Redemption: Sins of a father
by hibiki red
Summary: Time has moved forward, and Akane lives at the side of her husband Ranma Saotome. The couple searches for the third component in this marriage and the one part they need to become whole. Sequel from "Life's lessons: Sins of a mother."
1. Chapter 1

The characters this story portrays belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and I do not claim any property at all. She created them, gave them life and finally gave me the chance to enjoy her work throughout the series.

This story is the second part from "Life lessons: Sins of a mother" but I will try to make it with some introductory background, that way no reader needs to go back and read the first story to understand the plot if he/she doesn't feel like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Once upon a future. . .<strong>

Six long and ominous years had passed after the Saotome family missed one of their most precious members by the hands of a group in search for forbidden knowledge. . .Or at least that's what Ryoga Hibiki wanted them to believe, but as time separated the new girl from Akane and Ranma, a dream to live on her own became the drive she acquired to stay away from family and friends.

It wasn't really that she had called it quits after the possible chance to have a three sided marriage with Akane Tendo in the mix. The real reason became increasingly apparent when she gave birth to two beautiful children, giving her the chance to experiment what Ranma went through long ago as a mother, and teaching a side she wasn't ready to accept just yet.

Thus, the fanged mother managed to contact Ranma one last time through his mother and by relaying her situation back at the lab, Ryoga Hibiki hoped to end a chapter she didn't know how to deal with on her own. "They were meant to be together, and no one needs a third wheel after all." Wrote the young woman in her old journal, right before going to sleep. . .Miles away from a city known as Nerima.

Of course Ranma and Akane never gave up hope in finding their third spouse, searching far and wide for a way to claim the person who belonged at home, but things didn't go so well the next few years for the family. Luck seemed to have ran out from them, and by the end of the search, the great Ranma Saotome had confronted Saffron a second time and even lost his credibility as a martial artist and a man before he could become the master he is today.

But this story falls ahead of its time. Before this family was shaken from its roots, Ranma and Akane had already tried to marry once before. . .After an innumerable amount of setbacks by friends and supposedly fiancées forced them to stall such incredible occasion indeterminately.

Oh yeah. . .This unfortunate couple tried to wed once upon a time, but by deciding to leave so many loose ends unattended before going through with the ceremony, it was only normal that they were stopped by those unresolved situations taking matters in their own hands, and postponing their union indefinitely.

Incidentally though, he was the only one who made peace with his love back then. Still, life had been the one who made Ryoga Hibiki brake through a wall that same day, interrupting an already ruined nuptial ceremony in progress, and watching poor Akane stare in misery at what could have been the happiest day of her life. The poor boy felt so terrible by his damn bad luck giving nothing but misery over his friends that he decided to leave his once platonic love for good. In that second, the lost boy walked towards the door resolute to end all ties until a phrase made him turn around and question his actions all over again. "A cask with the water of drown man!?" Screamed someone from the crowd, forcing the fanged teen to weight his choices.

"_Go for it, or leave and let poor Akane-san live her life without a pest like me_. . ." Both thoughts tried to tear him to pieces, wondering if curing himself would be worth the joy taken from the girl of his dreams. With baring fangs and disappointment the boy despised himself, regretting his weak mind in the last second, and making for the flying barrel filled with the only cure for his deplorable transformation, hoping to leave all this chaos behind as a new man. Too late he watched as the old master confused such powerful elixir with wine, drinking it in one swoop and breaking the dreams from all the presents affected by such ailment.

"That's it!. . .I'm leaving now, and hopefully I will never return. . ." Promised the fanged teen, walking into the horizon with aims to at least find Akari Unryu, his next best girl. That was the last of him. . .Until three months later when destiny's machinations brought the boy down to his knees as he tried to save a village from destruction and his constant direction-less handicap forced him to blame everything on life.

Afterwards, the boy met a very disgruntled Ranma whose implication over a fishing rod of love pushed him into confronting Ryoga during a relaxing time in the furo. Certain situations became out of control and by the end of the day, a very angry, yet naked redhead had pinned the poor nude boy into submission. . .Too bad the settings she used to exact her revenge marked the turning point in that precise fight when either boy never realized what had transpired.

The most unlikely of accidents turned a distressed Ranma into a pregnant mother after that fight, and as she willed a life with the lost boy out of need for the baby, the redhead consequently ended up giving birth to a little girl prematurely. This complicated arrangement left a traumatized Ranma Saotome running for his life later on, prompting the fanged teen to choose over his manhood and the life of a little girl by the hands of evil men.

When he decided to become a girl instead of a piglet, many new challenges arose for the Tendos, the Saotomes and a new mother ready to defend her daughter against anyone. In the end, her remarkable prowess as a mother and a strong human being caused her to be taken captive by the same men who transformed him into a girl with nefarious objectives in mind.

Today, Ranma and Akane had finally realized what they set out long ago, marrying each other and living a life filled with happiness and a few regrets, but content nevertheless. It had been some time after this decision came to be, and by that same time Shampoo had chosen Mousse as her next best runner-up.

Ukyo had a pretty nice thing going on with Hiro at first, but as challenges made the relationship unbearable, Konatsu took his place at his mistress side. Again, after years of trying it out, what a girl really wants are the strong arms of a man swooping her off her feet and a very feminine guy wasn't much of a male figure to a tomboyish teen who really wanted a man. Two years later both Ukyo and Konatsu called it off, leaving each other as friends mostly and turning an Okonomiyaki cook single again.

At this time, Ranma Saotome reached the ripe age of twenty three when he was appointed the next man in charge of a district known as Nerima by receiving full responsibility from a Dojo even though it began to wear out after years of serious punishment.

He is blessed with three children, one he managed to bring to life at the age of sixteen thanks to an accident the then boy turned girl had with yet another boy. The other two little ones were the pride and joy his union with Akane Tendo brought forward into the family.

After the several incidents leading this family to become part of a dubious past, a very female cursed Ryoga ended up in captivity, the Saotome's began to forge a new destiny by the hands of a new generation of children taking the place of their parents and slowly creating new allies and enemies along the way. As for the rest of the family members is concerned, each one took their own path which will affect Ranma and his wife as time keeps moving on.

Nodoka, his mother, lived the rest of the time at their side as part of the family and a great ally against the two little devils turning the house into a war zone. Soun Tendo's health slowly deteriorated, forcing Kasumi Tendo to take him with her into Tofu's clinic where his husband worked.

Now, as the tale continued, neither Ranma or his mother heard anything from Genma Saotome. He had been the main cause in Ryoga's illness, and with his help that group interested in Jusenkyo pools and its effects on others managed to capture the fanged girl, but after she vanished from the Saotome's, so did the bald master.

Ranma and Akane became the guide from which many situations in Nerima were resolved. Monsters and enemies alike visited the town through the years ready to take on the greatest fighter, but after some time dealing with those pests, the pigtailed father was able to build a destruction free zone, that is until the new generations were getting ready to take the stand.

And then there were the Saotome's children. The eldest of the three siblings is a little seven year old girl with a bothersome pair of giant glasses obstructing her beauty, but very much needed for her myopic disability ever since she was younger. . .Her other handicap, a small metal can she kept at all times around her neck as part of her daily dose of compressed medicine, letting the girl breath comfortably when air would not reach her lungs. Her name is Sachiko Saotome, a girl who did not believe in violence or fights, but one smart little redhead who took the books instead. . .Just like her mother did long ago.

The second in command was Ranma Jr. . .A little five year old whose prowess as a Tasmanian devil became epic around the busy streets of a now bigger Nerima. Last but not least is little Ryoga, age three. He was just as rambunctious as his older brother, but he seems to be in more control than Ranma Jr. Perhaps because he is the youngest, but who really knows. . .Time can only tell.

These three siblings are very close to each other, that's for sure, and although Sachiko manages to keep them from getting in trouble half the time, the Saotome boys were apples that fell far behind from where the tree was rooted, in this case their father, Ranma Saotome.

"I keep tellin' you 'kane. . .I don' get it, Sachi refuses to learn anythin' related to the art. . .And Jr. is like a lost bullet ready ta take on anyone in a reckless manner. . .Hell! Even I didn' went half-cocked into a fight like he does." Expressed rather angry the Saotome patriarch.

He tried over the years to inculcate his children into his own style created from the Anything goes teachings, but his take aimed into a fair fight instead of cheating moves taking advantage of an opponent's less than favorable weaknesses. His problem though were his sons who seemed out of balance and showing no improvement as the years went by.

"Ranma!" Yelled the blue haired woman with a disciplinary tone widely known around the house. "What did we talk about cursing words in the family!?" Her pressing looks and the way she always kept the peace around most situations did screw with the pigtailed father's authority, but he had to admit she was in more control at home than what he could ever be.

"S-Sorry 'kane!. . .All I'm sayin' is that they better learn fast, otherwise this place is goin' ta end up in shambles. . ." When he talked about the ruin they lived in, both parents saw a house still very much in one piece, but beyond the repairs Ranma was barely able to do on a daily basis, the Dojo began to lose its glory against the test of time, slowly falling apart and unable to be repaired with no constant income replenishing their way of life.

Their situation had worsened over the years after Master Happosai was finally taken into custody, not without a fight mind you, and Soun had to step down from the city's council after the last fiasco the Saotome's had with Saffron's visit in town. It would have been a total disaster years ago, specially when the city deemed the Anything goes school a copy from many other techniques, and was regarded as a travesty of a style.

"Ever since those guys condemned what the old lecher taught pops an' your dad, There have been no chance for me ta make a livin'." The very much strong and agile fighter could do nothing much but to see his dreams of a Dojo turn into sand and be spread carelessly into the wind. "All my life it's been nothin' more than practice an' masterin' every technique I came across with, an' now when I finally made that old pervert pass the lead, I became nothin' more than a failure. . ."

The great Ranma Saotome had fallen by the circumstances and the several debts an unused Dojo accumulated during the years. They realized too late how important was for a style and a place to teach constantly in order to be nourished over time, and now. . .Nearly thirteen years later when they could use the help, the space where students would learn his techniques was nothing more than a site about to be demolished by orders of the city.

"Ranma, you know my job at the nursery home has me occupied every morning. It is a good thing they let me take Sachi, Jr. and Ryoga with me, but there isn't much else I can do to come up with money for the repairs. Dad has moved over to the clinic after his nervous attacks and Kasumi Nee-chan is able to help us every now and then with some allowance. . .Beyond that, Nabiki can't be easy to reach now that she lives in Tokyo. . .Although, I could call her and. . ."

"No!. . ." Said Ranma firmly. "There ain't no way I'm callin' them after how they treated you. . ." The young man's best bet to bury the past without making a fuss was to tighten his fist and close his eyes in anger, leaving behind the bitter memory of his close family stabbing him on the back. Three years ago, The Tatewaki Kuno discovered the miserable legacy Soun Tendo and Ranma's father left the poor boy with after he marrying Nabiki's younger sister. She offered herself to help with the expenses at some point, but as the family began to live closer to each other, certain problems arose during their daily living.

Kuno and Nabiki had managed to tie the knot, and thanks to the wealth of one, coupled with the blackmail and extortions from the other, the Kuno-Tendo corporative couple became increasingly rich but unable to share with others those exploits. . .Unless those in need would let them do as they pleased.

The Kuno's brought forth part of the new legacy when they conceived Makoto and Mei, both good looking and very vindictive children thanks to the way they were raised, Ranma supposed. The point was that Akane and her husband needed to put up with every pulling of hair, childish demands and spoiled tantrums these two threw every single day mostly against their children thus, the alliance between the two families quickly reached an end.

Akane just shrugged her shoulders, finding no other person willing to help their cause when most friends or relatives had their own lives, not to mention a proud Ranma unable to "beg" Ukyo or Shampoo for aid. "Then there's nothing more we can do Ranma. . .Unless. . ." That part was another reason why the pigtailed fighter dreaded his wife's ideas, specially when her eyes would turn maliciously devious towards his less than appealing transformation. "We can always send you to work as a waitress in Ucchan's or the Nekohanten. . ."

Her sly smile forced the pigtailed man to reconsider his punitive wishes to start this argument a big mistake. In the past, the young man had tried to survive as Cologne's help or serving in Ucchan's, which were rather nice places to work. The problem though became when her childhood friend tried to become more than just a friend, forcing Ranma to quit on the spot.

Same went for a Chinese girl who never feared to flaunt her naked body, and what amazed Ranma the most was the myopic state Mousse had achieved over the years, rendering him almost blind. "N-No. . .You know I can' do that, unless you want me ta date Ucchan all over again, or end up in bed with Shampoo. . ." As he said this, a very calm Akane showed no signs of anger or jealousy towards the other two. In fact, ever since Ryoga vanished from her life, the now Tendo matriarch found her lack of trust over her husband non-existent.

As the years looking for Ryoga passed with no way to find her, the raven haired mother began to mellow down, understanding her other love may not be found any time soon, but keeping the green-eyed girl very much in her heart anyway she knew that part in her life was bound to become whole sooner or later. "Than there's no other way but to keep up and see if something else comes our way." Finished Akane at the same time she dismissed his attempts to goad her into a fight.

That was the same reason why Ranma started to pace from one side of the living room to the next, never leaving his eyes off from the sternly woman and finally encasing her with one of those hugs they always save for these occasions. "You miss her too, eh?" Asked the young fighter to a woman sighing by the memory. "I miss her a lot Ranma. . .Sometimes I wonder if this crazy idea of living together as a trio could have really worked. . ."

Ranma kissed her head softly, staying in the same spot while memories began to flood freely now. "Yeah. . .I'd like ta think Ryoga would have made the difference on this situations. Who knows, maybe she would come out of nowhere talkin' about her restaurant or encouragin' us to never give up." The couple suddenly was inconveniently interrupted from their special time when a knock on the door told them his mother was back.

Nodoka was always well received from her business travels in Itabashi City where she led the Saotome tea ceremony school. The place had brimmed with all manner of young ladies willing to learn the art, making the elder a rather occupied woman. She too pushed into the idea to help the Tendo Dojo to become a real school, but after Ranma accidentally sworn his loyalty to another tea ceremony style, the young man and anything related to his heritage was forbidden from acquiring any of Nodoka's financial assets.

"Honey!. . .You are not going to believe what just happened to me. . ." Said the elder just as the two devils and the seven year old prodigy began to wake up from their nap. "Grandma!. . ." Screamed almost in unison all three kids while jumping at the elder, tip-toeing in wait of their gifts. "My darlings!. . .I hope you behaved for as long as I was away. . ." Replied the grandmother as she handed shiny boxes tied with nice looking bows on top.

Sachiko was the most serious of the three, walking a few feet away and letting her kid brothers have the spotlight. "Yes! grandma, I was the nice. . .I was the nicest of kids!" Cheered Jr. with extreme joy remarking every word. Just like other times, little Ryoga would repeat the exact same answer in his own slow wording, but he would jump as jovial as his brother during the reunion.

"Very good my babies. . .And how about you Sachi. How well did you behave this past week?" The redhead usually would jump like her brothers, but as of late she began to find that demeanor too childish despite her age. "I am fine grandma. . ." Was pretty much her whole answer. It was a bit short and monotonous for Nodoka's taste, but she knew the little girl had lost connection with that young woman raising her from birth and the one who gave her life despite her original gender.

"That is just great dear!. . ." Ranma and Akane found cute yet lacking the way their daughter acted lately as well, but both her parents knew someone special had been missing for some time now, severing the connection they once had and erasing all her memories thanks to time passing so fast. "Ok guys. . .Time to help me clean the house while mom rests. . ." Advised the pigtailed father as he took little Ryoga on his back.

Nodoka could clearly see that missing gap in the family even when the little ones never realized it. She too would stare into the window when traveling to and from Itabashi and think where her daughter would be in that precise moment. That's when reality brought her back into the family, alerted by a cup of hot tea Akane held in front of her.

"Oh!. . .I'm sorry Akane-chan. It seems I've been too distracted lately. . ." The youngest Tendo understood who did she refer to, nodding happily as her reminiscing memories became too painful to remember and the feelings she had for the fanged teen would cause her heart to ache. "We all miss her mom, but it's so hard to keep her present when there are so many problems on this house. . ."

As she said this, Sachiko couldn't help but to peek into the room, tilting her head every time they talked about a certain girl missing in this family. The little girl felt mature enough for these kind of discussions, and even when her father would ask her to care for her brothers while the adults talked, Sachiko could feel a strange connection trying to jumpstart deep within her heart.

"Ok honey. . .Please go and check on your brothers while we talk about adult stuff." Asked Nodoka to a little girl glancing doubtfully at her request. "O-Ok grandma. . .I'll be upstairs with Jr. and Ryo. . ." Ranma, Akane and Nodoka waited until the tiny steps were soundly heard across the fly of stairs. When they stopped on the second floor, the elder Saotome pulled a heavy package from within her Kimono and slowly opened it before the couple.

"Son. . .I was able to contact Ryoga six months ago on the phone. She explained to me everything was fine and that I should not be alarmed about her situation." The woman pulled one photo from the enveloped sack inside the package, showing it to the couple. When Ranma and Akane stared at the picture, a very young Ryoga sitting on a wheelchair waved at the camera with two children kissing her cheeks inside the frame.

Akane brought her hand to her lips, letting her eyes grow in size while her husband began to tear up from past memories. "Ahem!. . ." Cleared his throat loudly Ranma when he blinked several times hoping to clear those tears away and ask about those two kids. "W-Who are they mom?" Asked again once his cleared throat let him speak without breaking his voice.

Akane waited for the response too, wondering why they looked so familiar to the girl. Nodoka on the other hand felt the rigorous weight from the promise she made almost six years ago. Ryoga forced her mother to stay quiet lest Ranma could go crazy and look for her, endangering little Sachiko's life in the process. "S-Son. . .Six years ago when we last saw Ryoga, she made me swear not to tell you this."

"When you became intimate with her, the union impregnated Ryoga, giving her two beautiful children after she was taken into custody. . ." Ranma kept listening to his mother detail after detail, understanding why she never said anything and what repercussions would have been in case she had done so. "I-I see. . .So, I got other two children besides Sachi, Jr. and Ryo?" Nodoka tugged a smile his way, watching how his tears never left his face, but instead of sadness, joy was the feeling behind his emotions.

"A-Akane. . .I-I am a dad. . .Again!" Cheered the Saotome heir to his wife who found the news just as great. "Yes Ranma. . .I knew something like this would happen. Don't tell me how, but I knew Ryoga had to stay away from us until the right time could come. . ." That last part made both parents turn around and look at the Elder in a Kimono, enthralled with the reason why would she tell them now.

"Ranma. It's very hard for us to keep searching for my daughter, but apparently Ryoga is able to look after us." Reported Nodoka rather perched in an invisible stand, showing to her son the pride to have Ryoga as her own flesh now. "She told me its been years since the different employees working in the lab bring her newspapers and tidbits about how the Saotome's are doing and she is vastly impressed by all the good you have done for this world. When we talked on the phone after so long, she considered it was about time for you to at least meet your other children this way."

It was a very nice surprise to hear that, and by knowing his love and close friend was still trying hard to keep up, Ranma couldn't be happier. "Thanks mom. . .You have no idea how good this has been for this family. . .We all miss her, specially when we decided ta seal the past from Sachi." That was a terrible burden and a hell of a secret to keep from the little girl, but as the years passed by, the only girl with protruding fangs in the family became unaware of a past that might have destroyed her life.

"Mom?. . .Is there a time when we'll be able ta see her?" Asked Ranma with trepidation this time. "Son. . ." That was a piece of news she didn't know how to break to the couple, but her downcast looks towards the floor told Ranma they weren't going to see Ryoga any time soon. "My daughter is trapped against her will in a facility far from here. She is safe and they respect her according to her letters, but she won't be able to leave that lab until another five years from now. . .Then and only then she will be released voluntarily."

Akane grabbed Ranma's arms tensely, finding five more grueling years too long to wait after the six she already had endured. "The good news is that she manages to come by with means to save money since she is a willing participant on that research. That's why when I told her about how the family is suffering she sent me via mail a package I am delivering you now."

Again, the couple looked at each other concerned, wondering what could it be, but waiting no longer for the result Ranma stretched his hands out, tearing the paper covering a second bulk apart, and as he did so, several rolls of euros in several denominations spread all over the table, turning their eyes into big giant saucers. "I-It's money!?" Finished the young man with furrowed eyes.

"Yes son. . .Ryoga told me they have everything they need to survive, and there are several "business" she is able to direct without leaving the premises, giving her enough to help you get on track." Ranma tried to figure out how much was in the stack, but a smarter Akane was the one guessing the conversion between euros and yen.

"One hundred and twenty yen are about one Euro Ranma, and there are thousands here. This should be more than enough to fix the house and the Dojo, not to mention leave the rest of the money for our children's studies." Ranma tried to silently thank his friend and lover, but a tear was pretty much what described his pain, unable to express himself in any other way afterwards.

"T-Thank you Ryoga. . .W-We really miss you buddy. . ." Was all he could mutter right before his wife embraced him into a hug filled with painful memories and good wishes. "Well son. . .I'm not done just yet. . ." Nodoka pulled yet another picture Ryoga managed to hide deep into the stash of money. When Ranma and Akane looked into the second photo, those two kids had their hands extended around a standing fanged girl, leaving the wheelchair behind and balancing like if she was about to fall.

"I believe the scientists have no idea she can barely move on her own. She has done so as a way to keep them off track, but there is an inscription on the back you may find cheerful." The couple immediately turned the picture around, reading what their third spouse prepared for them only.

"Ranma. . .Akane. I have worked hard to become stronger over the years. When I'm back home, I am challenging you!, Ranma Saotome into a good 'ole fistfight like the one I'm sure you deserve." When Ranma stopped reading, the young man turned the card around, watching a gleaming girl smiling defiantly at him particularly. "You know 'kane. . .I think she really mean it. . ." His wife forced a chuckle out, admitting how dearly she needed those good times back in her life.

"She does Ranma. . .I keep telling you. I can't explain how I know, but she will be back one of these days and this house will be whole." The master of the Anything goes couldn't agree more, reversing the card once again and reading the last paragraph from the bottom of the picture. "Ranma. . .I have learned from my mistakes, and I didn't commit the same blunder twice. Kenta-kun and Kemi-chan know you are their father and they're very excited to meet you once I'm able to get out of here."

"I have taught them the Anything goes style from what I can recall and Kenta can use the Bakusai-Tenketsu technique already on rocks. . .You should see him boast to the world he is the son of the great Ranma Saotome. . .Hope this can cheer you up in a rainy day, with love. . .Ryoga Saotome."

Akane and Nodoka were able to see the incompressible pride in Ranma's face. He was bright red while his bangs obstructed his eyes from view. A giant smile capable to show those enormous clenched teeth were the stamp of a man overrun by honor and his stance. . .That stance screaming to the winds he was a real master of the art unlike his father could ever achieve. Lastly, Ranma Saotome stayed glued in place, shooting his mind into his private world of martial arts and believing himself the epitome of manliness and arrogance.

This could have been a pose easily taken down by his wife, but the relentless depression this family was affected with and the lack of money provoked over the years told the youngest Tendo, her husband needed this type of praise today. "Let's go mom. . .Let Ranma enjoy this moment alone." Nodoka understood her insinuation, walking into the garden with her daughter-in-law while the young man stayed behind flexing his muscles arrogantly.

This interruption between father and mother gave the right amount of time for a little girl to peek through the corner between the first step and the second floor. Sachiko noticed her father acting like a prideful man cheering over the living room alone. That's when she was called back into the bedroom upstairs.

When she walked in, a rambunctious Ranma had half his body out from that secret tunnel they found long ago. It was a passage someone as strong as a wrestling fighter could have carved through easily, but the size of it was made for a tiny animal. . .Perhaps a big rat, or maybe a tiny pig?

"Jr.!. . .Get out of there!" Ordered firmly the girl with glasses. "Wait Nessan. . .I almost got it this time!" Excused the little boy busily after trying to reach that strange looking piece of cloth stuck between floors. Little Ryoga kept his tiny hands firmly grasped on his legs though, giving the girl some reassurance her little brother wouldn't fall or something.

When both Sachiko and Ryo pulled the boy after he said "Got it!" Jr. plopped from the hole, flying through the air and landing on the bed. "I knew I could do it." Said triumphantly the kid. The cloth incidentally fell on the girl's face, but what made her blink in puzzlement was the weird vibe it had within its fibers. "What is it sis?" Asked Ryoga after watching his sister hypnotized by the handkerchief.

It was yellow with black spots across the clothing. Sachiko stared at it for some time, looking away only when Jr. pulled her head towards his. "Do you know what's that Neesan?".

"I. . .I-I don't know Jr. . .I-It reminds me of someone, but I can't remember who?" They kept looking for any close sign about the piece, but as soon as the girl automatically wrapped it around her head, they realized it was a bandanna of some sort. "Wow. . .You look weird!" Yelled Jr. while trying to pick a fight with her sibling.

Sachiko ignored his antics for now, enthralled by the look reflected from the mirror and the yellow bandanna firmly set around her forehead. A strong gust of wind coming out of nowhere was all the alert she needed to snap out of her trance and watch her younger brother jump from the window. "Where are you going now?. . .Jr.!?"

"Nissan!. . .Those are the boys making fun of mom. . .I got them now!" Screamed the little kid after skillfully jumping from the roof to the bushes and then towards the main door without being noticed. Sachiko knew she was going to get in trouble anyway so, off she went, carefully carrying her youngest brother and following Jr. across the streets.

Unaware of the danger his children were in thanks to his full attention on that photo, Ranma studied the image for several minutes, realizing something he hadn't seen before. The young man could see those beautiful green eyes looking straight at him, letting the man feel that warm sunbathed skin he adored the most, and wondering how marvelous it was for the pools in Jusenkyo to give certain special qualities to each cursed transformation.

Once the spell broke though, the same pretty face gave him back his speech, and as the fighter walked into the garden outside, Ranma called for his wife and mother to help him with the riddle. "Mom. . .There's something wrong with this picture. . ."

Akane was the first in sprinting away, taking the shiny piece of special paper from his hands while Nodoka paced more slowly towards the couple. "Oh son, I really hoped you wouldn't caught that up, but I guess it can't be helped now." The pigtailed man squinted his eyes this time, noticing his mother had the right answer for his question. "Then. . .You know why she is like this?"

His wife kept looking for some type of ailment, maybe a bruise or a deformity from years paralyzed, but what made so much sense once staring at the green-eyed girl barely able to hold herself was her much younger face. "S-She. . .She looks so young. . ." Said Akane astonished by the jovial looks from the girl.

"Son. . .Ryoga told me there was a weird reaction from all the attacks your father did on her back. Scientists have a special interest in her because thanks to that mixing acupuncture points Genma did randomly, her Chi is retro-feeding into her body." The elder decided to take it slow, walking at the edge of the house and sitting on its wooden floor when even for her, such description had little meaning.

"It's hard for me to explain, but whatever your father did, it's slowing Ryoga's age a lot." It didn't make much sense for Ranma and Akane to see much of a difference at first, but after checking the picture with more precision, the couple saw an eighteen year old girl instead of a twenty three one like she should've been. "She's just like I remember her back then. . ." Said Akane next.

"Yes dear. . .Ryoga-chan is about nineteen right now, and according to her captors, this age anomaly will stay that way until she can unlock that attack." It was a big surprise for the Saotomes who decided to know more about Ryoga's conditions after all this time missing her. "Tell me mom. . .Have you seen pops as of late? In all this time he hasn't been around here an' I'm afraid he might still be looking for Ryoga."

Nodoka knew a lot more than she let on from all the calls Ryoga managed to sneak past the scientists, and Genma's whereabouts was part of her enslaving problem as well. "Yes dear, I know where he is, but there's no way he can ever get close to my daughter. You could say they are captive in the same facility because my husband threaded with people he shouldn't have and now those men have him imprisoned as well."

That was the reason why he never was around, Ranma thought. If those scientists were trying to replicate or at least understand what his father did, the best bet was to capture both Ryoga and him as well. "I see. . .Those guys must be tryin' ta find out how Ryoga can stop aging an' I'm sure they took Pops as a hostage for that same purpose." All three agreed on that conclusion, stopping from talking more about that when Ranma and his wife silently stared at each other.

"What is it son. . .?" Asked Nodoka concerned by the look on their faces. "Mom. . .Have you ever heard this peace and quiet tranquility on this house before?" It was obvious now what he meant, leading the older matriarch to believe her grandchildren were not in their room. "Can you sense them son?" Asked the elder to her son.

"They aren't around the house mom. . .I sense 'em close. . .In that direction. . ." Replied Ranma while pointing far to the west. "Oh no. . .Is he after the kids by the market?" Asked Akane next, running right behind Ranma who was already on the lead. "What do you mean daughter. . .What do my grandchildren have to do with those kids."

"M-Mom." Replied rather nervously Akane. "Last Friday after we came from the nursery home, I decided to pass by the market and buy some dessert for dinner. We had fun walking back home until four of those young teenagers started to make fun of Sachi's glasses. She of course ignores them easily, but Jr. apparently has his father's bravado and prideful ego because as soon as I gathered them around he jumped away from my hand and managed to kick one of the kids."

Akane explained her mother-in-law how her five year old did some damage after the misguided teachings his father pressed on the boy made a crazed fighter despite his age or size. "I saw the kid fall to the floor in pain by the kick on his shin, that's when I moved the other two back and I went off to take Jr. away from them. . .Long story short, I disarmed one of the kids just when the local police arrived. They swore to harm me if I ever see them again and decided to call me certain names Jr. found irritating."

Nodoka understood how her children reacted by the situation, but Akane was right. It didn't matter how much of a brave soul you were, a five year old boy was no match for kids ten years older than him. "And now he is going after them. . .Alone!?" Asked the elder while trying to keep the pace.

"I sense Sachiko with him. . .Most likely tryin' ta stop him. I just hope we can be in time before those idiots try anythin'. . ." Ranma had been able to hear the story as well, for the first time though and as he clenched his teeth in anger, the young fighter knew his most obvious response was what his wife feared the most.

"Ranma!. . .Stay out of this you hear!?" Demanded the young mother a few steps behind. "B-But 'kane!. . .I won' let anyone mess with my children. You know better than that!" Her marching steps suddenly turned into a heavy sprint, reaching her husband in a matter of seconds and firmly calling his attention at her. "Listen to me Ranma. Those boys are the manager's sons and are protected by a pledge dad made before getting sick, if we get in trouble with them the city may press to demolish the Dojo. . .Let me treat this differently."

A loud snarl of impotence was everything Ranma could react by the news. What the hell was his authority as a father and a Saotome for if even a bunch of kids could trample with the fighter. Defeated by the fear to loose his Dojo, the pigtailed master slacked off his run, letting his wife take control of the situation and taking second place in the problem.

When they arrived to the market the scene was much more unnerving than what Ranma could have foreseen. On the sidewalk a few feet away from the market's entrance Sachiko held in her arms little Ryoga clearly passed out and with his nose busted while the girl rushed the medicinal can into her gasping mouth, clearly agitated by the exertion to protect her younger siblings.

The sight alone turned the pigtailed man into a raging machine powering up unconsciously but still unable to do a thing after his wife hugged him back. She too was beyond furious, but Akane knew her children are stronger than whatever those kids could throw at them. "Calm down Ranma. . .Ryo has bled from his nose since he was one year old. Remember how Jr. gave him a heavy beating and he still would get up." That comforted the father to an extent, but if that was the same now, than why was the little boy unconscious.

Near the entrance though, Ranma Jr. stayed in guard mode during most of the fight against four kids almost thirteen pushing him from one to the next like toying with him. Jr. tried to react at the pushing and shoving, but his father could see the lack of discipline the boy grew into by ignoring his art altogether. The five year old boy's face was red in anger, blinding any thought on how to counter those simple shoves and forcing his tears to form as his weakness was clearly seen by his father.

"Ranma!. . .S-Stop!" kept pressing his wife despite her desire to go herself there and beat them to death. Nodoka was the next adult ready to go and put an end to that madness, fortunately someone else intervened and stopped those boys on the spot at the same time he let Ranma free from any accusation.

"You should be ashamed!" Said the tall man as the back of his hand hit one boy after the next. Carl, the loader's manager and a just man managed to pull all four misfits from poor Jr. in time. The young Saotome's head twirled by the severity from the fight, falling on the floor dizzy and unable to move.

"Oh no. . .No you won't" Demanded the redheaded loader as his hand reached the last of the four running towards the market hoping to alert his father.

"You are going to apologize first, and then. . .If Mr. Saotome deems fair, you will accept his punishment." Being said that, the man easily handled all four boys together, shoving them himself against their knees and forcing them to look up at the angry man. That was the moment when the manager from the market and other three strong looking men followed him behind, grasping bats and pipes and closing in towards the kneeling boys.

Ranma lowered his Chi empowered charge to a minimum, smiling when old friends tend to show up in the bleakest of moments and, bobbing his head in appreciation, the pigtailed fighter knew Carl was one of his best pals. "T-Thanks man. . .You saved me from takin' this whole place apart. . ."

"Don't mention it Ranma. . .But we aren't out of trouble just yet." Akane, Nodoka and Miko who arrived moments later with her husband's lunch stared a few feet away, leaving the fight to the men while the girls took the two little boys in their arms. "Here. . ." Said Miko while taking several blankets from the basket and wiping the blood stains from the boys. "I have some alcohol and unguent. . .You know. . .For when my distracted husband tends to scrap himself. . ." Offered the young woman at a smiling Akane.

"Carl!. . .I told you not to get in our business. . .Those brats love to show off in town, claiming their old man is an unstoppable hero, but he ain't nothing more than a "has been". . ." Finished the man with a deafening chortle followed by the other strong men having their fun at the pigtailed fighter. "I'm sorry Takeda, but Ranma "is" a hero and if it wasn't for him, I would have never met a really good friend of mine."

Instinctively enough Ranma knew he was talking about Ryoga and the incident a few years ago when he got to kiss her by accident. "Well. . .I can believe you still remember her, I mean. . .Having wife and all." Goaded jokingly the Anything goes master.

"Hey. . .Miko might be angry after the way she dressed last time, but she knows I'm faithful and a good kiss like the one she gave me is hard to forget." This time Ranma looked to the side, taking the comment rather personally and porting a pink line across his nose, clearly annoyed by that memory.

"C'mon man!. . .Don't tell me you're jealous of that kiss. It was a long time ago and you weren't even present. Anyway, let's finish this 'cuse lunchtime is almost here. . ." The pigtailed fighter ignored his embarrassing feeling for now, standing besides the corpulent older man and readying for a good old street fight. "Have it your way guys. . .I may take on only one this time so you can see who Ranma Saotome really is. . ."

The other cared nothing for show offs, jumping into the fray like every weekend outside their favorite bar. Carl could have gone for all four, and win by an inch but he was right. Ranma made his part so easy even when these were heavy duty loaders accustomed to hard labor and even harder fights. Still, the young martial artist gracefully contorted in movements so well timed, every punch they would throw at him were answered with a hit of his own.

They were unable to see how bad this situation turned for the group, but Carl. . .Although not a martial arts fighter, was able to see the different dozen punches Ranma applied against their joints before they could even un-flex the muscles and deliver the full impact from their fists.

Not three minutes passed when all three were down for the count. The fourth one fighting Carl seemed a lot more tired and weak than his opponent, so Carl simply kicked him straight against his stomach and the strong man flew back until crashing against a cart of vegetables.

"Saotome!. . .You are under arrest!" Came the shout from three uniformed cops arriving to the fight. Akane was the most terrified, thinking how badly this was going to look and more importantly, how bad the Dojo was going to suffer. When the cop in charge walked closer to the pigtailed man, a shove pushed Ranma towards his family at the same time Carl interposed between the cops and the family man.

"You got it wrong man. . .I was the one kicking their sorry butt." Carl turned around, winked at his wife and smiled slyly for all the Saotome's to see. "What is he doing Miko-chan?" Asked Akane with furrowed brows. The slightly older girl shook her head negatively while rolling her eyes, knowing full well what her husband was capable to do without ever thinking about the consequences.

"The same thing he does when protecting his friends. . ." Not two seconds had passed after she said this when a bewildered Ranma and Akane saw the corpulent man veer his head full on against the cop in charge. His hat flew across the air by the sudden head-butt, forcing the other two to lung at him with their sticks and handcuffs.

Ranma tried to intervene during Carl's beating, but Miko held him back, telling him to "wait for it" and as he did so, a smiling Carl gave his back at the police while blowing a kiss back at his wife. "He loads nearly five hundred pounds on every run Ranma-san. . .Do you really think those guys can even harm him at all?" The Saotome's mouths did hang open some more just as the young wife waved at her husband and told him what was going to happen next.

"Ok honey. . .I'll see you at the commissary" Reassured the young wife. "Don't worry, I'll get the bail money on my way there and a bit more food for the detective." A few moments later Carl was taken into custody, leaving his wife behind, but talking with the cops like if this was a normal thing for him to do.

"Miko-chan. . .T-Thank you for the help. I don't know what would we have done if Ranma had been arrested." Said the young mother after watching his little boy wake up from the beating. The other four teens were well hidden into the market by then, but watching how their parents were easily humiliated by a rather scrawny man did an effect towards their new hatred for those boys.

The rest of the afternoon went incredibly great for the family. Both Akane and Miko went to the precinct, paid for Carl's release and the couple walked the Saotome mother back home. "I see you guys are still having trouble with the Dojo's maintenance." Asked the loader to a busy mother.

"Y-Yes. . .Time has taken a toll on it, and as you can tell, we have had some setbacks to try and fix it." As Akane confided in her old friends, a loud punching sound called Carl's attention towards the old wooden building besides the house. "Is Ranma practicing?" Asked the man.

"Yes. . .He always practice at this hour Carl-san. . ." The man excused himself from the cookies and tea, leaving more for the kids and a happy looking grandma. "He seems so un-phased by all this. Has he been in troubles with the law lately." When Akane asked Miko this way, Nodoka found the question a bit too personal, but Miko joyfully agreed to explain how great these last years proved for the both of them.

"After we met Ryoga and got married, he and I decided to postpone the tea ceremony teachings for later. He went into business with Mrs. Aika and became almost like a partner in the restaurant. I, of course stayed and helped as well, but as the years passed by, loaders from different countries began to make an appearance, specially at closing hours."

"Carl ended up kicking those who wouldn't pay for the food or the more drunken customers, and in no time the new police station became friends with his methods. . .Saving them the trouble to watch his area. Thing is. . .My husband created a bit of a reputation and when he told most of the loaders how close friends he was with Ranma and Ryoga Hibiki, many of those men gave him the utmost respect."

Akane was impressed by Carl's ability to protect his loved ones, admitting a lack of pride like the one her husband has was a big handicap during her own marriage. "I'm glad you guys have had a good life here in Nerima. Ranma did grow in the people's hearts in time, and even the whole city council loved him and respected his choices. . .We could have been a happier family if it wasn't for the new members called into the council."

"They overthrew him like a thing of the past when Ranma managed to out root all evil attacking this town, and since those men and their families knew Ranma as a wonder boy from local stories, they began to take him apart piece by piece. . .Specially after Saffron's incident." Akane recounted the sad history of a teenager who defeated a god in strange lands long ago, and who was turned into a circus clown for those who never saw him in action, humiliating him because of the curse and blaming the last mess on his behalf.

She explained the untold stories of a teen forced to live as a girl, but never waning away from every challenge coming his way. . .Well, until now that what he knew best became not only extinct, but persecuted like a bad disease. "Ranma has saved this town from evil demons, ghosts, snow monsters and the like. . .Tell me if the new council has ever showed any gratitude for his services?"

Miko did understand Akane and Ranma would never ask for monetary rewards, but she too understood heroes must find a way to survive. "I see your point Akane-chan. Listen. . .We are still trying to have a baby on the way, but living in the restaurant, plus my career in pediatrics is starting to get better, giving us at the same time a good way to live by and save up for later."

This time the girl acted rather meekly, flustering nervously at her friend and offering a good will gift in exchange from all those who shone the Saotomes away. "Would you let us help you with some of the expenses. . .Carl can even help Ranma-san with the repairs. . ." The raven haired mother tried to refuse, but tears beginning to stream freely were all the thanks Miko accepted from the younger mother. Both women hugged on the spot, joined at the same time by Nodoka who found Miko's altruistic feelings welcomed.

"Thanks Miko-chan. . .You have no idea how much this means to us. . ." Said sincerely the Saotome younger mother. "It has been rough these past years, and even though Ryoga managed to send us money a few days ago, a constant income is something we need to keep this place up." Afterwards, the girls kept planning on ways to work a better deal for the family while outside a man was clearly amazed by the sight inside the Dojo.

The punches were loud and clear, reflecting the power behind the fighter. That is until the those same attacks became faster but less pronounced. The loader peeked inside the giant hall, watching a redheaded girl snarling and screaming her lungs out. "Damn it!. . .What is wrong with me!" Yelled Ranma as she went for the bench and doused herself back into his male form.

The young man then restarted his combo made of several hundred punches every time he darted an arm towards a steel dummy. Then, out of nowhere his speed and concentration would fail, turning the master of the Anything goes style back into her cursed form without a lick of the precious cold liquid. "Damn it!"

"Wow. . .You really have a beautiful face Ranma-san. . ." Declared rather taken the loader as he walked into the Dojo. The compliment turned Ranma beet red, finding the man impressive to look at and turning instead towards the bucket of hot water sitting in the distance. "Do you always talk pretty ta another man. . .?" Asked the girl whose body had grown just like the male she was.

"Um, no. . .I would never talk this nice to another guy. But then again, you are a real girl when cursed, aren't you?" The question forced Ranma's brow up, wondering if he could tell how womanly she could get when transformed. "Still. . .You compliment me after knowin' I'm really a guy. . .That's. . .Weird. . ." Responded back the redhead, noticing the man was mere inches from her and innocently closing in.

It was a battle she wasn't ready to fight, Ranma thought. The girl could feel his breath closer by the second, his broad muscles surrounding her more petite form and his musk overpowering her more delicate aroma. "What's wrong Ranma-san. . .I may be a bit closer than before but I can feel your nervous trembling from over here. Tell me. . .Do you believe yourself to be a woman right now?"

When he asked this his face reached a lot closer to the girl, stopping mere inches from that red mane and smelling the red hair in a very intimate fashion. Ranma tried to stay calm, but the charged electrostatic field between the two made the girl let a very loose and wimpy moan she wasn't supposed to release. Carl immediately moved away, blushing by the reaction and apologizing to his friend.

"I-I'm sorry Ranma. . .I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. . .I-I was just messing around." The man tried not to think in nothing more than a natural reaction a true woman could feel after his invading distance had become too personal. He did not think that through at first, and when the stupid joke turned into something so intimate, the man simply ran out of excuses, forcing himself to walk out of the Dojo just before Ranma stopped him from leaving.

"W-Wait Carl!. . ." The redhead composed herself in a second, running at his side and asking him one tiny favor. "Please. . .Don' tell Akane what I did. . .I. . ." She tried to apologize for the weak sound coming out like that, but the corpulent man tilted his head and stopped the girl from embarrassing herself further.

"Stop Ranma. . .I won't say anything, and for the record. I felt nothing by being close to you. . .Well, at least not about you. . ." His blue eyes clashed against her own, but all what Ranma saw was a forbidden feeling of affection the big loader had over another person.

"You miss Ryoga don' you?" After being found out, this time was Carl who closed the redhead's mouth, hushing the girl quietly from external ears and talking into her ear instead. "Now, don't you say a thing about "her" ok?. . .My wife would kill me if she finds out I still pin over Ryoga. . ."

Both blushed at each other this time, realizing how much they missed a girl who proved herself as a mother and a woman. After the man let Ranma go, the girl changed into his male self, taking Carl back into the house and letting him see their old love through those two pictures taken so long ago.

"T-That's impossible!" Reacted with surprise Miko. "How can she be younger than you?. . .Aren't you two the same age?" Ranma and his wife explained the situation Ryoga was in, showing them why those scientists found the fanged teen too valuable to let go. "They promised ta release her in five years from now, but with that kind of ability, I don' know if they'll keep their word."

Despite what their women thought about a slow aging Ryoga, both Ranma and Carl stared at each other with one thought in mind. "_Wow. . .Amazing. As I get older Ryoga would almost stay young. . .What man wouldn't love a girl for a bride when he would be in his forties. _. ._And she in her twenties_. . ." lollygagged both males away from the main conversation until Miko brought them back from dreamland.

"Anyway. Arl-kun, we offered to help the Saotomes to rebuild the Dojo. I think is time for the Saotomes to get the attention they deserve. . .Don't you think?" Carl agreed with his wife one hundred percent, accepting to work on the afternoons after his morning job at the market was done and the mid-day work at the restaurant would be over. From then on both Carl and Ranma hit it off like good friends, finding a good ally for each other and making the family a lot stronger.

Needless to say, the young children where the ones finding the big man alluring and in time the loader became "uncle Carl", the man who'd bring sweets every day and the one watching out for them. Children took after their parents during these years, and as Ranma and little Ryoga began to train more focused in their father's arts, one girl started to shy away from the flock, finding herself inadequate for such family.

Sachiko kept mostly to herself, shying away from the daily practice with Katas and techniques of old while holding close to her heart that strange bandanna she found a few days ago. There was something weird to take as a keepsake, but the residual Chi emanating from that piece of cloth brought tears to the girl for some strange reason.

Several weeks had passed and both Carl and Ranma's families were blessed with the best of news "Ranma-kun!. . .I'm pregnant!. . ." Announced almost breathless Miko. The pigtailed fighter felt so empowered by the news, specially after the many tries the Robinson's had tried over the years. "Congratulations Miko-Chan. . .I knew Carl had it in him. . " Joked the man goodheartedly.

"I'll let it slide this time Ranma, but you owe me big from the last fight and I still want my revenge. . ." Both guys had become close friends over the months repairing the Dojo. Both families worked hard and at the end of that year "the school of indiscriminate grappling" became the official center for most students on the area.

"It's amazing to think just by changing the name it would became this famous." Opined the taller redheaded man towards a proud master of the art. "Yeah. . ."The anything goes style" did sound like stolen moves and cheating attacks if you ask me, an' as soon as the publicity took off that same day, everyone wanted ta know 'bout the good old Ranma Saotome. . ."

Either man had thought to ever meet such wealthy enterprise after dedicating arduous hours on the repairs and making the Dojo presentable once more, but aside the fame and glory, Ranma and Akane were about to deal with a surprise of their own.

It was precisely the birthday from a certain little girl turning eight. The house filled with crowding students and close friends waited for the girl fixing herself upstairs. Sachiko Had asked her mother not to intervene for the dress and the way she wanted to wear her clothes this day, locking herself in one bedroom and staying there since morning.

"You think she's ok Ranma?" Asked Akane a bit tense by all the time Sachi spent alone in her room. "Don' sweat it 'kane. . .Sachi-chan is far more mature at her age than what I was at twelve. Give her some time to adjust an' I assure you, she'll get down here for the cake. . ."

Everyone enjoyed the food and the refreshments tasted just as good. When the candles started to lit at the end of the silly games for children, a song related to this special day told Sachiko this was her cue to go. Both Ranma and Akane saw with surprise the pretty girl dressed in that white skirt and blouse her mother bought her for special occasions such as these.

What both parents didn't expect was when the little girl walked down the fly of stairs, showing her pretty head into view, and her crimson hued hair loose, except for a yellow bandanna firmly tied around her forehead.

"Mom?. . .Who is P-Chan?. . ." Asked next the girl, winning the mutual gasps from her parents and a bewildered Nodoka realizing it was time to unveil the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enter the lost girl and company. . .**

The unnerving atmosphere around the spacious room slowly plagued each of the presents with charged up anxiety after the few weeks of intense research, and the incredible activity scientists and captives were in at the moment. It had been one of those moments when all or nothing would turn the tide in a game as bizarre to be played in the middle of nowhere as the one both parties staked with high bets today, and as the males nervously sweat from watching their winnings at the center of the table stack up into a big pile, the undefeated champion could be seen carelessly enjoying every second of the tournament uncaringly.

"C'mon guys. . .I don't have all day. . ." Goaded slyly the only player on the table who was destined to win on every hand. "N-No fair!. . .We've been here for almost six hours and you have us down to twenty euros already. . .A-And today was payday!" Claimed one of the men while thrusting his clenched fist into the air.

"I don't know how you do it, but there has to be some kind of cheat or trick you use to win every single time. . ." Accused another man, snarling at his opponent after an all winning streak the player had on every game began to get on his nerves. "Hey. . .!" proclaimed disrespectfully the player in charge. "I have no way to cheat you guys, and for the record. . .You get to see me naked through an X-ray machine every single day, not to mention searching me every morning before I can get out of my cell. How can I cheat or where do you think I could hide something then?"

"Now. . .What's it going to be?" All males stared at each other one last time before uncovering their best hands, agreeing that this situation deemed necessary the use of a secret weapon of their own. "Fine. . .I got three of a kind." Revealed Jian by throwing his set of cards on top of the money.

It was a good hand in most other games, but even he knew a hand like that, in a group like this was easily overpowered. "Three of a kind as well, but tens." Said Chao, the second in command, raising the stakes and undermining his friend.

The other two let a drawn out sigh showing they had either a pair or nothing at all but their bluffs to fight against the champion. That's when the young girl smiled, threw her set of cards and told her opponents the sad truth. "Full house. . ." All four employees threw every conceivable tantrum openly this time, glancing all at the girl who began to gather all the bills into her side.

That's when Chao grabbed her hand, stopping the fanged girl from picking her wins and instead forcing her eyes to stare at the sore loser. "We're not done yet. . .Man. . ." The expletive wasn't meant to cuss the girl in a normal sense, but to remind her these men knew who she really was, constant remainder she hated to deal with on a daily basis. "If you don't want to lose more money, then stop challenging me into the game. . ." Declared nonchalantly the girl lastly, and hoping to end the shameful display at once.

"Well. . .Ryoga-chan. . .That's why I stopped you before you could claim our paychecks and prance your way back to cell "C". . ." As the man said this, the main door from the recreational hall opened. Ryoga kept thinking what kind of revenge these idiots would have in mind after the way they all stared at her naked body during cavity searches and illegal pats, but as the man walked in, the girl began to dread him more than all these four guys put together in a room.

"Oh. . .C'mon!. . .We had a deal. I play truthfully with you and in exchange you keep me away from Kang!" All four employees snickered at the fearful girl, finding her nervous jitters amusing and entertaining. "Sorry Ryoga-chan, but he is the only one capable to get us our money back. . ." At this point the fanged teen snarled at their lowbrow attitude, staring defiantly at them and never moving from her seat as the other man fixed his own chair right in front of his beautiful opponent.

He was a rather normal looking guy. . .Not too strong, and not too scrawny. He worked on another department where the smarter employees treated her blood and several other fluids through different tests, and according to recent gossip from the lesser workers cleaning the installations, the new lead manager in charge of this facility. "Hello Miss Hibiki. . .Ready for another game of poker?" Asked the man at the female patient who looked genuinely intimidated.

"You know. . .I think is time for all of you to stop treating me like a woman and start calling me Ryoga. I am not Ryoga-chan, or Miss whatever the hell you want me to be. . .Ryoga-san should suffice. . ." Defied the girl with brightly golden eyes and a pair of fangs growing out of her upper lip the more her temper would flare.

"I don't give a rat's ass. . .Miss Ryoki. I came here to get what I want. If afterwards you want to make something out of being a girl let me know. . .I'll be gladly to have a round with you in bed. . ." That pretty much set Ryoga blazing hot, clenching her teeth full on display this time while making the effort in vain to get up from the wheelchair. The discharge of electricity from the straps came right away this time though, zapping the poor girl and forcing her to sit back from the electroshock.

"Well. . .Since we are all here. Might as well start with the game. . ." The young man in charge began to deal two sets of cards, one thrown directly in front of him and the other to his side. When both players were ready to start the race, Kang pushed all the money spread on the table towards Ryoga's side, pulling from his wallet a big wad of euros rolled into nifty packets and setting several thousands on the center.

"let's start from the good part, shall we?. . .Tell me if I'm too fast for you honey, ok?" Said comfortably the man. Ryoga followed every hand like she had done on past games, winning some rounds and loosing others despite the perverted looks from the lesser employees over her well hidden cleavage. It had been nearly two hours after they started, and as the table had about the same amount of money on each side, the man seemed in more control than the bound girl who flushed face made her look adorable, yet weaker than her foe.

"How does she do it. . ." Asked one of the lesser employees to the other three, finding her method impossible to read, yet enthralling to look at it. Same went for Kang who had his own set of skills over the game. Both players were wise and skillful towards the different strategies and moves, but unlike the other four, Ryoga and Kang already knew how the other was really working the cards.

"_This guy. . .I keep pressing on the game, but he can read the sequences almost instantly. I need to upper the bets and take him out of focus before I end up dating him again. _. ." Ryoga's thoughts started to betray her own techniques, specially when she was the one falling for his tricks made of fast counting and educated guesses.

"_What I can't understand is why did he treat me so respectfully during the first time we went out!?. . .Is as if he was another person, or. . ." _The girl wished the second option could be discarded from the last experience, but unfortunately the body she was cursed and locked into always brought the worst on every men she met. "_Or maybe he likes me for real?"_ It was daunting to believe in so much bad luck as a woman, specially when Ryoga wanted nothing more but to be a real man once again.

On the other hand, Kang hardened his eyes every time the captive female used that strange energetic vibe. It was part of the Chi field they studied for years and the basic force retro-feeding into her cells what caused a strange surge of dark energy coursing through her body. The head of the genetic department understood that was the raw power rejuvenating the girl, and although it was almost impossible to recreate the acupuncture points by the sequence they were made, he had been appointed in charge to find out the secret.

"_Her skill is unmistakable. . .She uses that Chi based energy to weight the different cards. Before anyone on the table receives their cards, she already knows who has what, and is able to predict what cards to get. . .Good thing I can count just as fast, otherwise I would've lost a long time ago_." As the man deduced his enemy's strategy, he wasn't able to counter them. But than again, he had a better way to keep her pinned under his thumb with simple but sudden moves.

Kang would deal just like usual, fighting over the next set of good cards in time, and if the girl were to "sense" the biggest ones, or the cards strong enough to make a good hand, the man would slyly peek into her rather voluptuous chest, either by staring directly at her cleavage or move his head at the bobbing motion of her heaving breasts.

The point was that when Ryoga managed to gather the best hand, the man would harass her with sneaking eyes, forcing the girl to blush, look to the side or even cover her torso with an arm, distracting herself from the dealing and letting him gather those special cards. "Damn it!" Shouted another of the lesser employees, watching how the girl and their superior threw the same hand over the pile of money.

"Flush!" Yelled both opponents while dropping the same cards but with different colors. It was an even match for the girl and the scientist who considered this battle a challenge of their own. "I give up man. . .You can keep all my money for all I care. . .I'm out of here. . ." Said lastly one of the researchers, ready to leave for the day.

"Yeah man. . .After you two get like this, it's going to be another five hours before someone losses all his money." The other three decided midnight was a good time to quit for this week, finding their low paycheck better than nothing and forgetting how they were conned in some incredible way.

"Well. . .Girl. It's only you and me again. . ." Admonished Kang with a predatory smile on his face. "_C'mon Ryoga. . .It's now or never_. . ." Cheered the girl in her mind. They restarted the game again, pushing either the sensation to feel the cards or counting the speed in which they were thrown into the pack as means to finish it once and for all.

Hour after hour turned the lab into a steam room, fogging the giant clear windows separating the different sections while keeping an air of suspense on the table. Suddenly, the stack began to raise on Kang's side. The man found irresistible to push his luck with every peeking look into the girl's better assets, and Ryoga at the same time tried to cover up her breasts like a nervous lady escaping a sniveling stalker.

It was a battle of wits more than a war for who could cheat the best on the game. The man furtively attacking with perverted eyes while the girl preserved her dignity with all manner of manipulative cover-ups. "All in. . ." Said finally the scientist, pushing all the money he had on the table and resting his hand facing down the table.

Ryoga found the move so sudden and relentless, she set her eyes down at the reflective floor, blushing in shame at her total loss. It was an incredible defeat against a weaker opponent, Ryoga admitted, and although she never said that out loud, the girl asked for mercy by nodding herself into submission. Such proof from a conquered player raised the man's curiosity the most, watching how the fake girl would bow before the man and while doing so, letting the low cut from her blouse drop unceremoniously, and giving him the chance to see those two big and round assets the scientist worked so hard to peek into earlier.

"C-Call. . ." Said Ryoga the moment her breasts were clearly visible, taking the man by surprise and forcing him to deal the last hand before revealing his own cards. "F-Four of a kind. . ." Taunted Kang at the girl, but the man was more interested in the view in front of him than the cards themselves.

"Straight flush. . ." Declared openly the fanged girl, this time dropping the meekly façade and turning her own predatory eyes towards the man. The combo snapped Kang out of his trance, looking at each hand on the table with doubtful stares and wondering when did she had the time to get those specific cards. "The last three cards were supposed to be for you Kang-kun, but I guess. . .I little bit of feminine indecency helped me distract you from taking them in time. . ."

The girl promptly grabbed all the rolls from the table, accommodating them in several stacks while watching the man fall on the back of his chair and smile at the unforeseen outcome. "You know. . .I could have you stripped and naked before me in a matter of seconds. . ." Defied the man at his captive.

"I know. . .But you are a man of honor, and forcing me into a corner seems to excite you more than simply watching me naked. . .Isn't it?" Asked the girl. Kang found her witty remarks amusing and enjoyable, giving the man a sense of challenge in the girl and finding Ryoga a good opponent for his own mental prowess. "May I call you Ryoga-chan. . .Respectfully this time?" Asked the man, showing a real admiration towards the girl than the last time they dueled.

"Sure Kang, but remember. . .I am a man and I'm not planning in falling for another guy even when I'm cursed to be a woman." The man found her condition acceptable, offering his open hand and starting to talk more openly with the girl. Both guys began to understand what the research group mistakenly tried to accomplish so far, agreeing that it was impossible to re-enact an accidental situation where neither Ryoga or Genma knew what exactly were the points the latter used.

They had a certain friendship of sorts months ago when little Akemi was taken into another facility ready to be tested for the same ailment her mother had. The sudden missing link between her mother and child turned Ryoga into an unstoppable beast during trials, forcing the team to question the procedure. At the time, Kang was in charge of the research team, and the one man holding the needle ready to be used on the little girl.

A call came through the intercom minutes later after Akemi Saotome was strapped and prepped for the biopsy, reporting the strange vibration from test tubes and medical equipment fifty miles away from lab number two. As the men were ready to execute orders, Kang decided to ignore the girl and her connection to her daughter. . .Big mistake.

"Kang. . .You better stop from using that needle. . .Or else." Came through the communicator as if the fanged mother had access to the radio. All males wondered how was she able to talk from her well guarded cell, but the moment the little girl started to cry by the prick breaking her skin, an increasingly rumbling sound alerted both labs from a possible breach in security.

"What the hell happened!?" Asked Kang through the same intercom. "I-I don't know how she did it, but Patient zero projected some type of energy beam from her cell in direction to lab number two!" As one of the lesser researchers said this, another blast emanated from the same medium sized prison, taking apart the last wall from the facility, and breaking every tree and rock in its way towards the other building, hitting dead on fifty miles away against Kang's lab.

The team of researchers stopped the procedure immediately, getting the report that the young mother threatened to take the two buildings apart if her daughter wasn't returned at her side immediately. The man in charge agreed he knew about these kind of powers according to the data, but the girl had never manifested such capacity before.

It took a few minutes for Akemi to arrive in the girl's arms, and as the team did so, Kang walked through the gaping holes across several rooms, reinforced halls and across a straight line across the forest dividing the two centers. He could see the need patient zero had to protect her young, and after he had family values of his own, certain amount of respect made him see the cursed girl with different eyes.

After remembering such amazing move, the man understood there was more than a rebellious kid acting up. He understood Ryoga fought to stay very male, but when it came to choose between her manhood or her children, family always won the bet. "Sure man. . .After the devastation you did last year, there's no point arguing with you." Said the man as he pushed the wheelchair towards Ryoga's personal cell.

The young mother acted rather meekly after that remark, blushing slightly nervous when the man kept reminding her about the incident. "I already told you Kang. . .I lost it. All I remember is that I said "Stop from using that needle. . .Or else" And everything after that became a blur. . ."

It was hard to believe she wouldn't remember such powerful behavior as a mother, but again. . .After that attack on her back rendered the girl handicapped, the man in charge of her inoculation kept thinking why was she in such state if her body could heal everything else.

"That's ok Ryoga. . .We're still trying to figure out how were you able to forget that memory. In the meantime relax and go to bed. We'll keep with the experiments Monday morning and this time there will be no cavity searches or you giving a peep show to the others." That new treatment became a better step towards a nicer girl, and as Ryoga had trouble pushing herself into the well adorned cell, the man stepped in and carried her bridal style despite her reluctant arms staying tensely within her body. Kang simply enjoyed the moment, moved and fix her legs comfortably on the bed and smiled at the flustered eighteen year old girl.

"For what is worth. I am in charge of all your tests from now on, and whether you want to believe it or not I had a common friend of yours becoming the best of friends in colleague." Ryoga tilted her head in puzzlement this time, wondering who was he talking about until the researcher showed her a photo he had from a close friend.

"Here. . ." Said the man as he held a picture where Midori and him shared ice cream in Tokyo University. "We were very close friends, but when Midori told me she was married we agreed to end the relationship. . .You know. . .Because I was attracted to her. . ." Said a bit sternly the man.

"I see. . .Well. If you know the data gathered about my family, you should know she is like a sister to me and that Midori-chan has looked for me ever since I became captive. . ." The girl set an open palm against the rail of the bed as the crystal wall slid from bottom to the ceiling, encasing the girl in that ample room filled with all the amenities and three beds. . .Two of those already filled with her sleeping children.

The man closed in on the captive girl this time, making sure the cameras and microphones wouldn't register his next line. "Ryoga-chan. . .Who do you think sent that package to Midori, plus lets the phone line open every now and then for you to make outbound calls?" It never occurred her that maybe slipping from a well guarded and monitored facility could have been achieved by someone else helping from the inside.

The girl could do nothing more than smile at him, slightly bowing before his mole in this operation and thanking him with a rather embarrassing question. "If you have been looking after me, then why did you made me go out and date you like the other morons took me before?" Asked the girl infatuated by such demeaning display.

Kang couldn't help himself from laughing this time, remembering the other "business propositions" the research team begged on the girl last month. It was really a very convenient lie they all played with one reason in common. Four employees over-worked over twenty hours a day swore the job had turned their social life style into mush, leaving nothing but more work to be filled during the weekends and free hours of the night.

Kang recalled one of those guys begging Ryoga to please go out with him as a fake girlfriend. He decided to tag along from a distance without being discovered and watched as the beautiful girl would dress rather sensually with a miniskirt bought by the same employee. At first she refused vehemently from dressing and playing girlfriend, but once he knew Ryoga had heard of her family's monetary problems back home, the money these guys offered were worth the risk.

Thus, on a nice Friday night, an amazing looking girl in a tight black cocktail dress was pushed on her wheelchair towards the nearest town. They had a good time for a fake date, but as the employee would excuse himself for certain lapses of time, other girls would walk near the handicap teen and ask her what did she look on the guy.

"Oh, it's not like he pity me at all!" Would Ryoga sugar coat her words towards the several girls gathering around by then. "He is so reliable, and attentive. . .Not to mention so virile in bed. He is this, and he is that. . .His size is. . .Wow!" And so on went the girl to a surprised crowd already salivating a chance to be with that poor over worked employee.

By the time the man would be back to his table, Ryoga was ready to leave, faking an incoming headache. The researcher would pay the bill, pick nearly a dozen pieces of paper with phone numbers scribbled in them, and the occasional hotel room key, and leave the place at once. "T-Thank you Ryoga. . .I really appreciate this. . ." Said the nervous man ready to have an unforgivable weekend.

"Sure Jian-kun, it was fun making all that up, but a deal is a deal. . ." As she said this, the researcher took the girl back into the cell made of glass, dropping on her lap several thousands of euros he found well invested after the massive dates awaiting him back in town.

"Happy doing business man. . ." Said the girl nonchalantly next, changing immediately into her normal clothes and cozying right besides her children. Memory would fade back into the present where the fanged girl still waited to know the reason for their first and only serious date hoping to discard possible feelings the man might have for her.

"The first time I saw you taking all their checks with that trick it intrigued me why would you want so much money. Then, I read about the harsh environment your family back in Nerima was going through, and sure enough. . .You sent all that money to them in a bulk." The man let loose a chuckle, asking the girl why would she do that if the international mail was so untrusting these days.

"I had to ask a leave of absence back then and take the package myself to Midori's step door. Do you have any idea how hard was to watch her again married and by the hand of her husband no less?" It had been a terrible thing for a man in love to watch the object of his affection held by another, Ryoga thought. . .Specially when she too saw Akane being grateful to a jerk a long time ago despite everything she did to win her love.

"Anyway. . .I care for you in a scientific manner Ryoga-chan. I respect you as a human being, but I cannot deny what my eyes see, and I see a woman protecting her children and taking this hell so passively. Don't expect me to treat you like a guy, 'cuse that won't ever happen though." Ryoga accepted the moniker of a girl coming only from Kang from then on, admitting that all his hard work to keep her sane was well worth the sacrifice.

"You can call me that if you want, and I consider myself lucky to be treated as a girl, but only by you Kang. Still. . .You haven't answered my question. Why did you made me date you?" The man found her green eyes too penetrating to bear directly, forcing his weaker orbs to look to the side and leaving an embarrassing silent moment between the two.

"Oh!. . ." Was everything Ryoga could muster, realizing there was a certain attraction after all. "S-Sorry Kang. . .I didn't mean to prod so much, but. . ." The girl wanted to be thankful for his help, and having a friend she could confide with during these grueling times was a gift she refused to ignore.

But to fraternize with a man in that way wasn't a thing she really wanted to delve into right now. "Don't worry Ryoga. . .After watching you defend your children with such ferocity, I guess is normal for me to see you like an amazing woman despite whatever else you want to prove. . .That is all. . .Plain and simple infatuation." Both man and young girl decided to leave the rest of the night on their own, letting a boy trapped in a girl form to bob her head in acceptance, and a tired man walk into his own dorm a few feet away from the cell.

The fanged girl meditated on her bed the rest of the night, wondering how often it was for her to meet these kind of people. It could have been the femininity she learned by force with the objective to be a better role model as a mother. . .Or perhaps the attractive illusion the waters of Jusenkyo rewarded to those who dared using its powers. But forgetting any shallow aspect about her looks, Ryoga wanted to believe Life, as she grew to know her, had a lot to do with her good luck.

Time flew just like every other day on this monotonous place filled with fake plastic plants and artificial vinyl linoleum floors, unstoppable and unforgiving time, and although tiredness was one effect she was invulnerable from, watching her children sleep peacefully gave the girl a sense of calm no amount of sleep could ever conceive.

Tick, Tock. . .Tick, Tock. . .That alarm clock kept pacing the seconds away, displaying digit after red glowing digit into the annoying waking sound Akemi and Kenta hated the most. Ryoga could see her wishes to spare them the pain from getting up by the alarm vanish as the sound was about to go off, forcing them out of their sleep, and as the several researchers walked in with their stupid white coats and stethoscopes, the girl realized nothing would help to keep the peace not ten minutes ago reigned in the cell but her will alone.

Click!. . .Pressed Ryoga on the off button this time, exactly a second before the alarm would blare its annoying screeching call. The first thing happening after her daring attempt to let time slip was to see Kang peek from the right side of the giant crystal door, just a few hours after they left each other.

"How are you feeling. . .?" Was the surprisingly fresh question Ryoga found both welcome and polite. "You know, since I got this mark on my back, my Chi feeds me enough energy for me to not feel tired ever, but thanks for asking anyway. . .I feel fine. . ." Not two seconds passed after they made the first contact when those four lowly employees stepped into the lab ready to do routine search cavities and disturb the peace those two little children found so hard to attain on this forsaken facility.

"No!. . .Let them be. From now on I am in charge of their morning tests. . ." Ordered the higher paying scientist, and new friend for the Hibiki family. "B-But, we are supposed to check on her. . .It's part of "our" responsibility!" Demanded the Jian more interested in seeing a beautiful naked woman bend at his will, than to do it as part of his daily chores. "From now on I will take care of patient zero and her children. Rest assured, there are other duties you guys can do besides poking on this girl. . .How about all the raw data gathered over the last six months?. . .That should give you plenty of work."

The rather scrawnier man found his boss orders bothersome, voicing his discontent with a loud moan, but finding his ruling absolute, all four understood their new objectives, leaving cell C behind while dragging their feet defeated. It was amazing the feeling to be riddled from those pesky check-ups. The girl found hard to believe but she agreed deep down this was the start of a better life in their captivity.

"There. . .That should give you and your children some privacy Ryoga-chan. . ." It was a noble gesture Ryoga found nice, yet dangerous to let slip on its own. The girl had found on the past how a simple show of affection or respect a gentleman would do unattended could turn into the wrong message, and soon the girl would be dealing with a stolen kiss from a soon to be married man, or the dumb look from a desperate guy thinking her way to make money really meant she was attracted to him.

"Thanks again. . .Man. . .But this still make us captive and captor you know?" Replied the girl a bit distrusting. He did notice the "man" remark on the sentence, realizing she was been defensive in a "I'm a guy" stance, but despite this silly infatuation for a pretty girl at his mercy, the man had learned over the past years, real captivity was what killed most of his patients.

"Take it whichever way you want Ryoga-chan. . .I have seen other specimens like yourself die before me thanks to the disrespectful ways these idiots tend to do medical tests and observations with. I know you are not animals caged to be probed, and whether you believe me or not. . .Your children kind of grew on me. . ."

"Fair enough. . .Keep being this way and I may give you a nice surprise one of these days, but don't make me the girl of your dreams because I may do something completely different. . .Understand?" Defied the girl at her forced master.

"Sure young lady." The moniker made Ryoga smile this time, finding his sarcastic remark funny for some reason. "Now. . .May I come in your room for a quick examination, or would you rather wash up and wake your kids alone?"

She immediately nodded at the honest request, letting the man turn around and work on the different settings on the computer, mostly trying to give her some alone time without acting too lenient. "Alright guys. . .Time to wake up. . ." Said loud enough Ryoga while shoving those two bundles into consciousness.

"M-Mom?. . .W-What happened to the alarm?. . .Are we in trouble!?" Raised Akemi her voice at the same time the little girl almost jumped from the bed. It had been a rigorous tactic those damn researches did every morning to assault her children with throbbing lights and scandalous intermittent sounds at wee hours of the day, and at some point during their lives stuck in this lab, the fanged girl saw with sadness how Kenta and his sister began to grow dark lines under their eyes after such militaristic demeanor.

"No honey. . .From now on we can wake up at our own pace." As she said this, Ryoga stopped talking purposely, pausing for a few seconds for Kang to hear her gift of good will towards his efforts to look after her. "Uncle Kang is going to take care of us now. . .So, when you guys clean up, please be thankful and polite to him, ok?"

The request seemed strangely new for the pair, but they did recognize how attentive and dedicated the man in his thirties acted around the trapped family. "So. . .Is he going to be our new dad?" Asked grouchily Kenta, rubbing his eyes while getting off bed. Ryoga stiffened at the comment, gasping rather nervously next when a wily chuckle from the man outside her cell could barely contain his amused thoughts.

"N-No dear. . .He is just like my brother!. . .That's why you can call him uncle. . .'C-Cuse he is like my brother. . .!" defended firmly the girl. Little Kenta and Akemi-chan stared at each other this time, watching how their mother distractedly scoffed the man's sneaky smile off like if she was guilty of charge. "Anyway. Get ready guys because we are going to work next on a few tests. . ."

As she said this, both children winked back at her, fixing immediately after a quick washing and the always brushing of teeth her mother instructed them from childhood. All three were ready after Kang opened the glass door this time, walking not into the medical facility where all the machinery and probing needles were, but to section D, where the recreational areas and a big patch of the forest had been setup for their unwinding.

"Here you are guys. . ." Reported rather enthusiastically the researcher, setting on their table a few platters with pancakes, Okayu sweet rice pudding and tea, winning the amazed looks from the kids while Ryoga kept staring at him waiting for what would he demand next. Still, Kang simply walked behind the girl, setting his stethoscope on the back of each one and asking them to breath deeply or cough loudly.

After breakfast, all four decided to walk into the patch of land, letting all the technology behind and reconnecting after so long with mother nature. Once the girl and her children were a few feet away from the main metallic entrance, Ryoga turned to see the man standing by the door, holding a console with several switches and buttons at his side and still waiting for some favor she should feel in debt to concede.

"Don't worry Ryoga. I found out three weeks ago your secret test of your own. I didn't report anything to my higher-ups though, so you are fine. . .I know you can take a few steps from the wheelchair and that you two are trying to change your mother's back. Keep trying guys, as of now, I'm turning all the security cameras in this area off, and no one will ever know you are working secretly."

Once he said this, the scientist closed and locked the main gate to the limited outside world, setting a series of whirring sounds over certain parts of the whole forest and letting the girl know she could keep practicing without being interrupted. Moments later they vanished from sight and the doctor met those four disgruntled men by the recreational area.

"Are you crazy!?. . .Ryoga-chan is our most precious commodity and the one subject we need to keep an eye for all the time. Without her we would be cleaning medical offices in Beijing University or worse. . .Working on one of those research labs for lipstick and cosmetic studies. . ." They were angry alright, but the researcher outranking them never agreed to the punishing way they treated his patients.

"For the record she is patient Zero. . .You may call her Ryoga, but the "chan" is a symbol of respect between herself and those she consider close." Suddenly the man turned to see Jian, which seemed the most connected with his subjects than the rest. "Tell me Jian. . .What were the names from the last three patients we had to. . .Um. . .Dispose properly?"

He referred to the last three poor animals they cursed into women seven years ago with the goal to teach them about femininity, loyalty and sexual reproduction, rendering them somewhat usable as real human breeding machines. The scrawny guy's eyes jumped all over the place, looking for those names they "branded" those three subjects as a way to make 'em more human.

"I-I. . .I don't remember!" Said the lower paying employee, starting to sweat profusely and pulling his tie like it was choking him to death. "That's right!. . ." Intercepted next Kang, smiling at his nervous demeanor and searching deep within the others the same reaction from those three poor enslaved girls.

"You kind of "fell" for one of them wasn't it?. . .Violet was her name I think." The man stopped with his jokingly affected speech, turning his attitude into a more serious and deadly composure against the second in command and the one who identify himself with a cursed patient the most. "You even tried to demand her release when they were about to kill her. . .I remember. . .I remember Violet, Gem and Carol. Three wonderful girls who cried and begged me to release them."

The man began to tear up now, forcing the tears away and baring his teeth in impotent anger towards the only reason why he did all this in the first place. "I wanted to serve humanity. . .But humanity demanded me to test those poor white tail rats into fearful human beings, and worst of all. . .When they didn't prove useful, humanity demanded me to erase their poor lives into nothing, forcing me to burn them away and hide the sin from all the world to see."

"No!. . .I am not doing that ever again. Ryoga. . .Chan, like she allows me to call her, is my good friend and although you may think I'm jeopardizing my job in the process, believe me. . .I prefer to clean toilets on Campus than to add another unjustified death in my conscious mind. . ."

The immediate boss dismissed all four employees, sending them to finish the raw data still lingering inside the many cardboard boxes well stacked and neatly cared for on the main office while he kept only one supervising monitor over Ryoga specifically. It wasn't a camera. . .After all he swore to give them some privacy, but a brainwave activity scanner he managed to set near the training area Ryoga used the last time.

"Be ok Ryoga, and don't over do it this time. . ." Asked almost silently the man towards a boy forcing himself back into reality. He dreaded not the possibility for the family to escape. In fact, they would never leave this facility because if they'd do, the people investing on this research team would "confiscate" Sachiko Saotome. . .The next best subject.

The fact was that he studied the last test they did on their own in the middle of the forest. It was a controlled energy test of sorts, but when he studied the several monitors and scanners, the doctor decided to record all data, keep it to himself and erase the proof from the equipment. When he checked on the results, a very peculiar effect changed her children during that practice, and he believed a second time doing the same would be terrible.

* * *

><p><strong>Practice makes perfect. . .Than again. . .<strong>

On the outside forest, Akemi and Kenta were the happiest of children. They missed these days when their ability and all the training their mother forced on a daily basis make them ache for a place where the kids could let loose.

"Catch me if you can!" Goaded Kenta at his twin sister, and the challenge was accepted the second it left the boy's lips. Both began to skip over great distances, reaching the fifty mile limit walls in a matter of seconds and bouncing off the giant wall back into the trees. Ryoga could sense every step they took, no matter if they were hundred of miles or deep within earth's crust, she always pinpointed their position and moved according to where they headed at the moment.

She let them be on their own this time though. The fanged girl was able to feel a certain closeness towards Kang. It wasn't a feeling of love, but mostly camaraderie for a friend who finally understood captivity was a really bad thing for someone who loved outdoors the most. "Alright. . .Time to work. . ." Said lastly the girl as she began to work on her old Katas.

It was one of those states when her mind would go off, moving instead in a mechanically induced dance around the open area and letting her mind ease away from all the negative feelings and repressed emotions deeply stuck in her mind. "There. . .Relax. . ." Would say next the young woman, still in a trance so the words weren't exactly hers, but perhaps the boy swimming into her consciousness.

"Relax. . .Take deep breaths and focus. . ." Kept replying to herself in calm bursts of hoarsely gasps. Then. After the utmost level of tranquility could be seen on her face, the fanged fighter exploded into a heavier induced Kata. Her movements were frantic and firm this time, shooting strong vibes of dark Chi the girl found easily to tap a few years ago.

It was like if the feeding energy from her ShiShi-Hokodan slowly seeped into her own Chi, creating a darkened, yet much more powerful life force. "Yes. . .I can feel it. . .Get ready!" Yelled the girl once her mind was about to wake up. Kenta and Akemi were ready on top of the tress as well. They knew their mother was completely defenseless after that strange attack rendered her useless, but after years of handling negative emotions into energy, Ryoga managed to call forth a new type of Chi. . .A kind of power only a true Hibiki was able to produce.

And as they thought this, both kids powered-up in the same fashion, creating that dark enveloping energy around their bodies just like their mother taught them long ago and after a few seconds, Ryoga gave the order to attack her full on and with no remorse.

"Now!. . ." As she said this, those two kids lunged at the older girl, delivering a series of kicks and punches capable to kill her in an instant. All three began to dance at the pace of defensive and offensive techniques, and before anyone else could see what they were doing, the Hibiki family was taking that vast forest into a war zone away from prying eyes.

"Good!. . .Your energy levels are improving. . .Kemi-chan!. . .Tone your power a bit down. . .You need to control you energy levels otherwise your enemy can adapt to it. . ." As she said this her daughter assented with the instruction, snarling quietly to herself and pushing some of that immense Chi into her body.

It was amazing to see two six year old children move and act so mature, specially when most children their age would care for nothing more than babbling and playing with dolls. It was an honor for Ryoga to witness a strange change in their minds as they grew along. It was almost like they connected much more closely than the link Ryoga managed to establish with Sachiko long ago.

That thought brought many memories to the girl this time, breaking her concentration and turning that force shield off in a second. It was enough time for the little kids to breach her defenses and send the poor mother flying against the harsh land, crashing with rocks and mud from the attack.

"Mom!" screamed both at the same time, but a raising hand from the hole on the ground told them she was Ok. After a yelp berating herself for getting distracted, the young woman asked her children to stop for now, letting her recover back into that state again. Both kids restarted their own hide and seek game, knowing she would be ok through their mental connection and enjoying the little bit of time they had to be in the wild.

Ryoga dragged herself towards the wheelchair this time. It had been so easy to get up after powering up into that state, but it was hard to achieve it and that was her next goal before she could officially challenge the only man capable to match her fighting skills.

After she sat on the metallic chair, a quick rinse with ice cold water from a tiny bucket they brought in is all it took for the girl to be clean and ready to try the second test for the day. "Alright guys!. . .Time to try the other "thing". . ." When she said this on a normal tone, it became so clear for the other two to understand it even when they were miles away from Ryoga. "Ok mom. . .Going back now. . ."

Once all three were together, Kenta and Akemi surrounded their tiny arms around the sitting girl. They began to slowly power up, making sure not to increase their Chi more than the other was working on and see how the several acupuncture points on their mother's back began to glow.

"Ok. . .This is good. Ta-kun. . .Can you see the first series of attacks yet?" Asked the fanged girl. The little boy started to search at the same time she crouched forward, releasing her back from the the chair and letting the little boy pull her damped shirt over her neck. "Yes mom. . .There are like seventy points glowing light blue. . .!" Reported the kid immediately.

"Ok. . .Let's try to heighten the intensity to the next phase." Being said that, all three began to raise their Chi levels, this time reaching a mutual level of power. Ryoga's back changed coloring this time, moving from those points in light blue color, to another set of points on different parts of her back, all glowing into a darker blue hue. "Got them mom!. . ." The girl began to feel the stinging sensation from messing with the attack Genma afflicted her with, but it was working again and she wanted to understand the order of sequence that idiot did long ago without knowing how to reverse the effect.

"Alright. . .Let's go full power this time. . .Synchronize the Chi though. . .If we raise it differently, you know what's going to happen. . ." And they did remember when three different levels of energy crossed between each other just like a high intensity charge of electricity would do to a normal human being, sending the kids a few feet away but rendering them unconscious all day long. "Don't worry mom!. . .We've been practicing since then. . ." Reassured Akemi this time.

Here they went again. Pressing their Chi carefully into an even trade between the three and achieving their top amount of energy at the same time. Of course Ryoga's own power was higher than what the children could try, but Kenta and Akemi proved too strong for their own age, bursting away in the same level while letting their mother call the limitations.

"Good!. . .Keep it there!" Said Ryoga while crouching forcefully ahead. The marks suddenly turned into the darkest of blue with the edges from the points becoming light green. "These must be the lock trapping your chi in mom!. . .They have two different colors and feel pretty powerful you know?" Kenta could feel the enormous amount of power surging through those points, but his mother told them she was still cramped from the pressure, meaning there were yet another set of points deep within the attack hiding somewhere.

"Ok. . .W-We. . .We need to go higher!" Replied painfully the girl. Akemi was the first one to unbalance the united Chi level, forcing a trembling glow of energy and making both Ryoga and Kenta to look her way. "Kemi-Chan!. . .Don't wane now!. . .We're almost there. . ." Said her mother firmly although understanding why was she weakening.

"M-Mom!. . .I can sense your pain. . .This is hurting you bad!" Begged the little girl with tears in her eyes. Ryoga wanted to stop for now, but they were so close, and after her children managed to master "That" other power, she faked a relaxed smile and stared sweetly at her girl. "Kemi. . .I know it hurts baby, but just this once. . .I promise . . ."

The little girl saw the desperate eyes in her mother, compelling her eyebrows to lower in a determined manner and bob at her with resolve. "O-Ok mom. . .But after this, we are taking a break. . ." The little girl's demeanor sent chills down Ryoga's neck, realizing a Saotome was well hidden in there despite the fangs and her tiny green eyes.

"Alright guys!. . .Go into "that" mode and raise the power a little more. Don't over do it or we might end up in Japan from the explosion. . ." Again, both little kids and a desperate mother began to raise their Chi levels, this time turning the golden glow from their communal energy into the darkest of intensified energy.

It was like all the emotions Ryoga managed to gather during her perfect ShiShi-Hokodan were summoned into a sphere around them, turning a city decimating attack into a chamber where the physical manifestation of electrical charges and Chi danced freely.

Inside the lab most men in coats ran from side to side trying to explain the sudden trembling earth beneath their feet. The scale was reading a six point five in the Richter scale, letting the building stay strong thanks to its reinforced base, but dropping equipment and keeping the men hardly in balance. "What the hell is going on!. . .This part of China has never experienced an earthquake!" Demanded to know one of the researchers.

Kang knew where this was coming from, recalling the same effect happening a few years back when Ryoga tried that demented test for the first time. The man rushed at the scanner he set to study the girl's brainwaves, and yes. . .There it was again. The same reading no human being is capable to register stared back at him, forcing the man to wonder just how that was even possible.

He rushed across the cells and the corridors, arriving to the recreational area and pushing an intercom wired across the free forest. "Ryoga!. . ." Announced the man all through the vast foliage. "Stop what you're doing now!. . .They will know it's you and I may not be able to cover you up any longer!. . ."

Ryoga heard this, but after a new set of acupuncture points appeared, the girl asked her son to memorize the sequence. "It's amazing mom!. . .the points are bright red. . .They must be the real lock trapping the other point sequence together!" Kenta worked on his memory skills this time. Focusing on every point and creating a photographic snapshot from her back.

"O-Ok guys. . .I-I can't take this anymore. . .Lower your Chi bursts gradually and let's call it the day." As she said this, all three began to move away from that incredible massive surge. The problem arising this time was when those red points vanished in an explosion of their own. . .As if the difference of energy activated something in them.

Suddenly a sonic boom spread all over the forest, sending Kenta and Akemi a few feet away again, and throwing Ryoga from the chair and back a few feet herself as well. Good thing Kang came running into the test area and caught the defenseless girl before she crashed against a sturdier tree. The Hibiki family was out of the count by then, and after the researcher called for help, several orderly took all three into their quarters.

Hours later all three began to wake up. The girl was the first to snap from the trance and search her children, but they weren't in the cell. "Kang!. . .Where are my children!?" Demanded the fanged teen, ready to take the place apart.

"Relax!. . .They are fine, just. . ." That's all he could say when the after effect from the self experiment did a big change on the little kids. It felt too strange for the girl not be able to feel them though. Her mind was becoming a wreck and her hands glued to the crystal door told Kang she was increasingly going mad.

"Ryoga. . .I can let you out and see them, but you need to behave. . .Can you understand this?. . .Do not give any excuse for these guys to lock you up and keep you as their pet forever. . ." Ryoga dreaded the worse, thinking she might have scarred her children for life, but as the glass door slid open, the comforting arms of a good friend took her across the corridors and into the main test facility.

When she walked in, the fanged mother saw her children on a semi-vertical set of beds, strapped with all manner of electrodes directly to their head, chest and arms while several machines beeped almost melodically. "K-Kang. . .W-What's going on?. . .They look fine to me. . ." Said the girl until the man moved closer to Ryoga's ear, letting the girl know they were a lot different now.

"Look closely Ryoga-chan. . .Calm down and study their features. . ." Ryoga did so, and although her namesake followed by such endearing suffix did calm her nerves, she began to understand what the doctor was saying. "They look. . .Strange. I can't really put my finger on but. . ."

That's all she could say when she noticed her little children reaching almost the edge of the beds on top while their feet were closer to the other edge at the bottom, specially Akemi's feet. "Wait. . .Why are they so big?" Asked the girl puzzled.

"That's the point Ryoga. . .I don't know how it happened but we already checked them from head to toe, revised their dental impressions and they seem to be healthy." At this point the man in a coat stopped talking emphasizing a calming effect for the next part, and hoping she could understand it was a fluke and not her fault. "A pair of very healthy eleven year old kids. . ."

"E-Eleven. . .Um. . .No. They are six. Your machines must be wrong or something. . ." Claimed the girl just as her breath started to falter and her vision blur into oblivion. Thud! Was the loud sound of her head hitting the floor. Kang didn't even see her drop until the girl hit the deck, but after a few minutes later Ryoga was back on her bed, held reservedly by the hand of her only friend in all this place.

"_You are a failure. . .Nothing good can come out of a boy who plays with babies and call himself a mom_. . ." Resounded loudly in Genma's tone, and reminding Ryoga that detestable man humiliating her on every turn. After hours taken down from her sudden fainting spell, Ryoga managed to wake up on her bed. . .Still hearing that voice demeaning her efforts to become a woman.

"Oh. . .W-What happened?" Her vision began to focus again, watching how the several images from a man sitting at her side started to solidify into one being. "K-Kang?. . .What happ. . ." But that's all she could say when her children affected by the second test showed more than simple wounds this time. "Kenta. . .Akemi! No!. . ." Screamed immediately the fanged woman, hyperventilating again, but this time getting desperately off her bed.

"I have to. . .I-I. . ." Ryoga's nerves began to falter this time, knocking the little sense she had to balance herself on her feet and threatening her knees to fail. She was on the fringe of madness again, almost turning into a crazed person when the back of a hand slapped her across the face. "Wha. . .!?" Exclaimed in puzzlement the girl, watching the man angrily holding her shoulders while the irradiating heat from her cheek snapped all chaos back into order.

"M-My children Kang. . .I-I messed with my children. . ." The man in a lab coat slowly set Ryoga back on the bed, gently pressing on her chest to lay down and taking notes about what happened a few hours ago. "Calm down Ryoga. . .Your children are fine and healthy. Now, tell me. . .What did you do before they were affected like that. . ."

Ryoga was getting better by the time he asked all manner of questions, but the girl noticed the needle Kang had inserted into the AV line not two seconds ago with tranquilizing medicine she supposed. "I. . .I feel so calm now. . ." Replied the girl with a passive tone and eyelids half open. Kang didn't had much time left, seeing how his colleagues were promptly ready to report all this to their higher ups.

"Good Ryoga, I'm glad you feel better. . .Now. . .Tell me what just happened on the forest this morning. . ." By his request, the green-eyed girl began to explain every step related to the two tests they had practiced in the past. The first was meant to master a new type of Chi only the Hibikis created over time and the only trademark power Ryoga and her children were able to develop.

The second was about the several hundred acupunctures Genma attacked her with a long time ago. She learned to display several sequences from the order in which the points were activated and locked, but the girl needed a stable amount of power to highlight every sequence. "Ta-kun said. . .H-He said, the last lock were thirty five red g-glowing marks. . .B-But. . .But something went wrong when w-we. . .We all powered down next. . ."

Ryoga wanted to flare again, finding herself the only one to blame from the terrible effect her children had now. As Ryoga drifted back into her sub-consciousness, her eyes began to act just like he registered before. Kang brought the portable brainwave scanner into the room and before Ryoga could sleep off, the man began to read her brain.

There it was all over the tiny monitor. He still wasn't able to believe but Ryoga's brainwaves were marking all lines at the same time and in the same range. It was impossible for a human being to do so, after all, a Beta wave activates only when a person is consciously alert, agitated, tense or afraid. Delta waves on the other hand were present only in a state of unconsciousness, in deep sleep or catalepsy and that's what amazed him the most. . .Ryoga actually was activating both Beta and Delta waves at the same time and in the same level of activity.

"I-Impossible. . .She can't be increasingly active and deeply unconscious simultaneously. . .It's just not possible." Said the researcher even when the monitor marked a red "Error" on the screen and the wavelengths from patient zero were actively dormant. . .If that could it even be said.

Out of nowhere the monitor went back to normal, giving a line of Delta activity, and changing into theta waves almost inadvertently. "W-What just happened to me. . .?" Asked the fanged girl trying to shade off that groggily state given by several units of a very powerful sedative.

The girl started to come into focus this time, her senses still affected by the drug but slowly coming back to reality after she willed her wish to be conscious. BEEP!. . .Came the next phase. Kang saw her theta waves jump into Alpha waves, rendering the girl relaxed and aware of her surroundings. When the machine showed a full and stable Beta wave before the target's brain activity, Ryoga stared at the man quietly, waiting for him to explain what did she do to her children.

"Listen Ryoga. . .What happened is very hard to deduce since we don't have enough data to support its effects, but I can guess that you messed with the last lock trapping all the other acupuncture points in check. The differential amount of human energy, or Chi destabilized the whole system and I believe the effect replenishing you "absorbed" some of the same type of energy from external sources." He stopped talking next, hoping the girl could understand his theory and give him an idea if what he said rang true.

"So. . .I absorbed years from my children after we tampered with the lock? . ..Is that what you're telling me?" Asked the girl not really confused by Kang's medical lingo, but afraid that she could have kill them in the process. The man bobbed assuredly, letting the girl know that was the reason why they were so old.

"I can't believe it. . .I turned my six year old kids into eleven in a day. I-I'm a monster. . ." Finally decided the girl, admitting full responsibility from the accident. The researcher found her forsaking ridden guilt too much to bear, but realizing this had a good outcome after all, Kang opted to show her the good from the bad and the two best reasons why she should feel lucky.

"Listen to me. . .This looks bad, That I can see, but there are two good things coming out of this incident. One. . .You can't repeat that test ever again. Be thankful you three are still alive and they only grew up a little bit, but otherwise they are pretty much unharmed."

"Two, and the most important point. I can turn this effect around using all data from your children on your behalf. Let me explain to the directive Kenta and Akemi are being ailed by side effects from our studies over your condition." As the man kept explaining how this situation could free her from captivity, the girl dried the tears accumulating in the corner of her eyes, composing herself next on the bed and following every step Kang explained over the plan.

When the young man finished with every detail covering either Ryoga's aging effect applied on her children, or the possible ramifications from her disease towards all the employees researching the trapped girl, one tiny secret didn't escape Ryoga's understanding so far.

"Good, this should work perfectly, and at the end of the month when the investors come and check on you three, I'm sure they'll let you go from the contract." Once she understood the goal, Ryoga thanked the man honestly, reassured him she would never try again to mess with the locks on her back again, but a hand grasping the doctor's arm told Kang she was onto something.

"What aren't you telling me Kang?" Asked Ryoga mostly intimated by the terrible outcome from messing with those points. The man scoffed his chances to hide "that" secret away, clicking his tongue in disappointment and shaking his head in defeat. "I didn't want to show you this, but I guess it's time for you to meet another cellmate."

Being said that, Kang took Ryoga and her eleven year old twins across the several corridors and underground floors they were forbidden to ever step in from day one. They arrived to a vault well guarded and hidden away from any other living creature or subject. The cell was reinforced much more strongly than her own and even the gates opening the entrance were heavily guarded with two men carrying heavy duty tranquilizers.

"What kind of creature do you have here Kang?" Asked the girl, wondering if it was some type of monster related to the experimentation with Jusenkyo waters. "He 'is' a monster alright, but he is as human as you or me. The reason why he is so well guarded will be clear after you meet him." After the doctor said this, the giant gates moved slowly aside, showing in the inner chamber the only person Ryoga never guessed she would meet after all this time.

"W-Wait. . .What's going on!?" Wondered the girl as the man snarled her name with deep hatred and his eyes displayed pain and humiliation. Kang took the girl and her children into the room, trusting the several chains and electrodes strapped on his head would be sufficient to keep him calm during this visit. "Let me explain something to you Ryoga. . .After I explain why is he like this, we'll need to work really hard in your excuse to leave this forsaken place. . ." The Hibiki family and Kang sat by a table near the subject, and when several discharges of electricity forced him to calm down, the girl found hard to believe who was in front of her.

"Oh man. . .This is going to be weird. . ."


	3. Chapter 3

Days later after Sachiko's eight birthday had become a success, the little girl would walk past her parents with a questionable highbrow doubting their confused response about that black piglet. She had found a piece of yellow cloth stuck in one of the ventilation shafts well hidden from view at the time, and a slew of long lost memories began to fill gaps she didn't know they existed.

When the little girl touched the bandanna for the first time, a surge of Chi coursed in her body, reminding the girl someone else was missing in her life, someone dear to her whether she could remember or not, but lost from her grasp for some unknown reason anyway. Oddly enough, the first impression came in a form of a tiny black animal instead of a human being. At first she believed to be a rat, but the size and the attraction towards the animal was much more closely than a store bought rodent, in fact. . .When she focused on the strange connection barely able to register between the two, the first word coming into her mind was "P-Chan"

"I swear Ranma!. . .From all the crazy ideas you have come up with, this has got to be the worse." Reproached Akane Tendo, proud woman and matriarch to the Saotome house as she paced from side to side in her spacious living room, raking her brain in search of a solution from the biggest blunder her husband has done so far.

"B-But 'kane!. . .She's just too little. I'm sure she'll forget 'bout "that" before you know it an' everything will be back to normal. . ." Defended the man of the house after lying to his first born a week earlier. It was Sachiko's happiest day. . .Her birthday, and from all the guests attending in the house and the giant cake adorned with pink frosting the way she loved, the birthday girl had walked down from the stairs holding what it looked like an old piece of cloth.

"M-Mom. . .Who's P-Chan?" She asked. Ranma and Akane went immediately into panic mode, staring at each other and hoping to come up with the perfect lie while Nodoka, the Robinsons and close friends wondered what was wrong with their faces.

"Sachi. . .C'mon!. . .The cake is ready an' is time ta blow the candles!" Invited distractedly the pigtailed father but to no avail when the girl ran at her mother's side instead. Her big blue eyes were the exact replica from her father and grandmother's, but those fangs. . .She always wondered who did they belong to, and although the answer never popped in her mind, her mother always had a way with words.

"Don't worry honey. . .P-Chan is a dear friend of mine. If you want, I'll show you a picture and we can talk about him after the party is over." As her mother calmed that strange link floating within her worried head, Sachiko found her words soothing. . .Just like every other time she resolved so many doubts in her little eight year old brain.

The party went ahead as scheduled, giving Sachiko the time to enjoy the fabulous cake Kasumi baked, and having a blast with the crazy games her father could come up with from such short notice. When most children began to leave with their parents, the house began to empty itself into that old home filled with memories and the cozy heat from a small family getting a second wind to the festivity. That's when the weird stumpy clown with red hair and a big chest jumped all over the place trying to keep the little birthday girl occupied.

"It's so nice to be eight. . .Ain't it little girl!?" Asked the tiny clown with a squeeze of her red nose and that squeak of a voice Carl and Miko found too hilarious to ignore. "I bet you would like another big, piece of cake an' who knows!. . .A parfait?. . .Yum!. . .How do I love parfaits!" Kept screeching the very feminine looking clown, forcing Sachiko's smile to widen even more.

"That's right!. . .It's so good ta be this happy!. Let's just forget 'bout that 'ole piglet an' let's have us some fun!" Repeated the funny looking jester. "P-Chan is nothin' more than a pork chop of a pig mommy got from the pet store a long, long time ago. . .Let's all go get us some cake an' have a blast!" Finished rather abruptly Ranma after watching the food being served and letting her stomach speak for herself.

In a matter of seconds the stumpy fake entertainer jumped from couch to frame, and to the table, setting herself on a chair and passing the different plates around while taking her ridiculous disguise off. Sachiko knew who she was. . .In fact, her father had used that redheaded form on the past unknowingly, specially when he would focus on his training and the curse would manifest itself. The little girl found the white painted face and big bulbous nose over the top though, which must be the real reason why she dressed like that in the first place, but looking every time at a female type his father transformed into caused the little girl to recall that old phobia she had over that image, forcing her steps to back off scared and search for the reassuring arms from her mother.

"M-Mom!. . ." Screamed fearfully the little girl after seeing not the clown, but the normal looking redhead by the table. Ranma managed to see this as well, and just like previous times, the pigtailed girl would leave everything she was doing aside with the goal to aid his daughter. "Oh Sachi. . .C'mon baby. . .it's really me!" Excused the still young girl to a fleeing kid.

"I see she doesn't trust you like other times Ranma. . .It may be caused by, um. . .You know." Attested Carl as he watched Ranma splashing herself with hot tea over her head in a rush. "You don' have ta tell me twice man. . .Ever since she turned five Sachiko can' see me as a girl. . .I don' know why though. . ." Replied the young father while dismissing that other person involved in the conversation.

The Robinson's and Nodoka herself tried to cheer the now male Ranma from his slumped demeanor, finding his depression an affront against the happy day and a step back from the close relationship they had four or five six years ago. "Maybe she's outgrowing you. . .Or." The last part forced Ranma to look in Carl's way, waiting to see what was the other side from that sentence going to be. "Or maybe. . .You are denying yourself. . ."

Ranma bared his teeth in anger, not against his friend, but to himself because Carl had a point. After Sachiko began to think more maturely despite her early years, the dreaded sensation the pigtailed fighter had to be seen as a girl greatly cramped his mind, wrapping the man into a bubble of misconception and distrust over his male gender role as a father.

"I know what you mean man, but it ain' like I'm betrayin' her. I love Sachiko. . .Hell, she "is" my daughter in more than one way. There's no way I would reject her by tryin' ta be the real me!?" His chest heaved up and down, demonstrating to his loved ones he really tried to understand the problem except, the problem itself started to evade him despite his efforts.

That's when it happened again. The family talked him out from his depressive state by the time Akane walked from the kitchen and into the living room carrying her first daughter on her arms. That's when Ranma would smile, tried to reach for the girl and receive the biggest rejection of the night. Her little girl turned around and away from him, hugging her mother by the neck and begging her to take her away.

"B-But why!. . .What have I done this time ta. . ." Ranma wanted to complain at the rejection, but the higher pitch of a voice told the confused male fighter and close relatives his alter ego was back on the wheel. Carl, Miko and Nodoka saw how the transformation happened like usual, needing no cold water to be activated and forcing Sachiko to stay away from her dad. Ranma seethed on her seat for just one second, damning all hells because of this curse and deciding to walk into the garden instead as a way to let his daughter calm down.

Once back from the bitter flashback, a sternly looking man paced from the living room towards the garden again, contemplating a giant man by the Dojo's door training the group of teens the Saotomes trained in the mornings. Carl had moved with Ranma after they made the house into a real school last year, and by living together, The Robinsons and the Saotomes were able to afford a better living altogether. The enormous redheaded man managed to learn the basics from the "Indiscriminate grappling" techniques Ranma turned the school into, and now the powerful loader taught the early morning classes while the pigtailed master would teach the late sessions.

At this point, Akane had followed him as well, forgetting her prior demanding question and hugging his arm tightly. "All I'm saying is that we should sit with her and explain Sachi who P-Chan really is. . .She might understand a little more about Ryoga and who knows. . .We could even. . ." She was suddenly cut off from finishing that sentence by Ranma's extended arm though.

"An' tell her what!?. . .That Ryoga is her real mother an' I betrayed her at birth?. Should we tell "my" daughter I am such a failure because I let my closest friend being caught and taken away from us?. . .No 'kane. . .I." He wanted to be strong for his family, but failure after failure were slowly taking down that pride he took so long to build on his own into the measly depressive state he had now. Not the arrogance his father inculcated him in, but the real pride to have a family of his own and the one helping see who were really his friends.

"No Akane. . .I need ta hide Ryoga from my daughter until I can find a way ta explain my shortcomings. . .Only then, I could feel whole an' hopefully by then Ryoga could be with us." It was wishful thinking alright, but both Akane and Ranma had friends and family capable to help achieve that unreachable goal. When he saw Carl teach in the distance, a memory from a certain green-eyed teen ruling their lives helped him understand he would need the courage only Ryoga Hibiki could hold true to grasp that goal.

"I'm sure she's fine Ranma. . .I only wish Sachiko could know who does that connection she feels belongs to. I'm not really sure why she doesn't remember Ryoga, but I have thought about it for some time and I think is time I do something about it." Being said that, the youngest Tendo unlatched her hands from Ranma's strong arm despite her husband's determined choice, walking away from the pigtailed man and into the kitchen where the phone line resided.

Curious by the sudden reaction, the pigtailed fighter followed her behind, staying by the frame between rooms while listening to the conversation. "Hello?. . .Yes, this is Akane Tendo. . .Yes. . .I'll wait. . ." The beautiful mature mother innocently playing with the telephone cord left Ranma wondering where was that stubborn tomboy striking him into space with a materialized mallet, but then again. . .Watching more closely into those beautiful eyes would remind him she was there. . .Hiding among years of motherly instincts and repressed femininity.

Her now more slender frame and bigger bust would make him sigh romantically at every turn, and she knew of this because she would blush by the simple gesture every single time the young fighter was caught making between glimpses. "Yes. . .Hi!. It's me Mi-chan. . .How are you!?" Midori Endo, thought the pigtailed master. . .An old friend of the family and the one woman turning the other love of his life into a real girl.

Her name alone brought so many memories Ranma thrust deep within his mind. . .Memories about a fanged boy he considered his only rival and best friend, that is until he became a she, and the other most important love he persecuted for a long time. It saddened him when things turned out badly after some idiots kidnapped Ryoga, but the fresh picture of her lips accompanied by Ryoga's medium skin tone would always keep the man missing her the most.

"Yes. . .Incredible!. . .I would be honored. Ok. . .We'll be waiting. . ." As she said this, the Saotome new matriarch hanged the phone on the table, watching her husband hold that old twinkle in the corner of his eyes by the mental picture of a certain someone looming again in his mind. "Stop thinking about Ryoga so much or I'll get jealous!" Chided with a pouting face his wife.

Ranma snapped immediately from his trance, shaking vigorously his head, coming back into reality and recalling a certain perverted look AKane had the last time they met. "Oh, don' give me that 'kane. . .I have seen you pinnin' over her sometimes when you stare into the window. . ." Claimed the fighter to a flustered looking mother.

"I-I was not. . ." Akane tried to defend herself like old times, but why hide from her feelings which weren't forbidden any longer. "Well. . .I might. But if I recall correctly, you were the one able to make out with her, and I. . ." Her blush increased even more now, specially when Ranma's vengeful smile made her words so daring to express openly, undermining her regular stoic demeanor.

"Yeah. . .You weren' able ta make out with her." Rebutted the man. "But I knew you wanted. I still remember that moment like if it was yesterday when she returned from Itabashi city and you lunged at her. It was so amazingly weird how close you got ta her face that I could swear you were 'bout ta kiss Ryoga in front of everyone. . ." By now Akane was blushing furiously by the memory, her ears bright red and hot while her nose displayed a pink blurry line across.

"I. . .I almost did ok!?. . .I let myself lose that time and was really close to do it Ranma, but you should see how incredible she is. . .The way she moves and. . .A-And the determination in her eyes. It's almost like. . ." She wanted to finish that sentence with her own feelings for the fanged girl she grew to love, but Ranma interfered with her declaration, admitting he had the same feeling in mind.

"Like she wanted you to kiss her. . ." Akane's eyes gaped at the mutual conclusion, accepting how Ranma saw that green-eyed girl long ago in the same light she did. "Yeah. . ." Assented the young mother with her husband. "I really miss her. . ." Added last with a sigh the young mother before going back to business. "Anyway. . ."

Akane took Ranma's arm once again, leading him into the living room while she talked about a future arrangement the family was about to set up. "So. . .Mi-chan and Kenji are coming for a few weeks to Nerima. They will stay on the guest room and while Kenji-san get along with the school and you guys, I need to work with Midori and Sachiko."

Ranma blinked several times trying to understand the sudden visit from old acquaintances, not so much bothered from their actual presence though. . .What troubled him the most was the vast amount of knowledge Midori has over children's minds and the way she was about to mess with the past the pigtailed master worked so hard to hide from his daughter.

"Um. . .'kane. Don' tell me you want Midori ta try an' fish out whatever keeps Sachiko away from me when transformed, are you?" As he asked, the young mother bobbed worriedly over his simpler assumptions. It had been like this for almost three years, tearing apart the close relationship Ranma had with her biological daughter and turning their happy connection as blood related slowly down from each other.

"Ranma. . .D-Don't you miss being a mom?. I mean. . .I enjoy watching you play with Sachiko so much when together. Your laughter. . .That contagious look of happiness during her bathing time always kept me wondering how amazing you were as a girl, and after I saw Ryoga transform into a beautiful woman and a mother herself, it made me think that I could become just as motherly like. . ."

A sparkling tear swelled in the corner of her eye from that simple remark, telling Ranma what really changed Akane over the years wasn't so much her will, but something beyond her grasp. It may had been her desire to become a wife and a mother after they became close, but even when the honeymoon meant a full on fight over who should be on top, the young girl with raven hued hair began to mellow down when the wish for a better self image met a complete transformation to be a wife and adoring mother instead.

"I admit many flaws forced me to become a better person. I had to control my temper, understand your curse and how affected this family, but most of all. . ." Her face turned pale this time, thanks to the confession sculpting Akane into a real woman for her husband sake, and according to her focus on the matter. She had never been this open with him either, so, being honest up front for the first time made the young mother's union with her spouse a lot more meaningful, or so she wanted to believe.

"I wanted to learn to be a woman Ranma. . .I wanted to be beautifully sophisticated like Ryoga became over Sachiko's baby years, and yet I wanted to be spontaneously feminine like you." Akane moved closer to her man, resting her head over the shoulder while her confession lasted just a bit longer.

"I was so tired to be the tomboyish girl everyone feared. And when I saw how much you two changed from the pressures of life, I too accepted something had to be done for me to become a new woman." They reminisced about those times enjoying life at the side of a serious looking Ryoga-chan, understanding they were meant to be whole despite most people seeing a love relationship between three souls disgusting.

"That's why it upset me so much when you lied to your little girl. R-Ranma. . .What happened to that link?. . .I. . .I can still remember how excited you shouted that night in Tokyo. You grabbed me by the arm and declared triumphal to every stranger in that cafeteria how you were able to feel that connection with your daughter the moment you were at your lowest. . .Is perhaps your pride rebuilding itself again?"

Hearing that word so loudly for the first time helped him realize that question still lingered in his mind for some time. Maybe the joy to be a father and a renown martial arts master revived that old pitiful sensation back to life, severing the most powerful link he acknowledged over his need to be praised and respected as a hero, and as his thoughts betrayed the love for his daughter as a biologic mother, the pigtailed man could do nothing more but to accept her theory.

"I-I don' know 'kane. . .I may have. . ." It was painful to accept such terrible tragedy after the length it took for Ranma to identify himself as a girl. He let go of stupid prejudices the second Sachiko and her accepted themselves as mother and daughter. Ranma learned over the years to anticipate her times of need, when to use that canned breather during her asthma attacks and how to react when the poor little girl would be affected by allergies.

Ranma might had not suffered Sachiko's after birth months like Ryoga did, but to become a mother in a matter of days, he was forced to sacrifice everything. . .Even the very male pride he worked so hard to achieve all his life, emasculating the gender he was born with. "I tried ta keep up Akane. . .I tried ta practice every teaching Ryoga showed me, but I felt like my real self slowly degraded away. . .Like if I was loosin' who I really was in the process."

"So, yes. . .I guess my old pride raised from the ashes an' my fear ta be seen as a pampering girl made me shy away from everything I learned that day." When Ranma declared the rather embarrassing truth about his past, Akane realized that was the main reason Sachiko disconnected from everyone not living close to the girl. "That must be why she's scared of you then. . .Your daughter wants nothing with an illusion that treats her like a ghost. . ."

They knew the origin now, but how to fix it was an issue they were unable to solve on their own. "I hope Midori can find a solution to this Ranma. . .I want my family together and as soon as Ryoga gets released, I want to see how amazing you are with Sachiko not only as a father, but a mother she worked so hard to fight for. . .Just like I have." Akane pecked her husband on the cheek, leaving him alone for the time being and getting ready to wake little Ranma Jr. and Ryoga-chin from their mid-day nap.

"Mom. . .Have you seen Sachiko?" Asked the young mother to her mom-in-law, wondering if she could have that talk she promised a week ago with her daughter about P-chan. "Oh, well daughter. She is standing right in the same place she always does when worried. . .Staring at her little brothers every single day dear. . .The only place reminding her about that certain someone not in sync with those two. . ." Nodoka went on to the kitchen for the preparation of supper next, leaving a bewildered Akane walk upstairs and towards the children's room.

At the silent creak of a door barely opening, the young blue haired woman stared at a tiny shadow looming over the two child sized beds. It was her oldest daughter and the wisest of the three. It had been several weeks since she became like this, watching over her younger siblings and questioning why didn't they had fangs as big as hers.

Akane walked quietly into the darkened bedroom this time, grabbing tenderly at her daughter from the shoulder and, while asking to follow her outside, Akane led the little girl without causing the two boys to wake up. Once outside by the stairs, the little girl couldn't take it anymore, lunging at her mother's apron and grasping the white cloth for dear life, tears threatening to spill under pressure.

"M-Mom. . .Why am I different?. . .I-I have red hair and blue eyes like dad, but these fangs. . .No one in the family have these. . .Things. . ." Demanded to know Sachiko while showing her protruding canines with an ugly face. "Oh dear. . ." Exclaimed the much older woman, hugging her little girl and trying to come up with the truth without hurting her or Ranma in the process.

"I promised you a real story about my little friend named P-Chan didn't I?" When the eight year old bobbed puzzled, her mother whispered in her ear the place and time would be this very day. "Let me wake your brothers up before they miss the day and get restless at bedtime. . .Afterwards, I will meet you there in an hour. . ." Said Akane while her pointing finger aimed for the pond. Sachiko always found peace in her words, negating those memories of a younger Akane fighting for no reason with her dad and learning to barely boil water before she could even cook simple ramen.

"Yes mom. . .I will be waiting. . ." Replied enthusiastically the little kid as she left across the rest of the stairs with care. Ranma did manage to see her daughter easily pace through the living room and the main door, walking all the way to the old pond and waiting patiently for someone to meet her there. "Don't worry Ranma. . .I will leave you out of this for now. But sooner or later she needs to know who Ranko really is and how important that so called illusion really is in her life." As she said this, Akane went back upstairs ready to wake the perfect storm her two little demons were when wide awake.

Still by the door, the young fighter stood quietly looking at the tiny girl dancing around the body of water. It could be so easy for the master of the school to go back and pretend to be a mother, taking such daunting chores as to breastfeed, change diapers and cook tender vegetables which never represented a problem to the girl in him, specially when thinking how in most families these days, unemployed fathers tend to do that as well without feeling demeaned. . .Hell! it shouldn't even be unmanly, thought Ranma.

"_But I was a real girl in those situations_. . ." Admitted bitterly the man. A father could instinctively act like a mother with the goal to raise his children, but thinking like a man and living inside a woman's body quickly brought so many emotions Ranma hated the first second they appeared. For starters, he loves his wife like there is no other woman in the world. . .Well, except for Ryoga whose feelings equals with his wife's.

But how about that strange attraction he feels as a she when a disrobed Carl would meet her on the garden to practice. Why does his redheaded side has to stare at his muscles, to tremble at how close the man acts around herself, and above all. . .Why does he make her squirm when Carl locks the girl in a move she herself came up with in the first place.

"Hey!. . .Ready for supper!?" Asked Carl with a surprising poke in Ranma's ribs, drying the sweat from his face and dismissing the young students from class. EEP!. . .Was all the reaction the pigtailed father could summon by surprise, releasing a rather feminine and wimpy tone during the sudden touch no less, and transforming him into that tiny girl without even touching cold water. "Oh. . .Damn. . ." Bit Ranma angrily.

The girl started to turn around slowly and shakily at first, throwing the biggest and dumbest of smiles at him while scratching the back of her neck and hoping her embarrassing face could hide the other signs pointing out of her chest. "Yeah!. . .Supper it's almost done!" Replied stupidly the redhead. Carl had noticed her behavior as a girl, and he meant to talk about it, but how. . .How to ask a prideful man if he was attracted to him, not too easy to ask, thought the ex-loader and much more difficult when her body spoke volumes with that excited display.

"Y-Yeah. . .Um. . .See you inside then man. . ." Carl sighed relieved when the redheaded woman laughed uncontrollably, giving them the chance to let that awkward moment pass, which in return let Ranma sigh as well when he left first, alleviated the peck glistened musclebound instructor was already too far away from her. "M-Man. . .I need ta know what ta do in these situations. . ."

Ranma found no other option but to follow him behind, at a certain distance of course. As she started for the door though, a tiny set of hands stopped her from advancing, keeping the girl in place and forcing her to see her first daughter staring at her puzzled. It was incredible. . .Sachiko stood there, in front of the redhead. . .Mother and daughter together for the first time in years, prompting the elder girl to talk directly at her.

"H-Hey S-Sachi. . .What's goin' on?" Inquired a bit dryly the woman with a shaken hand on the air, and afraid to scare her away but it didn't happen though. Sachiko faced that redheaded mirror image of herself long enough to bow respectfully at her, holding tightly that yellow bandanna in her grasping fist and using it like some sort of safety blanket.

"D-Dad. . .?" Stuttered the girl. When she did so, a surge of power ran through the elder's body, reinforcing she was a man, and whatever sensations the pigtailed mother had over that other man meant nothing more than a fluke of sorts. "Y-Yes honey. . .What's up!?"

Sachiko felt a bit of an awkward emotion when talking to her father like this, but Ranma saw how she would look between the bandanna and the red shirt grasping her tiny hand, as if she consulted with the inanimate object like if it was a human being. "I-I. . .I wanted to know if. . ." Her stuttering still getting the best of the little girl caused Ranma to crouch at her level, not that they were too far apart from each other to begin with, but a simple bending knee let both girls talk on the same height. "Yes kiddo. . .How can daddy help you?"

This time Sachiko frowned angrily at her own fear, turning her eyes towards the woman and asking her why she felt this way. "I-I wanted to call you mommy. . .B-But, you don't like to be called that, right dad?" Ranma wanted to fraternize with her. . .To tell her it was ok, but there was more Sachiko wanted to say so, she waited. "It feels weird to me too, but a thumping sound tells me to call you mom. . .Why dad?" As she said this, her little fingers released the Chinese silked shirt Sachiko grasped so tightly before, resting her pointing hand a second later over her own chest, clearly heaving nervously from the question.

Ranma herself had no idea how to address that question, compelling her mind to convince herself, this was a natural thing to do. "_Why am I resisting. . .She came from within me. I should be embracin' my child an' explain her how lucky she is to be born from me an' Ryoga_. . ." Her eyes answered that question in seconds, but her lips never opened to answer what Ranma's heart screamed to the four winds. She needed help to deal with this rather easy problem and yet, impossible to solve on her own. . .After a second too long, Ranma accepted she wasn't ready to attend such questions, leaving the redhead with the only option to flicker her eyes between the little girl and the kitchen window in hope to see his wife peek into the garden and solve this dilemma.

"Um, honey. . .It's not that I don' like it. . .Y-You see. . .I. . .I-I was the one who. . .Um, how to put this. . .I was the one who gave birth to. . ." Ranma couldn't take it any longer, closing her eyes and blurting the truth was the best way she could find to confess, that is until the mother in the house called everyone for supper. "Ranma!. . .Food is on the table. . .Hurry!" Screamed Akane from the door.

"Go dad. . .I can talk to mom about this later. . .Besides. . ." The elder redhead saw a more mature Sachiko than what she could ever been at the same age. She regained her composure, stared happily at the girl who let her go without making a bigger mess of the situation, and thanking the little girl internally for her unconditional love with silent words. What kept Ranma from moving a second later, was the reason why she let him go the precise moment she was about to give in.

"Honey. . .When you say "A thumping sound" tells you ta call me mom, you mean yer little heart. . .Don' you?" Asked the woman quizzically. The little girl smiled with her eyes closed, sign of a really happy kid who for some time found many questions unanswered up until now longer threatening for some strange reason. "No dad. . .Not here." Corrected the child with a finger pointing at her chest. "Here. . ." Said once again, pointing at the exact same spot.

Ranma's brows jumped this time a bit higher, trying to understand what was the difference between the two points. Sachiko sighed sternly this time, rolling her eyes in defeat and pointing at the two same spots, but with their precise description this time. "This is my heart, dad. . .And this is P-Chan. He tells me to try and call you mom, and that you should not forget him. . ."

This time a smile tugged in the redhead's face. She knew now who was helping her daughter become more acquainted with her as a biological mother, and that was something she could work with. "P-Chan, eh?. . .Please honey. . .Tell P-chan I'm doin' my best, but I promise ta do better. . ."

"He knows that dad" Responded this time the little girl as-a-matter-of-factly at the same time she slowly dragged her feet away from the redheaded mother in a backwards fashion. That sudden distance between the two grabbed Ranma's attention, dropping one furrowed brow this time and asking why was she sliding away. Funny thing is that Sachiko didn't need to answer that. Not two seconds passed after she moved into a safe spot when two unstoppable forces burst out of the house in direct approach to the redhead.

"Dad is a girl!. . .Yay!" Screamed in unison both Ranma Jr. and little Ryoga, taking anything in their path aside and shoving all three into the pond from the speed they had picked. Sachiko found the picture too amusing, laughing goodheartedly at the scene, specially when Jr. had a thing for Ranma's enormous breasts.

"Jr. . .Stop grabbing me there!" Shouted the desperate girl trying to unlatch her son from both her groped assets and running all over the garden at the same time. "When you think we get rid of a pervert after Happi left, another gets to arrive with the same taste. . ." Announced Akane with a pot on her hands and checking what was going on with all the ruckus outside.

Miko, Nodoka and youngest Tendo went back into the kitchen, forgetting the outburst by the pond and as they readied all the different platters for the family to enjoy, the young Robinson wife was the one peeking into the window this time.

"Ranma-san. . .Please bring my husband with you ok?" Asked nicely the girl. "W-Will do!. . .Right after I take these two into the bedroom an' dry them from my second bath of the day." Still, saying and doing were two completely different things Ranma found trouble doing though.

Little Ryoga usually wasn't this wild, but being riled up by his older brother always made the desired effect by turning the youngest Saotome into an unstoppable wrecking ball. "Ok you two. . .Let's go change an' have us some nice grub. . ." Ordered the girl while grabbing her youngest son under her armpit, but unable to unlatch the other pest from slapping her chest like a pair of bongos. "Stop it Jr. . .It hurts like hell!" Said last before rushing into the house.

A minute later, two dried out boys ran at the table while the pigtailed father jumped off the window upstairs and asked his wife where did Carl had been seen last. "He walked towards the shed between the Dojo and the house Ranma. . .He must be after our old things." Reported Akane after the interest the ex-loader had over ancient paraphernalia gathering dust in that tiny room.

Ranma sprinted towards that hidden place, wondering why would Carl be so interested in that stuff until he met him walking back with a box filled with shiny objects. "My trophies?. . .Why would you want those old things man?" Asked the confused father at his friend.

The redheaded instructor tilted his head sideways, wondering if the effect he confided in Ranma's other form transpired into his male side as well. His silent pause avoiding his question did grow in the pigtailed fighter's nerves, finding his intently stare too pressing and cmpelling him to turn his eyes towards the grass instead. "W-What are you doin'. . .?" Asked the Saotome patriarch once that attraction began to jump genders.

"Um, Ranma. . .Do you feel attracted to me even when you're a guy?" Asked innocently the man. "Wha!. . .I ain't attracted ta. . .Sheesh, you really think I would like another guy just like that!?" Replied questioningly the pigtailed master, stuttering nervously when a blush across his face called out his bluff and made him look so bad in front of another guy.

"Listen Ranma. . .I am flattered when you look at me this way, and believe me. . .I have no desire to make you uncomfortable in your own house, but I need you to know I respect you and you don't need to feel threatened when this happens." The man patted his Sensei on the back, leading him into the house when the food scent became unbearably enticing.

"I know this problem with the curse manifesting itself is something beyond your power to control it, and I'm sure all those hormones raging from gender to gender must leave you very confused, that's why I could never even think of you "that way". . ." Said the man with a convincing tone.

That was a very nice thing to say, relieving Ranma immensely from a probable misunderstanding between them and maybe even their wives. Still, that tiny sentiment slowly growing into his new self began to show itself, prompting the Saotome master to ask with hurting pride, why would he reject his uncontrolled attraction. It wasn't that he really felt attracted to him though, but pride was a powerful emotion the young master always found hard to keep down.

"Um. . .So." Broke the silence next Ranma, winning the estranged looks from his companion. "H-How come you feel ok to like Ryoga, but not me. . .We have the same curse, you know?" That compelling argument carved a smile into the taller man. He knew Ranma's weakness was his pride, but to put himself in harm's way like that was something too stupid to do, even for his misguided standards.

"Sorry Sensei, but there is a big difference between the two of you." As he said this, the pigtailed fighter stopped him from advancing any further, holding him back by grabbing his arm and looking into his blue eyes in confusion. Carl found his questioning looks in need to be addressed despite the harm his point of view could make to their own marriage.

"You are a man through and through Ranma. . .You feel the need to voice that no matter what gender you're on, but Ryoga. . .I'll always call her a girl because she opted to be a real feminine gendered woman during her life as a mother. When I met her, I never saw a boy struggling between identities like you do. I saw Sakura-chan, but no Ryoga in her eyes." At this point he restarted towards the house, continuing to describe how he saw the other girl of his dreams totally different from how Ranma acts as a female.

"She didn't act as a girl, but lived as a woman. . .That's why I liked her so much. . ." Ended the man right before entering the house and setting the box on the table by the living room. Ranma stood almost petrified by the entrance though. He felt so confused by this sentiment clashing against his pride as a man. "Ranma!. . .Your food is getting cold. . .Come to the table this instant Mr.!"

After a last call from his wife, Ranma snapped into reality, rushing into the table and eating while staring angrily at Carl. The other man laughed internally by his master's shenanigans, shrugging his shoulders after realizing his preference hurt his ego a ton, but never bothering him that much to feel bad for his misguided teacher.

"Carl-san. . .Why did you bring that trash from the shed?" Wondered Akane this time, hoping to know if they should be thrown away or if he wanted to admire old memories from the family. "Actually Akane-san, I have researched other Dojo halls around town, and it seems like they use these same trophies to boost trust into the students and foreign people investigating their disciplines."

"We won't lie to those interested in the Anything goes style if we use them, and by reinforcing their opinion over Ranma's real teachings, the trophies work as milestones on his trajectory over mastering the art." It sounded amazing for the Saotome couple, finding their misconception from such objects hard to explain why they were hidden all this time.

"That's incredible Carl-san. . .I always thought those pieces of metal and wood were going to corrupt my husband's ego, but if it works to empower the Dojo, then it was lucky for me to keep them." All the family began to dust those golden medals set on frames. . .Long statues erected with peace olive branches high into the sky and thick glass pyramids shaped to recognize his efforts.

"I can't believe it Ranma." Said Carl while holding five impressive golden medals on his hands. "You actually competed in the male "and" female side from the local Olympic games?. . .Man!. . .You should be getting ready for the next Olympic matches and being adored by millions. . ." The dreamy idea did set Ranma's ego high enough for all to see the second those shiny enormous coins reflected the light from the ceiling lamp. Akane rolled her eyes from the state her husband achieved in a matter of seconds, frowning at Carl for encouraging him into godhood all over again.

"See what I mean Carl-san?. . .Ranma still lives those days like if they were to comeback and the one who suffers the most is his bruised ego." Akane explained to the Robinsons the "over the top" records Ranma obtained during his brief time in college, breaking the slimmest of times and outreaching the longest of achievements harshly obtained from more humanly bound athletes.

"He reached new heights during those months and even I believed he would make a career out of those official practices. . .A sports sponsor saw his potential whether as a girl or a boy and I knew Ranma was on his way to become a star." Both the Saotomes then looked at the floor, feeling the heavy burden to have given up a dream come true after a certain someone was kidnapped and taken away from their mutual love.

"I could have done so much. . ." Remembered the pigtailed master, but at the same time his eyes gleamed with hope just like the ones his wife's had as well. "But you know who was taken away an' I just felt like comin' home. . ." That was the time when Ryoga was kidnapped, agreed Carl and Miko, admitting that would have to be a strong enough conviction pushing them away from that future.

"I-I see. . .I'm sorry for making you go through all that again. . ." Apologized Carl honestly. The moment stayed the rest of the day in their minds, but setting those old trophies strategically based in the centered wall, a few feet away from the main mat helped display some of the happiest times the Saotomes had over the years.

* * *

><p><strong>Same time, different location. . .<strong>

Far from happy families and birthday parties a shadow lurked across the farthest land north from China. It was a vast territory where the stronger survives while the weak is killed and eaten. In the center from such majestic territory, a kingdom composed mostly by ferocious warriors watched over their domain for an ill attempt to claim treasured possessions.

"Alarm!". . .Shouted one of the sentinels guarding the main vault when the lock from its gates had been breached. The place was used as part of an elite slew of weapons and magical items with specific properties, most of them could help bring down such powerful empire if given to the wrong hands.

"Patrol!. . .Can you identify the origin from the theft?" Asked one of the closest guards to the throne. "No Sir. . .There are no intruders registered by the patrolling units, but the vault's main doors, although sealed, they showed signs to be tempered with."

Upon closer inspection, the elite guard arrived to the same conclusion, finding the point of entrance the tiny sliver of a space between the door and the ground. "Impossible! There is no rodent in this land capable to pry between the doors and the floor. . ."

But the man with the golden armor cared nothing for excuses, but results. He immediately went after that old geezer working for the court and the one advisor so experienced in the occult, no magic could hide from him. As he reached the dark and damped cave, signs of struggle and the idiotic babble from the wizard laying on the floor told the warrior whoever stepped into their domain had begun from this place first.

Upon further inspection, the leftover materialized energy used as a way to neutralize the master of alchemy and spells still oozed on the ground. It was strange looking and it reeked from the negative feelings the old fool may have thought at the moment of the assault.

Besides the proof from the fight, the scent it left behind was a strong aroma coming from some sort of sweet fruit which he recognized almost instantly. It was something he had smelled before but why would that scent be here?. The tall gladiator searched everywhere in the hovel, finding only that slab of dark viscous matter and realizing whoever was here wanted something specific from the scattered scrolls.

"Sir!" Announced one of the patrolmen, bowing only his head as a sign of respect and reporting what had been missing. "We did a recount of all the pieces guarded there. . .Only the ladle we use to choose our wives has been taken.

It was obvious now who had been the culprit all along. Bee Balm, one of the strongest allies Prince Herb has to assist him for the throne decided to leave the rest in the patrol's hands. The corpulent man took his trusty double knuckle gloves matching his ability to punch through walls like if they were made of paper, and paced away from the armory with one thought in mind.

"Clove. . .Go to king Parsley and report. Tell our future king as well that the ambassador "that brat" sent was really a spy studying our defenses and stealing the ladle when our emperor refused to share. . .As of now, I'm in pursuit of the thief. . ." The enormous fighter left the patrol behind, walking out of the city and following what he felt it was the right traces left by that same smeared matter on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Same place, a few hours later. . .<strong>

It had been so easy to act as an ambassador when both parts from his transformation were primate in origin. His eloquent use of words combined with his talent to adorn such fools with facts of grandeur inflated their egos so much, even the king smiled at his attempt to request such important artifact.

"Absolutely not!. . .The dragon's ladle is an important part of our heritage and it's not a toy for the benefit of others. . ." Mimicked tiredly the tiny shadow of a man displacing incredibly fast across the forest. He tried to be as humanly possible as his nature allowed him to be, but to convey with the whim of a foolish king was an endeavor he had no time to concede.

"The only reason the world knows of the ladle and the dragon's kettle is because of my stupid son wanted his self back, but thanks to that human humiliating him further, I decided to stop all ties with other nations. . .Go!. . .And tell your master there will be no leeway from me. . ." The increasingly offensive speech from Kings Parsley still vibrated in the thief's mind, forcing a snarling growl and pressing his advancing flight towards his own land, nauseous to be on this forsaken land any longer.

Although that shadowy stain moving across rocks and trees freely had a serious advantage from the theft, Bee is a tough warrior tempered with the fight against powerful beasts, not to mention the bloodline giving birth to one of the greatest protectors in the Musk dynasty.

His father, a strong man like himself had crossed his life with a female lion tamed and transformed into his mother, and by that definition, the most powerful creature in the feline kingdom became a proud fighter herself, teaching and donning her young human cub with all manner of tricks and techniques.

"That thing is close. . ." Assured the man who caught up to the thief in minutes. It didn't matter if the sinner could run or fly, his heightened sense of smell combined with an uncanny ability to visualize tracks on the surrounding area made him the perfect hunter, and by the time that small shadow reached the beach, Bee already pounced from a safe distance over his target.

"You are mine!" Shouted exactly at the same time his powerful golden fist made contact with the black stain. It did its work instantly, pushing the thief from his hiding shadow and expunging him into the land. "D-Damn it!. . ." Was all he could say when the primate fighter rolled several feet through the rocky surface by the punch, avoiding its full damaging effect but forcing him out of his technique.

"You damn animal!. . .I tried the nice way and you shot me down. . .Let me do as my master commands and I will personally give this to your king." Tried the much smaller humanoid to resolve this without a serious fight.

"I am sorry puny thief, but my kind has decreed an order for a reason. Flee if you like, but you will die today and your head will be delivered to my king along the ladle. . ." As Bee said this, his powerful fists did the talk next, pouncing once again against his common target while displacing all around the sandy beaches in that peculiar way feline hunters do when poaching for food.

The primate tried to go back into his safely dimensional pocket, but even when he summoned the dark hole able to hide him from him, a simple yet powerful swipe from Bee would slash the guy out of his trick and would send him tumbling again into the land. "Damn it. . .I don't have time for this!. . .My home is disembarking as we speak. . ." The somewhat agile man did his next best move, veering in mid air as he reached for the highest trees and launching his secret move while swinging skillfully from every separate tree branch.

"Shadow fall!" Shouted the jumping fighter, leaving behind a massive cloud of dark matter seeking the warrior left on the ground. Bee knew of this move as part of a good strategist's ability to protect his kingdom so, the moment Sarutoru stepped into the palace, Bee was able to sniff and dissect every attack the man had practiced recently.

It wasn't a sure shot either though. . .It was more like a preemptive sense to understand his opponent before actually fighting him. The cloud reached his target when Bee stayed in place. The best way for the corpulent man to counter an attack, was to receive its full effect first and so, he took that dark matter head on.

The numbing sensation alone obfuscated his finer smelling and hearing defenses to a halt, blinding the warrior from any other external attack and by the time Sarutoru's shadow fall enveloped Bee, the primate was again several miles away from his prey. "Fool!. . .To take my technique full on was a stupid move in his part. There's no one capable to release himself from it until the cloud has done its job. . ." As he said this, the monkey man was about to reach the shoreline again when a boy came rather abruptly into his mind.

"_Well. . .Except for that brat. But I will find him and see how he did it one of these days. _. ." Thought bitterly the swinging primate disappointed by his last loosing battle. He could remember the long days mastering such powerful technique, and although his other two brothers went for a faster or stronger approach according to their natural abilities, Sarutoru managed to work on the most powerful arts.

"_I can't accept it!. . .That brat actually broke through as soon as the cloud overtook him, hell. . .Even this monster of a fighter has trouble untangling himself from it. . .Someday, I will find that idiot and I will brake him through_. . ." He finally reached his goal, hopping into the black hole created on the surface of the ocean and displacing himself on direction from where the moving island had left hours ago.

Back on the land, a kneeling warrior struggled to let himself go from the viscous cage. There was so much blood and tears clouding his mind thanks to the effect from that attack. All the killing he did in behalf of his kingdom, plus those Amazons asking for mercy during the last rebellion trying to over throw King Parsley from the throne forced the righteous man to slaughter friends and ex-allies as well.

It was a very powerful technique that was for sure, and when the shadow finally dissipated from his laying body, only a smudge of a trace was left behind as a testament of his failure. "I-I. . .I lost, b-but I am not down. . .I will return to my king when the ladle is safe in my hands. . .until then. . .Prince Toma. Get ready to taste my wrath. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>Yet, a few hours later into a moving island. . .<strong>

Hours later on safer grounds, the agile half monkey half human arrived to the palace. It was as impressive as always to see the majestic castle in the center of a moving island, but going into the closest chambers to the kingdom, the humble servant could not understand why were there so many prisoners still chained and led around by the hands of lowly humans.

Years had passed since Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo defied this kingdom's ruler over his petty needs to have a harem. Prince Toma grew with the idea that his mother was the perfect woman capable to punish him every time he misbehaved, and when the youngest of the Tendo captives was taken into the tests, that slap across the boy's face made him see his mother reflected in that girl.

At the end of the fight and the destruction from the secret Togenkyo waters left the prince almost homeless, he let that boy and his friends leave the island free of charge. It was a move made by a child, Sarutoru understood, but changes began to reshape his leader into a different man. Prince Toma finally declared himself King when he reached the age of eighteen and as his first decree imposed by a somewhat tyrannical ruler, King Toma ordered his people to kidnap young, beautiful girls all over again.

It may had been a relapse from the sensation to own a life, but this boy turned man had fire in his veins, and ice on his eyes. . .The pure description of a madman set as a ruler. The monkey fighter tried to reason with him over the years, explaining him how important was for men to have a companion and form a family, but his king denied such perversity, appointing him to get that legendary ladle from the Musk instead and commanding his other henchmen the task to take virgins for his needs.

"I am going to get my wives just like a ruler should have, and if that boy who stopped me before pops again. . .I will make him my concubine by force. . ." Decided the taller king as he let Sarutoru leave a month ago.

Once back from his mission, the monkey fighter arrived before his master, kneeling respectfully and raising with both hands the prized magical instrument. "Here it is my lord. . .The Dragon's ladle. . ." King Toma had that look in his eyes again. . .A look of bitter revenge and a longing desire to lock a certain redhead acting like a submissive wife long ago for him to degrade and humiliate.

"Good Sarutoru. . .Prepare the special gourds for their transformation. It's time to pay a visit to the Saotomes and reclaim what was taken from me six years ago. . ." The new ruler had grown tired of being shone away from most other kingdoms, and this time his harem was about to become a sight to see.

That is, until the wise, yet respectful monkey stood in place, staring in puzzlement at his king and waiting his chance to speak before the young man. "Yes! Sarutoru. . .What is it!?" Demanded the ruler exasperated. Although he needed no court or embassy of any sort, the young king always relied on his first transformed subject when matters escaped his grasp.

"Master. . .We cannot get near Japan until the government appraises our intentions. Remember, we are a moving island, and they saw us as a threat last time we surfed in their territorial waters four years ago. . .Besides, we just left Japan shores a month ago, and according to the currents we should be back near its shores into another four years."

Sarutoru realized kidnapping women was the wrong thing to do, but otherwise, the land they called home never let a girl be born from its giant peach tree effects. Survival was the reason why they did this, and although it was a bad thing to do, women were always treated fairly around the palace. . .That is, until King Toma changed drastically over the years.

"I don't care for any of that Saru. I have decided this is the right time to own those two who fled from my grasp." As he demanded to be obeyed unconditionally, the Togenkyo ruler started to fantasize about that face. The only woman defiantly enough to bypass his security and lung at the boy so close, her lips almost touched his.

Of course, that beautiful goddess was nothing more than a boy affected by a strange curse, fact that traumatized the king with sleepless nights and confusing dreams about his sexual identity. Those were the powerful additives fueling King Toma's revenge. To lock Ranma into the minx she really is, and to keep Akane as his trophy concubine.

"You know the nights I have woke from sweaty and scared. . .That idiot might be the man who saved his girl in the end, but I will make him a woman and shove it aside like the trash he really is. . ." There was flame in his words, and he knew why. To be threatened over his sexual preferences after the object of his attraction was really a man played a significant part on his sudden behavior.

"I know how hard is to fight "those" feelings master, but Intel reports that boy is not a child anymore. Torristan has reported his last post two days ago and Ranma Saotome has married Akane Tendo. They have three children at the moment and their school of martial art seems to be progressing by the help of another unknown human."

The sole mention of a father and a husband sent chills to the young ruler who still had the impression of a redhead snuggling close to him for only a second. "I don't care!. . .That idiot has a side tormenting my nights. I want him stripped of all dignity, taken down from whatever cloud his is and thrown down at my feet as that seductress hunting my dreams, you hear!. . .I want that redhead to suffer just as much as I have!"

In the end, Sarutoru managed to calm his master from going berserk and that was a big deal around the palace, the primate led his king into a chamber filled with girls just like old times, but to the amazement of his people and the guards caring for his harem, the ruler's attraction reached levels unheard of in years.

"Bring them to me!" Announced loudly Toma while his protectors formed a line for the girls to follow. They were all beautiful and respectful nonetheless, with a few exceptions of course, but those were the ones exciting the king even more. What struck Sarutoru the most though were the fourteen and fifteen year old girls slowly pacing in the line and the ones way too young for a nineteen year old emperor.

"Master. . .These were taken too young from their town homes. . .Shouldn't we. . ." Defied once again the monkey man. King Toma hated such imprudent talk back, but he had a point. "Very well. . .Take them to the special chambers and leave them there until they come to age. . ." Ruled angrily their new master. Sarutoru found his laws harsh, specially when young girls like those had done nothing to deserve the evil eyes most other human guards branded them with.

As the doors were tightly closed from that chamber, his second in command watched sadly how the unfortunate girls rejected by King Toma were sadistically shared between the lowly guards. The monkey man could barely understand their low instincts though, coming himself from the night monkey line which happens to practice monogamy the most among the animal kingdom.

That thought alone brought the loyal subject back into that girl he fancied long ago. Her hair was auburn-brown, porting an impressive set of breasts hiding under a pink, almost transparent dress and donning the most defying set of eyes a girl could pose under such circumstances. Yes. . .That girl whose Ryoga Hibiki took from his hands was the object of his love and the only one he swore to claim back when the time would be ripe.


	4. Chapter 4

Pacing slowly from left to right in that tiny room was all the effort Ryoga willingly expended before watching that chained man snarl at her family menacingly. In her mind, the fanged girl wanted to yank him out of his captivity and maybe beat the stuffing out of him, but after all these years getting accustomed to her weakness, Ryoga maturely agreed this was the last test she needed to pass.

"Damn brat. . .I don' know how, or when but as soon as I get off this cuffs I'm choking you to death!" Declared angrily the old man. The young mother could see the physical differences as the two stared at each other carefully. That's the moment Kang used to talk about what happened six years ago during their last fight in Nerima and the terrible repercussions Genma's lock created on her back.

"As you can see, this is the reason why I knew what would happen if you tried to tamper with the seal." The older researcher accommodated several writings over the table, describing the different theories the investors had which were wrong to begin with. "You cannot defy our human natural system Ryoga. . .Those men paying us for the secret to eternal youth keep hoping I can unleash the trick from you, but the reality of things is. . ."

By then, the doctor explained what happened to her children a few hours ago and the reason why the old man attached at the wall looked so differently from the girl was non other but a side effect from a lethal combination of Chi based energy and secret acupuncture techniques. "The reality is that you are not getting younger like the preliminary results suggested. What happened it's that your body absorbed essential energy our bodies store for emergencies only."

It was a bit hard to follow for Genma, but Ryoga and her children were no ignorant people like him. Ryoga shaped her children into all the knowledge they could come up with, learning not only academic studies beyond their age, but teaching both kids special thematic lessons like tea ceremony techniques, and all the teachings Ranma and herself had master over the years. "Our brain manages a certain mass of electrical impulses and power for specific instructions like controlling our cell degeneration and how our genes record terabytes of data every time we blink."

"Well. . .Whatever seal that man locked on your back required vast amounts of energy from the inside and the outside of the lock. Your Chi was sufficient enough to do that task internally, but by absorbing subject zero-zero-four or Genma's own Chi, the seal became almost impossible to open or be unlocked unless another vast amount of the same energy could be applied from the outside. . .In retrospect. . .While Genma Saotome tried to lock you permanently into a female form, his attack merely destroyed the data needed to power up your muscles."

That surprised the girl a lot, understanding it didn't matter how hard she'd try to train, strength was something she would never be able to attain any longer. "Serves you right you freak. . ." Snarled the old man at the saddened girl despite the situation he was in. Kang decided to intervene this time, making sure Ryoga would know why the bitter old man was more than furious at her. "It may be a permanent side effect from that combination Mr. Saotome, but you never felt a change after escaping from those loaders back at the apartment, did you. . ."

"In fact. . .By the time the investors subjugated you, the great master of the Anything goes art couldn't even lift a finger against his captors, and what's worse. . .You never felt the change until they set you on this cell." After Kang used the truth to shut him up, Ryoga was the one grabbing his attention and asking what had happened to him.

"The technique he used sealed all your strength inside you soul so to speak Ryoga, but by doing so, he unknowingly released all his Chi into the lock. . .His brain and DNA genes were bolstered by the incredible exertion of power and in the end, his body gave to the seal the only part no men has ever tampered with. . .The power to age."

That was what really happened then, thought Ryoga with bulging eyes. "That's what I did to my children, didn't I?. . .Back then, I absorbed Genma-san's age just like I did to Kenta and Akemi yesterday. . ." Kang patted the girl on her shoulder, warning her why was so important never to try and unlock herself ever again.

"That's right. . .You took ten years off from Mr. Saotome's expectancy which slowed your own aging progress to a crawl, and the divided five years from your children completely stopped the flow this time." Ryoga wanted to cry after such horrible punishment, but her children were more than thankful with her for what Kang told them during their stay in the lab.

"Mom. . .Don't cry. We don't mind at all and believe me. . .I always wanted to be older to begin with!" Cheered little Kenta as the young eleven year old hugged his mother by the waist. Akemi did just the same, forcing her tears to stop and see how mature they were taking all this. When the three sat back on their determined chairs, that last part from Kang's explanation rang loudly in Ryoga's mind anyway.

"W-Wait. . .You said my children completely stopped the flow. . .What do you mean by that?" Her question forced Kang to open a sealed yellow folder where only his data remained hidden. "Ryoga. . .You aged twice in the last six years, giving your process a much slower pace, but after the second intent to unleash the seal, all data corresponding to your deteriorating cells shows there is no affecting material destroying your body's regenerative state. In other words, all your Chi recollected is feeding itself and stopping the natural progress. . .You are ageless from yesterday and forth."

Ageless. . .A word with no meaning or importance to a woman who would see her children outgrow her. . .No, that was just impossible. . .Ryoga began to hyperventilate by the news, finding this new development cruel and unfair. "N-No Kang. . .I can't see my children grow older while leaving me far behind. I have. . .I-I have to do something to fix this mess. . ."

The girl finally gave up, falling unconsciously down on the floor but not hitting it after Kang and Kenta promptly moved underneath the girl. "Ha ha ha!. . .There can' be no sweetest revenge than this!. . .I may grow old and die, but that freak will be trapped in this hell for the rest of eternity. There will be scientist after scientist pokin' an' proddin' him like the pig he is. . .And you two!. . .You will suffer the same end, ha ha ha!" Laughed so hard Genma, his eyes started to swell from the tears of joy.

Kang realized the old man had an important point to consider during his rant. If the investors were to learn Ryoga had the secret to eternal youth marked on her back, it didn't matter if it was too dangerous to experiment on her. . .Obsessed men always reached their goals from the blood of the innocent.

The researcher took Ryoga away, carrying the girl bridal style and almost locking the heavy doors behind but unable to do so when Akemi walked near the older man. Genma stared menacingly at the little girl, decided to harm her in anyway he could if she were to move closer, but he couldn't. . .Akemi walked mere inches away from him, grabbing his trembling hand and expunging all that pent up anger when the little girl said. "Grandpa. . .I love you. . ." Before hugging him firmly and running outside the room next.

Kang finally sealed the man back in his hole, but something lingered in Genma's mind. A longing sensation no amount of pride could erase. "W-What. . .what's happenin' ta me. . ." Asked tiredly the man, finding impossible not to cry and letting a whimpering moan of regret from his lips out thanks to the simple demonstration of love.

"_I love you grandpa_. . ." Came that tiny voice again, but not from within the room. This time Genma Saotome inadvertently began to forge a link with that little child despite the hatred he had for her mother. It may have been the solitude, or perhaps ten years of his life robbed by his own volition, but he felt tired and his heart, although frozen cold just like his master taught him, began to thaw those useless girlish emotions he denied for so long.

Back on the other room, a worried Kenta stayed at his mother's side, brushing her shoulder leveled hair and wondering why would she want to change. "I don't get it Kang-san." The man in a white coat turned to see a puzzled boy passing the tip of his fingers across Ryoga's eyes, nose and lips.

"What's in your mind Kenta-kun. . ." Replied the man. The boy searched something in his mother, a type of relation between the one time she managed to transform back into a boy and the beautiful girl laying on the bed. "Why does she want to be a guy?. . .I don't mind either way, but she is my mother, and I don't think I could ever see her as my father. . ."

That was a nice question too hard to answer on his own, but Kang decided to guess what Ryoga had gone through as a female specimen. "You need to understand your mom wasn't really a girl to begin with. Ryoga Hibiki was a boy troubled by his past, and one who suffered from terrible illnesses."

The doctor always talked with the boy about his mother's upbringing and how determined Ryoga became after she was taken into the lab, fact that annoyed Kenta to no end and he always grumbled silently when that point about his mother's original gender would come up in conversations. "She begged me to research over her directionless problem, asking me if it could be cured when you two were in her belly."

"I took special care of your mother during those nine months Kenta, and we tried many procedures, either psychological or physical. . .The point is that she actually cured you two from that symptom by sheer will alone. We discussed about that connection mothers forge with their children during pregnancy, and she assured me her link was as strong as ever."

After he explained how intense those months were for the poor girl, the doctor told the eleven year old how his birthing turned the girl into a weeping mother incapable to fight on her own all over again. "She went into labor at three in the morning Kenta. We had everything ready to deliver you and Akemi hours before her contractions became too close from each other, but she had certain difficulty during the delivery part thanks to the seal on her back."

"Apparently the lock refused to let go of your chi energy, forcing Ryoga's contraptions to linger much longer than a regular pregnant mother should suffer, and the fight against her own body trying to expulse both of you took days before the actual delivery was done." His attentive story made Akemi sniff painfully at the poor woman unconscious on her bed while the boy would tear up every now and then, but unable to give in to the relieving feeling just yet.

"Your mother's labor lasted for sixteen days straight, forcing us to take turns and watch over the developmental stage from you two, and believe it or not, a normal mother labors between a few hours up to five days, but sixteen days were a daunting chore to bear. . .Specially when you two were in danger to die."

Kang kept talking about how difficult is to birth one child at the time, making Ryoga's effort much harder to hear. "There has been cases where all the babies perish during labor since the pressure is too strong for the mother's cervix to retain. We decided to leave Ryoga in bed all that time, making her lay the lowest side from her head and almost dangle her feet high against the wall with the goal to release all that pressure in her body."

The doctor assured the two kids their mother suffered the least possible during those days, but being in such a position for so long made a big impact on the girl's physical support system. "You two were the healthiest of babies on the sixteenth day, and everyone congratulated each other for trying so hard. . .The next problem we had in our hands next was a abated and tired Ryoga who could barely stand or balance for a week after the delivery."

"She took it like a challenge though, and believe it or not, the only thought in her mind and the same repeatable phrase coming out of her lips was "I need to beat this. . .I can't disappoint Ranma, I will not disappoint Ranma. . ." As he said this, the little boy understood why his mother wanted to be a male so bad.

Kenta released his tears with bitter hiccups, baring his fangs threateningly at the situation and locking his mother around the neck with trembling arms. Akemi did the same, but around her waist and that was the breaking point snapping the girl from her slumber and into reality. Ryoga saw her two children crying openly in her bedroom, forcing the girl to hug them back and stare at the man in a coat welcoming her back with surprise in her looks.

"S-Sorry Ryoga. . .I was telling them about the time we delivered them into this world. . ." Said the man as a tear ran across his cheek from the prior scene. "M-Man. . .You promised never to tell them that. . .!" She was angry alright but the young girl understood why he did it, recalling mostly how prideful her son was about her cursing transformation during his birthing no less and the real reason why she wanted to be a man.

"Kenta?. . .Are you still angry about that?" Inquired the fanged mother to a boy bobbing his head, but hiding behind his bangs. "C'mon. . .We talked about this. I love you and there is nothing that will come between us. . ." Reassured the girl.

He knew the reason she was so obsessed to be a man after the several talks he had with his mother, but the boy wanted to be sure that's what she really wanted in the end. "Then why change mom!?. . .I want you to be my mother and if one day we get out of here, I want you to meet dad and my other mom like you really are. . ." As he demanded the same reason she taught him long ago, Ryoga's shrugged shoulders tried to explain silently the male side of her "was" who she really were in the beginning.

"You know why is that Ta-kun. . .It may sound stupid for you and Kemi-chan, but my dream to be stronger is based on the respect I get from your father. We already talked about Akane-san and her place as his official wife. . .You know I don't care about places or status. What I care is. . .?" This time she stopped from saying the reason, making a long pause instead for her son to finish that sentence.

"Dad's recognition as an equal fighter. . ." Chided the little boy with the roll of his eyes. That was so stupid to think about after all the sacrifices she did over the years, but Kenta knew pride and what his mother wanted didn't compare to his father's honor. . .More like the recognition to be in equal terms.

"That's right!. . .And after I can reach that goal, I will be your unconditional mother no matter what anyone says." It was an honest deal the boy accepted instantly, after all. . .The pride he felt to be a Saotome led him to master every technique Ryoga taught him during their stay here, even that secret new Chi they developed as a family became his most powerful technique and the one symbol representing his mother's trademark.

"Ok mom, I agreed to that. . .But to me, you are my mother. Forget to ask me to call you dad, Ryoga-san or any other title of that nature. You are my mother either if you turn into a guy or a girl. . ." This time the fanged mother found his logic irritating, still. . .She agreed with his part of the deal, turning this time around and seek the man on a coat for advise.

"Kang. . .There has to be a way for me to stop this. . .I-I don't want my babies to outgrew me. . ." Begged with glistening eyes the girl. The man saw the determination in her eyes, compelling him to unveil the progress of his own research to them only. "I think I have made some progress after Kenta showed me the last combination Ryoga. I may not be able to unlock the seal, but according to the sequence and intensity from the glowing points, I believe the expended aging energy during both Genma and your children's absorption will stop working in another three or four years."

The fanged mother began to count silently as her eyes twirled towards her children, raising her tone of voice a second later when the age difference was going to be too impossible to bear. "Another three or four years?. . .That would make them fifteen Kang!. . .I will be twenty when they turn fifteen. That's insane!"

An odd feeling crawled in Ryoga's heart after thinking how time would go by to the world while her eternal twenties will keep her from moving on. Kenta on the other hand was ecstatic by the idea, dreaming of a family where they would grow so close from each other.

"Well. That's the best estimate I can give you for now, but there is one thing bothering me about what Genma said though. . .The investors will not let go from you after knowing what he knows and if he uses that knowledge as a way to avenge what you did to him, then you will never leave this place."

That was a big dent in her plans, and after Ryoga realized the sudden connection between her daughter and Ranma's father was getting stronger, leaving him behind wasn't an option she was ready to take. "It doesn't matter anymore Kang. . .My children and I have planned our escape for months, in fact, that was the reason why we tried to unlock myself in the first place. The only problem we need to solve is the hold they have over Sachiko."

The researcher in charge of the family accepted Ryoga's idea to escape, guarding the secret for as long as they would be ready, and offering his help after the atrocities he was forced to endure through the years he worked in that lab. "I may have a way to help you there too Ryoga." The man confided in the girl for the first time since they knew each other.

He had gathered over his time here several important documents where most of the investors names approved the termination of cursed animals into women. "I may be able to hold them back, creating a contract of my own where your daughter and Ranma Saotome could be safe from their shadow and even you with your children could be well guarded as well."

It was a long shot, opined the man in a white coat, involving several concealed lawyers he met in college and who had become good acquaintances over his brief months finishing several PhD's . "I have friends who can help me make an unbreakable treaty, but is going to take some time Ryoga. . .A year at least while I keep the company from discovering my intentions."

"Then, at least a year it is." Agreed the girl, excited by the news. "I still need to perfect that new chi technique I developed during the unlocking of the seal. . .It's safe to use and it replaces the lacking strength taken from me." After all was set and done, the family of three was allowed one more time outside their room. Kenta and Akemi were free to roam the halls and corridors in the lab while a defeated Ryoga was taken into the recreational room for a good game of poker and who knows. . .Maybe a forced date with the goal to make the scrawny looking researchers get laid.

The afternoon let the family rest outside the recreational zone. As the kids enjoyed their own game of hide and seek all over the forest, Dr. Kang walked closer to the young woman watching the sun go down. "After all the things going on today. . .You haven't told me anything yet about "the voice". . .?"

Ryoga sighed sternly at the question, remembering a certain voice acting up as a headache ever since she arrived to China. At first it was a moderately pain on one side of her head, but in time the pain grew in intensity, and after years breaking new abilities and powers with her children, that headache started to take a form of a deep, guttural voice.

"It's still there. . .Bothering me about bloodlines and ancient pacts, but I just block him and go on with my life." She resolved the issue so carelessly, Dr. Kang knew she was lying. Still, as her official doctor he kept tabs on that symptom, watching over the girl and her children for as often as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>Three months later, and then ten years ago. . .<strong>

Time, although relative for each individual, ran faster day by day. The young researchers caring for the Hibikis found their relationship closer than ever this time after the first three months on that same year went like water, and to make matters more interesting for the over worked employees, new workers were added by Kang's request, complimenting the working force with a much needed female presence.

Twenty three male employees working on different jobs were no match living together with only two female cleaning ladies procuring the isolated lab once a week. The men recalled vividly how it had been nearly ten years ago when Ryoga was barely a year off giving birth. The young and beautiful mother had grown her breasts even fuller thanks to the pregnancy and the shine a mother reflected made her look so tempting to all those overly worked employees, a thought began to run in their minds. That's when they started to ogle and woo Ryoga with all manner of failed attempts. Of course the young mother refused their intents by declaring openly she was really a man, but she could clearly see this wasn't going to end well..

"At this point we don't care, Ryoga-chan. You are one hundred percent female now and no matter how you see it, you are the most beautiful girl in China." Declared fiercely the employees after months living near the sensual teen and with no other significant female target around.

Ryoga knew protocols would be bypassed sooner or later, and those men eventually could have her chained and ready to be taken mercilessly at any time, so. . .After all this time trying to protect herself from those possible attacks made her situation a big risk, the fanged mother proposed to those unsatisfied males a new way to deal with their communal heat. "Ok guys. . .I know this is going to get ugly, specially for me. Why don't we sit and talk about this once and for all."

That's what started the idea to date each one of those scrawny looking guys into the nearest towns from the lab. The researchers worked and lived several miles away and into the wilderness in which the labs hid, and in those busy places brimming with stores, hotels and saloons, many beautiful women roamed the more crowded areas in search of gullible men loaded with foreign cash and who were too stupid to say no at a pretty face.

Some employees were more daring than others after the willing offer from the cursed girl allowed them to break free, and while they bought several pieces of sensual clothing for the young model, Ryoga always opted for a dress covering any cleavage on top while letting her legs loose on the bottom. "_I'm in a wheelchair anyway. . .Is not like there can be a wardrobe malfunction if I'm sitting all the time_. . ." Thought the girl before venturing into town with a designated scientist for that day.

Thankfully, there were other researchers occupied full time with her little children when all this transpired. The girl wasn't able to breastfeed them thanks to her physical weakness, but several bottles were a daily request she had to keep on track before going out. "_To think, lying and deceiving other women about these guys is a real low blow, but they are consenting adults, and at the same time they'll burn all that pent up sexual pressure while leaving me alone in the process. . .I guess this must be a win-win situation_."

And it really was. Ryoga managed to raise her two babies with lots of help this time. Kenta and Akemi were the greatest of children, resisting all manner of illnesses perhaps from the scrutiny disinfecting status all labs had to keep, and after Kang came into play several months later, both man in charge and fake girl started to bring order back in the lab.

He was one of those doctors who always kept a heartfelt job first than to treat his subjects like rodents. . .Even if they originally were rats. Kang had some history about Jusenkyo curses and as far as Ryoga could see, he was the Chinese version of Dr. Saito's status.

Both scientists had met in the past as colleagues, sharing a disgust for terminating patients who weren't really human so, when Ranma and herself became the best next target, Kang made his oath to always watch over the two of them on this side of Campus while Takeshi Saito procured them from Japan.

When memories faded and time rolled into the present, a very grateful Ryoga admitted there was a chance for her family to be released as promised. Such trust became rather important when Kang started to see a pattern the fanged girl used to communicate to the outside world. "I see this venture of yours has making you some money Miss Hibiki?" Asked the man while showing in a monitor the several outings she did lately dressed as a tempting girl with different employees.

"I have no intention from taking this from you, and helping those poor men to find a woman in town sure lowers the sexual tension around here. . .But. . ." Kang respectfully moved the girl in a wheelchair closer to the table, sitting himself on the opposite side and dealing the deck of cards she always used to strip the others from their paychecks.

"I am interested in your behavior Miss Hibiki, thus. . .Let's play and if you win, I will let you roam free all over the lab. No more physical check up in the mornings either." Those were two of the things Ryoga hated the most, forcing the girl to call his bluff and play with all the tricks under her invisible sleeve. "And what if I lose?" asked the girl next.

"You go on a date with me. . .A simple date with nothing threatening your masculinity of course." Replied the man at an interested girl. "You're on. . ." Said Ryoga assuredly. . .And the game was on. It took several hours and the stare from twenty three employees watching two masters dealing great hand after hand while canceling each other every round by either breaking even or competing for the next card while hiding their own way to do so.

In the end Ryoga lost, mostly because her link with her babies were a strong distraction after she missed them all day. The date went underway, and as promised there was no kissing, fondling or any other disrespectful attempt to make a move on the girl. The man admitted to be married despite the last six years encasing him here and allowing the man to meet his wife three times a year only. "I just wanted to know my test subject more personally but I'm still a professional Miss Hibiki." They left on separate ways at the end of the night, and that moment was when Ryoga reached the conclusion Dr. Kang could be trusted.

Once again time jumped from their old present and into the near future, but thanks to those situations Ryoga knew the man in charge would be her best chance for the Hibikis to leave this place. On this present, Dr. Kang let the lab become a better place for everyone. He recalled another twenty three assistants and interns. . .All female and all paired up with the poor men dying of solitude in the desolated research facility.

Thanks to this decision, Kenta began to practice with the strange ritual of courting girls according to his mental age and helped mostly by Kang who, together with Ryoga, taught the boy about the bees and the flowers in a faster fashion. Akemi on her part, requested the man on a coat to let her visit her grandfather more often. That in on itself, was the weirdest of favors Kang had to concede despite a nervous fanged mother worrying over her daughter.

The next six months passed without a hitch as well, and after nine months following the same protocol including hard training and the practice of their new art, Ryoga and her children were ready to try test number three. They had practiced this move frequently, and although Kenta hated the process and result from the practice, it was something Ryoga had worked for so long and was so desperate to achieve.

Monday came like any other day the Hibikis had to practice the same routine, what changed this time though, was the missing girl visiting that man strapped to a wall. Kang reported to Ryoga about the situation, but after watching over her daughter for so long, the fanged mother realized Akemi wasn't in any danger from him.

"Grandpa. . .How are you today?" Asked the almost twelve year old girl while her basket filled with aromatic flowers and baked goodies adorned the almost empty room. Genma tried at first to discourage Akemi into making a connection, but the girl could see pain and anguish in those dark eyes. It may had been a deep feeling of pride shared between her father and the little girl, but she really wanted to be approved by Genma at all costs.

"I'm fine. . ." Answered dryly the old man. Akemi still smiled at his hoarse tone, picking the tasty cookie from the basket and mouthing a big "A" towards the old man. "Now. . .Say "A" grandpa. . ." Genma saw her efforts pure and simple, compelling the thief and scoundrel to ease up at the idea to push her away and open his mouth from the request.

"How are they grandpa?. . .I baked them myself this morning. . ." The man did enjoy the nice chocolate chips on top of the sweet confection, drinking from the tea she had prepared as well and releasing a sigh of relief after bland rice was his daily meal. "T-Thank you Kemi-chan. . .I. . .I'm sorry we had to meet like this. . .M-My Child. . ." Half apologized the old man after his heart had been warmed up over the several visits from the girl.

"I know what you mean grandpa. It hurts me to see you like this and I don't want to share my visits in this way anymore. . ." Suddenly her furrowed brows changed the mood in the teen. Akemi powered up almost inadvertently and as the black flames began to envelop her petite frame, the little girl grasped those chains holding his grandfather, breaking them like if they were made of paper.

Genma was increasingly impressed by the sheer amount of power, finding the surge so strong specially when it didn't feel anything like regular Chi. The old man grabbed his oppressed wrists, rubbing the pressure away and staring at the several guards ready to put him back to sleep. "Wait!. . .He is a good man. Please. . .Don't shoot. . ." Declared bravely Akemi while she stood between the armed guards and the old man.

"Sorry patient zero-zero-three, but we have orders to submit him before he tries to escape. . ." Ordered firmly the guard at the same time he shot those heavy metallic darts at both, the little girl and Genma. "Y-You stay away from my granddaughter you hear!" Declared angrily Genma next, hugging Akemi by the torso and turning himself into a human shield.

"No grandpa!. . .I can take the darts. . .Trust me. . ." Said the girl to a man who could see his son in that face. Those compassionate green eyes staring at him drilled in his mind all the terrible things he made Ranma go through during his childhood. It felt so heavy and painful he winced by the memories, but the darts never reached either the little girl or the old man. When the guards searched for the metallic projectiles, little Kenta was already besides his sister, holding all the objects in his hands.

"Are you sure about this sis?" Asked the boy towards a little girl who apparently called with her mind for his help. "Yes Ta-kun. . .Grandpa is feeling again. . .I can sense him now. . ." Kenta stayed in front of the old man and his sister waiting patiently for their mother to arrive while measuring doubtful if what his sister said was true. After a while Kang let the guards go on their normal routine, Ryoga stared angrily at her daughter but she never scolded her for following her heart.

Akemi looked sorry for what she did, but she explained her mother about the connections one forges with other soul regardless of what others might say. "Grandpa is breaking loose mom. . .Remember when I told you about his heart?. . .He is turning back into his old self." Ryoga saw a deep feeling of regret into the old man's eyes, admitting that maybe there was a reason why Genma acted the way he did all this time.

"Please Kang. . .Let him come with us. I promise he won't cause any troubles. . ." The doctor trusted the girl more than the man, and after seeing something different between the two, the man in charge ordered the release of the captive man into a regular cell besides the Hibikis.

The old man still wasn't able to understand this, watching carefully at the girl while grabbing his granddaughter by the hand. "W-Why Ryoga. . .Why would you show pity for me after all I've done ta you?" Ryoga still felt some contempt from his past attacks but this wasn't her right to deal with the situation, this new chapter belonged to her daughter and her grandfather. The young mother passed that decision to Akemi from then on, finding her heart in the right place while creating a link with the man who ruined her life.

"Is not pity Genma-san. . .It's hard for me to forgive what you did, but my daughter loves you and that's the only reason I trust you." Ryoga walked outside their room this time, letting both Kenta and Akemi become a lot closer despite the deep hatred she learned to harbor over the years. "Grandpa!. . ." Screamed the little girl nervously after the adrenaline stopped pumping into her body.

The man in glasses grabbed his little girl tightly, warming even more with the hug and daring to extend his arm towards the other boy. "Sorry grandpa. . .I can feel you are changing, but you hurt my mom a lot and that I can't forgive just yet. . ."

Genma understood his resentfulness towards his actions, hell. . .He wondered why would Akemi love him after all the damage he did towards her mother, but there was a certain sensation the little girl managed to feel. . .A type of sentiment he wasn't able to understand himself at all.

"I understand m'boy, but I'll be here whenever you want ta talk 'bout it. . ." Said firmly the old master of the anything goes while walking into the recreational hall by the hand of his granddaughter. Kenta instead of following behind though, the boy had other business to attend with his mother and that ill tempered need she had to become a man again. "C'mon Ta-kun!. . .Practice makes the master." Announced his mother to a boy who needed to still practice that special chi.

Marvelous was a poor reaction to show when the several researches watched two shadows jump on the trees outside the fenced forest. Ryoga always kept a serious look over the safety of her son, but other thoughts invaded her busy mind specially those involving an unforgivable pigtailed fighter, that weird voice announcing his return and the last terrible power Kenta and the fanged girl developed during the last training.

"I _need to be faster. . .Stronger. Ranma would try to take advantage of my shortcomings. . .Focus you anger and don't give him simple openings like I did long ago_." The girl kept punching Kenta straight against his defensive arms, but what the child missed was the way she attacked.

It wasn't the force behind the punch what she was after. Ryoga pressed the speed from within her arms, forgetting the power or the muscles themselves and instead pressing several hundred strikes at the time. "Mom!. . .I can hardly feel any. . ." He wanted to tell her that tactic was a failing move against his more powerful sturdiness, but when the several hundred punches reached a thousand hits in one strike, the pressure alone sent the boy flying against a tree, completely breaking the treant in half.

"Amazing!. . .She is reaching higher speeds without even tapping on a regular Chi lecture." Advised one of the researchers after Dr. Kang came up with a monitor capable to read the intensity and power in Chi units. "I believe this new "Shi" equals into several hundred "Chi" units by my account, and even when they reach a measurement, Shi seems to raise the more she focuses in it."

The new kind and feminine intern scribbled hastily after her mentor, making sure the scrawny employee concentrated fully on the two fighters outside while she took all the pertaining notes. "This is when it gets interesting Miss Ayano. Patient zero-zero-two will try to match her improved agility with a higher speed of his own. . .It's important to notice how this new source of power can mold their senses according at their will and not pure training on a certain strength like Chi based attacks." Finished the lower employee, winning certain points from his speech when the intern would smile at his wise conjectures.

Outside the forest though, Kenta knew his mother had the toughness to take every single assault he could dish at her. The almost twleve year old showed ever technique Ryoga taught her in the past, modifying them at his pleasure and demonstrating the nineteen year old he was the true heir to the Anything goes style.

Kick connecting against her weaker arms would sent the fanged girl against the bushes, letting the boy vanish into the Umisen-ken and appear right behind with a flurry of punches directly at her back. Ryoga noticed the mastery her boy used to find weak spots and openings in the spur of the moment which in return made her defenses raise greatly.

"Good!. . .You adapt fast Ta-kun. . .Keep it up!" Taunted the girl to a boy who found her demands easy to oblige. Kenta began to push harder this time, kicking and grabbing Ryoga Judo style and sending her ricocheting from three to rock and against the ground at an even higher speed.

"_Amazing. . .The more punishment he throws at me, the more my Shi field can absorb_. . ." Thought the girl when there was no resistance capable to withstand such beating except for that dark power feeding from all the damage done by external sources. "_Alright. . .This should be enough_. . ." This time Ryoga was the one tapping into her Shi, punching several times using the energy against the bending joints in her son and forcing Kenta to retreat or get the full blast from her attacks.

It worked for sometime, and she understood this new technique would be unstoppable against other enemies, but since little Kenta had the same Shi based power, the boy simply synced on the same frequency and his own field began to feed from his mother's Shi. "Good one mom. . .But that won't work on me anymore. . ."

Ryoga made clicking sounds of disappointment with her tongue, recalling how Kenta and Akemi were the only ones capable to develop such power. "_I was so afraid that damn seal would never let my children be born and that's when it happened. . .All my bottled fear and depression powered a perfect ShiShi-Hokodan threatening to explode inside of me, but instead of killing me while delivering my children, the blast was absorbed into them. . .It's just too incredible to believe_." The girl scoffed with a smile knowing either she would blow the whole lab in that moment or something good would come from her efforts. . .But from the desperate wishful thinking to see her children born that day a new energy pool became embedded in all three, gifting such power as their birthmark with no way to be given or shared.

Recurring with close-quarter moves, Ryoga led a better chance to defeat her unstoppable son. The sudden involving pressure from her Chi and Shi combined into a Judo lock was the one disadvantage the boy couldn't counter at the end of the fight. "Ok. . .Ok!. . .I give!" Screamed the boy after all that heated pressure almost reached his head.

Ryoga immediately let go of all fighting will, releasing the boy from the deadly trap the second he tapped the dirt. Kenta on the other hand refused to budge completely and instead of admit defeat like any good loser in a fair fight, he decided to never leave a match without proving his pride and honor by any means necessary, not even when his mother was his opponent this time. "Ah!. . .My neck, I think I broke it!" Screamed the boy alarmed and holding firmly under his chin with both hands.

"Ta-kun!" Screamed increasingly fearful the girl, dropping any ill attempt to declare this battle hers and going into mother mode without even thinking it. The young woman slid roughly against the ground, nursing his wounds while looking genuinely concerned by the blinding consequences of her actions.

"O-Ok dear, let me see. . .Move your hands and let mom see how bad it is. . ." Ryoga prayed it could be some accidental twist during the last lock, but when the boy moved his hands aside and the girl saw nothing but a smiling devil defiantly uncovering his ploy, her eyebrows kneaded close together, telling the boy this was a very bad joke. "Just checking if my darling mother is still there. . ." Said the teen before lunging at his mother and kissing her on the cheek.

"Ooh. . .I swear, if you do something like this again. I don't care if you are my son. . .I'm beating the stuffing out of you. . ." Kenta took the defiant warning lightly, admitting his joke was too cruel but it actually helped him to remember she was his mother not matter what. Ryoga took a deep sigh as well, accepting the origin of the joke meant to remind her she was a mom first, and a vengeful fighter second.

"I hoped your golden eyes were the only signs from my raging side, but it seems you get my anger fueled actions and "his" same sense of humor." She meant this as a complaint for Kenta's irritable ways to make her feel like a woman with stupid tricks like these, just like the idiotic jokes Ranma did as a long lost fiancée or girlfriend. "I know. Dr. Kang told me about dad's stupid tricks to dress and act as a girl. . .When the times comes, I will knock some sense out of him too." Ryoga saw before her eyes a Ranma version two point zero ready to leave both of his parents in the dust. "Fine. . .Son. Let's see how Akemi is doing with her "grandpa". . ." Said the girl after taking her son back into the lab.

Saturday came rather fast after so much training and, in the morning while the rest of the staff slowly woke up, Kang, Ryoga and the new teenagers roamed free across the rebuilt caged forest. The area taking heavy damage from their last attempt to unlock the seal had been restored and this time several lab partners started to gather around the big chair set in the center of the land.

"Ok guys. . .Like we rehearsed this past week. Practice went without a hitch, and if anything goes wrong I'm sure Kang can cancel the test." Once announcing their intentions, the other researchers gathered around the still twenty year old girl. Their eyes and notebooks neatly held at chest level and as the fanged woman gave the signal, Kenta and Kang slowly moved a steaming kettle next to the subject.

"Alright mom. . .Start to power up." Advised the boy. When Ryoga began to focus her attention towards sadness or angst felt memories from earlier years, the dark glowing of her new Shi started to envelop around the girl. "Amazing!" Described most of the scientists, realizing this was a totally different energy type than the regular Chi martial art fighters use.

The now fifty employees and interns scribbled away about the process and effects from such bioelectric source while Kang talked about his own research during the exhibition. "Ladies and gentlemen. . .Miss Ryoga Hibiki and her children are the only ones in this world capable to combine the electro-mechanism our bodies can generate, but instead of using hard training to increase the regular Chi based energy other fighters are well versed from their art, they have mastered a way to physically adapt human emotions."

The man recalled the old technique developed for mining and excavation purposes years ago. He mentioned that tiny man teaching the art to a young boy named Ryoga Hibiki, and after years of practice and understanding over the move, that strange seal accidentally created by Genma Saotome helped the now Miss Hibiki to create a new source of energy.

"Our subject has reached its potential to replace other senses important for a fighter like speed and strength, giving her an unparalleled amount of energy while doing so. . .After a few days accustoming herself to that new power, Miss Ryoga Hibiki decided to call it "Shi". . .Which comes from the word "Shita" or under. Strong emotions like depression and anger seem to fuel this new technique."

Moments later all employees went back to work, filling their own take on the source of energy and getting ready for the mid-year report from their findings. After they left, Kang gave the real signal for the third test in Ryoga's training to proceed.

It was something Kenta despised to see, but he had done so in the past anyway. With a sigh of defeat, the nearly twelve year old teen poured the steaming kettle over his mother, watching the poor girl's skin sizzle and hearing her snarling teeth clench by the pain.

Ryoga had tried this procedure several times by now, and although her new Shi managed to absorb most of the pain, a stinging sensation was always present during the tests. Still, after Akemi and Dr. Kang dried the water off Ryoga moments later, a muscle bound, brown-eyed boy was sitting on the chair instead of the girl.

"I-I did it. . .I did it!" Screamed satisfied Ryoga after looking at a complete male raising from the chair. "Wow mom. . .You look amazing as a guy!" Complimented Kenta proudly at first, but furrowing his eye-brows later as a sign of sarcasm and denial over his old form.

"Oh, C'mon Ta-kun!. . .I'm a guy like you. Shouldn't you be more supportive now that there are two boys in the family?" The fanged boy smiled dumbly at his son, hoping his antics could lessen Kenta's objection over the change, but all it did was encourage the twelve year old into rebelling at the idea.

"Sorry. . ."Mom". . .But I swore I would call you like that no matter how you'd look. Besides. . ." The shorter teen grabbed a glass he had hidden on his back, throwing it to his now very female mother and lunging at her into a big hug. "It's way easier to change you into my mom then it is to have you as a dad. . ."

Ryoga snarled at the transformation back into the girl she was, agreeing with Kenta how easy it would be to stay in that form, but refusing to give up thanks to a promise she did long ago. "Sorry son. I love you very much, but for me to reach my goals, I must be one hundred percent male first." This time she poured the rest of the warm kettle herself, still feeling the burning sensations from the magma like fluid, but ignoring the pain altogether now that she could change at will thanks to her applied Shi.

"I need to master my Shi in this body and show "him" I can be his equal. . ." Ryoga dismissed Kang from the family reunion after he changed back into a man, explaining to the researcher what was about to happen next were events related only to their escape plan. "I need to work with my children Kang-san. . .Will you let me do so on my own?"

The man bobbed at his request, taking the camera and notes with him and leaving the Hibikis alone for the time being. "Alright guys. . .It's time to take this training up a notch." All three powered back into that dark energy absorbing even the light from the sun directed at it. Seconds later Kenta, Akemi and their mother turned father jumped from tree to tree performing a sequence of punches, kicks and acrobatics with the goal to try and outmatch each other.

The first shared punches gave Ryoga the right assessment about his children. Akemi always watched first with her senses over the way her opponent acted. It could be a darting fist directly at her face, or a fake swipe aimed at her feet but turning all his attention towards her chest. . .In short, Akemi Hibiki is the strategist of the three.

Kenta on the other hand didn't need to study his opponent right away. He learned thanks to Ryoga the subtleties fast thinking and moving gave during the beginning of a fight, quoting of course Ranma's ability to adapt into a fast counter.

Now Ryoga, the male, with manly brain cells always stopped from harming a child or a defenseless fighter and that alone was the kind of enemy neither kids had confronted before. "Bakusai-Tenketsu!" Shouted the young man while penetrating the land and shooting unimaginable pieces of loose rocks everywhere.

Kenta went right for the target as usual, but again. . .The tall cloud of dirt broadening around the fanged boy made difficult to pinpoint his location, and left a pensive Akemi wondering where was her mother hiding. "Don't make this too easy for me guys!" Yelled next Ryoga, exploding from under the ground and forming a mass of loose stones while leaving a giant hole behind.

"Wha!?. . ." Was all the boy could say before his mother's hand reached his foot, unleashing a tornado with his body like the one Mikado used long ago with the fanged teen and Ranma. The little girl went to the rescue as soon as her brother was stuck in the vortex, the funny part though was that both Akemi and her sibling knew this was a trap to keep them busy.

"Here goes the finale!" Admonished Ryoga, trying to prepare them and at the same time give them time to anticipate her massive attack. "Shin-Shi-Shi-Hokodan!" Alerted the ex-lost boy as a giant ball of pink and black Shi slowly descended over the three. "_Ta-kun!. . .Go into a blank stage. _. ." Directed Akemi in her mind while trying to avoid enormous rocks floating around the tornado.

"_Gotcha sis. . .Tell me when to snap so we can kick mom's butt. _. ." Replied mentally the boy. The blast could be seen by the ample window from the lab, but a waving hand from Kang deactivated the fear crawling from the other employees after such powerful blast was about to touch ground. "Don't worry. . .She knows what she's doing. . ." Advised the man in charge.

Few more feet was everything the ball of energy had to make contact with the land, giving enough time for Ryoga to go into a state devoid of any sensation at all. That's when the monitor Kang set by the war zone began to blink. The doctor recorded every bit of brain activity and the different wavelengths Ryoga's mind applied at the same time.

"_Marvelous. . .She can reach a delta and a Beta wave in the same level and that is just impossible. . .Is like if she were asleep and consciously active simultaneously. . ." _After recording more data about the girl, the monitor then exploded, leaving the man with yet, another busted equipment, but helping him resolve that tiny problem about Ryoga's age.

Back on the fighting area, the massive ball of dark energy made contact with the ground, destroying everything in its path except for the three columns residing in the center of the blast. When Ryoga opened his eyes to see the devastation, two feet were already flying against his face, sending the boy tumbling away while Akemi and Kenta started to disengage their own Shi.

"Good thing the same type of energy created by that move is compatible with our own. . .Otherwise, even if we were to stay like zombies during the blast, the pressure alone would have taken us apart." Explained the little girl as she tried to understand why would her mother use such dangerous attack against them.

Kenta didn't need to know the reason though. He knew their mother wanted them to be prepared for anything and what better way to keep them on their toes than to attack with something too strong for they to counter. "Don't worry sis. . .Mom knew we could be able to escape that attack. . ."

"Actually. . ." Said the ex-lost boy as he stood up. "I hoped you could be ready on your own. Being in my old body is like a new experience for me, and the Shi released was beyond of what I could control." Added sheepishly the teen.

"Y-You mean. . .We could've died from that thing!?" Asked this time a bewildered Kenta. "Well. . .Not really, but you could have been extremely injured while trying to avoid most of the compressed energy." All three decided to take a break, hanging from the edge of the giant hole while Dr. Kang paced patiently across the distance between the lab and the devastated crater replacing a vast forest.

"You almost gave them a heart attack Ryoga-san. I think it should be better if you leave those type of shows when the right time to use them come. . ." It was a bit cryptic to describe their escape between lines, but Ryoga agreed he did go overboard without thinking on the consequences. "You're right Kang. . .Sorry. I wasn't really prepared to balance my Shi with the reserved Chi in my new body."

Upon hearing this, both Kenta and his sister gaped at the idea, realizing the amount of power their mother managed to summon in seconds was beyond of what she could create as a woman. "So, that's why you created so much power in the first place. . .I thought Shi replaced Chi in our bodies. . .Something like a substitute, but you actually combined both mom, that. . .That's something it never occurred to me before."

Just as excited as Akemi, the glimmering reflection of the sun against Kenta's eyes told Ryoga what was going to be the next mastery his son would work on. "Ok guys. . .Let's go back home and pretend we're weak until the legal stuff is ready. . ." Once Ryoga dismissed the private practice, Kenta and Akemi worked hard to perfect those two levels of energy combined, turning the next six months into a breeze.

* * *

><p><strong>To pay for the past, or to work for the future. . .<strong>

Redemption is a very hard value to come by these days, specially when the only image in Genma's mind during the last six years was to decimate Ryoga and any tie the curse boy might have had with his legitimate son. Still, what kept the old man from going mad over such unholy relationship was not revenge, but the influence Ranma received thanks to the curse despite his better efforts.

His son had been trained to be manly and heroic throughout his childhood, ignoring the most distractedly garbage a human being could interpose between an unstoppable force and a wimpy loser. . .Feelings. Ranma seemed to have a softer side every time his father would train him through hardships on the field, but if there was a teaching he always kept in mind it had to be what Happosai branded in his brain.

But after watching his prodigy escape through his fingers and choose his own path even after all the tyrannical practices to make him a real man failed on the intent, what melted his own heart was the attention from his granddaughter.

"Here grandpa. . .I brought you Ramen cooked with Konbu. I hope the dried sea tangle doesn't make the dish bitter. . ." Apologized the little girl with a blush across the face. "Y-Yeah. . .Don' worry 'bout it. . ." Would answer back the old man, trying to scare the illegitimate Saotome away again out of self-pity, but "feeling" remorse while doing so.

"Say, Kemi-chan. . .Why are you here when you could be with you brother an'. . .Um. . .You know?." Asked puzzled Genma. Akemi stopped from pouring the delicious food into the broth, thinking hard why would she be close to a man who everyone called a cheater and a thief, but the only reaction she had a second later was a shrug of shoulders and a broader smile.

"Because you are my grandfather." The young eleven year old respectfully served the man a bottle of sake she purposely grabbed from the main kitchen, used to season certain dishes but forgotten every time her mom would win on poker games. Akemi carefully set the warm alcoholic beverage on his table, pushing ever so slightly the big bowl of ramen and waiting on her knees right in front of the man for his approval.

Her beady eyes trembled uncontrollably like if the decision the old man would come up with was a matter of life or death. Genma still found the little girl's eyes strangely loyal to his demeanor, compelling the master of the Anything goes to suddenly act smugly, like a judge of sorts, carefully tasting the dish and throw his thumb up into the air, dumbly smiling next towards the girl.

"I have never tasted somethin' so delicious!" Complimented Genma with genuine honesty. Akemi's face lit like the sun itself, sending the girl into a dance with the tip of her toes and running towards the man for a well deserved hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you grandpa!. . .Mom taught me to cook and she said I must always please those who I love the most."

In that precise moment another chunk from Genma's frozen heart began to melt. The man accepted her hug firmly this time, and as tears began to slowly flow on his face, the only word coming from his lips were. "I-I'm sorry. . .I am really sorry my son. . ."

The little girl moved away from her grandfather, watching how something emerged where it didn't exist before, or perhaps. . .It was there all along, but something or someone locked it away from him. "Grandpa?. . .Would you tell me your story?" Asked the girl to a man who believed real tears were something he would never spill.

With the back of his hand, Genma cleared that mess of a face while still enjoying the magnificent soup made only for him and starting the tale of a man who had no name. It was strange really, thought the thief. As he began to describe the truth about himself, many memories long lost started to come back to life, and although the little girl cared nothing for fraudulent deals and cheating tricks, her eyes contemplated a man destroyed by the people surrounding his dreams.

That happened a Monday in the morning, and by the same day late in the afternoon, both old and young walked from the inner chambers in that lab towards the recreational hall filled with all manner of employees enjoying dinner and a table filled with the more masochist researchers.

Kenta stared at the table mostly, watching his mother make another several Euros into her pocket while the old man in glasses pulled his grandchild by the hand. The little boy knew they frequented each other after their special training sessions, but he always wondered why would she do that after the way that bastard treated their mother.

"Oy!. . .Leave him be Kemi-Chan. . .That. . .Man, is not a Hibiki." Said Kenta while pumping his fists ready for a fight. His sibling immediately stood before the man, ready to defend her grandfather against anyone threatening her own blood. "We are not Hibikis Ta-kun. . .We are Saotomes. Sachi told me so!" Screamed the girl loudly enough for all the employees to stop what they were doing.

"Like hell!. . .Sachi only said mom changed her name in Itabashi, but we are not from that family remember?" Ryoga couldn't believe that, and as the other players pulled their own betting money from the table, the fanged girl left the group behind, aiming for her family and the sudden talk no one was supposed to know.

"Ta-kun. . .Kemi-chan. Let's go!" Growled the girl with clenched teeth. The two children walked at her side right away, leaving all the staff do their own things while they abruptly whispered into a discussion as they walked away. Almost leaving the recreational quarters though, Genma and Ryoga stared at each other until the Hibikis vanished from the hall.

Once in their room, the young mother went over the last rules she set for the children, reinforcing the need to keep their link with Sachiko a secret and to never let anyone else know they were in mental contact. "Remember guys. We are here for this year at the most. . .Kang has all the documents ready with those lawyers and he said the investors are getting relentless after the last training session monitored by the other researchers."

Ryoga could have finished talking and there wouldn't have been anymore talk back, but this time Akemi scanned madly at her mother, furrowing her eyebrows and waiting for her mother to attend her needs. The fanged girl knows her children to a tee, and when her grown up kid demanded attention, the girl simply rolled her eyes defeated, waiting to see her complaint.

"Mom. . .You have always taught us to respect and love our family no matter what they have done in the past. . .Well. . .Grandpa is family, and I know, I know he has done some bad things in the past, but I think. . ." And that's all she could muster when the gasping face from her mother pretty much stopped her from advancing.

"Some bad things!. . .That idiot has done some bad things, you say!?" Both Kenta and his mother took a deep breath, walking in the small space between beds and the crystal door while trying to explain all the atrocities Ranma's father did not only at her, but at his own son.

"Listen to me very carefully Kemi-chan. . .We have gone through this several times, and if there was a reason why I let you go with him in the first place, it's only to let you know your father's roots. I never intended to make him a close relative for you, in fact. . .I wanted him to act like the slime he is, and scare you away with his boastful banter about manliness and honor."

Their discussion reached a bigger crowd without they noticing, letting Dr. Kang watch from the outside of the familiar cell while on the farthest corridor Genma watched Kenta and Ryoga gang up on his grandchild. "But mom. . .You need to hear his side of the story. Grandpa was cheated from his legacy and his old master taught him things that made him act bad. . ."

The twelve year old knew better than to question Ryoga's decision, but the second Genma intervened in the conversation all hell broke loose and all those memories for what he did came back with force. "Hey!. . .Leave my granddaughter alone you hear!" Demanded the old man trying to protect his connection with Akemi.

Kenta and his sister were barely able to see their mother phase from the back of the bedroom and all the way outside the hall, somehow even crossing the glass door without being opened. She did less than a second during the dash and while her hands grabbed Genma by the Gi, the old master wasn't able to register any movement until his back loudly hit the wall.

"Don't think for a moment you can teach me how to treat my children!" She was furious and showed no sign to calm down despite her children trying to help the weaker man from her grasp. It was a blessing Mr. Saotome trained all his younger life with his son though, otherwise his back would have been shattered and her grasping hands could have squeezed the life out of him.

"I-I let you have a chance to redeem yourself, just like I let your wife get acquainted with Sachiko. The point is this old man. . .Be thankful I do this and stay out of my way and the way I raise them." Genma couldn't understand the fire burning around the girl, searching a way to understand how could she be this strong after the lock he created on her back.

"Mom!. . .Leave him alone!. If you won't hear the side of his story than you can't judge Grandpa. . ." Still defended the little girl at her grandfather the most. Many questions raised in Genma's mind as the Hibikis discussed a way to leave this mess peacefully but what made Ryoga let go of the captive man was the next question he had no answer until now.

"R-Ryoga. . .Who is Sachiko?" Kenta and Akemi tried to defuse the situation which became increasingly harder to control. When the fanged girl swirled her angry eyes against the man pinned against the wall, the girl bared her teeth defiantly at him. "Sachiko?. . .Sachiko is the baby you tried to pry from me back then. . .That one defenseless baby you wanted to destroy like Ranma."

"The baby you thought it was a boy was in reality a girl. . .Ranma's biological daughter." The old man's eyes bulged by the sudden truth, understanding finally that his son was the pregnant girl in the first place and the child brought to this world was that tiny little girl Nodoka carried during his attack in that apartment.

There were no more words for the old man to muster, dropping his sight to the floor and finding no redeeming way to save himself from this hell. . .That is, until Akemi interpose between the two, forcing her mother to let go of him. "Listen to what I have to say mom, and after that. . .If you still feel the same way, I will never talk about it.

Ryoga doubtfully left Akemi behind, letting the girl care for her grandfather while Kenta followed his mother. "Don't worry mom. . .I'm sure Kemi-Chan has a good reason for siding with him." The girl was afraid that could be the case, embracing her son around his shoulders and kissing the teenager on the hair. "That's what I'm afraid of Ta-kun."


	5. Chapter 5

**A change for the better, and a change for the worse. . .**

Tapping nervously on the table gave most of the family a sense of dread every time Ranma waited anxiously downstairs in the living room. A year had already passed and his oldest daughter seemed to grow more distant and reserved every time he would turn into a she. The economic situation at home had lifted somehow thanks to the Robinson family and the Endo couple who always had their backs, but happiness was never a certainty in this house, and Ranma Saotome wanted to know why.

"I don' get it mom. . .We found the problem long ago an' I thought I was doin' good by transforming now an' then ta get her used ta me, but she keeps driftin' away." Claimed tensely the pigtailed father. Nodoka tried to console him every time she was around the house but the way Sachiko changed over the years was perhaps something only one person on this earth were able to solve.

"Honestly son, I believe Ryoga-chan could have helped a lot more here than anyone else, and you know why?. . .That link. My granddaughter and I were lucky enough to build a connection all this time even when I wasn't home too often, but with you is different. . .It's as if she wanted to be away from all of us until. . ." She wanted to say what Ranma had thought about it. The master of the house was in reality Sachiko's biological mother which should rule over anyone else as Sachiko's caretaker, but the place Ryoga had in the girl's developmental state had turned her into the most important mother figure despite any efforts from Ranma to change that.

"I know." Said the young master with a downcast stare at the floor. "I tried ta be a mother for her but I failed. . .Throw me monsters an' I'll tear 'em apart I said once an' I'll say it again, but girlish stuff ain't my strong suit." Reinforced abated by the situation the young man. He wanted to understand what had happened with his family ever since all the begun, but all he could envision seemed to wither into mush.

They were as close at best when he looked like a father and Akane treated them all equally. . .Yet, the Saotomes grew slowly apart from each other after the fame Ranma gained by protecting the town faded and he became a young relic from the past. "It ain't only that mom. Jr. and Ryoga are gettin' bullied out in the streets like if they knew nothin' from the art."

"I have been called from friends after neighbors find them all bloodied and beaten on the park. I don' get it. . .What happened ta this family?" Kept asking himself but no one would answer. That is, until a voice came from the second floor, inviting Akane, Sachiko and Midori to rejoin a disgruntled Ranma near the kitchen.

"They are getting the side effects from your acts Ranma." Replied Midori at a bewildered man solely standing by the fridge. "Please don't get me wrong, I know how much you have given to this town and how powerful your school is, but you raised certain standards they are now enforcing in your children." As she said this, the oldest from the three siblings ran at her father, embracing him tightly while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"S-Sorry dad. . .I'm trying. . .I really am. . ." Apologized the little girl ashamed of her fear for that redheaded illusion. Ranma returned the hug just as firmly, kissing his daughter on top of her head and hushing her worries away with his irresistible smile. "Don' worry kiddo. . .I know it's me. . .I just don' know how or what can I do. . ."

That was the cue Midori used to grab him by the arm and pull him with her, leading the Saotome patriarch into the guest room upstairs. "It's your time Ranma. . ." The pigtailed man dreaded to be scrutinized and poked like a sick patient, but this was for the best and if he wanted a whole family, the solution had to be within his head.

Once cloistered in that room, the rest of the family waited outside with the hope to finally decipher this riddle once and for all. Akane went at Sachiko and Nodoka's side, discussing the several techniques the pediatrician used during the session and their results. "I believe the connection between my daughter and Ranma slowly deteriorated through years of mental abuse my husband had to face his femininity. It's like some kind of barrier preventing her from reaching my husband when he is in girl form."

They had a feeling this problem causing not only Sachiko's distrust, but what Akane said next made Nodoka remember another culprit messing with her son's life. "Mi-Chan found out Sachiko doesn't respect Ranma when transformed. . .She keeps referring at a "Lady with green eyes" advising her in dreams to obey and love her father no matter the shape, but she wants to know who that woman is. . ."

Both women looked at each other, playing with the idea to divulge once and for all the terrible secret dooming this family into oblivion, but the one who opposed from day one was stuck upstairs with a pediatrician and friend. "We can't daughter. . .We swore my son nothing would be said until he were ready." Akane knew this and although Sachiko was right there staring and tilting her head in puzzlement, both women explained everything was being resolved without actually delving into actually saying what.

Back in the room, the bed Kenji and his wife used at night hosted a laying man, his hands intertwined and resting over his navel while his eyes remained close. "Alright Ranma. . .Remember. This is a hypnotic session where you will be safe. There is no trick or secret to this practice so just relax and believe in yourself."

The blue haired woman began to speak softly, almost whispering into his ear to relax and to focus on a happy place where he can feel safe and secure. Midori helped Ranma with an array of details like streaming waters and passive meadows moving at the pace of a calming breeze with the goal to enforce such thoughts. It was working just like before seeing as the young man began to smile unknowingly at the girl.

"Feel your feet relax. . .Yes. . .Like that. Think of nothing but the calm swaying off the gentle grass and sense your legs, hips and chest slowly relaxing as well." Her low, soothing tone did the desired effect once the man's feet dangled to the sides, completely absorbed by the calming sensation running across his body.

"Fly Ranma. . .Let go of all stress, and let all worries flow out." Once the phase achieved its desired effect, Midori went for the strong part of the hypnotic session, reinforcing the state of relaxation with her own set of commands. "You can feel yourself relaxing now. You can feel a heavy, relaxed feeling come over you. And as I continue to talk, that heavy relaxed feeling will get stronger and stronger, until it carries you into a deep, peaceful state of sleep. . ."

After Midori's voice tensed the commands to feel relaxed, the pediatrician concluded the suggestive introduction with "Now. . .You are resting comfortably in a deep, peaceful state of sleep." command forcing the man to keep that trance intact.

"You will go deeper and faster, deeper and faster all of the time until I bring you back. You will accept those suggestions which are for your benefit, and that you are willing to accept." Next, the woman enticed strong, positive sentences reinforcing his emotions for success and unstoppable will whether as a faithful father or more importantly, a proud mother and wife.

"Ok Ranma. . .Please, can you call "her" into our conversation. Search the part of you hiding, constantly running away from everyone and the one important part in your life." Not two seconds passed when Midori called her out that a much lighter voice responded to her commands. "Here I am as well Mi-Chan. . ." It was the same tone Ranma used while cursed.

The male laying on the bed tried to furrow his brows tensely, but the repetition of words like "relax" and "you are in control" would turn Ranma back into a battle for dominance still very much trapped during the hypnosis. "I don' want you here!. . .I-I am the one who own this body." Reclaimed the male voice first, but was promptly followed by the feminine tone next.

"I am not ruling over who is in charge Ranma. . .I just want to be free. To feel my daughter's kisses and worries. . .I want to be a mother and a woman. . ." Midori was able to see the struggle between the two, a struggle they had ever since the waters of Jusenkyo touched the boy back then and fought not for who is the real person, but for the reason why the female was so oppressed.

"N-No!. . .You want ta make me into somethin' I am not. Y-You tried ta take me away once an' even confused me when I hit my head. . .You are my enemy whether you want ta or not. . ." Bared this time the man with clenched teeth.

The masculine strong tone suddenly changed again, letting the girlish voice defend herself from accusation. "No Ranma. . .You are confusing me with the spirit of the drowned girl. I am not her, but the girl you could have become if you had been born female. . .I'm you in a female version never tested except when Akane threw us against that rock by the pond. Search in your heart and admit you and I are the same soul with two different tonalities."

This was the moment Midori expected the most. When the hypnosis reached this point after the almost hundred tries over the years, a struggle between Ranma's acceptance to be that girl and all the teachings drilled into his brain by his father fought to be one on top of the other. "N-No. . .I-I can'!. . .Pops will kill me if I am soft spoken and feminine. . ."

Then, the same male voice would contradict itself with the same tone, leaving the lightest voice behind and embracing her into his mind. "B-But we are a mom. . .We gave birth to Sachiko and she deserves us more. . .N-No. . .Not "we". . ." Suddenly agreed both sides from the same coin, melting into one single tone which happened to be Ranma's male voice "I-I. I gave birth to my daughter and I want her at my side." Said finally the proud father in a very masculine demeanor but with obsessed desire to be a that girl trapped inside their mind.

"Good Ranma. . .Focus on the grass and the wind running across your hair. You are still flying and relaxed. . .Listen to my words and relax." The commands began to calm the excited boy once again, letting his tensed fists and feet dangle to the sides and turning the pain contorted features on his face back into a state of bliss.

"Good. . .I'm going to count from one to five, and at the count of five you will feel wide awake, fully alert and completely refreshed." As she said this, Midori reinforced a sentence more so than any other, making a constant instruction deep within Ranma's mind to apply it on his latest accomplishment. "And as a result of this hypnosis, you will find the answers to all your questions. . .You will be free. . ."

The count advanced, and with it the same sentence over and over. . .Precisely enforcing that same instruction at the pace of the man's relaxed breathing. When she reached five, his blue eyes turned up, the pigtailed master of his art moved into a sitting position, taking a deep breath and watching relaxed at his friend. "M-Mi-chan. . .How did I do?" Asked the man concerned.

"Tell me Ranma. How do you feel about your daughter?" It may be too soon to ask, she thought, but the pediatrician needed to know how that struggle fared at the end of the session. Ranma tried to compose a phrase strong enough to describe how happy he felt, but the only words in his mouth struck the woman a lot differently.

"Mi-chan. . .I need somethin from you. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>Changes, Changes and more. . .Wait. . .What!?. . .<strong>

On the outside from the same house Akane Tendo and her family waited almost one hour for Ranma to come out. They had dealt with a few dozen sessions like this one over the past year, and although most of the other meetings always ended abruptly short, this one seemed to reach a common ground between doctor and patient.

"Sachi. . .How do you feel dear?" Asked her mother concerned after the little girl's own session left Sachiko with a big smile on her face. "It went great mom. . .Auntie Midori showed me that woman and her two kittens. I am not sure, but I think they are very important for her and the best part is that the little white kitten talks to me as well."

Marveled by the outspoken demeanor her little girl had achieved, the still young mother took Sachiko into the kitchen where they specifically talked about those two cats. "I see. . .And what does that little white cat tells you honey?"

"She tells me we are related somehow and the lady with green eyes has taken care of me since I was born. Kemi is the name of the white kitten. The black one is Ta-kun, and the green-eyed lady is P-chan. . .Like your pet mom!" Said excitedly the girl. "She tells me the black kitten can be white sometimes but he hates that color and prefers to be a black cat all the time." The little girl felt so proud to be part of this family, she felt so close to that woman, accepting her as if she was like a second mother or a companion her dad used to have long ago.

Akane on the other hand agreed with the interpretation from those dreams, encouraging Sachiko to always listen to that woman and her two kittens. "She's right Sachi-chan. . .That green-eyed woman has taken care of you for a long time. She had to move a long time ago, but promised us she would be back soon enough."

It was true to an extent, and though Ryoga played a role much more important than a simple friend, Akane knew in three years they would meet up and all this confusion should be cleared right there and then. "Help me with the seasoning for now and we can let grandma start with the meat. . .Ok?" Asked the woman who always seemed to mess with the right amount of seasoning and one who despite her hard work, was never able to cook properly.

The little girl nodded happily at her mom, bringing the measuring cups and the several condiments and soy sauce on to the table. "Ok. . .It says here to add a pinch of cumin and salt." Instructed Akane at the same time she grabbed the container with sugar in it. "Mom!. . .That's the sugar. We need these two." Said the little girl as she grabbed the two shakers behind the utensils.

Ever since Akane could remember many abilities were easy to conquer and master, but finding the right portions and cooking ingredients seemed to escape her cognitive sense. After so many failed attempts over the years she realized this was a mental thing much more like Ryoga's lack in sense of direction. After accepting herself not a cooking material Nodoka, Miko and even Ranma took her place in the kitchen while she had a more pressing responsibility with her children.

That thought brought a hidden smile in the slightly older woman, wondering where was that girl who walked so sensually and sophisticated. Her face began to change shades from pink to red the closer her imagination would pit two girls in the same bed, loving and caressing themselves. Refusing what others might say for the joy to know each other more intimately.

Akane did try that same experience with Ranma's female form in the past, and even though the redhead was a fury like no other taking the lead every single time, the raven haired mother knew Ryoga would never take the lead or charge like the tomboyish spouse her husband became. That dream alone made her tense unknowingly by the table, snapped into reality only when Sachiko pulled from her apron.

"Mom?. . .Are you ok?" When she asked this, Akane blinked rapidly away from such bliss, twirling from left to right nervously while her open hand motioned like a fan right under her chin. "Wha. . .Um, yes!. . .I'm fine dear. I was just remembering an old friend of mine. . .Someone who owes me big time." Replied with a sly look her daughter found troublesome to interpret.

Ding!. . .Came the sound from the front door, letting the family know the Robinson's were back from that walk on the park earlier. Miko was the one coming in first, decided to help on the supper preparation while Carl followed her to the kitchen with Kenji and the two little boys on their arms. It was so normal by now the picture Akane saw the moment all the males entered the room, letting the worried mother see the two little bloodied kids trying to avoid her scrutinizing gaze.

"Again?.. ." Was the only question she managed to ask after Jr. and Ryoga wanted to force themselves off the grown-up's arms and run to their father instead, but they knew better. "Mom. . .Can you bring the first aid box?. . .We have a pair of noses in need of band-aids. . ." Nodoka smiled when the boys wanted to worm themselves out of the medical treatment as usual, but she knew they were ready to put up a fight just like any male in this family.

"Coming dear. . ." Once she stepped out of the kitchen, Akane saw the sad look from Carl and Kenji after they sat near the table, guessing what they really went after during this walk wasn't exactly a stroll on the park. "Alright you two. . .Start talking." Inquired the woman.

Kenji elbowed Carl into talking first, but the muscle bound man looked to the ground nervously, letting his wife do the talking for everyone. "It's complicated Akane-chan." Began Miko with a grim stare of her own. "We decided to take a walk around town to see why the number of students were dwindling so much in our classes, but it appears the competitors seem to be our own family and friends."

Akane raised a brow puzzled by the strange accusation, and wondering who was she referring to. It was true that in the past months the several dozen of students began to miss classes and the income was barely paying for the Dojo's maintenance without affecting food and bills made by the bigger family. Still, Ranma learned to live with enough and he never cared to aim into riches beyond those who could sustain his family.

"Who are you talking about Miko-chan?" Once that question floated on the air, all three adults watched the two rambunctious kids struggle away from Nodoka's powerful hands but failing miserably when the elder was still a fighter and a teacher altogether. "Miko?. . .What's going on?" Asked again Akane, trying to snap them back into the conversation.

"Akane-chan. . .There are other two schools gathering students all over town. One is the Tendo-Kuno school of Kendo, and the other one is the true Mousse's Wushu School of arms. It seems they have a code with the original Saotomes but decided to create their own Dojo's and they take anyone one who cares to try their styles."

Akane couldn't take the news seriously, laughing at the nerve Mousse and Kuno had to start a business like those here, specially when Kuno had more money in his family than what a school could make, and the Nekohanten had reached notoriety all over Japan without the need for a martial arts school. "Tell me Carl-san. . .How are we doing so far?" That question turned their faces sour and bitter, forcing the man and his wife to tell the truth.

"We have only thirty students Akane-chan. The rest already unsubscribed and moved into either one of those two schools." It was a terrible situation the family wasn't prepared to deal at the moment, but the Saotomes stood up for their vows, and they never waned despite others messing with their livelihood.

"Don't worry Carl-san, dismiss the students who want to leave. I'll talk tomorrow with Mousse and Nabiki. . .In the meantime don't tell anything to my husband. He's not even paying any attention to the afternoon classes ever since Midori studies his mental problems and I don't think this will change until I deal with my sister and that man."

The rest of the family did as told, helping next with the supper just as Midori walked from the second floor by the hand of Ranma. Akane saw light in his features this time, thanking Kami a solution to his problem had been finally found.

"Ok Akane-chan, you are next." Ordered the slightly elder woman. "M-Me?. . .But I thought the sessions were for Ranma and Sachiko alone?" The pigtailed father had been the one asking the pediatrician to interview his wife as well, understanding this problem was related to her in a deeper level the young mother was unable to sense.

"Ranma thinks there are certain walls you may need to take down. Then again, we can leave this for later and focus only in your husband and daughter if you want." The idea appealed to Akane at first, but there were some boulders interposing between her and the family she worked so hard to attain over the years and although the destruction from such walls were necessary, she feared the truths possibly unveiling during the process could harm more than help.

"N-No. . .Let's go. I think I may need your help after all." Both women walked into the second floor next, leaving a pair of patched up kids roam freely on the house while Ranma convened with Kenji and Carl secretly in the Dojo. "C'mon guys. There's stuff we need ta talk 'bout. . ."

Once back in the guestroom, both women with a different shade of blue in their hair made themselves comfortable, one on a chair and Akane over the bed. "Alright Akane-chan. . .I want you to relax and. . ." Said Midori as she tried to start the session, but the young Saotome mother held her hand high in the air as a way to stop the hypnosis. "Mi-Chan. . .You don't need to do that. I know what my problem is and the reason I asked for this time alone has more to do with how I want to solve this situation."

Afterwards, both women sat at the edge of the bed, talking about the distance Ranma used as a girl towards his wife after Sachiko grew apart from him. Akane talked about how close they were when their marriage began, realizing not even Ryoga's captivity affected their close relationship which they used to strengthen the family.

"So, Ryoga was taken from us and that hurt us bad, but since we never had a chance to "consume" our arrangement to live all three together, it didn't really made a significant problem for him. I'm a bit ashamed to admit, but we did mess around as girls plenty of times and Ranma never felt less of man by doing so, but something made him walk away the second Sachi became three years old."

The Saotome mother started to talk about the younger years when Sachiko although happy and playful, she would began to cling from Ranma's female form more than hers. "Their connection was as strong as ever, making both a great team. But when their relationship became too dependent over the needs Sachiko had, Ranma began to notice a little redheaded child with blue eyes completely devoid from Ryoga's image as she grew along."

Akane reported rather sadly how Sachiko forgot completely about the real mom who defended her birth and procured the first year of her life with tooth and nail. "Ranma kept telling me something was wrong, using as an example how Sachiko wouldn't know how to turn her hair into a dark hue and those bright blue eyes never changed into a green shade after her clinging never left his side."

"He felt so disappointed and guilty because the more he became Sachiko's mother, the more the little girl buried Ryoga deep into her mind. I tried to cheer him up. . .To tell him all babies tend to forget many memories from their childhood, but he felt so bad, transforming into a girl was like a dead weight hanging from his neck."

The story kept going about the years later when, thanks to both mother and child distancing themselves from each other, Ranma became uninterested from the potential to be a mother or even a woman. He locked the cursing transformation forever in his head like if it was a penitence and when an accidental splash of water would touch his skin, the scared redhead would run into the nearest faucet to splash herself back into a man.

"Apparently the same thing happened to Sachiko. She must have seen that reaction from Ranma, and my sudden need to spoil and care for her was the trigger for her isolation towards the family and any possible friend we might have then." Said the girl pensive.

She tried to explain back then Kasumi and Nabiki had their first babies as well, but after they moved away from the family, there was no connection in this house between cousins and related families at all. "I believe they are back in town and it seems we have become the undesirables no one wants or care to deal with, and that is the big wall dividing my family from the exterior world."

It was clear for Midori to see such struggles when Ranma and Sachiko had a comparable version from the same situation. Although the little girl had trouble remembering about Ryoga and the simple mention of that ability to change hair and color of eyes was foreign for the little girl, Sachiko knew someone important was missing in her life.

She somehow blamed herself for that and preferred to run away from the problem rather than deal with it head on. . .That in on itself seemed to be the interpretation she arrived with when her real mother would use the same measure to runaway from her personal hell.

Ranma's session was indeed a rare incident of double personality battling for supremacy of the mind. Not many cases were reported in that aspect but the few she studied over the years gave her a broader spectrum of significance about the reason why they became this powerful in a person. He had developed this divided mind right after Ranma was cursed to be a girl, and after his father imposed his self taught lessons that women are weak, a sort of self defensive mechanism broke the poor boy's mind in two.

In retrospect. . .The powerful Saotome family who everyone sought over the years had been severed apart long ago, and without them making an effort to deal head on with their problems, that image of authority and respect slowly dwindled down to the state they had now. In the end, not even Akane was able to patch a family that was in dire need to be fixed from the beginning.

"Tell me Akane-chan. . .What do you think you may need to destroy this wall affecting your family." Asked the psychologist and friend in a more directly approach when hypnosis didn't seem like a viable tool now. "I need to openly deal with whatever baggage my husband and daughter have. . .But not only that. . ."

The young Saotome mother started to ask total privacy from Midori, treating her like a confident of sorts and talking about the plans she had thought about lately. "I want to finish my career Mi-chan. I want to be able to find another way to help this family now that the school is doomed and I want to be there for Ranma as more than a wife. . ."

Her thought alone send the girl into that old memory where a determined Ryoga wanted to be more that a simple wife ready to lick her husband's wounds after a fight. . .That was the constant image compelling Akane to take this decision. "But I want more than just been there for my family, I want to be with my loved ones, Ranma and Ryoga as well. That's why I need you to do this for me. . ."

Both girls stayed quietly discussing yet another favor Midori found so hard to accept at first, but one she couldn't refuse to ignore once Akane became her patient. "A-Are you sure you want to do this. . .I mean, I can get you all the necessary items from the faculty, but we are talking a serious change you may regret in the end." Akane took a deep intake of air, releasing it slowly a second later while answering her with calm determination. "Yes Mi-chan. . .I'm sure I want this. . ."

"It's strange to see at what lengths you and Ranma have achieved happiness. . .Still, knowing how Ryoga sacrificed everything for her daughter tells me you three were made to be together." Said the professional friend after the years she lived among the Saotomes.

"I will prepare the different equipment and that special material by the end of the week, so don't worry about it. . .Besides. We have come a long way from the first time we tried and I assure you, this gets easier the more we work on it." Akane found her contribution essential and when the girls left the room next, both women were informed the men had their own meeting on the Dojo.

"So!. . .What's the plan Ranma?" Asked Carl with determined looks at a man who had defeated greater odds. "What else Carl-san. . .We go there an' talk ta those sniveling rats. It has taken us years ta work on this school, not ta mention all the money we spent advertising an' repairin' the place. I'm sorry they are family, but ain't no one kicking my kin into the street just like that. . ." Once made his mind, all three men marched outside the Dojo where two girls waited patiently for the trio to come out. "Hey 'kane. . .You comin'?" Asked the pigtailed man to a girl who could do nothing more than sigh and roll her eyes defeated.

"I don't have much choice, now do I Ranma?. . .I wanted to fix this tomorrow when our minds would be clear but today is just as good. . .Come on. . ." All five asked Miko and Nodoka to care for the three children while the rest went to try and save their livelihood.

The Saotomes and company walked around the new and Improved Nerima with a certain vibe coming from its people. This wasn't the old town where Ranma and the gang ruled as carefree misfits and rebels ready to defend their dreams, in fact. . .To the dismay of the family, the young raven haired mother was the cause of its perpetual change when she broke the ties between the boys and the girls falling in love, and with no one hindering their actions by doing so.

Oh yes. That small gap where a pigtailed boy had gotten pregnant by an unsuspecting teen, and the youngest Tendo sister breaking the rules created a new style of freedom which turned this town into the no nonsense city leaving aside old memories like if they were trash. Inadvertently enough, that was the great changer the Saotome's missed all this time, and now that they became part of the past, the family found itself in need to catch up with the future.

For starters the houses became rather smaller for some reason, noticing how the economy not only affected their way of life but the others living on the surrounding area were forced to either work in factories or offices. Next came the bigger establishments composing the route between important trademarks like the park and Furinkan high school.

Time not only seemed to have forgotten the Saotomes on this avalanche made of new things, although Akane and her family still lived very much present on a daily basis across the town, Ranma found the Nekohanten and Ucchan's the most changed, porting a bigger location near the school grounds and fighting for supremacy in the cooking industry.

"Eh. . .You know 'kane. . .I haven't seen Ucchan or Shampoo in a long time. I wonder how must they be after all this time." Quipped the young man with a tilted head and curious look. His wife on the other hand found his lack of information tedious mostly because Ranma had been hiding under a rock for years, Focusing on the regret to be ashamed before the community's council and shone away from his duty as a renown martial artist.

The sad truth was completely different to what the master of the Anything goes style had in mind, and after so long denying himself in the shadows of his own house, Akane reached the conclusion that this was a good excuse to get him out. "You'll find out soon enough Ranma. Just remember. . .Contain yourself and let me do the talk, this isn't the good old times where your ego imposed over other people."

The eager man agreed nervously at her request, admitting so many improvements escaped him and realizing if someone knew the exterior world more than him, it had to be the woman taking his children to and from school every single day. "O-Ok. . .I'll watch you work Akane. . ."

It was intimidating to watch the city grow out of its limits like Nerima had in the last five or six years, but the second Ranma turned around from the corner, almost bumping against a giant tree obstructing the view from the other side of town. His jaw dropped almost against the floor, and his eyes glistened with the sight a child has in a festival filled with lights and colors, and when he couldn't contain himself from skipping in happiness, his voice broke into the saddest question Akane feared to answer until now.

"Wow!. . .That must be the biggest Dojo I have ever seen!. . .C'mon guys. Let's see who's the owner, who knows. . .Maybe we can even challenge them into a friendly match." Inquired excited the man. Carl and Kenji saw at each other right before they both looked at a sternly Akane shaking her head. "Sorry guys. . .But we are going there anyway. Might as well burst his bubble while we are at it"

Once they walked right into the introductory hall, the pagoda like building before the main Dojo filled most of Ranma's boyish stares with all manner of trophies. Some were made of gold while others were the size of a real person. The pigtailed master walked even closer while the others were seated at the entrance, curious to know who owned such magnificent collection.

"Doeth my eyes deceive me, or hath the great Ranma Saotome graced thy presence in my humble abode?" Asked rather rudely and loud the master of the house. The pigtailed fighter couldn't believe it even when he was there. The goof who most girls, his curse included, would reject him at the first sign of his speech stood there, proud and perched on the main seat like if he was a king.

"So!. . .Are these trophies all yours Kuno-Senpai?" Asked innocently the man, causing some of the eighty students practicing on the background to laugh at him while others shone away in shame after recently quitting his ranks. "Indeed they are mine Saotome. They speak no ill from the prowess the Kuno estate haveth achieved over the years. . .Tell me evil sorcerer, how doeth you fare after the sad news from your declining enclave of deceit?"

The pigtailed father found his tasteless lingo boring, and a bit out of his regular comfort zone to reply with a witty sarcasm of his own. After a while, and despite the demeaning way he treated his own school on the past, Ranma wanted to just go over the shiny wooden floor and bonk him on the head like old times, good thing his better judgment remembered what he promised Akane before this meeting. "Whatever Kuno. . .We'll talk 'but this later. We came here to talk with someone else. . ." Reported a bit smugly and careless the fighter.

Kuno felt that was enough from those bad memories as well, shouting the order to keep practicing on the background and letting his pupils do the talk for him as he commanded total discipline. Ranma saw the rigorous training aimed towards fancy positions and assertive strikes with those wooden swords. Every slash cutting the air and slapping the end of their wooden poles against the floor made the man recall certain wounds he had seen a few days ago.

Such lacerations were never on his skin, but rather on his younger children who he just realized they fought against someone from this house. "Oh!. . .Akane-chan. Have you come into you're senses and decided to accept my offer?" Asked Nabiki as she led the guests into the living room.

All three men and the woman followed Nabiki across the expansive mansion fully decorated with medals on every wall and furniture so expensive, the place looked more like a palace. "Please. . .Sit. We can always discuss our deal over tea." Declared the bobbed haired businesswoman with a certain air of grandeur.

Akane was the one voicing her family's concerns over her sister, demanding openly why would she care for a school when the art belonged to Ranma as the principal heir. Her older sister scoffed to the idea of belonging, just like she had done in prior conversations both sisters had over the Tendo heritage. "I already told you sis. . .The Anything goes style is a family heirloom that daddy used to his advantage when his old friend brought Ranma in."

"But the reality of the matter is that neither you or Ranma did anything to promote those teachings all this time. You decided to move out of Nerima and follow your dreams while your fiancé entangled himself with another boy and became pregnant. . .If you think about it, someone had to protect the family's integrity while you two played the single life."

That was the secret Nabiki endured so long to disclosure. Akane had tried over the years to achieve a great figure from the anything goes scrolls. . .That was it. Her own decision to leave and make her life somewhere else coupled with Ranma's accident did make a big dent on their appearance in town though and that had been the main reason they were never aware of in the past.

"I-I know we have had our problems in the past Nabiki nee-san, but daddy gave us his blessing for the schools to be united. Even Happi agreed for Ranma to officially take the master scroll when he was hurled into the special nursery. Please, let us regain what we lost long ago." It felt wrong to beg for something they already had earned, but this was the council's head and main contributor in Nerima's economic system. Nabiki did consider her reason at first as well, but as soon as Tatewaki found the place "a statement of his greatness", the Kendo master refused to give what he created over the years with hard labor.

"Even if you officially were recognized sis, the council found the last attack from those Phoenix people here in Nerima a setback in the city's development. Kuno-honey and I used a good lump of money to rebuild the city and in the end we saved face from what Ranma brought on himself." That did explain too why the Saotomes were shone away almost five years ago.

At that time, Saffron had reached the age of three after he was reverted to an egg form during the last assault in Jusendo by the hands of Ranma. Once he reached a certain degree of self-awareness, the little boy was informed about his early demise and in a tantrum of sorts, he demanded the prompt extermination of Ranma and any relatives.

The fight had been fierce, but after so much destruction on the Saotomes homeland, Saffron and a selected few winged warriors were expelled back into their domain. Ranma was then taken as a nuisance instead of a hero, and was left alone only because Soun agreed to sacrifice his seat on the council as a way to pay for the mess.

Back from the old memory Akane found bitter, Carl and Kenji realized the School fusing both the Saotome and the Kuno surnames was going to remain open, leaving the rightful owner out of the equation by shadowing the Anything goes style with their own type. "Nee-san. . .I know the last battle was terrible, but like I said before. . .They can't blame my husband for defending this town. They came here and attacked. . .The only thing Ranma did was to protect its people."

"But the problem lies on your husband sis!" Demanded this time Nabiki with a finger pointed at her own sister. "Ranma defeated that boy on a far away country, taking apart most of the land according to Shampoo and Mr. Saotome. When they came for revenge, you can guess where did they look first for Ranma. . .Here. Now imagine what will happen in the near future when a twice defeated Saffron seeks revenge all over again."

That was the point Nabiki tried to make clear. It wasn't so much about the mess the pigtailed fighter did, but the possible devastation that could happen if he were still on the lead. "That's why the council pegged your husband as a liability Akane-chan. . .And I think so too. I believe he's better off as a proud citizen on this fine city than a hero ready to take the enemy down with half the town with him."

After the conversation lasted a lot less than other occasions, Akane decided it was time to leave the place and find another solution by consulting the other school's master. Ranma tried to defend himself so many times during the accusations, but everything Nabiki had said was the truth, and although he did win every single battle, the aftereffect from the fight always left a town in need of repairs.

"Fine. . .I guess you can keep doing what you do Nee-san, but we'll find a way to get what was given to us. . ." It was an empty threat since they were in the brink of bankruptcy but it was worth the shot to leave that place in the same proud way they had come.

As they walked out of the luxurious living room two kids walked in the opposite direction. The boy a bit taller than the girl, but both maintained a straight look on the man with a pigtail. "Mom. . .Is he Ranma and Ryoga's father?" Asked the boy with his kendo sword menacingly pointed at the man's face.

Nabiki tried to dismiss her children at first, but this would be the first time they met and the smart woman preferred to present her own heirs to the fighter first then to leave the meeting to chance. "Ranma, these are my children. . .Makoto and Mei. They are the true heirs for the Tendo-Kuno Anything goes style. . ."

It took some time for Ranma to understand what Nabiki implied, mostly because that wooden style blade her son held had a very peculiar indentation along its surface he found strangely familiar. The man may had missed an important link with his biological daughter, but the close connection with his male side and his sons was always present, giving him an appraisal of their battles. That was the moment he forgot good manners and the chance to leave everything on Akane's hands.

Ranma's hand darted in a fraction of a second towards the boy, grasping his blade and staring daggers at him. "Y-You!. . .You used this thing to beat my son?" Asked angrily the man. At first Makoto stepped back nervously, accepting silently he and his sister had been the ones beating both younger children on a daily basis, but as soon as his father stepped into the house, his resolve made him stay in place.

"Ranma Saotome. . .Let go of my son or you will pay dearly." Demanded Kuno firmly. "I didn' come here ta mess with your family Kuno. I don' even need ta know if he did it. . ." The man let go of the kendo sword next, leaving quietly from the premises while followed by Akane and the other two. Both sisters stared at each other one last time though, and as they did so, a hidden chuckle slowly turning into an open laugh made Ranma twirl around puzzled.

"What the hell are you laughin' at man!?" Asked Ranma very frustrated by the situation they were in. Tatewaki kept staring at the pigtailed menace a bit longer, ignoring his demands and focusing only on his blue eyes. "Besides the way I am and the way you are Saotome. . .I can still see "her" in there." The master of the Dojo reduced his daring cackle to a smirk, waiting for the man to understand what he tried to imply.

And Ranma did understand the hint just as Akane did. As time went by and Nabiki reservedly acted like family with the youngest Tendo, both sisters reached a conversation where the businesswoman congratulated herself from a legendary triumph. Ranma managed to be along the ride while they were talking back then, and that was the moment he found so relieving that Kuno finally understood his curse wasn't another girl pinning for the man.

"Yeah. . .I know what you mean Kuno, but that changes nothin'. . .The Anything goes school belongs ta me an' is the only official place ta offer much more than what you teach here." Kenji and Carl opted to stay behind during this duel of sorts, heck, even Nabiki and Akane didn't dare to intervene when the two males were ready to throw each other against the floor.

"Oh!?. . .And who, pray tell, is going to stop me. . ." Said Kuno next, raising the wooden blade always sheathed at his side. Makoto and Mei could not believe this moment. Their old man who most people used to make fun of in high school stood toe to toe against the most powerful pervert according to other folks in town. They too slowly moved away from the corridor they were in, giving them whatever space they could need for the upcoming confrontation.

"Don' tempt me Kuno. . .I may forgotten some of my abilities, but I can pretty much kick you butt any day of the week. . ." Both men stood by their banter, waiting for the other to make the first move. That's when Ranma's assertiveness and Kuno's bigger than life pride clashed against each other, letting both fighters lung freely in that tight passage.

For Ranma, it was so simple a chore to speed up and punch him right against his chest. That would send him directly to all those shiny trophies, breaking them down to splinters. Simple enough, thought the man, but when his fist almost reached Tatewaki's heaving torso, his blade had already left unsheathed from its resting place and was being flurried several times against him.

"D-Damn it. . ." Bared Ranma with clenched teeth when a sublime blue powered Chi enveloped that sword he managed to avoid initially, but at the same time was hurting him from the surrounding energy slashing like light lacerations against his skin. When the assault was done, a still smirking Tatewaki Kuno stayed unharmed on one side of the corridor while the pigtailed fighter rested on one knee. . .Part of his sleeve ripped apart by the attack.

"Like I said before Saotome. . .You are not needed any longer, and if there is a threat endangering this town, the Tendo-Kuno school of Kendo will take responsibility." It had been a minor setback, Ranma reassured himself internally, but being defeated by "him" of all people on a single encounter said volumes about how much he lost during these years of inactivity.

Still, even if the man didn't loose openly, his pride knew no bounds and thanks to situations like these, the old Ranma Saotome was always happy to make an appearance. "This ain't over Kuno!. . .I am the Anything goes master an' no one can defeat me. . ." Reclaimed the man menacingly.

Kuno saw evil in those blue eyes after his victory. The Kendo master knew from his wife how maliciously honorable Ranma was despite his perspective over being a sorcerer. That was the reason he extended his blade again, this time pointing it directly at his face and issuing a very special duel.

"Fine than Ranma Saotome. . .I challenge you to a fight, but. . ." Ranma almost fell to the floor in a thud when he was a second away to accept, stopped abruptly when his opponent added a "but" into the instructions. "Ok. . .But what!?"

This was too sweet for the man who reached riches beyond most men. Tatewaki Kuno was the clown most girls humiliated after his demeaning infatuation over a redhead who didn't really existed. Now that he knew the truth about the curse, Kuno realized there was only one way to shut everyone and humiliate Ranma at the same time.

"There will be a competition every year sponsored by me. . .Ranma Saotome. I challenge your children to compete against every boy and girl in the seven to sixteen year old categories of combat. There will be young fighters all over Japan assisting and the first trial begins next week."

Ranma immediately smiled at the idea, accepting a contest for the best fighter not only would satisfy his pride, but it would boost his school when his children were to win at the end. "You're on!. . .Tatewaki Kuno, I accept your challenge." Both men distractedly shook hands, finally walking on opposite directions and letting the boys decide who was the best master.

Once outside, the first in complaint about the arrangement was Akane who grabbed her husband by the shirt and pulled him dangerously close to her own face. "Ranma!. . .Why would you do that!" The pigtailed man never waned from his smiley demeanor, explaining at his girl how fortuitous this could get for the school. The raven haired mother tried to explain things more clearly to him as her temper reached new highs and the bridge of her nose required a heavy rub, releasing him from her grasp and trying to make him understand the trap Kuno had set for him.

"Ranma. . .The only thing Kuno wants is to goad you into a safe sense of security. He is about to begin a competition where children from, and get this. . .From seven to sixteen are the "only" competitors. Now. . .Who in our family is in that age range?" The question kind of slipped Ranma's radar before, forcing the man to ponder who could be perfect in his family to fit the profile.

"Well. . .Ryoga is tiny, but I'm sure he's strong enough ta take on the seven year old competitors. . .Now, I know Jr. is more than capable ta compete against the twelve, an' who knows. . .Even take against the sixteen for all we know. . ." The man kept smiling dumbly at his wife, still unaware of the most important clause in the tournament.

Akane together with Kenji and Carl just let a big sweat-drop appear magically on their heads, wondering if the pigtailed man didn't care for details or he was just too dumb when pride was on the line. After the other two men walked backwards until the couple was left alone, both husband and wife hugged each other tenderly, using that moment to dissect what Kuno really wanted. "Ranma. . .Little Ryoga is three years old and Jr. five. That only leaves Sachiko to attend the competition since she is seven."

That was the deal breaker for the proud father to be petrified on the spot. His eyes grew the size of enormous patters while his mouth nearly hit the floor. "S-Sachiko?. . .But she is sick!. . .She can' compete against any of those boys or girls!?" That's when Ranma understood the sweet revenge Kuno had worked so hard to achieve finally paying off.

The great Ranma Saotome was reduced to watch others succeed until his children were old enough to fight in that tournament and that meant seeing for the next two years how his name would be sunk deeper into the mud while the Tendo-Kuno school would soar for all to see. "D-Damn it. . .An' I fell for it. . ." Both Akane and Ranma walked back to where their friends were, forgetting this unsavory meeting for now and hoping to work a better deal on the other school.

Back in the Kuno estate, the man with the powerful wooden sword could barely contain himself from the fight. He had swore to make Ranma pay after making him the laughing stock of the town when he pursued a redheaded girl all over the place. Now, he actually managed to master that old move he somewhat created in watermelon island, and after Nabiki helping him achieve that goal with certain Saotome secret scrolls, the fine master could not be happier.

The only thing bothering him a bit was the idiotic lie that his children bullied Ranma's own family, mostly because despite he being a fighter, the Kuno name was always synonym with virtue. . .Not debauchery. That's why he called his two children into the living room next, worried if what he heard had been true.

"Tell me son. . .Is what that man said true?" Makoto frowned madly at his father, only to be supported by his sister's hand on his shoulder, letting him know she approved of his methods. "It is father. . .Those two kids love to call themselves the only Saotome masters of the art, and whenever we meet they keep challenging us into a fight. Is not my fault they are full of hot air and lose every single match. . ."

It did made sense for Kuno the beatings after all. The Dojo's owner ruffled little Makoto's hair, congratulating him for defending his school and name sake, accepting he had no fault in the matter. "Let's go. . .We have more practice to do." Announced proudly Kuno at his family.

Back on the streets, Ranma began to see what his wife hid for so long. He kept living in denial while Akane moved on with her life and now when things were bleak at best, the Saotome family were about to fall into a deeper state of poverty and depression. "I can' believe I let myself go this far. . .I thought by being at home with the kids alone would compensate for all the mess I did out there."

It was a daunting situation alright, specially when the carefree lifestyle Ranma had during his youth was really an illusion his father created into his mind. He did manage to make a family of his own, but other important things like a way to support them financially never really bode on his skills as a fighter.

"Uncle!" Screamed a kid a few feet away, forcing Ranma to turn and see Isamu and Kaori Tofu. "Hey guys!. . .What are you doing here?" Asked the man while playing and congratulating both kids for their enormous size. The boy is one of Ranma's biggest fans and the one who always liked to play with his children despite the age difference. Still, the boy always respected all adults just like his father taught him, and although the girl was more of a bookworm interested in medicine and books, she too loves to be with Sachiko the most.

"Mom is taking some herbs to Mrs. Cologne, and we just tagged along." Said Kaori when she popped right next the eldest of the Tendo daughters. "Hi Kasumi Onee-chan. . .How is the clinic today?" Asked Akane with a big smile on her face.

Kasumi was always the wiser in the family, and like any other times where she found herself the one caring for them, she promptly reached the younger woman, cradling her into her arms and waiting patiently for those pretty dark eyes to start glimmering. "I can sense you in trouble sis. . .Tell me, how is everything back at home?"

The question alone did the desired effect in Akane. It may be because her sister's arms always alleviated her repressed heart, or because the raven haired girl saw her like the mother she never had but always wanted, the point is that as soon as they were together, tears began to swell in her eyes.

"I-I. . .I think everything is Ok Nee-san. . .I-I really want to believe so, but. . ." The more she tried to contain herself, the more she felt like never letting go. A few sweet words of encouragement were enough to sooth Akane back into her old mood though, and after watching Ranma smile quietly at her flustered face, a desire to keep going made the woman lead them into the Nekohanten. "Thanks sis. . .I really needed this uplifting talk. . ."

Kenji and Carl felt fortunate enough to belong in such a family, accepting her good wishes to accompany them as well and hopping to at least make a difference when dealing with the other major Dojo in town. When they arrived, the pigtailed master could barely believe his eyes. There, not ten feet away from the group, an old Chinese style temple was settled right besides the restaurant.

The place was just as impressive as the Kuno estate, but the Nekohanten inspired a feeling of ancient times by those who walked near by instead of the sophistication the Saotome-Kuno academy had. "Well, hello Ranma. . .It's been some time now dear boy. . ." Welcomed an old woman on a stick to the martial artist.

"Yeah old ghoul. . .It has been what, five years?" Rebutted the young fighter, recalling those times when he tried to work for her at the start of his marriage and how forgiving was the old woman with Shampoo every time she tried to seduce him into a bed. "Hey!. . .You can always try to win a strong warrior for the tribe, and besides that. . .You should know the Amazons aren't exactly monogamous."

"That explains a lot actually." Concluded Ranma and his wife. Back then Shampoo almost managed to sleep with the pigtailed teen a few days after he officially married Akane. The Chinese Amazon had accepted Mousse afterwards, and even when the poor myopic boy was floating on air, his brand new wife still worked on a way to conceive a child with another man.

The group decided to skip any ceremonial introductions this time, jumping right on business and wondering why would a marvelous restaurant want to add a school of martial arts on this country. "Pride my dear. Ranma made his choice clear and he moved on with his life, leaving us with an empty reason for our stay back home."

The elder explained how only exiled Amazons were let go out of their lands under heavy scrutiny, stripped of all honor and thrown into the world like the trash they had become. "When Shampoo left disgraced back then, my great-grand-daughter was described by the tribe as a possible outcast with only one redeeming defense. . .To regain her honor by marrying you, and that became much more apparent when she announced to the local newspaper back home that she already had married and you two lived together."

Ranma did remember that as well, making a whole mess around with those two other little Amazons hating Shampoo as well. "To make my long story short, they knew everything was a lie and to protect my Shampoo, I decided to risk my credibility by exposing this school as part of an Amazon heritage."

When the Saotomes and company heard this, they knew this was going to be another excuse to keep a good business running, screwing with the Anything goes style and Ranma's school as a form of vengeance from past deeds. "Fine. . .I-I guess there's no point arguing any further. Thank you Cologne-sama. I think is time for us to leave. . ."

As she said this, Akane and the rest left the new school grounds behind, walking disheartened by the news. The blue haired woman kept the pace along her husband, but her eyes turned for Carl and Kenji who were at the house not only as guests, but part of her family. "What can we do Carl-san?. . .At this point there won't be a class left to teach by next week."

"Don't worry Akane-san, Miko is almost out of school and she already has a position near Nerima. I was planning on leaving you guys once the school would take off, but if things get this rough we can always stay and contribute with the income. . .Besides, being a loader sure is a good money maker when you're good at it, and I was the best at that remember?. . .I think I'll take a walk and see if they need more hands by the market."

He patted Ranma firmly on the back, cheering him into forgetting those two jerks and focus instead on the school in any other way. Finally he bowed before Kenji and Akane, leaving towards the market this time and leaving the rest to go back home.

Kenji had been frequenting the Saotomes this past year in a half so many times he was part of the family as well. The man just shrugged his shoulders, walked at the couple's side and quietly admired how passionate the two stared at each other.

Ding!. . .Sounded loudly the main door when Ranma and Akane walked into the house. Sachiko and Nodoka were by the kitchen while Miko already set the table for all the members. "Hi Akane-chan, is Arl-kun with you?" Asked the petite wife to her host.

"Um, no. . .He left for a moment to see his friends back at the market, but he promised to be back in a few minutes." That part of the message coming from a silent Akane didn't bode too well after how well she knew her husband. Earlier during their walk towards the two Dojo's she excused herself, letting her family know a package waited for the young woman in the postal office.

"They must be the results from my latest tests." Declared excitedly the girl. "If everything goes right, I should be an official lawyer in a small firm here in Nerima. Is not that big of a place to work with, but experience is all I need now. When I get between three or five years well versed into action, then I can apply on higher paying firms."

Her exorbitant enthusiasm made Akane remember those good times. Those years when she proved herself a great medical assistant at Midori's side and one whose grades never waned lower than straight "A's". "You know Akane. . ." Interposed Miko to her friend, bursting Akane's bubble in the process. "Why don't you finish what you started a few years ago. Now days the tests can be taken at home and the schools only require you to be present a few times a year for their records mostly. . .I'm sure you could land a nice job in medicine without actually take more than a year or so."

It was a great idea, Akane agreed. Her smile broadened again, this time nodding at her friend and twirling around to see her husband. "I will do it Ranma. Maybe in a year or so I can be someone who can support this family at your side. . ." Ranma learned long ago to never oppose his wife when she was this happy. With a bobbing head, the man accepted her desire to become more without actually thinking in his pride. "S-Sure 'Kane. . .By all means. . ."

Once settled, the young mother ran at the second floor where Midori gathered the different notes from previous hypnosis therapies with the Saotomes, and prepared her packs to journey back to Tokyo. "Mi-Chan!. . .Are you there?" Asked the girl, knocking loudly at the door. "Where else could I be Akane-chan. Please come in." Said the slightly elder woman.

They talked about her wishes to finish a short term career at Midori's side, either as an assistant or a low type of colleague the pediatrician could advance into the school. Midori accepted the idea and, together with other plans they had thought for Akane, both girls planned an excursion back to Tokyo University.

On the living room, things started to get a bit out of control, specially for Ranma who was left to take care of the children with his mother no less while leaving Akane on her own to fix her luggage and go back to college. "You sure you'll be able to handle them son?. . .I mean. I can stay by your side as long as I live here, but the tea ceremony school back in Itabashi needs me as well, and I may miss a few weeks at a time."

"Don' worry mom." Assured the young man while sitting besides his three children. "I am plannin' ta cancel my last thirty students and dismiss the school altogether. Mi-chan agreed ta help me in some things she believes I can improve into an' for the record, I have considered my place in the family mom." This time, Ranma turned rather seriously at his mother, certain that what he wanted was the right choice for his confused mind. "Mom. . .I want ta be like Ryoga, an' I mean just like her. Midori-chan is going ta teach me what she taught her. . .She is goin' ta bring books an' lastly, I want ta fight for my stay in the Saotome tea ceremony school too."

It was a lot to take in, thought the elder. Nodoka explicitly explained her son he had forfeited the family's school when he signed for the gentle art of martial art ceremony preceded by Sentaro Daimonji, and his mistaking proposal as a bride had left him out of the chance to claim his own tea ceremony style.

"I see. . .You really want to recuperate what was taken from you, don't you son?" Asking this to Ranma implicated so many untold desires the man suppressed over the years. His wish to be at Akane and Ryoga's side. . .The honor to meet his other two children, and most importantly, the chance to be a mother and a father at the same time.

"Yes mom. . .I want to correct my past an' maybe achieve a future where my loved ones are all with me. . .Even if I sacrifice more of my present ta achieve it" Nodoka smiled and nodded with his wishes, agreeing with her son to work on those goals while leaving the Dojo and its future extinction in a second plane.

"Ok dear. Let me handle a few details with the Saotome house and my mother, perhaps she can function as a mistress back in Itabashi and who knows, maybe even Ryoga's mother may help her there while I teach you here." As soon as she said this, Ranma blinked several times in puzzlement, pointing out with his index finger into the air while interrupting his mother from continuing.

"Mom. . .You mean, Ryoga's parents are back at the house in Itabashi?. . .Or only her mother?" Asked the young man. "Oh dear. . .I guess I never ended up explaining what happened back home with Ryoga and Sachiko did I?. . .Well, let's gather around children, and let's talk about a. . .Um. . .A really good friend of the family who is missing at the moment, but the one girl who made most of this family possible."

At her command, Ranma Jr., Little Ryoga and Sachiko sat near Nodoka's feet, resting their elbows on their crossed legs and staring attentive at their grand-mother for story time. Ranma did the same but sitting on the couch besides his mother. All were ready to listen carefully at the tale when Midori and the rest walked in, taking their seats around the living room as well and ready to hear what had happened years ago in Itabashi city.

"Very well. . .It all started like this. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing on this sleeve. . .Nothing on this one either, and now. . .<strong>

In the confines of the city beyond those who excelled in the arts, a shadow lurked in the midst of an old and forgotten place. It was the restaurant reaching fame beyond those who only worked on ramen and soups. The cook, a very versatile, beautiful and strong woman bitterly watched how friends and acquaintances had left her behind, forcing herself to live on her own and procure those she loved the most.

Her name. . .Ukyo Kuonji. A proud fighter on her own right and an honorable woman who outgrew that stupid feeling to cling from Ranma long ago. She had learned during that time when Akane left town to strip herself from those immature feelings towards the Saotome heir.

In time, she dated one of Ranma's friends but didn't work so well when she was more of the alpha male in tight situations than the normal looking boy. Afterwards, she went out with Konatsu, and although he did possessed a much bigger battle aura than Hiro, his subservient demeanor always left Ukyo as the male in charge.

It was ok with her at the beginning, but what a strong woman wants is to be allured and swept off her feet by an even tougher male. Thus, her relationship with the feminine ninja came to a halt long ago, and even though not many knew what had happened to her after those break-ups, the cook still prevailed as a magnificent restaurant chef and owner of an Okonomiyaki chain of establishments. The other little known secret was the illicit product not even Konatsu knew existed.

Under the pressure to see her friends and rivals marry and conceive children, the young girl with a spatula on her back decided to take matters on her own hands. A few days later Nabiki Tatewaki, as she was called now, gave the single cook a shot to the impossible when a vial was missing from Kasumi's hands and strangely was found in Ukyo's possession without anyone noticing. The desired effect came to fruition and a year later, Ukyo Kuonji gave birth to a healthy baby boy. . .His name remained a secret only his mother was allowed to know, that is. . .Until today.

"Sakyo-kun. . .How did things went at school today?" Asked the proud chef at the seven year old boy who had passed not only other schools around the area with impeccable perfection, but his already Chi energy matched her mothers at such young age.

"Fine mom. . .The famous Saotome-Kuno style is too easy to learn, not to mention simple to find plenty of openings along the several stances." Ukyo found her son to be the next genius this century had destined to offer. With her help, the little boy was admitted on every school risen in the last years, forming his mentality into a possible image her son would have been if Ranma were the father.

"Good son. . .C'mon sugar. Let's have some dinner and see what else is there to learn on this town." Both mother and son went upstairs from the now three floor high restaurant, enjoying the rest of the night together while planning how to master what a pigtailed teen did once a long time ago.


	6. Chapter 6

**Redemption comes in all shapes. . .**

"Why!. . ." That was the question lingering in Ryoga's mind and the one loud word echoing across the empty forest devoid of any animals or life. "I never meant for this to happen. . .I. . .I just wanted him to shut up and leave me alone!" Screamed next a girl with painful tears running across her cheeks.

It all happened two days ago when Akemi explained her grandfather's sad upbringing story to her mother. "It all started when grandpa was fourteen mom. He met this other boy by the name of Soun Tendo, and after they became the best of friends, both saw a mob chasing a short man across the land."

The little girl counted excitedly how Genma and Soun stared dumbfounded at the old man moving and darting all over the place with grace and assuredly steps, using powerful tricks, and gadgets they had only seen in old comics referring to ninjas and from old Japanese legends.

"Grandpa and his friend begged him to take them into his school and that old man did so, branding them as his only two official disciples." The little girl was so enthusiastically enthralled with the tale, she could barely stop during their daily training or meals along the day, filling her mother with every vivid detail she could come up with about the life Genma had to live out of necessity.

"He told me their old master taught them many techniques about the art, the only problem they had was that most of the work grandpa practiced as training was based on keeping Happosai away from trouble, the hardest part was always the infamous reputation they ended up holding because of of the habit their master had to steal underwear or peek in the public bathhouse."

Unable to shake her daughter's pressing enthusiasm from most of the free time they had left as a family, Ryoga opted for paying attention in every detail about her worst enemy's life, rolling her eyes defeated but admitting this had to be the only way to end the torture. Just like every human being hoping to survive on his own, the still bald man fought to make his mark in this world, and by doing so, the poor man did sign his soul over the worst of man a young mind could use as a teacher.

Back then Happosai was more important than now. His prowess as a thief and a rider spread all over Japan and most of the northern countries, and even when Ryoga denied it at first, her daughter assured her that old and tiny man was nearly four hundred years old. "He was a young man at the same age of an Amazon warrior who grandpa said, trained you in the art of the Bakusai-Tenketsu."

Her daughter explained how Happi, like he loved to be called, would often sneak into the bathhouses near provinces in Tokyo, absorbing his life energy from young maidens assisting those public places. "At that time it seems Cologne rejected grandpa's master by using the same move dad knows, sending the tiny master flying away." As she said this Ryoga concluded that she was referring about the Hiryu-Shoten-Ha Ranma learned during the moxibustion incident.

"Since then, the old master set his mind into stealing everything from the Amazons. . .artifacts, scrolls and even the same secret move that girl used to break up with him." The story moved ahead from Happosai's love life to Ryoga's relief, and instead it took a turn for the worse when Genma begged his master to teach him that technique specifically.

"_It will take everything you own. . .Your feelings and the love of your kin for it to work. Are you sure you want to learn it boy_?" Repeated in a forced lower voice the little girl, imitating a threatening master speaking menacingly at his disciple. "That's what his master asked him mom. . .He challenged him to shed everything merely honorable like love and pride for a family in exchange for that powerful attack."

"Of course grandpa accepted, that's how he began to train into the ascending dragon punch dad knows by mastering first another art his master stole as a preparation for the ultimate move." Then, out of nowhere the little girl looked downcast at the ground, finding herself overcome with guilt and sadness when her grandfather said how he failed to even achieve the first preparatory technique, negating his chance to try the second and more powerful attack, and loosing Happosai's trust over his determination.

"Mom. . .Happosai was furious after seeing his pupil fail time after time. Grandpa said dad was able to master that technique a long time ago which shamed him at the same time it made him the proudest man on earth, but his failure made him try all his life." As she said this, Ryoga knew Akemi was going to reveal Genma's terrible secret so she waited patiently and leaned over in a more attentive manner.

"What did Mr. Saotome told you Kemi-chan?" Asked the girl trying to focus on the kid the most. "Mom. . .I don't really know how that technique works, but grandpa called it "soul of ice". He was supposed to shed all feelings whatsoever."

"When he failed, his master decided to confide him with the other scrolls from the Anything goes school, but I think they were more like jokes written on ancient scrolls. Still, that was the best way grandpa found to redeem himself and he did so, but the regret to never master the soul of ice made him the man he is now."

That was the damn explanation escaping not only Ryoga, but Ranma and his mother's understanding over Genma's unscrupulous education with his son. Genma was passionate, explained once Nodoka at the fanged girl, but the boy back then was jut like a young Ryoga wandering the world with no master to call his own. Add to that the chance to learn a powerful technique and fail trying to achieve it, and the result could be what Genma Saotome had become all these years. . .A coward and a weak minded fool.

"That's why he showed so much contempt for Ranma even when he was his son!" Agreed the fanged mother. "He must have tried to master the soul of ice technique by discarding all matter of feelings towards his loved ones." The nineteen year old girl had been moving around as the story moved along, but once she began to connect the dots, a lot of things made sense once she started to fill in the gaps.

"Mr. Saotome wanted to be like Happosai, and I guess his example meant to test his will with Ranma's upbringing. . .No wonder the old man sold him for a cup of rice, besides throwing him into a pit filled with cats. . .He was practicing the soul of ice at the same time he trained Ranma mercilessly." Ryoga really wanted to see a victim in Genma's shoes after the sad story her daughter just told, but it was just so much damage this man had done over the years, she wondered if even Nodoka would forgive him after all this time.

"Mom. . .Grandpa learned bad stuff from his master with the goal to become strong. Shouldn't that help him make it up to everyone. . .It wasn't all his fault." When she said this, Ryoga had already guessed Akemi's tactic was to soften her heart enough to make a strong case for Genma's forgiveness. It was tempting, after all, she did some huge mistakes in the past and Ranma forgave her without a doubt.

"Let me think it over honey. . .I will talk with Kang and ask him what he knows about. . .Um, your grandfather. Afterwards I'll decide if he deserves another chance." It was a long shot, Akemi thought hopefully, but what made the little girl's face lit was the pause her mom used before calling Genma, "Her grandfather".

"Ok mom. . .If you need me, I'll be with grandpa. . ." Said the kid just as the woman walked in search of Dr. Kang.

That had happened two days ago, right before all this mess had a dying Genma stretched on a medical bed with bruises all over his body and a gushing wound directly on his chest which was the one reason why Ryoga's mind darted to the recent past. This time twenty-four hours ago.

She had found every detail about Genma and his tragic encounter with Happosai from other files stashed in Dr. Kang's office. Fortunately they had been recorded when the Anything goes school was funded by the old master by mixing Amazon secrets and what he did over Jusenkyo. At the time, he was no more than a thief snatching underwear and making a living hell for the occasional young maiden, but above all the deranged acts he performed over unsuspecting girls, they managed to see him as more than just a nuisance when so many secrets he upheld from China's female warriors could be obtained for research purposes.

"Here you go. . .Nearly one hundred and three years of research about Happosai. He is an interesting fellow, that's for sure, but one I never felt the need to investigate. Still, the university has a watchful eye on most, if not all the super-powered fighters in these parts." Ryoga knew that as well, that's why she bet in Kang's access into the faculty's personal files, giving her all the material she needed to implement her plan. "I know that Kang. . .What do you think I need you so much. I have a certain someone I need to track and you are the only one capable to find him for me."

They had already talked about this other subject, so the doctor simply nodded and went ahead as scheduled. "Yeah. I still can't believe you want to redeem yourself after so long but, I guess every head is a different world." Said lastly as he headed out of the recreational area with his arms raised in defeat.

"So far Genma has told the truth." Said Ryoga to herself as page after page from those files gave her most of the answers she sought. Happosai is a registered offender and his two disciples made most of the capture posts photos all over Japan. . .Poor man, this must be a terrible blow in his already deflated ego." Commented sternly the girl. After all the evil things the old man did over the years, including his desire to kill Ryoga and her baby, the fanged mother began to see a pattern just like the one Ranma and herself had all their lives.

"_As long as he is family, there must be a way to solve this. Someday I will meet my family and what am I going to tell them if I fail to forgive his faults. . .Nah. . .Ranma would never forgive mine if he were to hear this_." Thought the girl with the same humiliating burden chained over her neck. To her children's dismay, the young Hibiki mother developed a dependence of sorts so strong towards her spouse, Ranma Saotome, the girl began to deviate from her feelings for him as a man and instead; a need to be his equal filled her vision completely. That too was a terrible sin Ryoga had to work on her own.

At first, it was a simple case of rivalry and competitiveness, but as the pigtailed boy began to leave Ryoga behind, the fanged teen saw his friend staring down at his efforts. Herb and the Musk came next as a testament of Ranma's prowess and with him, the gap between their powers broaden a lot more. He found no way to measure up to his now friend and ally so, when Saffron made his appearance and was defeated by Ranma all hell broke lose and the lost boy became nothing more than a second rate helper. . .Like Mousse.

Years later both fighters duck it out more often than not, but Ryoga always managed to see his friend holding back. . .Bidding his time with jokes and taunts goading his less than threatening handicap as a warrior. When Ryoga thought about all this, a hidden truth finally sneaked past all her mental walls protecting her from him. . .The now cursed girl began to gape at the idea, letting her mind wander into that forbidden threshold and slowly letting that old sensation come back into view.

"_That's why I was so pumped when I got Ranma pregnant!. . .I had lost all his respect and pride to be called an ally that the accident prompted me into someone who could outsmart and defeat my greatest enemy in the only way he is incapable to fight back. . .Well. . .until now of course. He kind of went all ballistic on me and got me pregnant with two children no less_." Lamented internally the young mother.

No more thoughts encompassed her head after that sad memory. Whatever Ryoga did to show her worth was always thwarted by a stronger and smarter Ranma outdoing any ill conceived effort on her part. She became intimate with Ranma by accident seven years ago, and before everything would go out of hand, the pigtailed fighter managed to pay the favor by impregnating her with twins.

A scoff left her regretful lips by then, deciding to leave her rivalry for when she would be free, and instead focusing on the matter at hand. "Focus!. . .Right now is Mr. Saotome I should be worrying about. . ." Said the girl somewhat loud enough for a shadow pining a feet away to walk into the light.

"An' why would you have ta worry 'bout me. . .Girl." Replied sternly the bald man. Both Ryoga and Genma stared at each other for some time, measuring each other like any other fighter would before a battle. The man could barely show any emotion after the reflection from the light outside covered his eyes with those old glasses he had on.

"I said. . .Why would ya haft ta worry 'bout me. An' for that matter. . .Why'd you think I'd care. . .Girl. . ." There was it again. That derogatory term he always used to keep Ranma under his thumb. The simple word "girl" in his vocabulary was a slew of adjectives and shameful examples Ryoga found too hard to avoid.

"If you ever call me a girl again. . .I'll. . ." But nothing much could be said next when the older man slid across the floor in seconds, defying his already tired physical state and standing there, inches away from a surprised girl.

"Get this through your thick head. . .Girl." His words had an even sharper edge now, cutting through the air and landing into her ears like blades slashing away her sanity. "Long ago, I considered you a pest. Someone who deceived M'boy an' one who turned him into somethin' I dreaded ever since he was cursed."

"I knew that female form slowly ate him into that bimbo flaunting his body for all ta see. Tell me. . .Girl. Do you really think I didn' see beyond his parlor tricks and stupid behavior. . .I am his father!. . .I may have had my own problems tryin' ta raise him, but he became a man thanks ta me."

This time Ryoga let the man get closer to her face, doing nothing until her last ounce of patience could be well spent. "Then you came an' turned him into that worthless pregnant girl. Can you imagine the pain an' the shame ta see him as a man hidin' from Akane and running away with you!?. . .No, Girl. You can't!. . .My boy doubted who he really was an' slowly became what you are now. . .A lonely and weak girl. . ."

That pretty much did it. Ryoga felt the blood in her veins boil from the way he talked, not only against her own choices, but at the ones Ranma had taken with so much fear and difficulty. "That does it!" Screamed the girl as her closed fist swung around, hitting an empty wall and bouncing back from the impact.

It hurt not being able to demolish such simple obstacle after the work she did against mountains long ago, but her bared teeth and a constant scanning of the area told Ryoga her nemesis was still around ready for the fight. "You're good old man!. . .I'll give you that. You may have lost a chunk from your Chi during the seal on my back, but you seem to have enough to activate the Umisen-ken. Good, I really wanted to fight someone harder to read than my own children."

The fight was on. In one side, Ryoga had trained all these years to develop herself as a fighter, not to mention adapt and master that new Shi energy the girl worked so hard to achieve. On the other, a proud male who resisted himself from feeling sorry for the girl and one who still had many tricks up his sleeve.

Ryoga began to drag her feet around, sliding in an almost soundless motion with the goal to focus in her surroundings, considering any vibration or change of wind capable to give her an advantage over her invisible opponent. It was faint, but she could sense the shaking from the tall grass and the breeze yielding its currents around the man. "I can barely sense you old man. . .But. . .There's more than just invisibility through Chi you know?"

Suddenly, the girl darted and punched something which flew and hit harder against a tree. She outstretched her fist once again, hitting air just like the first time, but noticing several running pebbles disperssing around a patch of grass. "nice one. . ." The distraction had paid off which was immediately seen when the old man lunged at the girl from his hidden place.

It was too late for Ryoga to veer around even with her increased speed after the old man had her arms pinned with his own, and the sand paper sensation from his face closely rubbed against her more terse features. "Ugh!. . .S-Stop that!" Demanded the fanged mother when the lock and the rubbing began to irritate her skin so much, a redness sore began to form around her chin. The struggle to release herself from the lock started to annoy Ryoga a lot, situation Genma used to sneak more impertinent commentaries about what he thought of her.

"I may be weak after what I did ta ya, but I ain't the innocent fool I was long ago. I have my art an' learn this. . .Girl. Timing sometimes is more important than power or speed." Talking this so close to the girl sent shivers down her back mostly because she wasn't sure what was the man playing at.

"_What the hell!?. . .He keeps me too close into a lock and goads me to get angry. I may not be strong like I used to, but if I tap into my Shi, sure as hell I can take him easily_." Ryoga stared into his eyes once the Judo move left both combatants facing each other. That's when she saw something none related with vengeance or hatred. . .The fanged fighter couldn't decipher what it was, but that damn "Girl" derogative, why was he using it on every damned sentence.

"There. . .!" Cleared loudly the girl as her left arm loosened from his grasp. That's when everything began to change for the worst. Ryoga began to fight him in close quarters using more sophisticated moves with either her fist, fore-arm or the elbow making herself a formidable opponent too difficult to contain even when Genma had the upper hand.

"D-Damn girl. . .S-stop wiggling all over the place!" Demanded the old fighter trying to keep his hold until the state she forced her body into the struggle gave Genma no other option but to jump away. Ryoga finally managed to free herself, and although the annoying sensation to feel that man's unshaved jaw all over her face left her with a big red patch of irritated skin, she refused to give up on the fight, decided to end this once and for all.

"Ok old man. . .You have your tricks and I have mine." The decisive moment to finish in one swoop came when a strange, yet alluring wave of black and green mass starting to envelop Ryoga's right arm. She knew this new energy was devastating and only her son or daughter were capable to match it's destructive effects, but this situation had lasted more than enough with the little patience she had left. Genma tried to understand what was he seeing on the girl though. He tilted his head when there was no reading from his senses towards a Chi powered attack, forcing the man to be on his toes.

"I don' know what are you playin' at girl, but there ain't no power before that flashy move. Come at me whenever you like, I'm sure that fancy attack won' work for the likes of me." Said lastly the man while setting himself in position.

Ryoga snarled one last time at her enemy, enraged for taking lightly years of practice over the most powerful technique she had ever developed and despite her reluctant choice to proceed when the old man had no idea what would happen, anger blinded the fanged fighter so much, stopping seemed like a harder chore to do. "That's it!. . .I can't take it old man. Call me a failure, call me a freak if you want, but why on earth do you keep referring to me as a weak girl. . .That stings so bad, I can't forgive you anymore!"

Genma managed to skip far on top of branches, watching Ryoga ready that strange attack. That was the moment he used to press her buttons and force the girl to make mistakes out of anger. "Your weak mind made a fool out of my son, not to mention lyin' ta No-chan an' make her see you as a daughter. Can you imagine how ridiculous is ta dress an' like you are?. . .You make me sick!"

That was it. the second she sprinted towards the man crawled into a slow motion scene, showing a tired old man vexing all his strength into the Umisen-ken on the last moment while powering up his own chi based blast. It was a one shot deal and he knew the girl might end up, if not dead, really, really hurt.

But something else happened before he could vanish from existence. Genma saw a wad of mud release from the girl's closed fist directly at his chest. It didn't blind him from the trajectory it had been thrown, but it was just as bad when despite turning himself invisible, the stain still kept him under her radar a few seconds later.

"Gotcha!" Screamed the girl with fire in her eyes. That's when everything broke lose. She meant to punch him, really. . .To sent him straight against the forest and maybe break a few trees along his path, but that unrestrained rage was something she couldn't control, something inside of her flashed red and the black with green waves took form of a sharp object. . .Perhaps a blade?.

When that split second returned to a regular ticking time-frame, the girl had Genma pinned to a tree. She barely understood the coppery taste mingling in the air with the forest fragrance and the red blotch on the old man's Gi increasingly dampening his whole torso, but it was real the second she saw a tiny stream of blood run on the corner of his mouth drip down his neck.

Her eyes began to slowly trace her shoulder first, leading her vision towards the left arm and lastly her closed fist enveloped in what it looked like a thick short-sword embedded half its length into the man's chest. Her eyes moved again. . .This time meeting his tired orbs and growing into pure fear and desperation as she stared at the almost lifeless man smugly smiling at her, specially when her golden hued orbs realized what she had done.

"I. . .I-I. . .I didn't mean to. . ." Stuttered Ryoga, unable to either pull the blade or keep it in there, afraid that a profusely bleeding torrent may explode from the open wound. The man did the unthinkable right in that moment, grabbing the fearful girl's chin and raising it into his gaze one last time. "Why do you regret this. . .Girl. Can'. . .Cough, cough!. . .C-Can' you see I deserve this an' more?. . .Let me be an' walk. . .W-Walk away. . .Daughter. . ."

That last word sounded so strange in her echoing mind. Ryoga began to panic at what she had done, not so much because it was her first time someone got killed by her hand, but because it finally dawned the interpretation of the word "girl" really meant by using it the way he did.

"_Kemi-chan talked to him about my life. . .Think Ryoga. . .What would I do if I were an idiot who believes in honor and manly pride, but wants to redeem himself in the end_." The fanged girl started to pull her fist away from the tree carefully, hoping to avoid her blade from leaving the wounded man, but as her fear set in, the rage induced sword vanished, leaving behind an open palm trying to stop the bleeding flood by all means.

No time to waste, thought the girl, running with all her speed and carrying an almost dead man into the lab in a matter of seconds. The doctors were able to strap him at a bed, setting the IV into his arm while several nurses used anesthetic gausses and clippers to contain the hemorrhage. Two hours later the old man had been saved, but stayed over night in critical condition and this is the moment when a scared girl screamed to the winds on that forest the word "Why. . .!?"

It was almost four in the morning when another soul walked besides the confused girl. It was Dr. Kang wondering why was she so distressed after all the evil that man did to her family. "So. . .Am I missing something in this fit of paid revenge?" Asked the man as he shared a cup of hot tea with her.

"I-I don't know Kang. I really wanted him to die for everything he did, but. . .But he wasn't looking for a fight. He actually was trying to apologize in that stupid way proud Saotome men do." The girl scoffed disdainfully at the man, shaking her head next when she remembered the same pattern with his son. "Did you know that Ranma kissed me in front of everyone when I demanded him to behave once?. . .It's weird, but these two think a lot alike. . .As if their damn logic mattered on any given situation without what the rest of the world might think."

The man found the tidbit funny, chuckling at the twisted idea to fix everything with their misguided wits, but he had to admit one thing tough. "Well, what did you expect. . .Like father, like son. . ." Said the man which made the girl chuckle at the comment as well.

Still, the trembling wouldn't stop in her arms after she almost took the life of a man without knowing first what was he tying to do after all. She had fought in the past with formidable foes, but either they were led into battles by their kings, bosses and leaders mostly against their will or forced by another situation affecting their lives.

"I know Kang, but. You should have seen him. He wasn't angry at me, well. . .Not like he usually is. It was more like he had trouble expressing himself positively and instead he relied on the only word describing what I became over the years."

"Of course, that same word was the most humiliating description he used to lower either me or Ranma into shame and defeat, that's why I mistook "girl" as a derogative term he tried to pin on us at all times." Ryoga then turned to see a human being filled with regret, and the one supposedly monster in her eyes during a fight that demanded determination instead. "I think by calling me a girl, he acknowledge me as a mother and a woman, and maybe he wanted to patch things up."

Kang still believed the old man only wanted to get killed by her hands, leaving this world as a way to redeem himself from all sins and brand Ryoga as a killer, forcing the girl to live her life ashamed. "I really hope you're right. . .That man proved a bigger pest the first months he was captured."

"Sneaky and a cheat are two terms I ended up describing him on all my reports and believe me. . .Once a thief, always a thief." Ryoga knew what he said rang true, but deep down she learned over the years how to be a mother and a woman, and that too warranted a big change a human being was able to endure.

"That may be true, but I need to give him the benefit of the doubt. . .If not for him, at least for my daughter who love him like a father." Both patient and doctor stared at the big moon reigning over the land with pride a second longer only to stop staring when Ryoga reached for her temple, snarling quietly at the aching symptom while punching the wall with a close fist.

"That talking headache again? Hm. Should I administer you a light sedative, or should we listen to what that voice has to say in the matter?" Jokingly asked the researcher. Ryoga chuckled at the comment, but that irritating pain proved to be stronger than what she had previously resisted. "Forget it. I got more important things right now than to pay attention at a figment of my imagination."

unable to react from the uncertainty slowly beeping next door, a loud blaring sound and a nurse rushing a cart into the medical bay forced both Ranma and Dr. Kang to run inside. When they arrived to the stable patient, the fanged girl barely covered Kenta and Akemi's eyes when Genma jumped up and down from the bed, grasping with terror the sheets with his tensed fingers and watching how his breath seeped away with no chance to recover it at all.

"Doctor!. . .The patient is convulsing. . ." Reported one of the young interns in charge of the dying man. A minute later, and thanks to all the loud chatting over that bed, Akemi and Kenta walked closer into the impeccably clean bed, rubbing their eyes off in fear and watching their mother sitting right besides Genma.

"C-C'mon you old fool!. . .Where's the mightiest Genma Saotome when the chips are down!?" Spoke tensely the girl to a man who began to linger away, slowly dropping his orbs to the back of his sockets and letting the machines beep loudly from the negative readings.

Ryoga found herself completely defenseless now, watching with uncertainty not only the death of a man who really wanted to change too late in his life, but the river of tears her daughter shed right at her side screaming, redemption never really dies but until the end. "W-Why mom. . .He wanted to accept you. We talked for hours about your life. . .I told him. . .I-I really did!. . .And he understood."

"He promised me to go and apologize to you even when he knew you would reject him, but he really tried. . ." Akemi was inconsolable from the loss, refusing in that precise moment Ryoga's motherly arms long enough for Ryoga to accept her earlier assumption was right. With a last ounce of courage, maybe even wishful thinking, the young mother turned over the old man dying on that bed, decided to forgive and forget the past between the two.

"F-Fine old man, you got me ok!?. . .I forgive you. . .I-I forgive you!. . .Stop playing dead damn it!" Then, her proud look fell short, dropping her yellow eyes towards the man on the bed while tapping into her own heart, hoping to truly forgive him once and for all. "D-Don't die ok?. . .I. . .I don't want you to die. . .F-Father. . ."

Once that word left her lips, both Akemi and Kenta stared at their mother, realizing she was being honest and wanted things to really change. The three Hibikis hugged each other tightly. The wish never really happened though. The machine kept beeping into a slower pace, signaling at the end a beep from his almost dead heart every other second and leaving a bitter taste in Ryoga's mouth every time the numbers on that screen started to flat-line in the red.

A hand grabbed the girl shoulder, grasping tightly and loosely as a way to prepare Ryoga for the inevitable, but the girl refused to just give in to the idea though. "N-No!. . .I did this Kang. I took a life and I deserve this hell." Said lastly as her own hand slapped his off. Minutes passed rather tasteless now, specially when the machine stopped beeping altogether, showing red zeros where positive readings were shown early on.

The family of tree held each other closer this time, feeling with regret a man who wanted to redeem himself from all his sins. Then, out of the corner of their minds, a tiny surge of energy cruised along their united bodies. It was faint, but barely noticeable for them.

"M-Mom?. . .You think we should use "it". . .?" Asked Akemi as she wondered how their intimate link worked the strongest even when they were miles apart. "S-Sure honey. . .What else is there to try anyway. . ." The moment all three agreed, a bigger but soft hand moved from embracing her children and on top of Genma's arm, followed by Kenta's and lastly Akemi's.

It was a long shot alright, but all three began to let that green and dark Shi encompass their surroundings, slowly covering the machines, the bed and ultimately that old man dead on the table. "Alright Kenta. . .Kemi-Chan. . .Focus. Don't let sadness or pain fill you up. Let all those good memories flood into your mind. Think of grandpa when he was a nice guy. . ."

That last part was a difficult thing to do for Ryoga at first, but once you learn to see the positive side in life, it gets a lot easier as you see the small details surface over the bad. Genma is by all accounts a lazy and tedious man to deal with, but he did protect Ranma with his misguided way to see honor. He did his best and fought to marry him with Akane which in the end helped to make her life at their side whole. . .I guess, if you see things in a certain light, everything has always a silver lining. . .

The positive memories started to work. Akemi was the one with the strongest will and feelings towards her grandfather, but Kenta did spar with the old man several times and those were some of the hardest fights he was able to manage besides his mother. When Ryoga finally let go of all ill attempt to hate him, her small contribution made the Shi wavelength from all three flow in a more stable manner.

The mass of energy stopped leaking dark coloring shades, and instead green waves surrounded the four bodies. At this point Dr. Kang and his team were recording all data into their research log, watching how the serene current of live energy started to pump into that body like filling its missing life-force.

"It worked. . ." Said one of the employees when a faint beep appeared on the screen. "Time!?" Screamed Kang next, followed by an intern reporting. "Fourteen minutes Dr. Kang. . .Patient zero-zero-four was dead for fourteen minutes. . ." The team saw enthralled as the three Hibiki's began to pump almost effortlessly this time, letting their Shi flow more naturally, letting them open their eyes to see those black ones coming back from behind his sockets.

"Heartbeat almost normal. . .Blood pressure one-twenty over seventy-eight. . .He is getting better now!" Said excitedly another girl. "Good. . .Move the restraints and let the man breath on his own. . .Move the rest of the equipment. He should be fine now." Asked the man in charge after respiratory machines and tubes were taken away from a dead man.

As if it was magic, all the present witnesses saw Genma's wound slowly vanish before their eyes. The healing had been successful and at the moment, a healthy old man started to come back into reality, watching first and foremost a little girl lunging at his arms.

"Grandpa!. . .You're alive!" Screamed Akemi with a blast of tears she wasn't unable to control. Kenta on the other hand turned away, cleaned his eyes but never whimpered from the scene which gained a pat from her mother on the back. "That's my little man. . ." Said next the young mother before kissing him on the head proudly.

The little boy accepted the complement, but shone away from her hugs and kisses when other young girls smiled his way. "S-Stop it mom!. . .I'm twelve now. . ." Demanded the teen, apparently annoyed. "Sure son. . .But you're still my little baby, and you'll always be. . ." Remarked Ryoga despite the blush in Kenta's face.

When the fanged mother turned around to welcome that old fool, a silence between the two became most of the conversation. They knew what to say with simple nods and stares, but after they acknowledge each other, the devilish feeling to mess with the old man made Ryoga walk around the other side of the bed and lung at the man, hugging him just like her little girl.

"Welcome back pops. . ." That response made Genma jump violently from the bed, caring not to shove his granddaughter too hard, but remaining stoic and mad at the girl hugging him next. "If you're goin' ta call me that, you better earn it. . .M-M'girl. . ." Said the man with an intimating snarl, yet a bit nervously at the end. Ryoga understood this was the best way he could express sympathy or respect, accepting the honorary as she walked out of the room.

"Sure old man. . .We'll work on it some other time." Scoffed the girl last. Genma decided to leave that sour taste out of his mouth by sitting next to his granddaughter, sharing with her the excitement to be alive and agreeing their plan was too risky, but it worked after all.

"See grandpa. . .Mom has a good heart. She still tries to be like daddy, but I guess that's another thing we can work on later. . ." The old man assented at her words, finding all this so amusing, yet challenging at the same time. "I couldn't believe it Kemi-chan, but your right, an' as soon as I get out of this bed your mother an' I are goin' ta train hard ta get there. . ."

Both grandfather and child stayed behind, one watching over the other's recuperation while the elder kept listening to all the sacrifices Akemi's mother had to make for that little baby he almost killed once and these two kids.

Outside though, a matter totally different began to stew. There was no more emergency or obstacles stalling Ryoga's training and as the girl promptly moved in position, a small boy enveloped in that dark and green aura waited no longer for an invitation to attack. "You're mine mom!" Screamed Kenta just as his empowered fist slashed part of the girl's sleeve.

Swish!. . .Sounded threateningly that dark fist while breaking the wind around it. Ryoga barely moved an inch away from a certain painful punch, understanding the old method she decided to use was a really hard one to keep up with her lack of strength.

"Mom!?. . .Are you sure you want five hundred pounds of lead weights on both arms and legs?. . .It was so easy for me to hit you right on the shoulder, but I retracted in the last moment." Asked the boy a bit worried by all that dead weight Ryoga used to practice.

"Don't worry Ta-kun!. . .In my old days I used to carry my three hundred pound umbrella, plus the other seven hundred on my backpack. . .T-This is child's play." Admonished the girl even though her puffing demeanor told the boy she was barely holding her stance. Kenta tried to warn her again, but a roaring "C'mon!" was all he needed to go back into attack mode.

"_I can do this. Ranma would never forgive me if I were to lose in a fight. . .I can do this. . .I can_!" The atmosphere between the two began to feel heavy as a game for beating the grown up and avoiding getting beaten by a boy kept them on their feet. "Mom?. . .Want me to be honest with you?" Asked next the teen, knowing very well what his mother would tell him, but risking the question anyway.

"Shut it!. . .I know you're going easy on me, but remember what we talked about it. Slowly up the rhythm until we can fight on the same level!" Kenta figured that much, so the training went back to slightly normal attacks with a few Shi powered hits in the mix. One thing was sure at this point though, Ryoga was getting much more agile and was able to withstand harder punishment despite her still degraded strength lacking on her own attacks.

Time seemed to run a bit faster as the girl accommodated herself at the weights, giving Ryoga a chance to think more loosely during the pressing moves her opponent dished left and right. She managed to have a few close hits against Kenta, but the end result came abruptly fast when a false step made the fanged girl too slow, letting her son connect a close fist against her chest, sending Ryoga tumbling a few feet away.

"Mom!" yelled the boy while running at her side. The poor female warrior was exhausted beyond any wish to keep going, deciding to lay there, sprawled on the floor with all extremities extended outwards while her impressive chest kept raising up and down agitatedly.

"Mom, are you ok?" Asked again Kenta. "Y-Yes. . .I just need. . .I-I just need to get up and. . ." But the more she tried to stand, the weights seemed to seep all strength left from her body. The boy tried to stop her, holding her shoulders and pushing down, but what sent her right against the floor was a deeper male voice standing right besides her head while watching how unbecoming she was resting on the ground.

"Think Ryoga. . .Why can' you tap into your old strength like before." That voice belonged to Genma who seemed a lot healthier now and it looked like he was finally in her side for a change. "P-Pops. . .I try. . .I really, really try but. . ." That's all she could say when the old man decided to rest by a rock, helped by Akemi who never let her grandpa alone since he refused to stay in bed.

"Girl. . .You're not thinking right. Who is the strong boy capable ta take mountains down. . .Was he a coward?. . .Maybe a cheater like me. . .Nah. That boy most of the time fought honorable, with a few exceptions, but I ain't one ta opine in that respect now, am I?" Genma felt the weight of his life slowly raise from his tired head as he began to loosen up with the girl, almost if all his mistakes and sins could be repaired by doing this one deed.

"What I mean is this. You chose bein' a mother for Sachiko, an' a woman for her sake as she grew up. I get that, but what 'bout the trade off?. . .What did you give in exchange for bein' womanly strong?" When he said this Ryoga dropped her head on the grass, staring at the sky and wondering why that same question escaped her mind all these years.

"I-I. . .I don't know. I thought there wouldn't be any trade off if loving at my children was the goal. But you're right pops. . .I gave who I was for who I became, I guess I really am a weak girl." Said Ryoga with a feeling of defeat. Akemi felt bad for her mom, finding all her sacrifices well worth and justified in the end, but the little girl didn't realize until now what Ryoga had to give in exchange to be this way.

Kenta simply nodded matter-of-factly at the sad looks in her mother, agreeing with his grandfather and reassuring to himself why he refused so vehemently to even try and change into a girl since he could remember. "It changes you, isn't mom?" That question made Ryoga twirl her head towards a boy who had fought against that curse from childhood.

"Even if I see it as a harmless curse now, I know it will change me completely if I were to tamper with it. That's why I will never try that. . ." Promised firmly the boy as her mother simply smiled and nodded at him. "I'm pleased you face your demons so valiantly Ta-kun, but I really hope life won't force you to confront them up close and personal. . .Believe me. I challenged her like you do now, and the result did change me a lot."

Both mother and son agreed to never talk against life disdainfully again, but a snapping of fingers made Ryoga stop her bickering for the lesson of the day. "Snap out of it M'girl. . .This ain't no time ta waste. . .C'mon. . ." When he said this, the heavy lead weights came off for now, letting the girl stand once again on her feet and stare at the supposedly new master taking care of her training.

"From now on, you an' I are trainin' together. . ." That was the last thing both Kenta and Akemi heard that afternoon. Afterwards, two well seasoned fighters were lost in the confines of a walled forest where both Genma and Ryoga became once again master and disciple.

* * *

><p><strong>South America, Same year. . .<strong>

It had been almost a year when Bee Balm, the most reliable and strongest of King Parsley guards left the land of the Musk, searching far and wide for that mobile island young Prince Toma ruled over. He knew the giant floating empire moved according to the actual oceanic currents and that an illusionary fog covered the island completely, rendering it invisible unless the prince would chose not to activate it.

Bee kept with ever town close to the coast in China, from the farthest provinces away from his home, to the fishing expeditions across the beach. Most of his informants were proud laborers working with what the sea provided them, and a few gold pieces were the best bet to obtain simple information like that thick fog scaring schools of fish.

Months took for the ripped man to find the pattern, but he did so under the orders self imposed during his travels. That's why today, a year later, a giant warrior stood on that precise island, miles away from his land and closer to the coasts from a nation called America. "Finally. . .I will exact King Parsley's revenge once and for all."

"You talk too loud human, if I were a spy, I would need to be more conspicuous about my affairs." Said a voice with a certain hissing sound at the end of every sentence. "And who might you be creature?. . .I have come for what belongs to my people, rest assured though. If you interfere, prepare yourself to be taken apart. And don't call me human. That's beneath my state. . ."

It was an even match for what Bee could see. His opponent did look intimidating for a regular fighter, but he was no mere amateur in matters of war, and looks were always deceiving during a fight. Still, that hissing tone accompanied with a strange tail sprawling in and out at will told him this was a very powerful animal turned man.

Bee completely forgot pleasantries at this point, lunging at his opponent with rage while strategically avoiding the darting green acid coming from that articulated tail. A simple glimpse to the side without compromising his enemy's movements let the tall gladiator watch how that green slime ate trees and ground like the strongest of acids he had ever seen before. "You seem to have a nice defense. . .Scorpion-man." Said next the man, trying to goad his foe into loosing his temper.

"My name is Obuto. . .Obuto Sasori, and I don't appreciate other creatures comparing me to those humans either. We may have that in common, but that will change as soon as my master gives me the order to eat you alive. . ." Hissed one last time the giant dark scorpion cursed to walk as a human being.

Both left anything else unsaid, darting at each other with full force with the goal to show who is the strongest. Bee of course was a well versed in most combat abilities, giving him an upper advantage over strategy and ways to attack with precision.

Obuto on the other hand used his old fight mechanism used against bigger predators who wanted a meal out of him. It was a rustic way to survive, but every clipping from his pincer shaped hands were able to easily snap rocks and thick branches like twigs.

Clasp!. . .Swish!. Came the near sound of a possible defeat when a spitting wad of acid barely passed besides the taller man while the serpentine of a tail lashed sideways from a sharp turn the creature made in quick succession.

It almost paid off, but again. . .What Bee lacked in natural offensive mechanisms, he more than made out from years of deathly fights against ferocious animals and monsters alike. "A close call, but not as close as this!" Pronounced the half man, half saber-tooth tiger as his closed fists driven from either side of the scorpion fighter reached strenuously against his temples.

It was one of those weird attacks warriors did in rare occasions with the idea to confuse his enemy, and confused he became the second both fists clanked against each side of his head with so much force, Obuto began to see double. "Y-You demon!. . .Y-You. . .You will pay for this!" Demanded one last time the human arthropod while trying to balance himself in place.

That was supposed to be the last time they would meet, thought Bee with a shaking head. He prepared himself to deliver the last blow right before a second host made his presence known. "No, scorpion-man. . .I will not." His powerful arm reached for the sky, ready to plummet and maybe even decapitate his enemy with one swoop, that is until a much bigger shadow fell over the somewhat tall man.

Pow!. . .Came the loud, yet hollow sound of a massive punch against the back of Bee's head. The warrior fell to the ground in a thud, rendered defenseless and out of commission while Obuto snarled mad at his companion. "D-Damn it Hoho. . .I told you not to interfere in my fights!" Demanded the scorpion-man.

"It seemed you bit more than what you can chew Obuto, on the other hand, I can chew everything I bite." Declared smugly a man several feet bigger than either Bee or the scorpion shaped fighter. A man who was a complete male with a exception of a shark like head and donning a massive set of jaws as big as the fin protruding from his back. "Not for nothing I became the king of the sea before I turned into this abomination."

"Get him to the castle now, before you know who comes and tries to eat him like she has done with the last few invaders." As he said this, both monsters turned human shook a bit nervously when the third creature forming their team had been transformed from a Brazilian wandering spider who wandered into the island when the mass of land navigated across that region a few years ago.

"You know. . .Horo Kumo belongs to a species always fighting with mine. . .I don't like her one bit." Confided the venomous fighter to a disgruntled great white shark forced to live off the ocean and into dry land. "You say that now, but I have seen how you stare at her body like a dog in heat Obuto. . ."

The scorpion-man did admit whatever magic fell on the land that day, did a terrific job in transforming him and the shark into male humanoids, but when he remembered that young prince messing with another waters non-existent on the island, he managed to witness that spider taking the form of a girl.

"I can't help it. . .Everything in this place is made to be a male, you know that!. . .I don't know how he did it, but Horo is the first female created here in Togenkyo." Reproached next Obuto. In the end, the scorpion and the shark left into the palace, taking the new prisoner with them while a set of sensual eyes studied her two partners from afar.

"Damn you two. . .And here I wanted to taste his blood tonight. Oh well, guess more animals in the wild will be my dinner until I get a well deserved meal." The strangely sexy woman crawled back into her web minutes later, bidding her time for a possible good entrée if the prince of this island were to dispose from such alluring pray.

Inside the palace though, things couldn't be more appropriate for its ruler. The self appointed king paced from side to side desperate to find a reason not to kill a trusted ally, his mind warped around the idea given by those three new heirs who substituted not only Sarutoru, but Torristan and Wonton, his most trusted subedits.

"What am I going to do with them!. . .My patience is running too thin already and my plan to humiliate Ranma Saotome has gone far too long for my taste." The more the new king thought about it, his new guardians agreed something had to be done soon. "Don't you worry, my master. . .Time will come for you to exact revenge. In the meanwhile enjoy the spoils of war, go to your personal chambers and choose the next batch of virgins for your pleasure."

The enticing tone from the spider-woman did wonders every time Horo would offer him such delighting choice, giving the older boy the chance to remember how she came to be. "I can't believe it really worked. . .After years experimenting with both, the waters of Togenkyo and Jusenkyo water of drown girl combined, I finally was able to turn one of the most venomous critters into a full fledged female. . .No transformation or male side effects from either magical water, but keeping the best of two worlds at the same time."

The young king loved to be pampered by her, caressed by her warm blooded hands and spoken in that beguiling way a seductress use to her advantage. "Yes. . .I will do as you offer me Horo-chan, but tell me. . .How far before the island reaches Japan again. . ." It was a rough estimate, and perhaps a far risky response when King Toma's patience had already grown too thin, but once the woman set her priorities straight, time was all she needed now that many captive women where released from his ruling and into her hungry bowels.

"We should be over Japan in the next three years my ruler. . .The currents takes us from land to land in a slow motion, and the upcoming set of points will have no land until we reach Africa my lord." Once cleared the reason why Togenkyo took its sweet time to reach Prince Toma's desired destination, the master of the island clenched his teeth angrily, forcing thunderous steps towards his personal chambers while deluding himself with other girls attentions until he would get to humiliate that redheaded pest once and for all.

"Um. . .Master?" Called the artificial woman one last time, risking to be scolded from Toma's inability to see reason and the pressing interest he had to reach his destination. "What!" The woman immediately asked what were they supposed to do with the captive, but his explicit orders were more than clear when he had no time to argue.

"Give him the ladle and set him free. I have all the locking water I need, and King Parsley is of no consequence for me. Besides. Once he is off my back, I should be able to focus on getting my revenge and finally add Akane Tendo to my collection."

Fortunately, as he left the throne, his thoughts were left behind as well concerning the three lowly servants destined to be caged for life. They were still free at the moment, but Sarutoru who seemed the most trusty of the three was able to remember how all this began.

"_My master was so obsessed over that boy who turned into a girl, I can still recall the nights he woke up from bed scared and ashamed by the dreams alone. A beautiful girl seducing him in front of his harem would turn into that guy right in the middle of a torrid session of passion, would scream next the Prince. Then, everything changed when he asked for the waters cursing that pigtailed menace_."

The monkey man used all his wits to catalog and steal from those dubious pools until the liquid transforming regular males into females became his. "_Once I brought the batch, my master began to experiment like a crazed maniac. . .First, he tried Togenkyo waters on the most vile of creatures. Hoho Jirozame, or a great white shark was the first subject from his maddening practices_."

"_Next came the more difficult creature roaming the island. . .Obuto Sasori, a Deathstalker scorpion hard to capture after he was transformed, heck. . .Even Wonton was no match against his stinging attack. Lastly, a wandering female spider whose venom is beyond deathly and one of the creatures immune to human population was taken by my master and turned into the first fully female subject affected by the two waters_."

The smoke raising from his pipe could be seen brightly close the balcony where he rested for the time being. It was his home alright, but the one place he knew it would be his last living quarters once those three new vermin started to incite his prince into revenge and savagery. "_Now they are my master's close advisers, and as with all predators minds, their vicious rapport for blood have reached new grounds_."

He referred of course to the pile of bodies consumed by their insatiable appetite, the one and only flaw to their natural condition and the one lie they used to feed their frenzied hunger. "I tried to warn my master, and now I have turned myself into a target from his rage. . .I think it's high time for us to leave. We aren't needed here any longer my friends."

As he said this, Torristan and Wonton agreed with their leader, admitting their lives were at risk now and deciding to follow him from now on. Sarutoru bid a sad farewell to the place he called home, creating that dimensional pocket on the ground and swallowing both his comrades into the dark stain.

"Off we go. . .Hopefully, we may reach that pigtailed fighter in time and warn him about our king's dreading mission. . ."


	7. Chapter 7

**Two years after recent events. . .**

"March thirteen, two-thousand and six. . .Two years have passed since we began these psychological meetings between the several members from the Saotomes and myself. It had come to my attention the need to maintain a journal of sorts over the progress either Ranma, Akane or Sachiko have reached on each of our personal sessions after the complications mental awareness and self-esteem play as a family and individually, and so, this journal depicts the constant development within my intimate friends and patients."

Click!. . .Stopped Midori the recorder firmly grasped in her hand while the woman rested in her bedroom, contemplating the wee hours between night and morning. The pediatrician and recently appointed family psychologist recalled in detail the way her patients reached certain goals hidden as the roles of parents and child, not to mention between the adults as a marriage. Ranma, a man who outgrew silliness and rebellion, had asked her help into the only two problems destroying his life. . .His mastery over the curse and the love from his daughter.

Akane did ask her about a very personal favor which, as a scientist, the slightly older woman agreed to support and respect by keeping it from everyone until the raven haired mother would consent Midori to reveal it. Sachiko, although quiet and obedient as the eldest of the three siblings, decided to work on the biggest problem no one in her family was able to discern. . .Her inability to respond towards the art.

Click!. . .Went the recorder once again on, giving the scientist a pause before continuing with the journal. "Two years ago, Ranma Saotome discovered the sad truth his seclusion into the house caused towards his social image. The now twenty-five year old male never realized back then the repercussions from his younger years and the way he treated a curse many feared it was too overpowering for a prideful boy like him to have."

"In fact, Mr. Saotome grew weary of this advantage, and that in on itself was the downfall exterminating the Tendo-Saotome legacy they could have achieved long ago. Apparently, many young teenagers still remember that pretty redheaded girl flaunting her breasts and hips in such manner, their manhood was increasingly put to the test. This of course brought dire consequences now that they outgrew their inhibitions as teens and embraced adulthood with a spouse and a family of their own."

Midori decided to take a deep breath which was recorded just as every tidbit of information she had kept in those several tapes adorning her nightstand. With that sigh of defeat, the woman well in her late twenties could barely fathom the wrongful idea those boys had taken from a valiant fighter and honorable man who fought not only powerful men, but his personality as well.

Midori spoke directly into the recorder about those timid boys afraid to be related towards a teen who could turn into a girl, and as a way to escape scorn and humiliation from others, they opted to gossip how his curse was a blight to the town instead of a blessing he worked so hard to achieve. Thus, the powerful Ranma Saotome who conquered all enemies and protected this place from evil had become an eternal pervert destined to be shone away and thankfully forgotten by its citizens.

"Ranma, although aware at some point by all this, he decided to confide with his wife and kids with a way to live without ever leaving his house, finding reclusion with his family and close friends while turning his back to the world who chose to leave him behind. . .Three years after his seven year old daughter relapsed into the shyness to be the only Saotome with no apparent skill as a martial artist, the proud man chose to take matters on his own hands by pushing back all those misconceptions about his gender aside, and embracing his dual sided nature the way it should have been long ago."

The lighter blue haired doctor proceeded to stop the recording, pulling the tape with the inscription "Ranma S." from the device, and replacing it with another tape marked "Akane T." instead. "March thirteen, two-thousand and six. Mrs. Saotome. . .Or Akane Tendo, like she prefers to be called, has made a significant progress as well. My patient number two has reached a conscious decision over the past two years that will rattle her marriage to its core, but that might even the odds towards the situation ailing this house."

"It was a choice she took two years ago, and since then we both have gone through rigorous tests and psychological sessions in order to have everything ready. . .Well. Mrs. Akane Tendo finally reached the maturity and passed every imaginable trial I could come up with, and I have found she is ready to take this step regardless if her family knows her true intentions over such practice or not. I am proud to announce in her file that Akane Tendo will proceed ahead as scheduled next week, and that all the pertinent paperwork has been filled accordingly."

Before the woman could end her own personal sidebar, a third tape was replaced into the recorder. The last one belonged to a young bright mind by the name of Sachiko Saotome, Ten years old and according to the last sessions, a way above normal mental capacity compared to many young women her age. "March thirteen, two-thousand and six. . ." Repeated Midori one last time before reporting in her journal the last of the Saotomes to take place in her daily routine.

"Miss Sachiko has grown as a beautiful redheaded child, complemented with the most alluring blue eyes and porting not only a clear resemblance towards her father's female form, but a brain only a genius would develop in a lifetime." It was a moment so important for Midori who saw that little girl like the possible new scientist and doctor in a family made for martial artists. Who knows, thought the woman. She could even surpass her mother who attended Tokyo U. a long time ago and the one freshman who managed to become highly respected by teachers and peers.

"My patient number three has passed every academic study girls a few years older from herself find hard to even understand. She has excelled in math, physics and even other languages with so much success, Sachiko-chan has been called "Furinkan's new hope". . .Yes. Whether Akane or Ranma may try to understand it or not, Miss Sachiko has reached a higher developed mind and by doing so, the little girl has been admitted into the last year in Junior High where her brain can compete with a fourteen to fifteen year old student range."

The woman remarked how much of a pressure that ensued to a regular teenager, but at the same time she promised to watch over Sachiko's developmental qualities as she went along the ride. "If anything goes right, in the next two years Ranma's daughter may enter high-school at the age of twelve since that was the earliest age Director Kuno agreed to let a student in Furinkan."

The woman decided that was enough for this morning, setting the three tapes back into her yellow folder and kissing her still sleeping husband away from dreamland and into her arms. "C'mon Ken-kun. . .Time to see what's going on in this house. . ."

The man clearly annoyed by the waking call held tightly a pillow over his face, hoping to muffle the sure noises this house was about to make at seven in the morning while asking for a few more minutes of well deserved rest. "Aah!. . .You damn kids. Why did you splash me so damn early for!?" Would scream at full blast female Ranma next, after a bucket of cold water dumped all over her bed would send the redhead into a frenzy.

"Dad!. . .Today is Monday. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!. . .We're going to be late. . .Besides. Mom's on the phone!" Yelled Ranma Jr. in the same decibel range her feminine father used to wake up, setting in motion the traffic on the house and forcing Kenji to give up trying to sleep, and getting up from his bed grumbling good mornings at everyone he passed towards the bathroom.

"Hello!?. . .Yeah, I'm up. What's up Akane. . .Is everythin' alright back at school?" As the conversation between spouses developed by the kitchen, the two youngest children were almost ready to jump into gear. Sachiko always kept a tight leash on the two ever since they outlasted her habitual chores and the need to use that tiny can with spray medicine left her unable to run at their pace.

"Yeah, yeah." Rebbuted Ranma with rolling eyes at his beautiful, yet pushy wife who always tried to make him say 'I love you' even through the phone. "I didn' mean ta be cold. Yes. . .I really do!" That was the cue all three kids had to stop whatever they were working on, listening attentively at the chat among their parents and getting ready for the morning ritual.

"C'mon!. . .Do I really haft ta say it?. . .Man!" Replied exasperated Ranma against the device. Knowing what followed next, the pigtailed father moved the ear piece closer to his lips, whispering in an almost imperceptible tone "I love you. . ."

"There!. . .I said it." Finished the young man with a blush clearly seen across his face and in a normal tone of voice. "_Well. . .So far so good. At least they didn_'. . ." Thought Ranma only to be interrupted when Jr. and Ryoga arrived into the kitchen singing the same song they had ready for these occasions for a while now.

"Dad and mom, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first come love. . ." By then Ranma was already too flustered to keep talking with his wife, prompting a quick "I'll see you later." And hanging the phone a second later. "Why you. . .!" Said the redhead before setting her children ready to leave home. Pretty much that was the routine around the house, but this day marked the very first one where little Ryoga had been promoted from kinder garden to elementary school, turning this madness a few notches up.

Minutes later, the Endos walked freely into the living room. Nodoka had been gone for several weeks now that the tea ceremony school brimmed with students from all over Japan, leaving behind a busy redhead preparing breakfast at the speed of light. "Stop it Jr.!. . .Let me get some eggs an' bean paste ready in a jiffy, then we can go ta school." Demanded the twenty-five year old mother with impetus.

Ten years had passed since the master of the anything goes style gave birth to her own flesh and blood. It was a tale not many knew, and those who experienced the thrill to see her fight for her baby could assure to the world how in the end, a mother will always be a mom first even when she was born a male.

One thing Midori had to admit was the agility and precision Ranma used to cook, pay attention to her children and ready everything from food to clothes without loosing her mind like she used to. She tried at the beginning to help around the house just in the same way she did with Ryoga, but the practices they had over Ranma's femininity ruined any chance for success as the redhead kept thinking as a male inside.

This time everything changed once Ranma embraced both sides from the same coin. Still, watching those two causing a lot of trouble for their part time mother forced Midori to go after Sachiko instead of arguing with the preoccupied mother which, to her surprise, had more trouble dealing with her sons as a girl in a daily basis than how she did as a guy.

"Sachi. . .Is everything ready here?" Asked the pediatrician with no apparent worries over the little girl. "Yes Aunty Midori, I already prepared all my clothes, books and I am ready to leave if dad let me go now." Replied the little honorary student all dressed up and holding her tiny pack at waist level. Midori thought quietly how hard it became over the years once Sachiko opted to delve her life into books and studies. The little ten year old found the scrutiny and jealousy from other people towards her father so harmful, she too deviated from that link which made both redheads so close once upon a time and in its place, she concentrated purely in her studies.

I guess it was a self preservation instinct to relay on the safest of places where no one would bother her, but the more she reached for new goals outside her family, the farther she became from those who loved her. "Good. Let me ask Ranma if she wants to take you all together or if it would be ok for me to walk you into school."

"Oh!. . .Ugh!" Protested angrily Sachiko once she realized what gender her father was in. After two years understanding and dealing with her relationship with a female father, the young girl accepted Ranma's denial and new decision to become a part time mother again, but this time the arrogance and subjugating embarrassment outside the house forced the little bright mind to find that mirror image of herself annoying and bothersome at best.

"Now, now. . .We talked about this Sachi. Your father is adapting once again to his curse. He has proved over the last two years he can juggle being a mother when her children really need her, and still be the father you all want. Please. ..Give her some time to get used to the feeling. Besides, you are the oldest sibling and a leader those two devils follow, and that can be of great help for Ranma."

Sachiko knew what her aunt meant ever since she protected her younger brothers from bullies. The little girl, although only ten, was able to see Jr. and little Ryoga following her lead in the house, and even when the main reason from such attention was her disability to fight, Sachiko knew they wanted to watch over her at all times.

"Yes auntie, I know dad tries really hard to deal with his other form and I am willing to help him with Jr. and Ryo. What I don't understand is why now when everyone hates us?" Midori had to agree with her question as well, after all, Ranma did work hard over the past two years to become what she is now. . .Still. Trying hard to be a mom while stopping his training in the art wasn't that much of a great idea either.

"She has her plans Sachi. In the meantime we can only support her and see that this family builds itself into a happy home again." Both girls were interrupted a second later from the conversation after Ranma rushed her two sons into the main door. "Ok Mi-chan. . .I'm ready. It's just fifteen before eight so we should be in time for everyone's school."

Midori watched how focused Ranma acted when getting ready to go outside. She managed to see those past lessons paying off already as the petite twenty-five year old mother would begin to sway her body in a more feminine manner than the tomboyish way she used to be. It had taken some time for her to admit the curse was much part of who she really was, and at the end, all those lessons Ryoga implemented long ago became extremely handy for a woman who wanted to be a mother and a wife again.

They left the Tendo Dojo a minute later, taking little Ryoga and Jr. first into Oizumi elementary school since the priority was to take the more rebellious children first, but once they were admitted into the gates, both kids would stare sadly at their big sister assisting Junior high right besides their building. Ryo and Jr. stared at Sachiko in that precise moment with misty eyes, reaching over the opening side from the bigger metallic doors, and holding the hand from a girl they had never been separated from before.

The brief moment bonding all three was a symbol Ranma found refreshing and highly sought as part of the loyalty her children had for each other. "Remember Jr. . .I am only a few feet away. Don't get in any trouble until we meet on recess." Said Sachiko with a commanding, yet sweet tone. "I'll do my best sis, but you know me. . ." Replied the boy with a tiny smile and a shrug of shoulders.

"That's all I ask, Ryo. You look after your brother as well ok?" Asked one last time the girl, receiving a serious militaristic salute the youngest sibling did as a sign of respect. "Yes sis!. . ." Ranma and Midori found the little five year old adorable, but beyond what they could think about them at home, both women knew Sachiko and the boys always had each others backs no matter what.

"Alright. . .Time's up guys. . .See you all at eleven with homemade lunch." Admonished Ranma as she made her way to the other side of the building with her daughter. Both kids ran into their classrooms by then, and when the little girl calmly walked into her own side, the older redhead and the pediatrician left back home to continue with practice.

"Ok Ranma. So far, you have mastered how to move in public. I think what's next is how to dress properly as a respectful woman, and that includes bra, panties and personal hygiene." Once Midori established the next set of challenges to be learn, the redheaded mom deflated by the part she hated the most. It was a goal of hers to pass everything Ryoga mastered after he became a she, but to dress completely as a female had to be one of the hardest chores she were to confront.

"S-sure. . .I'll get started but. . ." Ranma kept going back at the same question she had for some time, giving Midori the right hint to answer it before she could even ask. "We already talked about this Ranma-chan. Akane-chan decided to stay in Tokyo University until she can get her degree. She has come home during the weekends and vacation so, I don't know why would you be so upset about it."

"Besides. . .All this time without her and your mother has honed your skills as a homemaker and a woman perfectly. We have until this afternoon when the kids comeback to practice more walking steps and make-up shades for your skin tone." It really bummed Ranma to hear so much girlish stuff to be learned, but her goal stayed firm in mind. . .To be the wife Ryoga deserved by the time she would be back and they could be more than boyfriend and girlfriend.

Back at school things weren't as easy as the adults saw before the kids entered in classes. What Ranma hadn't seen or experienced during the last two years was the heavy burden the Saotome name meant for its owners.

Ranma turned his back from the art during all this time, and although he did so for a good cause, the rest of the world kept spinning forward. "Alright class. . .Today we will try a bit of calisthenics. Now, Everyone in a single line and please meet me back outside."

The teacher began to lead the girls first which left the boys unattended for a brief amount of time. That gave more than enough time for half the children to gather around Jr. and little Ryoga. "Dad told me your dad is a weirdo." Would scorn one of them against the two boys in the center of the circle. "Yeah!. . .My pops said their dad turns into a girl and loves to give weird cooties to other boys. . .Eww!" Exclaimed next another kid while the rest made retching motions while inserting a finger deep into their mouths.

Jr. and Ryoga tried to deny every accusation like they did in the past, but it was impossible for them to do that when even the adults would say the same things and their father never retracted such charges off as lies. "Well. . .I don't care what you say. Dad loves us very much and if your dads fell for it then they are the freaks." Answered proudly Ranma Jr.

That was pretty much what always set those fifteen boys afire, forcing their smaller hands into fists and lunging at them with full force. The loud screams from most of those kids being forcibly shoved aside by the more savvy Saotome pair prompted the teacher to look back, roll her eyes and walk angrily towards the mass of misfits.

As soon as she arrived to the classroom, all fifteen boys were scattered all over the floor, Ryo and Jr. completely covered in bruises and bleeding from the corner of their mouths and nose but still very much standing with their backs held against each other. "Ranma!. . .Ryoga!. . .Why does it have to be you two every single time!" Scolded the elder while pulling the two boys by the ears.

"Ow, ow, ow!. . .Hey!, it wasn't our fault. They started it again teach!" Demanded Jr. as his ear reached new stretching lengths than before. "Enough!. . .Listen to me children. I-I. . ." She wanted to support their self-defense alibi, she really did. . .After all, it wasn't really their fault Mr. Ranma Saotome was a pervert who got off by playing a fake girl all those years ago.

With a sigh of defeat and a pat on their heads, the teacher who happened to be along Sayuri and Yuka during Ranma's less than manly escapades with the likes of Kuno and others condescended with the little kids to defend their worthless father, giving the woman a more forgivable look towards their fights.

"I know living under the shadow of that pervert must be a burden children, but we don't choose our parents. I really feel sorry for you two, but please behave and let me know when others want to pick on you, ok?" The educator did sound so sweet and understandable, but both Jr. and his little brother knew this story always repeated itself every time there was a brawl against their father's pride.

"Yes teach. . .We'll do as you say. . ." Repeated in unison the two boys while rolling their eyes without being caught. "Very good. Unfortunately you did make a mess of things here, and I'm sure these little boys will call their parents if I don't do something about it. . .So. . .You know the drill."

Nothing more could be said after the two Saotome siblings calmly walked towards the main water faucet by the open yard, filled four buckets with water and stood in front of the whole class while holding the buckets shoulder high, receiving the despicable laughs and pointing fingers from the rest.

When eleven in the morning hit hard on the giant clock, Ranma waited nervously by the gate dressed in a cute long skirt and a modest white blouse, she watched patiently how Sachiko would walk first, followed by her two younger siblings dressed and a much tattered clothes than the ones they left the house earlier.

Still. The young mother ignored the possible fight Jr. and Ryoga had been recently after she was always the cause from those situations, deciding to make this a good time with her family and forgetting anything else. "Ok guys. . .I brought rice cakes, boiled eggs and Mochiko dumplings. . .Dig in!" Said the woman as the blanket under a tree attracted other kids from the scent.

"Thanks mom!. . .This looks amazing!" Reported Jr. excited when the food was so much and really tasty looking. As usual all three children ate just like their mother, jumping from the salty and flavorful rice cakes to their tea in time before the choking effect from so much stuffed rice would give them a hiccuping attack.

Next came the boiled eggs which too merited big gulps from the sweet tea Ranma knew so well how to prepare. When the tasty dumplings stared enticingly back, that's when some of the less fortunate kids who had no lunch would walk near the feast, attracted by the aroma. "C'mon guys!. . .There's enough for everyone." Offered the redhead at the same time she fixed her dress from any wrinkle and spread it in such a way, it never left a possible wardrobe malfunction during her movements.

Those three or four children ran at the picnic immediately, chugging madly some of the food while hitting their chest firmly. "Oh, c'mon. . .You don' have ta do that. Here, I brought more cups." Offered the woman again, sharing the half gallon of tea she had left. "T-Thank you Mrs. Saotome. . ." Replied timidly one of the boys.

"Um, nope. . .I'm Mr. Saotome. . ." Accidentally spilled Ranma a moment later despite what Midori instructed him about the gender she was supposed to act in public. Sachiko and her brothers gasped silently at the redhead's bold statement though, watching how those kids began to walk away scared by how beautiful the woman is, which didn't match the sudden broken accent she used to declare she was really a man. "Y-You are "him". . .Aren't you?" Asked the same kid choking a second ago, frightened from what his parents talked about the pervert.

"Y-Yes. . .I am that guy you're parents must have told you 'bout. . ." Once most of the children saw how harmless and friendly Ranma served those delicious treats, they began to loosen up, walking back into the blanket and finishing their food while a hail of questions flooded the poor woman.

"Mr. Saotome, why did my dad told me you are a weirdo. You seem pretty neat to me." Asked the little boy enthralled by the beautiful mother who managed herself like a respectful human being. This was the time her children sighed relieved as well, finding their father's new image so different from before. Sachiko was the one who ran at her side, sitting besides the long skirt adorning the tiny picnic while the boys decided to share the rest of the food with other kids.

"I don' really know. Well. . .I-I guess I do because a long time ago I liked ta play with your parents like a weirdo, but I changed. You can ask my children I really did." That was the perfect condition Ranma used to veer their attention towards Jr. and Ryoga. All the kids, and even more the girls began to surround both children like a while ago during their fight, only this time they started to ask how they felt to have a mom and a dad in the same person, letting both Saotome siblings get to know each other in a more friendly manner this time.

"You did it dad. . .!" Congratulated Sachiko to a father who tried to be a real mother for her. "By the way. . .I really like your dress. It suits you. . ." Ranma could barely contain the big smile of success. She was so afraid to show to the world how much of a woman she practiced all this time, but at least she realized the purity from children was a gift she welcomed more than the spite from the adults.

"Thank you Sachi. . .I really liked it too when auntie Midori chose it for me." Sachiko managed to see a certain degree of sadness in her half-time mother, prompting the little girl to ask what was wrong. Ranma completely forgot where was she at the moment, ignoring most stares from teachers while her fingers brushed her little girl's darker red colored hair.

"It took me a long time ta see what I was missin' Sachi. I'm. . .I-I'm not really good with apologies but. . ." She wanted to make this a special time capable to repair some of the damage she did through the years, but Sachiko's tilting head coupled with those beautiful expressing eyes were all the forgiveness she really needed from the little girl.

Both mother and daughter hugged tightly close while Jr. and Ryoga watched them from a distance, alerted by the bell, recess time was about to run out. "C'mon dad!. . .Time's up." Ranma slowly fixed the blanket and the utensils back into her pack, leaving satisfied this morning after her efforts finally paid off.

"Good. Now. . .Ta worry 'bout that tournament Kuno challenged my sons into an' be ready ta be my old self again." A long time ago, a challenge for Ranma Saotome meant a chance to become stronger. . .Today, that same desire had turned into an opportunity to be who that man once was ten years ago. A warrior.

* * *

><p><strong>More than two thousand miles west of Beijing, China. . .<strong>

The place looked deserted enough from the regular activities a lab used to have over its subjects. The research facility had become over the last two years a center for the development of vaccines and medical enhancements solidifying those patients ailed from terminal diseases.

It had been a successful time alright, and after the now eighty scientists had most of the work done, a meeting between the highest ranking members was going into effect. "As you all may know, the results from the last tests over Ryoga Hibiki have made a huge impact towards different departments."

The man leading the reunion and head of the research team, Dr. Kang, began to highlight several achievements reached over the last two years, including a way for males with female orientation identity to have a safe transformation thanks to careful application from the waters in Jusenkyo.

"We did manage to find cures accepted for human trials as well, all thanks to the Hibiki family and although they had cooperated all this time, the most important theme in this meeting is this. . ." Most of the fifteen top researchers attending the summit knew what the man had discussed in the past. This was only a place to summarize such concerns and to give the green light from their collective decisions.

"The time has come from the main investors to act over our trusted subjects. They want us to "dispose properly" of them, dissect them completely and use every part as a way to maximize their goals. We all oppose to such measures and as the head of this facility, I have reached a conscious deal with a few friends I am not going to disclosure just yet."

As he said this, several folders were spread around the table, depicting documents describing what they planned to do and the instructions each scientist is supposed to follow after their general boycott. "Everyone will be compensated accordingly after this facility comes to a halt. Our dear subjects will be set free, and will be protected from harm until our demands can be addressed."

A second later no one in that room spoke ever again, leaving the premises immediately while Dr. Kang reached that special room with four human beings locked in. Shweesh!. . .Slid the glass door open, alerting mostly the girl while either her father on the far corner or her children at her side were soundly asleep.

Upon rubbing her eyes Ryoga saw a distressed Kang carefully shaking her from a shoulder while whispering closely into her ear. "Wake up Ryoga. . .There isn't much time left." It didn't take long enough for the young woman to wake the rest of the family, set them with packs filled for a long trip and ready them at the main entrance.

"Alright. . .Here, this are all the documents you need to know about this escape. I'm sorry we need to part ways so abruptly but the investors will arrive in two days and." He wanted to alert them fairly, but time slowly began to slip from his hands when the other forty employees had no idea what was going on. A simple hug from a man who saw her whimper and blanch against terrible experiments was the only show of respect and fatherly love, kissing both Kenta and Akemi on their heads and shaking lastly an old man who won his respect two years ago.

"Take care of them Mr. Saotome. . ." Said Kang with that new found feeling they forged after Genma transformed himself from an enraged demon and into a father for Ryoga. The bald man assented at his request, still unaware why the sudden move after years in captivity, but grateful to be released once again into the wild.

Ryoga did feel a certain closeness to the man as well, and after they broke the hug, she whispered something into his ear, leaving those words as a memento as the Hibiki family was set free through that old giant gate. It took mere seconds for them to skip from tree to tree and gain several miles away from the facility. When they reached a safe distance, Ryoga decided to set up camp and wait for the night to continue their journey into a new day.

Back on the main building, the blaring loud alarm describing their escape gathered all the employees in the center of the place. All sixty researchers, general workers and the higher ranking officers understood this was more than a drill, forcing the lesser important researchers to question how all this happen.

"Listen to me!. . .As we speak the Hibiki's have left the building. It is wise for everyone to make all your reports and be ready to deliver them in two days when the investors visit us. . ." As soon as Kang said this, chaos and euphoria reigned in the place, they knew this was the end of their livelihood, but deep down they knew those four subjects were destined to be killed eventually.

"What will happen to them Dr. Kang?" Asked Jian worried. "Don't worry. We are preparing a law suit against the subhuman experiments practiced here for the last thirty years. Others may try to take us apart though, that's why a few friends of mine together with China's officials will arrive in the same day to arrange this mess lawfully."

"In the meantime everyone will work on the last tests results and will convene during the last briefing. Once all this hit the fan, we estimate a legal battle of at least five years time. That should keep Ryoga and her children safe from their reach, and we can protect ourselves from any other attempt against our lives."

Jian and the rest of the employees finally realized this would be the last time working together, but the goal had been satisfactory and, as they went back to work like any other day, the researchers from Lab B decided to leave the rest in Kang's hands.

Once everything settled back in the lab and after sunrise forced the Hibikis to wake up in the middle of nowhere, Ryoga had already prepared breakfast in the only way she learned how out on the road. Simple roots here and there, mushrooms and spices gave flavor to the soup, and as the aroma called the rumbling bellies from the kids and their grandfather, the girl decided to let them eat at their leisure while she went out for a stroll.

"_I can't believe we are free. According to these papers Kang managed to gather all manner of proof against the investors and their shady way to research cursed people_." The girl found this to be the best chance she used to take that cup she brought away from camp. It had water she boiled before her kids woke up, and after living her life as a mother for so long, Ryoga emptied the small container over her head.

Her skin sizzled once again, and as her teeth bared angrily by the pain, the young lost boy made its appearance into this world. He patted those muscles that although were robbed of any meaningful strength, still had their texture and bulge like the way they were years ago. "Good. . .I should be able to pass as a warrior in my original form."

Next came a blade he kept well hidden during their escape. The young fighter knew his children would never forgive him if they were to see him do it in front of the family so, Ryoga reached for his long and lustrous hair, pulling it all into his fist and readying the knife mere inches away from the base of his head.

"Finally. . .I get to be a man again. . ." Sighed the lost boy right before Akemi walked in on him. "Don't mom!" Screamed the little girl, afraid of the mistake her mother was about to commit. An even deeper sigh and a roll from his honey brown eyes were signs more than visible for her daughter to understand, but Akemi stayed just as strong in place.

"You swore mom. . .You told Ta-kun and me that your long hair was a pledge between us. . ." The young twelve year old kneaded her brows close together, ready to fight for that promise after what Ryoga as a woman symbolized for her children.

"C'mon Kemi-chan, I sworn to be your mother no matter what, but walking into the Musk with long hair a woman would only care the way mine is, it may compromise my disguise." She had a good point if her plan were to succeed, but it still didn't matter to her daughter who stared daggers once the blade began to move again closer to that beautiful mane.

It was decided by Ryoga's choice to sacrifice part of who she had become. . .Or at least that's what she wanted to believe when yet, the rest of the family walked in on the discussion. "You know mom, usually I disagree with Kemi in every turn, but today. . .About this exact point, I refuse to let my mother vanish from my life. Please mom. . .Don't cut your hair ok?"

Ryoga could not accept the blackmailing looks both Kenta and Akemi used to bribe and make her feel guilty. Such enormous eyes, one set sparkling green and the other bright golden would beg like a puppy does before his master. The lost boy tried to fight such magnetic looks, switching his own with Genma who quietly chuckled by the situation. "Don't stay there and help me pops!. . .You know my plan might not work if they find out I'm a girl half the time."

Genma just set his fist before his lips, coughing louder as a way to get the attention of the children. Once he made them stare at him, his index finger flew into the air and his supposedly "wise" banter made so little sense in Ryoga's defense that the boy almost dropped his jaw all the way to the floor.

"Kids!. . .A long time ago your mother had a fight with you father. They were pretty well matched but, right in the middle of the fight, your other mom tried ta interfere with M'boy and Ryoga's final assault. . ." Both kids wondered why was he telling stories during this important moment, but when the old man delivered the last part from the tale, both teenagers had the situation resolved in their favor.

Ryoga on the other hand knew where was that memory from, instantly dropping his knife to the ground and using both hands to beg him not to finish the anecdote. "N-No pops!. . .Don't tell. . ." But that was the extent from the boy's imploring askance.

Genma had already decided to blurt out one important part Ryoga always skipped during his bedtime stories though. "Long story short, your other mom almost fell when several bandannas flew menacingly all over the place. An' it so happens, one of those projectiles hit Akane on the head, cutting her hair all the way to the base."

Kenta and Akemi were able to imagine the whole thing, letting their minds roam over the possible outcome from that fight after Genma explained how explosive the youngest Tendo always were and the main reason why her hair was always short except for the bangs dangling from either side of her face. "And what happened next grandpa?" Asked the girl really interested on the last teaching, or in Ryoga's case, the punchline.

Genma moved his judging index finger down, replacing it by holding his chin stoically instead and enjoying his very few moments of brilliance. "She said 'A girl's hair is her life'. . .After that most young people still found her cute, but much more negative and destructive than before. Akane even said her whole demeanor changed as well, transforming who she wanted to be and replacing her with the tomboy m'boy grew to love."

At this time all three Hibiki's pondered about the real outcome of the story, wondering if the old man was just trying to be wise without the need to make sense. Still, the young teenagers decided to use that confusion on their favor. Kenta dashed for the knife a second later, throwing it towards Akemi who skillfully caught it and set the blade right under her own lustrous hair.

"Fine than mom, if you don't care for that promise, I guess we can be twins as well. . ." Ryoga could barely watch as the girl slid the knife across the long mane she grew from birth. The lost boy bared his teeth forced by the situation and after being beaten by his children, the young nineteen year old man dropped his head in defeat.

"Fine!. . .You win. I'll keep my hair like this ok?" Once the girl put away the sharp object, a smiling Akemi walked near her mother turned man, pulling him down on top of a rock and carefully folding his long hair over the back of his head. When all the tresses were neatly distributed around his head, Akemi brought out from her pack a pair of yellow bandannas her mother used when she was young, tying them firmly around while hiding away the bulk Ryoga's extra hair had formed from the concealed follicles. "There. . .No one should know the difference."

Ryoga, still doubtful peeked towards Genma and Kenta, and to his surprise they both agreed the boy looked like the old photos Kang used to gather as part of the research. "You look just like before dad!. . .See?. . .No need to change, and the best part is that I can still make you my mom." Said Kenta triumphal, right before he threw part of his canteen at the boy.

The effect was instant, and before an amused family smiled proudly at her, a seething short-haired girl stared daggers at her son from the forced transformation. "Damn it!. . .You know how hard is for me to change back!?" Screamed the girl, but to no avail when her children jumped on her like two kittens missing their mom.

Genma somehow felt at home during these occasions. He could have hated the scene long ago, but years of watching a boy turn into a mother and fight for her children slowly changed his perspective over manliness and honor. That powerful, yet prideful man had died the moment Ryoga penetrated his chest with a dark blade, giving pass to a man seeking compassion and forgiveness instead.

"I'm glad everythin' is back ta normal girl, but we need ta work on your male skills if we are goin' ta fool the Musk." Said the old man, never leaving his thumb from the main mission. Kenta and Akemi always questioned their mother's motives but this was her time, and they promise to support her every decision towards that goal, thus, both kids went along with the plan despite missing the reason why Ryoga wanted to prove herself worthy of their father.

"You're right pops, but I thought about it while you were asleep, and we need to change a few details for this to work." The sudden change of mood disoriented Genma the most, finding his daughter's choice a bit hard to accept, but understandable when Kenta and Akemi were on the line. "What are you sayin' then, girl?" He felt what Ryoga wanted to achieve was a noble goal, and of course, getting what she searched meant starting from the bottom and up in a society where she could be humiliated and challenged on a daily basis which weren't very nice incentives for her children to see.

So he realized those changes were needed after all. "I thought you would think that way girl. . .Tell me. Will you be ok if we part ways here?" The question was a rhetorical one though, but the intention alone made the fanged girl smile comfortably at her new appointed father. "Yea pops. . .I promise I'll behave."

Kenta and Akemi were lost during all this, exchanging looks between the adults until their eyes grew in size and their tears threatened to run free. "Y-You are planning to leave us behind mom?" The girl crouched down at their level, using each of her arms to surround her children by the necks, and apologizing silently in their ears.

"I'm sorry, but the place where I need to go is too dangerous and to be honest, Sachi has been contacting me often. . .I don't know what's going on back home, but you need to represent me there." Both kids decided to stop with the charade, stepping firmly before their mother and frowning angry at her.

"We know where you are going mom, but why!. . .Why do you still need to compete with dad!?" Demanded Akemi mostly after she never understood the rivalry her parents had as guys. Ryoga tried to find a way to make things clear, but really. . .What he only wanted was an old prideful feeling to be Ranma's equal. How on earth could he describe to them what it feels to be left behind in a race he never intended to loose.

"I know is hard to understand Kemi, but I must do this so your father can recognize me. I may be part mother, but I won't be a faithful wife waiting to be rescued." His logic didn't do much to solve the issue, but as the young bandanna clad man ruffled Kenta's hair, and a second later rested his hand on Akemi's shoulder, both kids were left with the next best thing in these circumstances."

"Don't worry. . .Grandpa can explain what I mean on the way back. He approves what I want to do and knows is for the best." Still wasn't much of a help, but the twelve year old siblings accepted that as the only way for now.

Kenta simply shrugged his uncaring shoulders next, adding a last promise of his own before standing smugly in front of the strong looking man. "Fine mom. . .But if everything's ok back home, I'm coming back for you, alright ?" Ryoga let a chuckle out, bumping his weakened fist slowly against the boy's chin and reassuring him the idea was more than welcome. "Sure man. . .I will be waiting for you "if" everything's ok back there."

"Akemi. . ." Said next the fanged mother, changing her stare towards the little girl drowning in tears. "There is a special job for you darling. Please listen to me and work with grandpa for that goal." The young teenager nodded every time Ryoga would confide every instruction given to the girl. When both kids walked near Genma, the old man found hard to do what he did next, but in his new eyes, it had been worth the try.

"D-Daughter. . .I. . .I-I ain't too good with feelings, but. . .Well. You know how I feel for you. . .Don'cha?"

Ryoga smiled at the monster who almost killed her once, watching instead a tiny scar barely peeking from within his Gi and making her remember the way she actually killed him instead. "Don't worry pops. . .I know what you mean. Please watch over my kids and I promise we'll meet again soon enough."

All four hugged one last time before they walked away from each other. In that yellow folder Kang gave earlier to the girl a few copies from a map were neatly printed for them to use. Ryoga gave three of those copies to Genma while she kept two just in case. That same day near the city of Xining, China, a bandanna clad girl with a heavy backpack was last seen walking towards Urumqi, the last known civilization before venturing into the land of the Musk.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday morning, Tokyo University. . .<strong>

Two years had already passed after the Saotomes had almost lost everything. Ranma did try to even the odds with the other two mainly schools as a way to compete against their more financial ability to stay afloat, but things began to fall apart as bills began to pile up and the income was next to nothing. Back then, Carl and Miko had finally given birth to a lovely little girl named Teiko. They were happy with the family and although Carl's contribution was gratefully accepted, Akane decided to let them go for their own good.

A few months later, the family suffered more indignities by the hands of companies who took some of the old furniture as payment and even when Ranma tried to ask his mother for help, the tea ceremony school mistress was bound by pledge not to do a thing about it.

In those two years Ranma lost connection with Ryoga as well, and even when the big amount of Euros helped to mitigate some debts, having no students and no way to increase incoming money forced the family to fall into the crevices of poverty.

That was the pressure Akane wasn't able to withstand any longer. The young mother found Midori a few months back and with her help, the youngest Tendo managed to fix some of the more stressing mental problems in the family, and better yet. . .Both girls were able to have a private conversation of their own.

A week later, Akane gathered all her loved ones in that living room, taking herself the lead and asking Ranma one of the most difficult favors she had ever requested in her life. "Ranma. . .I need to go back to school. . ." At this point many questions flooded in the pigtailed man's head, wondering if this was some type of break up by the state of the family or maybe because she was tired to be poor all her life.

But Akane's reason sounded much more wisely than what he anticipated for. "I was offered a good position back on the research team Ranma. They are going to let me reach higher positions and better pay as I go along, but it has to be in Tokyo University." It was going to be a big decision, but they all agreed the circumstances dictated the choice more so than the family itself.

In the end Akane left home behind, kissing and adoring her children at the care of Ranma while she promised to call every day and visit them back during the weekends. That had been a year and a half ago, and until this moment, the family was slowly going back into their feet. There was food on the table, bills were paid in time, and best of all. . .That tiny favor Ranma asked Midori about his femininity would be a lot easier to achieve once the pigtailed man could be alone in the house.

Today after two years, the still young head of research was up and ready to start her rigorous ritual like every other day. The girl would rush from the dorms and into that old public phone on the first floor, calling early at seven in the morning and hope to wake her husband before the kids would get him frist. . .No such luck though.

The first sign from her man was a very feminine voice responding on the phone, that meant the kids most likely splashed him out of his sleep. . .Oh well. Next came the irritating way he always used to ask nonchalantly if everything was Ok.

"Really Ranma!. . .I came back here Saturday night because I had papers to grade and you ask me if everything's ok?" The man tried to understand what was wrong with his response, but the longer those teachings Midori inculcated in him as a girl showed him how the so called weaker gender act, the more he began to see how women want to be complimented in a daily basis.

"Ok, that's better. Now. . .You know the drill. No pressures but remember what Mi-chan said. . .If we want a long distance relationship to work, we have to do it together." As she said this, a pause told Ranma she was going to say the best thing a woman has ever said to a man, giving him a surge of static energy and a tiny blush at the same time.

"Ranma Saotome. . .My husband. I love you very much. . ." Some girls passing by the phone would snicker and even talk among themselves, but the prideful woman was far too old to play hurt, and besides, what she said, she really meant it. On the other line though, time began to slow to a crawl. Akane was able to hear the nervous breathing through the ear piece, but just like days before, a shy husband had always that problem with expressing himself in public.

"Well?" Asked the woman next. "Yes!, you have to say it too!" Akane could barely hear the "I love you" Ranma whispered through the phone. It was an almost audible squeak of a voice but it was a start. A second later she managed to hear her children singing that old school song about kissing and later on, a flustered Ranma hanging nervously the device.

"_Wow. . .I can't believe he can't say that to me straight, but as soon as he saw Ryoga back then, an "I love you" was the least of his worries. Come to think of it. . .I wonder how was he able to get her to open up in bed after the way Ryoga treated him_." That was one of those enigmas the young headmaster found disconcerting at best.

Over the years she believed nothing would phase her about a candid romance between Ryoga and her husband, after all, they had dealt with personal issues in the past, and after a while she too realized a three sided marriage was the best option for their mutual situation.

The young woman respected by all students and peers left the dorm buildings a while later. Her itinerary was pretty straight forward and although teaching a class or two, plus researching her own biology team into the school faculty was a bit of a chore, the twenty-five year old girl had enough time for one more thing to do.

"Good morning Mr. Minami. . ." Said firmly the girl to a corpulent man practicing Judo with some of the roughest students in the school. Both master of the grappling arts, and the new headmaster had some history that neither were able to leave behind. In the past, that man almost killed Ryoga when she lost her strength and was stuck to live as a girl forever.

It was a one sided fight for sure, but back then the fanged girl wanted to prove Ranma's loyalty to stay away from her choices by letting the fanged girl fight her own battles. In that decisive moment, the pigtailed boy did as requested, consolidating their relationship and turning the trio into a real family. . .That is, until the old headmaster orchestrated Ryoga's kidnapping from the Saotomes.

In the end, Midori and Akane uncovered both Maseru Minami, and the old Dean as the intellectual masterminds behind the abduction. The old man was forced to resign, leaving the position open for Midori back then and by request of the youngest Tendo, Minami was exonerated of all charges with one simple condition. . .To abide at her rules.

After all the time and changes she had as a wife and mother, Akane was never able to reach her trapped lover, but just as well the girl never gave up with the idea to find her through the school connections, and after Midori conceded her the spot, Akane Tendo became the new headmistress in charge of Tokyo University.

Back on the gym, the much stronger Physical education coach dismissed all those students into the showers, staying alone with the only girl capable to go toe to toe against him. "You know Akane-Senpai. . .After all this time I still wonder why would you risk yourself for a pair of freaks like those two. . ." The man usually let her stretch and warm up before going into locks, practice past lessons and have a final match before her lunch was over, giving Akane enough time to answer any question he could have about the girl.

"I already told you Minami-san, I love Ranma, and we have an arrangement with Ryoki. You must admit she is beautiful even when her original form is male, in fact. . .Weren't you so hot for her during those years?" Asked the girl, enticing his old rage back into the practice.

"Him!, Senpai. . .That freak is no girl, or a "her". . .And we already talked about this. According to you, she was a pure female while transformed so that means I wasn't falling for a man, right?" It was more like a pleading for his sanity. After all, the brunette with pretty green eyes always haunted his dreams when he was a lot younger despite his efforts to hate the man behind the girl.

"That's right. . .Both Ranma and Ryoga are very much female when transformed, and believe me. . ." The girl left an unsaid pause for a moment, lowering teasingly her eyes down to his waist and raising them instantly back up before finishing her statement. "Very much male when in original form."

That did make Minami blush to no avail. He thought at first the girl was crazy to marry two gendered obfuscated freaks, but if they were completely different when cursed, that meant a shower of ideas they could have as fun in a close relationship.

"Mr. Minami!. . .Get your mind out of the gutter!" That pretty much snapped the man back into reality, understanding his face was showing what he was thinking. "I am bound to love Ranma as a woman loves a man, and Ryoga is only allowed to court him as a girl so, don't go creating something out of a crazed maniac's dreams."

After the small chat gave enough time for the girl to warm up, both fighters went back to business. "Alright. . .Enough chit-chat. . .Get ready Senpai. . ." As he said this Akane set in position, ready to take on a man several sizes over her own, but never quitting after a very amazing chi energy began to flourish around her frame. "Bring it Mr. Minami."

Simple kicks and punches encompassed the starting match. The older and much more impressive looking fighter would use any trick and cheat possible to get near his opponent, knowing full well he was much better and effective in close grappling quarters.

Akane knew this as well, and even though she knew they would be exchanging locks like professionals, the raven haired woman always kept in mind her surroundings. Swish!. . .Passed Akane's fist a mere inch from Minami's face. It was an attack he could have avoided it easily, but the after effect from the bluish energy enveloping her fist forced his eyes to blur, leaving the man with no other option but to back off.

"What the hell was that!?" Asked the man puzzled. He waited patiently for an answer which prompted Maseru to activate his own Chi powered aura. "Oh, that?. . .I am working on my own power moves. Ranma and Ryoki have their own and since I swore not to stay behind as a damsel in distress, this is my way to become stronger."

It was a really impressive attack, especially when there was no visible flare, but the simple blue glowing film around the woman. "Good one Senpai. . .That means we can pick the pace to a nice level." Being said that, Akane couldn't help but notice the superior speed the giant man gained from that white Chi he used to power his own moves.

Minami decided this to be a hard lesson he would impose on the only woman humiliating him in front of peers and friends alike. For Akane Tendo, unravel and disarm the conspiracy between the old Dean and the Judo master had taken months which in retrospect harmed Maseru's chance to have a normal life afterwards.

In reality he minded his own business back then, practicing hard to become the greatest master in the local Olympic games until that girl with green eyes calling out his most inner-desire happened to be a man, and that!. . .Was a terrible mistake he found no reason to forgive.

His memories began to swell deep within his control, forcing his grappling locks to press mostly against Akane's back and neck. "M-Mr. . .Mina. . ." Tried the woman at first, but her own mind shove those complaints back into her head. "_No!. . .If I'm to fight for Ryoga or Ranma there can't be an enemy nice enough to release me during a fight. . .Focus Akane. . .Y-You can do this_. . ."

Slowly pressing with that bluish aura surrounding her body, Akane began to respond from such pressure. Her muscles clearly ripped more than usual began to break Minami's locks apart and after the corpulent man realized her hands were free and aiming at several weak spots against his unprotected face and chest, the Judo master had no other choice but to shrink with his arms used as shields.

"T-Too late Mr. Minami. . .I-I can see plenty of openings. . ." Declared with a smile the new Dean, forgetting a woman beating a man like this would humiliate him even more, but to be honest he was the one leaving that door open after his relentless attacks were fueled by petty memories.

A few of the already changed students were visible by the door, watching with interest how those two were able to reproduce those amazing enveloping auras just like in the movies. Still, what stole the attention from those boys was the smacking sounds of several hundred punches Akane managed to release against the bigger man, all in consecutive timing and against the same spot without loosing focus from her part.

They only saw a few strong hits, but Maseru found no reason or strength left to hold onto the girl, falling to the side of the mat almost out of breath. "I-I. . .I-I give!" Yelled the man. Akane stopped from lunging her devastating combo still hitting no one but air, and dropping to the mat dead tired as well.

"W-Why!. . .Why do you t-try s-so hard Senpai?" Asked the man while regaining his bearings. The woman stared at the ceiling next, throwing the biggest smile from her accomplishments over the art and opening with an honest heart before her opponent.

"M-My husband has a bit of an identity crisis Mr. Minami. . .And there is one lesson Ryoki taught me long ago. I can't wait in the sidelines for my husband to fall. I want to be his equal, so that's why from now on my goal is next month's inter-cultural martial arts competition."

Maseru understood the woman's need to train with him now. That tournament was the toughest competition ever created from the several frat houses and the sports departments around campus. If someone could survive a fight with no rules but avoid death, it had to be him who already won two in a row.

"Very well Senpai. . .I guess you will be the first woman applying for the challenge." Both fighters let their guard down for now, walking their separate ways for the time being, but aware that the next sessions would become brutal and painful.


	8. Chapter 8

Two years had already passed after Ranma focused his priorities towards the curse and its effects blatantly being ignored for so long. Thanks to Midori Endo, the pigtailed father escaped the fears and walls dividing who he was against who he should be for his children, reinforcing a connection with his daughter he considered long lost as well. Too bad all this time practicing femininity hindered so many years perfecting a style created by his father and Mr. Tendo in the process.

With a last ounce of willpower, he pressed his older male son as the last hope to regain his status and respect after Tatewaki Kuno claimed the city on his favor. The tournament had been a success here in Nerima last year, setting the Kuno family on the map and turning that old fool into a celebrity of sorts. That stung badly in Ranma's ego which was reason enough for the man to push junior into the fighter he once was.

"No!. . .C'mon Jr.!. . .You need ta focus first on the steppin' cirlce before callin' out the Hiryu-Shoten-Ha!" Screamed tensely Ranma while rubbing the bridge of his nose. It had been like this for a while now, right after the pigtailed man buried his female urges only to be used when Ryoga would be here, and a burning sensation consumed him every time he saw those posters all over the city reminding him the failure he ha become.

"Jr. . .There's one week left for the sixth martial arts annual tournament, an' there's no way we're lettin' those kids win it again. . ." It was really painful the way Tatewaki Kuno rubbed his superiority over the last two years, with after parties and parades made in his name. At the time, Ranma still tried to work with his female modesty without anyone but Midori to notice, and that burden alone screwed with the whole family and the art.

Once he achieved what the blue haired psychologist referred as a "Ryoga look alike pattern", the pigtailed father opted to speed things up and subscribe his son into this year's national tournament. "S-Sorry dad, but we have never done this kind of training before!. . .I got blisters under my blisters and there's no way I can get that strong in six months." Relied the kid trying to keep up with the fancy footwork his father used to power up that amazing looking move.

The reality of their situation was simple. Ranma himself knew he wasn't strong enough after years leaving the arts behind, rendering him incapable to reach the type of ability he perfected in his youngest years. Case in point. . .Kuno's beating during their visit to his Dojo those two years ago.

Ranma always thought things could never change, and that his family would be the only hope people was going to cling for help. Too painful was the realization that the Saotomes had become nothing more than a second best school in this already crowded martial arts town.

"I know what you mean son, but we need ta try. Kuno has won a few of those championships an' the other kids from the Nekohanten are close behind." The man stopped bullying Jr. because, after all, he was the only participant allowed by his age to fight on the competition, walking instead at his side and rubbing his shoulders reassuringly.

"You know I wouldn't push you if you couldn't do it Jr. but I know deep down you can learn what I have mastered. . .I know it 'cuse you are my son. . ." Very inspirational words indeed. Words that did sink in little Ryoga who stood besides his brother despite his own lack of experience. Still, Ryoga and his brother Ranma Junior had a strange link as siblings only comparable to their connection with Sachiko.

"Don't worry dad. . .Jr. will be ready for the tournament, and if he doesn't then Sachi will take his place." Chimed happily the little boy. Ranma forced a chuckle his way, admitting the idea sounded perfect if it wasn't because their big sister had no chance to even defend herself. "Good plan Ryo. . .Let's leave it as a last resort ok?"

All three boys stopped the session for the day, walking into the house and meeting the oldest sibling who for some reason held an enormous smile on her face. "S-Sachi!. . .Hey!?. . .How are you baby?" Asked nervously Ranma when he realized the girl had been listening at their conversation.

"Oh!. . .I'm fine daddy." Replied the twelve year old with an ominous tone. Ranma always thought his life as a sixteen year old always left him short to understand certain situations he came across, but compared to his daughter, the man admitted age had nothing to do with being mature.

In fact, Sachiko Saotome seemed a lot more understanding in her younger age over matters like bills and such, than what the man was capable to handle. So. Before the man could click his tongue in disappointment, he already knew his daughter understood what he really meant back there. "Oh, c'mon Sachi." Chided defeated her father. "I didn' mean anythin' by saying that!. All I wanted ta say is that you're not ready for those kind of fights." Tried to fix the man with a knack to backfire every plan he made on his own.

"Don't worry daddy, I already told you. . .Jr. can go as the main contestant and I'll go as a back up, just in case, but I know he will be enough." That did wonders for both her younger siblings, but for Ranma, Sachiko was always the gem no one could get nearby. . .The baby he gave life into and the one who needed to be protected at all times.

"Look. Let's leave that after you master a few Katas, how 'bout it?. . .That way Jr. should be more capable to fight an' maybe even little Ryoga could be old enough to enter the games." As he said this, Sachiko knew he meant for her to try in a far future, maybe two or three years later when both her brothers would be in age to enter the famous competition before she could even try anything, but the little girl had secrets of her own, giving her father puzzled looks a run for his money.

"Don't worry dad!. . .I will be fine. The little black kitten told me everything was under control." Ranma tried to understand what that meant, but regardless of who that kitten was, and how that word brought bitter memories about an old secret technique he despised the most, he managed to see Jr. and Ryoga gasp in unison at the mention of that dark feline.

"Um. . .Ok. Let's go with that. Now, I think it's time for a nice breakfast, give mom a call and head ta the registration booth ta enter junior in." All four family members went on their business to keep the house spotless, clearing and making sure the laundry was neatly fixed, and after breakfast was served and devoured, the Saotome family went on their way to sign Jr. up for the upcoming contest.

"Sis!. . .What did the kitten told you!?" Asked the youngest kid at Sachiko, excited to know about any development with his other family. "He is coming Ryo!. . .Last night, when I was falling asleep he popped in my dreams and told me the lady with the green eyes, the white kitten and him were coming our way." Added proudly the girl.

Jr. and Ryoga seemed the most happy by the news, prompting a bewildered Ranma to question if his children were just joking around or if it was some type of communication between the kids he didn't know about. "Wait. . .What do you mean by "the lady with the green eyes". . .Who's she?" Asked the man more interested by the minute.

"Oh, I thought mom told you about her dad. . .She comes in my dreams almost every night and tells me to watch over you and mom. At first I was scared of her, but whenever she talked to me her voice sounded so sweet and, I don't know." The girl paused for a moment, trying to understand how that feeling of belonging every time they met in her mind began to strengthen into a dependency a child only has for a mother.

"She feels close to me. . .Like if she was my mom, but not "my" mom. . .Can you understand what I'm saying dad?" The man had always felt a link of sorts with his old friend trapped in some cage and being studied, and the second Sachiko spoke of a green-eyed girl he knew somehow Ryoga is that figure caring unconditionally for the girl. "I know what you mean sweetheart. . .I really do."

With a smile of his own, Ranma began to believe things started to change for the family after so much pain and torture plagued their existence. His wife, although still back in Tokyo and away from his family, was very close to obtain a degree which gave the family a better chance for more income. He finally broke the wall separating his female personality from the taboo to be a mother and a wife without affecting his original gender, and who knows. . .Maybe months of hard labor rushing through the art could at last pay off by winning the championship Kuno so blatantly challenged him for two years ago.

Yeah. . .Things were going to be alright. "Ok. . .Here we are." Said the proud father after arriving at the tiny booth with registration documents and posters over the contest scattered all over the tiny hut. "Mr. Saotome. Are you sure you want little Jr. to participate?" Asked the man inside the tent who was one of his neighbors and as such, he knew how things developed during the matches, and not wishing for the little boy to get hurt.

"This year many more participants are signing in, and they seem pretty rough if you ask me." Ranma had no doubt his son would measure up to those boys, dismissing his worries with a waving palm and laughing dumbly at his doubts. "Please. . .They are Ranma Saotome's strongest. No one can defeat us." Added rather smugly the fighter.

The man simply shrugged his shoulders, satisfied that he at least warned them before hand. "Suit yourself Ranma-san. Please, sign here. . .And here." Both men went over the different details from the several set of matches, leaving the registration paper back at the stand and ignoring a girl peeking into the unattended booth. A moment later the official document and the little girl vanished from the busy males radar, hidden from view behind the tiny hut.

"Say, Mr. Oboto. Can you tell me who are the participants this year?" The man winced an eye at Ranma, bothered not by the question, but at the bad news he was about to unload on the proud father. "Sure Ranma-san. . .The table set for the fighters will commence like it ended last year."

"The champions from the final bout, Makoto and Mei Kuno will accept any challenge during the freestyle week against any opponent who deems himself worthy. Of course, if the reining champions lose, they have a second chance to defend their title during the official matches."

As the man explained about the freestyle week they were in, he described the involvement every Dojo master played in conjunction with the local neighborhood watch, making them the perfect team to supervise every fight taken on the streets. Ranma knew from other years how the way to disqualify the less powerful combatants was by letting them out on the open during that week, and letting them battle within the permitted rules.

Everyone was allowed to challenge anyone else, and the loser in a match was permitted to regain his status by battling again, either his last opponent or a new enemy. It made a lot of sense for adults to watch every brawl carefully, specially when most of the arts involved had an specific weapon capable to main or even kill.

"Next are Shota and Taiga from the Neko-hanten Wushu school of arms. Now, those two boys are a very formidable pair that we could have rewarded them with the title this year if it wasn't because they were out for blood." The man used his open palm over his mouth, sharing a tidbit of information not many knew at the time. "I'm afraid Taiga was this close to pulverize little Mei Kuno with a hammer. . .That's why we chose the Kuno brats as the winners."

Next, he talked about Isamu and Kaori Tofu. "They are a very bright pair who specializes in the medical arts, and proved a very important part of the tournament. . .Again, they could have deserved the title even more than the Kuno school, but watching how most young fighters aimed to kill despite their age, the two willingly stepped down from the competition and helped their parents to tend the injured."

"And last but not least, the newcomers." Both father and son walked even closer to the man, paying close attention to the new opponents while hoping to kick those new arrivals during the preliminary week session. "Yuto, Takumi and Saburo from the local market have signed for this year's challenge. They posses a really nice form with deadly weapons and swore to win the title by any means necessary."

Those names rang a loud bell in Jr. and Ryoga's ears, remembering those three boys beating them to a pulp on a daily basis when they were a lot younger. "I see. . ." Said Ranma when he recalled them as well. "Any. . .Special fighter we should be worried 'bout?" Asked last the pigtailed master nonchalantly, ignoring those market boys as if they were no threat for his son.

Mr. Oboto took a deep breath next, twirling around and looking both ways before he pulled two pieces of paper. "Ranma-san. . .We had two late entries this year, both will skip the preliminary freestyle week and will commence the real competition by request. The first one is a foreign young student who a very corpulent man signed in four days ago. The second one is Miss Ukyo Kuonji's son."

The surprising news brought Ranma back into those times where he was followed by the most powerful and beautiful girls in Nerima. Back then he was just a kid and as such, the master of the Anything goes cared for nothing much but the art. When he heard of that late entry though, the young fighter wondered who might be the father and if he should find out on his own.

Their own conversation lasted long enough for the little girl hiding on the back of the booth to read the registration her father signed. She sneakily grabbed a pencil and a pen, writing quickly over a dotted line and hopefully setting the document without being seen over the desk without Ranma noticing a thing.

"Really?. . .I didn' know that. Well. . .I guess we'll have a good tournament in a week from now." Declared excited Ranma like if he was going to be in it. "One last question before you leave Ranma-san." Asked once again the man.

"Are you sure Jr. doesn't need a back up alternate in case of lesions or follow up matches?. . .Sometimes there will be two or three in a row, depending on the challenges the fighters call out during the preliminary competition." It was a fair question which made the tournament so attractive for every school. To be able to fight and prolong the challenge by admitting a sibling or another student made every match impressive and a luring technique for the schools to promote their teachings.

Ranma stared at Sachiko for a moment, wondering internally about her smiley face and a possible admittance as a fighter, but who was he kidding. The poor girl could barely hold the spray can to take her own medicine, less alone defend herself from deadly attacks. "Nah. . .Little Ryoga is still five an' he don' match the age requirement, but don' worry. . .Jr. will be more than enough. . ."

The family went on their daily business after the chat, forgetting everything else but to keep the Dojo and the house clean and hoping to talk with Akane afterwards. The man on the booth sorted the several documents next, ready to leave for the day when he saw a weak scribbling of a signature right under Ranma Junior's own name.

"S-Sa. . .Sachi. . .S-Sachiko (K.) Saotome. Hmm. . .I didn't know the little girl could fight, but hey!. . .If Mr. Saotome says all his children can, who am I to go against his word." The man left Sachiko as requested on the registration papers, setting the older girl as a back up for her little brother, but still wondering why the girl doodled her name with a pencil firrt, and the rest of the signature with a permanent pen.

As the family walked by the corner near home, Jr. was the first in noticing a familiar face waiting by the gates, prompting the boy to squirm delighted and jump out of his wits enthusiastically. "Mom!" screamed the seven year old at the same time he and the other three ran excitedly to meet her. "Oh kids. . .I missed you so much. . ." Welcomed Akane with a big hug and trying to calm the fury from their enraged questioning.

"Mom, I'm in!. . .I just registered myself into the tournament." Reported the boy proudly. Little Ryoga always followed his elder brother behind, and as he would talk about his latest progress over the art, the younger child was barely able to keep up with him with stuttering repetitions of the same declarations Junior bombarded her with.

"Hey 'kane. . .We were thinkin' on calling you on the phone, but I guess it's better that you're here already." Said Ranma next, welcoming his wife back into the house in his almost buddy language he would use to talk to a friend instead of his wife. "By the way. . .You never told me Sachi was able ta see "a lady with green eyes" and her two c-cats?"

Akane couldn't resist but laugh at the only memory both mother and daughter used to bond during the girl's more rebellious years. Still, there had to be a really good reason why Ranma brought this into the conversation. "How else was she able to trust you when she was two years old Ranma. That "lady" has been in her dreams trying to work a connection between you and Sachi-chan despite your. . .Um, reluctance to be "that other girl". But why would you mention that now?"

Once he explained the dreams Sachiko told him and how that strange green-eyed woman was coming back, the rather short haired mother gasped enthusiastically at her family sure glad the family she envisioned for so long was finally going to . "R-Really!?. . .She is coming here?. . .That's amazing!" Cheered the young woman proudly.

All three kids kept looking at them strangely, wondering why would they get this excited for someone who has always kept a watchful eye in them through dreams alone but never physically present. As the family comfortably rested on the living room, the next question became the hardest for Akane to respond. "How did everything go back at Tokyo University?"

The woman tried to act calm and collected, forcing her indulging training and new powers well hidden while hoping her husband could not discover what she went through. "Great Ranma!. . .Ever since Midori and Kenji went back to Campus, things have gone amazing on my end, and I think I should be able to tackle more responsibilities as. . ."The new headmistress." Added with a pause for effect.

It wasn't really a lie, after all, Midori actually helped her achieve a new way for Akane to become more useful for Ranma than just a simple wife waiting behind for her husband. It still was too soon for her to reveal such heavy secrets, but Akane knew this was a game changer for all the family involved and using her promotion distracted her man from digging any further over the truth.

"Anyway. Mi-chan has offered to take my place as the Dean the rest of the month so I can watch my little heroes take this year's tournament title!" The effect she used to make a better emphasis over the contest made Ranma and his children skip joyfully around the house.

"Great!. . .The first preliminaries are next week, an' after that, the real fights commence in two weeks from now. That should kick the weaklings out of the dangerous stuff while Jr. practices the hardest moves I got for him. . ."

The Saotomes decided to enjoy that weekend together, forgetting discipline and practice for a good old outing as a family. Akane was successful in keeping the secret from the rest, but she knew sooner or later those two news were bound to be disclosure.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere near the North region in China. . .<strong>

"Man. . .No wonder no one venture around these parts." Said the strong looking adventurer cruising along the thickest of forests where no human habitat co-exist. Ryoga Hibiki, a male who until recently found a way to hide his shameful female form away had been avoiding most of the wildlife during his travels with the goal to discover the vast land before his eyes.

It was one of those regions where predators grow at their leisure and no amount of hunters could ever thin the ranks from its inhabitants. "So far I have seen Siberian tigers as large as ten feet, and the groups seem to have a keen eye for intruders." The young nineteen year old man knew he could take care of himself if some of those felines were to attack, but since he had other matters in mind, the priority was to reach a hidden city among the northern mountains of China, and skip this country altogether.

Too late he realized that old headache rumbled even louder the closer he walked into the frozen wastelands. "_Why would you ignore me child. I have given you reason to believe I'm not a figment of your imagination. . .Listen for once and look me up on the third peak from the silvery sun_" Ryoga had to admit at this point those painful migraines began to make more sense than before, giving the traveler a new problem he had no time to deal with.

"_Leave me alone! I can't deal with whatever mindless voice is telling me where to go. Maybe, when I am free from all this hellish nightmare, I may obey you, but until then stay out of our minds_!" Ryoga was pissed by now, specially when that guttural tone started to annoy his children. With a last ignoring hum, the fanged traveleer picked the map Dr. Kang gave him, using it to try and pinpoint his position.

"That last village said the Musk visits often to send letters or packages outside their country. Let's hope this other map can do me some good after the money it cost me to buy it." Ryoga thankfully remembered the connection he learned to develop with Sachiko long ago, giving him a better understanding of how orientation worked when pinpointed on his children, and by comparing both maps together, he was able to have a better perspective of where to go next.

That was the main reason he was so confident about the direction he followed, and it did pay off the second three rather stacked men watched him from afar. . .Right on top of a tree. "Guess this is the welcoming committee."

They did not wait for a prompting invitation either, lunging at the stranger and warning him with some type of dialect Ryoga found strangely familiar. It was a sequence of growls and puffs of air complementing most of the Chinese Kanji other more civilized people used. With some of his old expertise over languages and a hint of animalistic mannerisms he learned from ancient African tribes, the young bandanna fighter found no problem at all to communicate with them.

"I came here to speak with your king. . ." Declared a bit straightforward while keeping a feral stare commanding respect. The tree patrolmen agreed this boy had a certain vibe they had met before, and after leading him into the city's outer walls, one of the scouts told him to stay always be at his side. "We do not accept strangers this easily newcomer, but the Bei Pai tournament keeps many warriors piling up for a chance to challenge our ruler." Ryoga realized he was right after all. When he investigated the several provinces around the northern regions, most of those who knew the Musk kept talking about a "Bei Pai" or Northern Style matches taking place in the main city.

Some of those informants dared to even include some of the local hunters and even the Chinese Amazons from tribes like the one Cologne used to lead long ago adventuring this far with the plan to get unparalleled rewards. After all the data he could gather gave him the advantage to locate the city in no time, he understood this was his chance to follow his plan to the letter.

"Y-Yes!. . .I have come for the Bei Pai as well." Replied the young fighter despite the incredulous looks from the scouts. "Suit yourself newcomer, but those who come here as visitors must prove themselves before the citizens, and then those who do have the privilege to duel our king will be picked from within the rubble."

Once settled on the ground rules, the scout took Ryoga across an immense empire he had only seen on movies related to the dark ages. It was a mighty city divided by two enormous walls, one keeping the palace and the guard at the center, while the other leaving the regular people and the newcomers at bay.

"You'll stay here with the rest of the contestants. In the meantime use your time wisely and find ways to be noticed. If you do fine, King Herb might just take a look upon your deeds." The man dressed in silver armor left the fanged fighter behind, darting over the first wall and returning to his own duties.

Like any other stranger on the land, Ryoga made his own system to study every important detail about the Musk. So far he knew they were a proud race hardly intimidated by technology and advancements from the outside world. He knew as well how the lack of worthy female companions and tradition always played an important part of who they consorted amorously, which didn't surprise him the second he saw the lesser Musk citizens hitting on the rough looking female Amazons.

"Get off me, you pig!" Demanded one of the well endowed Amazon warriors while shoving the man flexing his muscles against the mud. That would turn the courteous meeting into an old fashioned fistfight, ending up most likely in both gendered monsters laughing and inviting each other the strongest ale in the tavern.

It was a rough environment alright, but one that prevailed for ages and the one system they used through the ages to form alliances. Oh yes!. . .There had to be certain factions where the members could recognize a common ideal and work right to it. Ryoga simply kept to himself as of now, letting his surroundings alone until he could find someone to trust.

The second part he wondered the most was how easy it would be for a spy to come and steal from them. So far, anyone with the capacity to understand their language and adopt a lie could work his way to the throne and even assassinate their ruler.

That's when his keen eye for detail helped find those dots across the crowded town. There were lowly citizens, newcomers and the regular locals filled with trade posts, like the forge and the Inn. Then, among the blabber mouth and the noisy types, a person or two would raise above everyone else. Ryoga reached the conclusion that they were the Musk's own spies and secret agents working specifically against the strangers looking for trouble.

The young man twisted back into his chair, assimilating the traditional customs from the crowd and devouring discontent that giant piece of meat served on a very old wooden plate, regretting the tremendous heartburn coming soon at night. "_Man. . .How can they eat this stuff!. . .It's going to take me ages to digest_." Thought the fanged warrior to himself.

Once done, Ryoga paid with the same compliment other civilizations had work on the past. . .Chickens, livestock and the more common gold and silver coins. Three silver pieces on the table won him another pitcher of ale and a plate with meats Ryoga refused to instantly eat. Beyond what the coins offered to the owner though, the shiny silver plates did attract other type of attention.

"Hey!. . .You seem loaded enough. Where are you from stranger!?" Asked one of the bigger women enjoying a table alone. "I come from the center provinces. . .Xining to be more precise!" Answered the fanged boy with uncaring interest, trying to adapt to their barbaric culture.

"Xining. . .Town made of losers and sleazy women. . .Which one are you!?" Mocked the woman dressed in a skimpy leather armor which protruded her assets for all to see. The loud conversation did call the attention from all the presents who laughed hysterically at the Amazon's dare while waiting some kind of witty remark from the scrawny looking boy.

Ryoga knew the crowd wanted a defying reply just like any brain-dead moron would do so in this situation, but the fanged teen was here, not to impress the populace, but to ascend into the higher ranks in the kingdom. So, the boy accompanied his shaking head with a dismissive chuckle, returning back at the Ale he was forced to drink with tiny sips and forget the woman and her unimpressed remark.

"Hey!. . .Don't you dare ignore an Amazon, you weakling!. . ." Yelled the warrior, this time getting angry by Ryoga's attitude. Most of the tavern patrons cringed excited to see what the woman was about to do, and without prolonging any delay, the female fighter unsheathed her blade, swinging it right across his neck.

Clang!. . .Was the next loud bang no one managed to explain after the possible contact between his flesh and the sharp sword should have left blood splattered all over the place. Even the Amazon stared at the boy who kept downing his horn filled with ale while the blade had been broken into pieces and were lodged against the wall on the far side.

"Why you. . ." Muttered the warrior with clenching teeth. "That was a gift from my mistress you cur!. . .No Amazon will lose to a weakling like you!" Most men kept watch attentive at the boy who didn't even blink when the female warrior reached over her back, pulling a giant axe neatly hidden inside her armor.

Clang!. . .Blasted the enormous golden axe into pieces again, this time leaving the base a few inches in front of his face while the two round blades rested on the floor. Her mouth opened ecstatic by a move she wasn't able to read, and compelling her doubtful mind into submission, the Amazon had no other choice but to ask. . .

"H-How did you do that!?" Ryoga still kept his mouth shut, dropping another three silver coins for the trouble and walking out of the tavern without muting nothing much than. "Enough of making myself noticeable. I think is time to find me a good place to stay."

The young man started for the wider zone of the city with the aim to "feel the terrain". That's when the insisting woman barged out of the Inn carrying both weapons on hands. "Wait warrior!" Ryoga rolled his eyes tiredly, twirling around and waiting ready to take on the seasoned woman when the warrior lunged her hand directly against the side of his head. It was a rare sensation because there was no desire to fight behind the move. Instead, both the young man and the Amazon stared at each other for a few seconds before the female accepted a fair surrender.

"Young warrior. . .You must know how difficult is for my keen to impress these Musk. Please, accept my apologies in secret." Ryoga immediately bowed respectfully at the warrior, smiling attentive at her honest response and making no fuss out of the incident.

It could have ended there, and who knows, maybe making the Amazons part of his alliance was the best course of action, but the second the woman leaned besides him, things were increasingly awkward for Ryoga to handle. "I'm curious though. . .You are the first male I have ever met with hair so beautiful, shiny and aromatic. And your skin. . .I can't believe a young warrior would use what we Amazons apply on a daily basis to keep it so terse."

That remark made Ryoga swallow nervously, blushing intensely thanks to his lack of planning but still acting like if he didn't know what she talked about. the newcomer laughed apprehensively next, bidding his farewell and leaving in a hurry from her presence before the Amazon could guess he was really cursed by Jusenkyo. The Chinese warrior understood the hint, shrugging carelessly next and walking inside the tavern hoping to make more points from the locals.

Once safe, Ryoga walked for several miles around the outer town fixating his sights on the most important locales warriors frequented. The blacksmith came to mind after watching tall men fitting the different armor pieces according to their rank and prominence as hunters.

It was the perfect place, thought the boy until he remembered the lack of total strength deeming his usefulness over the forge a moot issue. Next came the Inn. A place where all the newcomers and seasoned trackers used as tavern and motel at the same time. The place could have worked wonders for those investigating the empire, but what Ryoga really needed was a job attractive enough to be admitted into the palace.

Thus, the fanged fighter found the one and only way he had led a solvent life as either a man or a woman in the past and that became his best bet to accomplish his goal. That day, a rather scrawny man compared to almost all the robust citizens in that city set foot into a vacant lot used mostly by beggars and broken souls.

Ryoga was glad the hard work it took him to master his Shi energy back at the lab would pay off today, giving him an alternate way to apply his new found strength through that dark and green aura instead of his muscles, and after the place looked clean and ordered, the ex-lost boy locked it behind before going into the deserted outskirts from the land.

"Good. . .There are plenty of special herbs and edible mushrooms all over the place. I should be able to get every ingredient for the mutton chop I've worked on since I lived with Mrs. Aika. That should buy me some points with the locals." Proud to be able to track and sort so many species of flora, Ryoga managed to collect the tastiest, not to mention more nutritious plants the land offered freely to those who know their purposes.

At the end of the day the tiny hut with an open window had a cauldron already burning bright on top of a fire, dispersing all over the neighborhood the enticing aroma from the big chunks of meat he traded with the local hunters. Men from all social status began to walk near the newcomer's establishment attracted by the scent. Some would ask directly at the young boy why was the smell so different from other foods like the ones sold at the inn.

That's when Ryoga would use his speech skills learned from Kenji over the different speaking conferences across Japan, compelling most tough looking men to gather around the young cook's showmanship. "This is the great Ambrosia giving by the gods. . .Oh yes!. . .The only piece of meat capable to give you strength beyond a regular Musk. See how the meat almost falls off the bone and yet, its juiciness and taste is far better than what you have ever tried all across the land!" It was working as far as the fanged fighter could tell, and all it took was the right amount of aroma enhancing ingredients coupled with purely medical herbs. When the night sky threw the moon exactly into midnight, there was no more meat hanging from a rack or stew kept in the giant pot.

The young man made a killing sell the first day of his arrival, and to make things better, some of the inner-wall guards began to make his tiny abode a daily stop for lunch. "Keep up the good work newcomer. . .If your meat really is as amazing as you say, I don't doubt the palace will call for your assistance." Said that same scout leading Ryoga into the outer-walls early that morning.

"Say stranger. . .What is your name?" Asked once again the feral looking scout before retiring from his rounds. "Good fang. . .Or LianFang in your tongue" Responded Ryoga as the closest translation of his real name from the dialect the Musk used. "It suits you LianFang. . .Too bad a good fang is of no use on these parts." Joked the man carelessly. "Anyway. . .I'm off, but be ready for the morning. Guards are getting around about your food and that is the right way to be noticed."

Ryoga dismissed the scout afterwards, closing the place right after he paid its owner for the monthly rent. Some of the first hours during closing time belonged to the preparing of broth with the herbal mixture and a memory coming back to mind. "Good. . .I guess I should thank Akane again for giving me a way to be useful."

As the night slowly seeped the frozen breeze from the mountains into the less protected houses, that comfortable fire adorning an empty home was all the light the fanged boy needed to think on his children and how they parted ways for the first time ever days ago.

At first, the decision to leave them in Genma's charge was a very difficult choice for the mother in him, but since Akemi felt at ease with the older man, and the several tries the Saotome elder procured to train him in the Anything goes style demonstrated his desire to be part of his family, letting Ryoga at peace about taking them home.

Which was the second part from his tensely induced dream. How on earth was he going to explain to Ranma and Akane his decision to challenge not only Herb as the greatest nemesis the pigtailed boy clashed against long ago, but his plan to face Saffron as well after his visit to the Musk was fulfilled. Ryoga kept pressing the matter back into his mind only to be woken up again by the looks of his children embedded deep within his soul.

"_They don't understand how terrible is to live in their father's shadows. . .I had to always give him the front seat and by doing so, I made a prideful male with a giant ego to become elated with fame and glory. No wonder he grew disoriented and lost after we parted ways_." Ryoga always thought to be inferior only because Ranma defeated a god, but that had to stop and he needed to show everyone how much of an equal he could be as well.

Late hours forced his eyelids shut, letting the young man rest at least into the time where the sun started to paint the sky light blue. At that moment, the several pieces of meat slowly cooking during the night had to be well prepared and ready for those hungry guards starting their rounds and patrolling the city.

Knock, knock. . .Knock! Ryoga heard loudly by the wooden window. The young cook inadvertently opened the tiny door wide for the several men ready to be served. That's when one of the silver armored scouts called him outside. "Newcomer!. . .You are hereby requested into the inner-walls. Pack your stuff and follow us."

Ryoga didn't need to hear that twice, rushing with his pack and trusty umbrella while leaving the pot warm up by the fire. "Help yourselves I guess." Said at one of the lesser patrolmen going into the hut and serving his own lunch. The guards assured him it was of no consequence for him to look back, letting the deplorable abode back in the hands of indigents and telling the cook he had all the utensils ready in a better looking place.

The enormous gates opened once again, letting the poor and the strangers back on the dweller's general population while the more carefully designed houses welcomed the young chef into a higher ranking level. "Here LianFang, this belonged to our general cook, but he has been "downsized. . ." For the time being. Prepare the dishes you're so famous for and we shouldn't need to replace you as well."

The boy knew that wasn't an empty threat, and although he wasn't afraid or intimidated easily, the plan was working marvelously. So, deciding to stick to his goal, Ryoga left his new and improved job that morning, tracking the succulent and powerful herbs around the better kept inner-city walls this time and hoping his good impression would last him long enough for him to challenge King Herb.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo University, around the same time. . .<strong>

Inside the official premises where the Dean worked tiredly to keep the order, Midori Endo revised the different projects she had acquired over the last months. She finally managed to transform Ranma into a full fledged woman just like she did Ryoga long ago.

Then it came the chance for Akane to get involved on another project no one, but her knew about. It was her desire to be in the same phase as Ryoga and Ranma after watching how those two would fight defiantly towards the top of success, so she didn't want to be left behind, but become more like an equal part in the Saotome dynasty instead of be just a wife didn't come so easily. . .Something far extreme had to be done to reach that goal.

She knew being a mother and a spouse had precedent over anything else, but what Ryoga told her about her impotence to reach the pigtailed fighter's skills did make a big dent in her mind. "Ryoga was right I suppose. She tries forcibly to keep up with Ranma on every stage, and when he defeated Saffron all those years ago, the gap between rivals and friendly enemies blurred beyond recognition."

Click!. . .Went that old VCR on with a tape recollecting last week's test. "Special project number four, Test subject, Akane Tendo. All the work has been taken care of and the patient has passed all the necessary observations with negative results. Today, July twenty-five, the procedure will go according to plan with all the documentation signed and read by our test target.". . .Click! Hit Midori the pause button, leaving a determined Akane dressed in a white gown staring back at the camera.

This time the Tape recorder still attached into her hand kept rolling on, recording every word the psychologist used to describe her work, and as the tape was about to end, a last ominous warning was all the proof she needed to value the last step in Akane's master plan. "It's important to add Miss Akane Tendo has reached a new level of competitiveness neither Ranma nor Ryoga will ever forget. . .Let's hope the test we took last doesn't backfire in the end."

As she said this the recorder stopped, leaving behind a few seconds of blank tape and the hope Midori had over the serious decision Akane took a week ago that could work like she really wanted. "I really hope you know what you're doing Akane-chan."

* * *

><p>s<p>

**Somewhere in the middle of Japan's expansive wilderness. . .**

Things began to look better as the two kids and an old man dressed in a Gi walked across the land. It had taken Genma some time to find his bearings at first since being locked up in chains for months and being nearly ten years older had cramped his old muscles, not to mention the heavy trainings he had to endure to test his new daughter.

The land slowly began to show different patterns though. Some lustrous forest would paint the conifer trees beautifully on the north side of Japan, giving its natural welcome to the traveling family, and as they progressed among rustic villages and minor cities Genma started to appreciate the more evergreen broadleave trees closer to home.

It so happened in one of their stops that the old man, still infatuated with stories of old, had fixed little Kenta just like he did Ranma at the young age of eight. In that precise morning, a bewildered Akemi watched her grandfather acting foolishly with dreams of grandeur and speaking loudly about legends and ancient heroes again.

"Grandpa?. . .Are you sure this is going to work?" Asked the little girl puzzled by the strange harness decorating Kenta's clothes. "Oh. . .Don' worry Kemi-chan. Your father did the same training an' he too can master this technique skillfully." Reassured the old man with his tongue stuck out and battling to keep the harness in place.

"There!. . ." Finished the man. Akemi found her twin brother so disgusted by the idea though, that her hand drove immediately to her lips, barely able to conceal the gaping laugh and rude stares towards his wardrobe. "C'mon grandpa!. . .Tell Kemi to cut that out!" Would rebut the boy, angry at the situation.

"Now, now. . .This ain't no walk in the park either m'boy. You should know by now the art is fraught with peril an' if there's one impossible thing that can make you stronger. . .Well, that's the one thing we need ta aim for." Genma moved a few steps back after finished, checking Kenta's new suit and making sure it won't fall off during the exercise.

"Good. Kemi an' I will be on top of the trees close by. Remember, no fightin' back or defendin' yourself. . .The point is to let the Chi flow an' hone the technique we talked 'bout. . ." Still doubtful, Kenta nodded slightly worried at his grandfather, setting himself in a position ready to run into the thickest of forests with a suit made of several fish.

"Grandpa. . .Mom told me the Neko-ken wasn't real. Are you sure it's ok for Ta-kun to take the same risk than dad?" The elder dismissed her worries away, saying what the comic was based on reflected stories of legend. "He'll be fine. . ." Said Genma next, followed by a whispering comment the girl wasn't able to hear. ". . .I hope. . ."

Once everything was ready, both grandfather and child skipped from tree to tree, giving the order while on the air at the kid who began to run at full speed across the wilderness. "It's workin'. . .!" Reported nervously the man, watching how the smell of fish began to attract animals in all shapes and sizes.

"Yes grandpa!. . .Everyone is coming to meet him." applauded the girl excited. "Look!. . .Even the bigger kitties are on the trail." That last part didn't bode too well in Genma who veered around to see an enormous pack made of several species. "Oh. . .I-I didn' think these many were around here!" Admonished pensive the old teacher.

The slew of masses began to take shape composed mostly by small carnivores like red foxes and wolves, followed by Japanese leopards. . .All easily handled by the boy, but far on the back of the stampede several brown and black bears caught the scent Kenta paraded all over the place. In short, a massive group of predators were already in pursuit towards the unarmed boy wearing succulent food on his skin.

"C'mon Kemi. . .We need ta guide your brother through the forest." Ordered the old man while skipping on the branches. "_I didn' think this could get out of control. . .I hope Ryoga don' kill me when she finds out_." Having a perfect view from the top allowed both old and young to watch Kenta skillfully avoid the tenacity from the most agile predators.

The kid never let his bound arms free, and after he dodged the ferocious jaws from the wolves, Kenta began to let his Chi loose. "_I am a cat. . .I am a cat_. . ." Memorized mentally the twelve year old as the animals started to get closer and the vast mountain range began to run out of roads.

"grandpa!. . .Kenta is about to run into a wall. Shouldn't we stop and help him now?" Genma saw the enormous cliff a few feet away from where his grandson was dashing those predators. The boy tried to run on every direction as part of the training, but when every animal cut every possible escape, a cornered Kenta could do nothing more than to hit his back against the wall.

"I am a cat. . .I am a cat. . ." Spoke the kid loudly this time. Akemi felt the need to go and maybe scare most mammals away, but her grandfather had a good point on his favor. . .If the kid wanted to be free from that situation, a simple Chi blast could have send them with their tails between their legs.

A last glimpse towards the captive boy let Genma see the incredible green glow Kenta's aura was turning into. At first he remembered the comic showing a similar reaction on the hero, but now that he witnessed the change, his smile grew into a bigger size this time around. "I told you Kemi-chan. . .Ta-kun can do what my son wasn' able ta accomplish. . .I knew it!" Shouted the man enthusiastically.

The transformation was indeed a sight to see. The little twelve year old began to show a more animalistic pattern as that green glow surrounded his body. Those prominent fangs Ryoga inherited in him kept taking a more curved shape, not to mention growing well beyond his lower teeth and resting on the outer side from his lips.

Kenta felt the need to conceal his face at first as well, affected by the intense light, and forcing his round pupils to contract vertically, leaving behind those two slit formed orbs felines are so famous for. Hiss!. . .Snarled the new and improved fanged kid while hunching and sitting into a four-legged position.

Most predators, bears included, were really confused to see a human act so feral, giving them no time to fight or flee. That's when Kenta's feral chi manifested itself across the land. Most small animals ran first from the impressive dread coming from that boy, and even though the bears weren't so easily convinced, they opted to walk away with defying tantrums of their own when his feral cry reminded them of what a caged animal is capable to do.

By the time the land was free of any hungry mammal, Kenta remained in one spot watching at the old man and a girl standing on top of a tree. "Do you think he's ok grandpa?" Asked Akemi worried. Genma studied the Neko-ken style his grandchild possessed which was so different from the one Ranma had wrongfully mastered. Still, the old man always took everything for granted, believing this to be his master work and dropping from the trees carelessly. "Sure Kemi. . .He just needs ta snap out of it, but at least he just learned a new technique."

Akemi still doubtful remained on the top branch, watching her elder trustingly jump from side to side and land right besides an infuriated beast. "Ta-kun. . .Good, you did really good m'boy. Now, snap out of it an' let's get some cookin' going!"

". . .Hiss. . .Meow!" Growled menacingly the kid one more time, still embedded on his state and trying to sniff the strange human from a distance. "M'boy!. . .Snap out of it. . ." Ordered more firmly Genma trying to diffuse the transformation.

A moment is all it took for man and half beast to understand a chase was in the works. Kenta began to move around still crouched in place, taking careful step after step and finally pressing down on all four ready to pounce his victim to shreds.

"K-Kemi!. . .Follow grandpa from a distance. . .Don' get off the trees ok?" Yelled the old master at a girl who just nodded and stayed away from the race. "Humph!. . ." complained Genma in the nick of time when the feral kid vanished in a fraction of a second and appeared next slashing the trees at his side and a giant boulder behind the now running man.

"M-Man. . .That technique is amazin'. . .!" Nagged loudly this time. "How can I cure him. . Think old man!" Genma suddenly became the prey his grandson had been a few minutes ago, only this time not even his half powered Umisen-ken saved him from the more refined senses Kenta had achieved.

The second he vanished from view, all what Kenta did was sniff deeply around his path to find a pattern and focus on it entirely. "Swoosh!" Passed his open hand made into claws a few inches from the fleeing man, tearing the back of his Gi and breaking his skin just by a close touch.

"Damn!. . .That hurt, an' he didn' even hit me at all. . ." Trees started to run out on their straight path towards a clearing up ahead. Genma wondered where exactly was Akemi leading him when the girl would be jumping ahead of the chase and pointed on certain direction for the old man to go.

When they left the trees behind, the little girl waved at her grandpa from the top of a giant rock in the middle of a lake. The cascade on the side complemented the view but what Akemi yelled next did make a lot more sense to the prey running for his life.

"Grandpa!. . .Cats hate water!. . .Come here." It was brilliant, thought the bald fighter. He kept his air reserves tightly contained one last time, exerting them into a giant leap the cat found easy to follow. Genma fell short from the boulder though, and after transforming into a panda, both girl and bear watched how a redheaded girl who looked exactly like Akemi in every way surfaced angrily from the body of water.

Kenta screeched angrier than before by the sudden landing she didn't foresee right away. The girl tried to sprint towards the rock and maybe kill those two pests while doing so, but the edge of the lake was closer so she went back to shore instead. They stood for quite some time, the man and the girl watching the twelve year old twin girl sitting in all four and licking the water away from her wet clothes.

"You know Kemi. . .This is the first time I see Ta-kun as a girl. I didn' know he had the curse." Reflected the old panda with two wooden signs coming out of nowhere, curious to see them stand together like that. The girl sighed and sat at his side, admitting how fun it was for her to transform him a few years ago when they were still five.

"He used to love being like me grandpa, but after my mom absorbed our age he hated to be a girl. He kept telling me "I must be like dad", or "I'm dad's only hope, so I can't be a weak girl.". . ." Genma realized in that moment how deep his hatred from the curse affected not only Ranma and Ryoga, but it turned an innocent child against a beautiful and proud young girl.

"I guess not even death can redeem me from my mistakes." Popped on a wooden sign next the giant panda. Akemi just furrowed her brows questioning what that meant, but a "Never mind" sign scribbled busily dismissed any further explanation.

As the day reached well into the afternoon, both Genma and Akemi watched the hypnotic state in the other girl slowly dissipating. Her vertical slit eyes softly coming back into the round shaped orbs human posses and her prominent fangs changing back into their original form.

"Ooh. . .M-My head. . .What happened." Asked the redhead groggily but suddenly snapping back into reality when the tone of her voice reminded her about that hateful state he despised so much. "Eep!. . .Why am I like this!?" Screamed this time Kenta while hyperventilating and covering her damped chest with her arms.

"He's back to normal grandpa!. . .C'mon, we need to make a fire before he gets angrier again." Akemi ran first off the rock, skipping around the shallow side of the lake and going after the packs left a few feet away. The panda did the same as well, gathering dry wood instead and piling it up near the trees.

A few hours well into the night were enough for the family of three to set camp. A human Genma procured to cook the ramen while Kenta waited almost impatiently for the pot of water to boil. "Why did you have to use the water first pops!?. . .You know I hate being like this!" Demanded the twelve year old with a pouting face both elder and her sister found too cute to let pass.

Kenta exploded even more enraged by Akemi's snickering laughs, but the man in a Gi opted to let him wait in that state with the goal to help him adapt at the curse. "I don' get it Ta-kun. . .What's so wrong with lookin' like that?. . .Both your parents have the same curse an' you don' see them makin' a fuss. . ." Internally, he couldn't believe what he just said, but a second later her recalled the many errors plaguing his miserable life by thinking like that in the past.

That specific example turned her transformed frown even closer between her eyes, forcing a growl she had kept hidden until now. "You're wrong pops. . .Dad hates being a girl, Dr. Kang told me so from the archives, and mom." He stopped for a moment trying to convince himself first, denying what others said about her were just lies.

"Mom was born a girl. She is my mom and nothing will make me look at her as a guy. . .Ever." Reaffirmed the boy dominantly. Genma couldn't help himself after raising a brow of his own and wonder where did he get that lie from. "Sorry m'boy, but your mother was born a boy. . .He chose ta become a girl ta try an' protect Sachiko."

That was a terrible mistake, thought Akemi right away, watching her twin sister's denial promptly getting out of hand, and calling out the beast Genma managed to unleash earlier into play out by pure will alone. "He's joking Ta-kun!. . .Grandpa is just kidding!" Screamed the little girl hoping to calm her sibling in time before the transformation.

The old man tried to talk again but Akemi motioned him to keep quiet, giving her a better chance to take the warm pot of water and dump it on top a very male Kenta. Splash!. . .was the loud sound telling them the instant metamorphosis had been a success.

Kenta forgot immediately what was he thinking or the reason he used to fuel the Neko-ken when his mind darted towards his chest, patting it with both hands and letting a sigh of relief afterwards. "Great, it's so nice to be me again. . ." Said the kid more at peace.

"I didn' think it would bother you this much to be a girl, m'boy. Tell me. . .What annoys you the most?" Kenta felt a bit flustered to talk about that stuff with another male, but he admitted feeling those two "things" where his flat chest existed unnerved him the most, except of course when he couldn't feel nothing between his legs. "You don't know how miserable I feel pops. All of a sudden my voice change, I feel weird when I need to pee and worst of all. . .other guys treat me softly all because I'm a girl."

The last part, he explained, came from all the researchers back at the lab ruffling his red hair while transformed and talking sweetly like if she was a ditzy teenage girl in desperate need of love. . .Whatever that meant. "I don't want that. . .I want to be rough and beat things up." Then it happened. The boy began to kick the few rocks around the camp, starting to opening up with his grandfather about the way he felt for his parents.

"Dr. Kang told me once that it didn't matter what gender we are born with, but the sexual identity we forge from birth is what define us truly. He explained me that mom may had been born a boy, but his demeanor and passive attitude always gave him an air of female modesty." The boy decided to rest besides his sister, accepting her arms around his back and talking into the fire as the elder served the food.

"Grandpa. . .Dr. Kang said to me mom was predisposed to become a woman if he were to be one. That's why I can't see her in any other way. . .She always protected us from harm using any means necessary, but she never liked to do it like dad, that's why I see them differently even when they have the same curse."

Genma too agreed Ryoga demonstrated a more feminine approach to the situations his son ran from at the beginning. Having and raising a baby all by herself was a very tough decision the fanged girl took willingly, and although he managed to do the same with Ranma, Ryoga outclassed him by a mile by doing it the right way.

"I understand what you mean m'boy. . .I guess your mom is really one of a kind." That statement alone made the night for both kids, taking the rest of the day off and going to bed early.


	9. Chapter 9

The day finally arrived!. . .

Seven twenty-five in the morning brightly marked the way of a new day. Akane Tendo walked down the fly of stairs wearing her old but very comfortable aqua-green dress on top of a white blouse and with the hope to dismiss entirely the big changes she overtook during the past weeks, the somewhat normal mother had a nice idea to start breakfast right away. The woman readied towards the kitchen just like every morning before moving out of home only to discover that someone else was already awake for the task, and although Sachiko waited patiently by the frame ready to help on the chore, Akane knew her guidance was imperative for a healthy meal.

"Morning baby. . .Waiting for me already?" Asked joyous the matriarch. Sachi simply nodded happily back at the question and like days of old, both women would get to talk about the little things males in this house found dull and boring to discuss. It was impressive the connection they worked over the years since Sachiko belonged to Ranma and Ryoga alone, but thanks to the latter and her way to teach with dreams, the little girl learned to love her like a mother without realizing it.

"Mom. I've been thinking a lot about dad and this tournament." The little twelve year old always had a keen eye for researching and studying a certain situation before it could get out of hand, and as she contemplated her father and Jr. practicing outside, the young teen wondered with the most obvious of questions which was why Ranma obsessed so much over the past.

"Dad keeps pushing Jr. like if he was the one about to fight. I know daddy used to be unstoppable from the stories grandma told us, but why is he trying so hard to be like before?" It was an honest inquiry, thought Akane, one that she wondered as well ever since Ryoga came into their lives.

In fact, way before the raven haired mother would meet either boy, the eternal rivals had a history of their own. One hidden tale neither man wanted to share during all this time, but one that helped them become the item they were now. Akane simply smiled wisely at her daughter and procured to explain how things were in this. . .The most complicated relationship in the history of love.

"It's a bit easy, and yet hard to explain dear. You see, your father has this way of thinking your grandfather bore in his mind since birth. He would say "be the greatest!". . ."Stop being a weak girl.". . .or "The art is fraught with peril!", and those statements did take a toll in your father's desire to be the best. By the time my dad made our union official, I had an incredible man too hardwired into those teachings for me to fix alone."

"Then it happened." The young mother stopped the conversation, carefully moving a few pans and pots out of the stove, and getting the few dinner leftovers from last night out of the fridge to compliment a simple green tea and the rice balls she found easier to prepare once Sachiko pointed at the sugar instead of the vinegar. "A boy with an umbrella arrived to this town in search of his most hated enemy." Sachiko somehow knew she talked about Ryoga Hibiki according to the tales which prompted her to press her attention towards her mother. With a lot more interest than before, the little girl orderly took her mom over the several condiments and seasonings for the hot steamy tea, and the vegetable stew while the explanation kept rolling.

"They became the best of friends, and at some point Ryoga, well. . .Let's say he became part of this family in a more intimate manner. We all love him and still wait for his visit any given day. The point is that he changed things, and he gave your father and me so much, we wanted to give back as well. That's why Ranma became increasingly self-conscious by then, forcing him to either master the art of being a mother or push the envelop to be a master in the art. . .Too bad trying to perfect both opposite sides made him too vulnerable in the end."

The little girl understood how hard her father wanted to procure them as a mother, forcing Akane to re-apply back at her old career with the idea to increase their income while missing her family and the way of life they cherished since Sachiko can remember. Still, Ranma grew as a human being, most notably when he embraced that forgotten link with his biological daughter back into their former glory.

"Alright you two!. . .Time for breakfast before we leave!" Shouted loudly Akane through the window although there wasn't any need for it. She knew the scent alone would do its work and after the training she had on the past could compare to their own style, the Saotome matriarch was able to enjoy every detail over the speeding movements both Ranma and his son used during the exercise.

Oh yeah. She discovered new and improved hidden talents during those heated meetings with Maseru Minami. At first, the newest woman in the research team aimed to get the Judo's master dismissal from college, but when she saw the need to step into a parent figure role in case Ranma were to lose his identity, Akane realized Maseru was the best option she had to exploit her own capabilities.

After reflecting on the past, the young mother saw undoubtedly how breakfast called out the two fighters practicing outside in a jiffy, sitting by the table in record time and watching with enormous eyes at the amazing stew Sachiko and Akane so masterfully prepared last night, and the one dish they managed to leave behind from the tension of the competition.

"Ok Jr. . .Again, what are the Saotome most sacred rules?" Drilled the pigtailed master determined to make it the most important part of the training. "Rule number one!" Replied obediently the boy. "Saotomes protect. We don't take a life, and we watch out for our enemies!" Ranma nodded proudly at his son, asking him to keep pointing out the rest of the rules in a quieter fashion.

"No special attacks during a normal fight, not running away to rethink a strategy. . .That doesn't work in a tournament. . .No cheating, hiding, lying or stalling trying to confuse my opponent into an opening." Jr. and his father threw a big nod of approval at the end, digging in for the rice balls first and watching Akane raise a surprising brow by the supposedly "Saotome rules".

"Son. . .One more thing." Said his mother in a matter-of-factly pose. "Try to raise your arms according to the size of your opponent. Remember. . .There will be fighters much bigger than you and a straight punch in the right angle can do more damage than one thrown at your height level." Then it came the reason for her observation. "I saw you out there and you need to be smart. . .Most punches were barely touching your father's legs." Afterwards, the woman went back to the empty dishes piling up on the table, ignoring the family who thought about her comment in a more serious manner.

Both father and son blinked puzzled by the instruction since the fighting they were doing outside was based in the lighting speed from the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken technique and only a seasoned fighter could be able to describe where those hits were landing. Ranma knew his wife had a very good fighting background, but the amazing speed his son reached was one of unparalleled comparison.

"Um, 'kane. . .How did you know where were his attacks connectin' against ta?. So far, we have improved the speed of the attacks an' I don' think they could be easily seen even by. . .Um, you." The woman swallowed nervously for a moment, berating herself inwardly by possibly uncovering the higher training she had been taking back on campus, but a scuff and a sly smile were the only proof she needed to convinced them otherwise.

"Really Ranma. I am a fighter too, you know!?. . .I may not be at your level, but I still can see how fast my son practices. . ." Both father and son stared at Akane somewhat doubtfully at first, but seeing how she kept doing the cleaning without any care in the world, both males shrugged their shoulders uncaringly, using the time left instead to be ready for the competition.

When the clock hit eight in the morning, the Saotomes already walked out of the house, aiming at the giant Dojo where flags and the sound of an orchestra called for the initiation ceremony. "Wow!. . ." Admired little Ryoga at the festivity of the place. Even Ranma acted like a little boy enthusiastically describing all the wonders from a town dedicated to martial arts.

"Look Akane!. . .The Itabashi school of Aikido!, a-an' Tokyo's martial art Bujinkan style school. . .!" It definitely was the heaven for schools and styles spread all over Nerima that made this next month a paradise for the pigtailed fighter. Akane did show some emotion as well, specially when she was able to confront some of these teachers back at work like equals.

When they arrived to the center stage, no other but Kenji Endo already was speaking about the preliminary event and the most important rules of engagement. "Remember combatants!. . .This is a time for elimination, and not a week with the hope to "dispose" of anyone."

"All the masters from the present schools will cooperate with Nerima's neighborhood watch to check on every participant, so be weary!. . .Now. . .Let the tournament begin!" As he gave the last order, Tatewaki Kuno walked proudly towards the stage, cutting the ceremonial red ribbon and accepting the ovation from the local crowd like an old war hero.

Ranma and Akane managed to shake their heads dismissively, angry by the fake showmanship, but while leaving the fool with his pride behind, both parents started to walk towards the streets in town. "Ranma. . .He is going to be ok, right?" Although Akane loved and trusted her children, a mother always worries no matter the danger or risk they face at any given time, and today was going to be the first real encounter Jr. would undertake alone.

"Don' worry 'kane. . .He is ready for any of these boys. . .He'll do fine. . ." Declared firmly the man. That helped her a lot, but not entirely when nearly two hundred and fifty participants scattered all over Nerima looked for a worthy opponent to claim fame from.

Jr. on the other hand was already separated from his parents. Little Ryoga closely held by Sachiko struggled to free himself with the goal to follow his big brother, but both siblings knew this was a tournament Jr. was entitled to do on his own.

"Well, well, well. . .Seems the rumors were true. . ." Spoke a loud and challenging voice towards the young Saotome. "I never thought your old man would show his face little squirt, but I'm glad we find you before the real masters get to fight next week."

It was Yuto, the bossy kid behind the beatings Jr. and little Ryoga got on a daily basis back on the market a few years ago. The now fifteen year old held a pair on Tonfas ready to crush anything on his path with the precision given from years using those weapons. "This time is for real brat, and since we are in a real tournament, the sissy of your father can't interfere. . .AAHH!"

Jr. immediately backed away from the merciless attack breaking some of the dusty pavement, but causing no major damage. "Get here you little rodent!" His strikes, although focused on doing great harm kept the older boy from reaching the young Saotome in time to make a significant effect. The problem though was the defensive stance little Ranma kept going back every time a swing would get closer and closer.

"What is he doing?" Asked Akane puzzled, until she noticed the exact same feeling one has when the first real fight forces you to deal real damage. "He has never tried ta contend with anyone but me 'kane. . .Is part of the fighter ta break that barrier between opponents. . .A rite of passage if you will."

Too bad the first impression over a real brawl gave the little kid little room for error. Yuto kept going at it, realizing his advancements only pushed the kid away from his grasp, the good thing for the older boy though was his experience on street fights giving him the opportunity to think fast and dash forward in the last attack, landing exactly where Jr. was about to descend from the initial jump. "Gotcha, you little pest!"

Smack!. . .Sounded loudly the second the wooden weapon hit him on the shoulder, sending the boy rolling across the street and leaving him crouching near a fence, his face scrunched in pain and fear slowly crawling into his mind. That was it, calmly admitted Ranma. Once the first hit is taken, a soothing heat slowly bathes one's body, letting the adrenaline recover and all the training go back to the mind. . ."If" the fighter breaks through.

"I always knew you were a coward, but to wait defeat laying on the ground is just. . .Too pathetic." Jr. could barely hear the echoing humiliating calls from his opponent but he knew this was a real challenge into adulthood. A test into the martial arts every young apprentice has to face if he wants to become a true master. The boy slowly let his thumping heart adapt into the heat burning his blushing cheeks, to feel the blood pumping not by fear, but by the will to control one's destiny. In the last moment when Yuto prepared for a merciless hit on his head most likely trying to knock him out, that's when his eyes found purpose and his mind resolve.

Smash!. . .Loudly broke the weapon in half, sending the lose wooden part from the cracked piece flying ominously into the air while the other remained tensely in his closed fist. Yuto had no chance to react either way when the little boy crouched on the floor sprinted off like a gazelle, hitting gracefully at his opponent with the back of his hands. They were bent inward, making them look like cranes and as his father constantly bore in his head that same old song, Ranma Jr. kept reciting in a serious tone the true mean of the Saotome rule number one. "Protect my enemies. . .Protect my enemies. . ."

The older fighter had it coming for some time, that was a long faithful fact but even he saw no hatred, but tears shedding uncontrollably from the younger foe's eyes. It was a time for victory after the pounding Yuto was having. . .That is, until Jr. snapped from the trance and blinked several times over trying to calm down and focus properly.

Still dizzy from the attack, the fifteen year old found the match unfair so, after shaking his head trying to clear his vision, Yuto ran towards the smaller boy while picking a concealed shiny weapon from within his shirt. "Ranma!. . .He has a knife!" Screamed Akane tensely. She was ready to forget the rules and lung at her child to protect him, but Ranma managed to outstretch an arm, holding his wife back. "He has ta learn Akane. . .Leave him be. . ."

Both parents stayed glued at the scene, watching how Jr. grabbed his head, hoping to be back into the fry in time, but without noticing a dagger closing in on his neck his senses hardly recognized the danger he was getting into. "I may be disqualified Saotome, but a win is a win!" The older boy almost reached his objective as the sharp metal closed in to Jr.'s neck, thankfully that's when Jr. indirectly cheated without even knowing it, compliments of a distant voice coming from nowhere.

"_You know what to do big brother_. . ." Whispered a feminine tone inside his head. Jr. then remembered Sachiko's white kitten the second that voice told him danger lurked close enough for him to react. The seven year old apprentice simply veered in place on the last moment, grabbing the hand holding the knife in the nick of time and twisting it so graciously, Yuto didn't have much choice but to comply with the stronger maneuver and fly through the air from the greater force applied on his wrist.

Splat!. . .Loudly laid the boy on his back. Little Ranma's foot sole rested against his neck and the knife threatening his life fell a few feet away from Yuto's grasp. "Give up!. . ." Ordered the young fighter as his hand kept twisting his almost broken arm. "I. . .I-I give!" Yelled the older boy defeated.

Jr. let go off Yuto's weakened limb after the match, slowly getting his bearings back from the rushing adrenaline going back to normal levels and falling on one knee while watching proudly at his father, and mentally saying. "_T-Thank you Kemi_.

"Match set!. . .Winner. . .Ranma Saotome Jr.!" Shouted one of the neighbors in charge to watch over the fight. It was an unnerving moment Jr. used to feel that heat rush into his soul. He had done it, at least for his first real fight against a real opponent.

"Hey!. . .Did you hear that!?. . .Ranma Saotome is in the tournament. . .!" Blabbered one or two old men among the crowd, unaware their hero was back into action until then. "Yes!. . .His son is on this year's matches, you old coot!" Would respond back another old man. By the time Jr. was back on the street, several schools from all over Japan were already calling dibs to fight the famous young master of the Anything goes style.

Akane was more than proud by the match, specially when a prideful Ranma had his eyes closed, enjoying the praise and cheers given to his son like if they chanted his good glory days. "Oh Ranma. . .Welcome back. . ." Said the young mother kissing her husband on the cheek and understanding his desperate needs for attention.

Up ahead, the different brawls started to break out all over town, eliminating a good amount of the visitors while the more important local styles stayed strong. Midori and Kenji met the Saotomes a few hours later during the matches, and even Carl arrived joyous with Miko and little Teiko, now six years old, cheering from his arms. The whole family was back in town, ready to see Ranma's comeback into society, and as they watched mesmerized little Jr. take fighter after fighter off the competition, the pigtailed father wandered from the group for just one moment.

"M-Mom?" Asked the young Saotome heir afraid when his father and mentor dislodged himself from the group, but a faithful wife and loyal mother always played her part when situations like these emerged. "He is feeling the field Jr. . .Stay focused and don't let your guard down."

When Ranma reached the top of the roofs, that's when his strategy to investigate the competition paid off. There they were. . .The others who were taking most of the non-threatening fighters off the tournament faster than he hoped.

The first to take down most easy targets were the two young purpled haired teens who no doubt belonged to Shampoo. The pair of boys would turn into a set of twin tornadoes around the hidden corridors between houses, making fools of the poor students trying to emerge victorious while taking the rest of the more seasoned apart mercilessly. What helped Taiga and Shota the most though, were the secret techniques Ranma knew the old ghoul most likely trained both kids with the goal to reign supreme, and that alone was the reason they found so easy to take their enemies down.

Next were Makoto and Mei Kuno. . .Dangerous to deal with a bokken for what Ranma could see back in their Dojo, but this time the little girl used two tanto bo sticks a lot shorter than a wooden sword. Makoto on the other hand seemed well versed with a regular staff which always used to keep all his enemies at bay at the same time his thrusting attacks would render them useless.

On the far back were the Tofu teens, highly skilled to fight in close quarters. . .Too bad they seemed much more friendly than what the tournament allowed them to be. Ranma let a chuckle or two out the longer he saw both Isamu and Kaori dismiss the other attackers with stunning hits and acupuncture points made as anesthetic relief aids. "Good one Dr. Tofu. . .They are going to be a handful during the real matches." Cheered the pigtailed man from above.

After noticing there was no other significant threat, he was ready to head back and watch his son's fights until a cloud engulfed the streets a few blocks away. The brawl Ranma saw from a distance could be described like one of those epic one-man attacks the hero of a movie has to endure on his own. . .Of course, in this situation every fighter waited his turn into the match, but the sensation brought Ranma good old memories from past challenges. That same impulse called out by that strange sensation was what called him towards that part of town, bursting from the roof he was standing on and skipping the next ones in a flash.

When he stopped closer to the big brawl, there he was. . .An eleven year old boy porting a very similar pigtail like the one he had, and challenging all the enemies who cared for a piece of him. "C'mon!. . .I can take you all. . ." Demanded the boy at the several kids staring daggers back at him.

"Now. . .This is interestin'. . ." Quipped Ranma increasingly attentive at the Eiku, or oar shaped weapon used by fishermen as weapons to defend themselves from bandit's the young fighter used as his main tool. "Isn't he amazing Ran-Chan?. . ." Replied next a young woman landing right besides him on the roof.

"Ucchan!. . .Haven' seen you in a while. . ." responded surprised the man. "An' with a child. . .Who knew. . .Really!" The still very young and athletic chef blushed just for a second before standing on that roof with pride, watching her son take most of the newcomers so easily, Ranma's impressed looks was all the incentive she really needed as a personal reward.

"Yeah, well. . .Ever since you decided to marry not only Akane, but "that" jackass as well, things have forced me to find a suitor for my own dynasty." Both adults tried to work things out ever since Ryoga had been captured, but sadly enough Ukyo refused to see him as a married man, offering herself ashamedly on several occasions but missing on every attempt despite her well endowed figure and beauty.

"I'm sorry we had ta end up like this Ucchan. . .You know I love you, just not the way you wanted me ta." The chef wanted to mend the past at first as well, but bitter history between the two burned that bridge long ago, forfeiting that chance for good. "And how do you know of love!" Reacted furiously next the chef.

"We were close once. . .A long time ago when there was no Akane nor a jackass, who by the way, got you pregnant and humiliated the pride you claim so much to have." Ranma began to see a strong fighter on her own slowly breaking into a heap of tears, regretting past mistakes even when she did everything to nurture that friendship.

"When I heard of your choice between Akane and Shampoo I pushed Ran-chan. . .I fought for what I-I feel, yes!. . .What I still feel for you. . ." Admitted last before her shoulders danced at the tune of her cries. "When I heard what Ryoga did, I wanted to kill him. . .To search for him and make him pay for the situation he forced in you. . .But then, it happened."

"I saw how Akane broke free and as the town began to become acquainted with each other I said. . ."Hey! Why not me?. . .Ran-chan chose to leave all of us, so why do I need to stick for him the rest of my life. . ." The boiling point in Ukyo's mind had reached its limit now, and as the girl fell on top of that roof, the pigtailed fighter managed to catch her in time, taking his old and best friend into his arms.

The chef stared at the picture she dreamed all these years, perhaps seeing both dressed to be married and who knows, maybe exiting a church together. Her trembling fingers reached that pigtail waving harmoniously by the wind, grasping it with care and watching into the horizon how everything was going back to the bitter-sweet reality she lived on now.

"I-I regret Ran-chan. . .I regret letting you go just like everyone else did. If only. . ." But that's all she could say when her arms refused to let go and instead hugged him close around his neck feeling like the best choice at the moment. Ranma wanted to be truthful like every single time they met under these circumstances, but it was hard.

Maybe because he came to terms with the girl inside of him, or because releasing his femininity and motherly instincts gave him a new perspective of all the broken hearts he left behind, but despite feeling remorse for his dear friend, there were others in need of who he is now. "Ucchan. . .I-I. . ." But again. Nothing else could be said when both adults knew reality had other things in mind.

"So am I Ran-chan. . .So am I." With a last nod of acceptance, the Okonomiyaki cook bid her goodbye, getting off from those warm arms and jumping from the roof in one leap, following the one fighter she always had faith in and the one boy looking deadlier than Jr. himself.

The pigtailed master had nothing much to do but sigh sternly at yet, another outcome he had the power to resolve on better terms, but his lack of decision always got him far from that goal every single time. "So you know" Spoke the chef one last time before vanishing for good. "I found a way to make me a little Ranma, Ran-chan. I can't tell you how, but he is your flesh and blood." Added Ukyo firmly as her feet stood on top of a lighting rod one second, and leaving the impossible standing point behind the next.

That was the last Ranma saw of her, at least by the time being but that bit of information left the man uneasy to the core, forcing his mind to wonder if that could be even true. "I'll find sooner or later I guess. . ." Said the fighter to himself, smiling with the hope to have more children besides the wonderful family he already had.

"Guess these are all the next fighters. . .Better go back an' see how everyone fared at the center stage." Ranma left that boy behind, unaware that Sakyo Kuonji stared menacingly at the man who destroyed his mother's life and the one loose end he wanted to terminate personally. "We'll meet again Ranma Saotome. . ." Said last with poison on those words.

Jump after jump through those roofs kept reminding Ranma something else was missing. It may be that lost emotion to be in command of a situation where he was the main protagonist, or it could even be the need to hear the roar from those he saved long ago thanking him for giving his life and procuring their safety, but no. . .

That feeling of nervous dread came from somewhere else. . .It came from a far and distant intent to kill. An instinct he almost fell from it when a certain god visited this town with the goal to snatch him out of this world nearly ten years ago. "N-No!. . .He can' be here!"

The pigtailed fighter rushed at a supersonic speed immediately, leaving any interesting developments back and arriving near the center stage a few seconds later. As soon as he reached the last roof Jr. walked towards the center of town as instructed by the rules.

His shiny red shirt and black pants clung with dust and blood from every encounter dulling his aches but sharpening his senses simultaneously. The funny thing though was that the child beamed happily by the accomplishment to be regarded as a true martial artist every time a match would end. "Dad!. . .I survived!" Declared Jr. thrilled not only from the very important nod his father threw at him but by the applause and cheers coming from his new public.

With a swift slide towards his wife, Ranma skillfully distracted his three kids with the ovation from the people, giving him the opportunity to pull Akane from within the crowd. ". . .'kane. . .We got a big problem. . ." Both parents whispered almost quietly from a corner the strange sensation he felt minutes before arriving to the place. It was that same killer instinct coming from a seven year old boy who smiled diabolically the second his guard held a giant sword about to cut Ranma's head off.

"A-Are you sure?. . .Remember. The last time he was here, everyone blamed you for the devastation despite everything we lost. Even daddy became physically ill by the attack and had to renounce his chair in the community's council." Recalled the youngest Tendo with a bitter aftertaste.

"I'm sure Akane. I got ta go an' tell Kuno ta cancel the tournament until that brat can be dealt with." His wife agreed with the idea, asking Midori and Carl to watch over her children while they rushed towards the Kuno estate.

"Don't worry Akane-chan. . .These three kids have a captivating audience of their own. I doubt they'll notice you gone for a few hours." Assured Miko who celebrated junior's winnings with the rest of the family. After the crowd started to scatter all over the food court and the festival opened its doors for a nightly celebration, the Saotome couple arrived in the exact moment when Tatewaki and Nabiki prepared themselves to lead the festivities.

"Kuno!. . .We need ta talk man. . ." Cut abruptly the pigtailed father at his long standing enemy. Tatewaki had no intention to let this chance for prideful banter go to waste at first, but the insistence Ranma pressed with forced the Kendoist to rethink his strategy.

"Fair Akane Ten. . .I-I mean, Saotome. Could you please be kind to take my wife ahead. I will debate such preposterous dealings with your husband while Nabi-chan precedes with the ceremony." Akane found his demeanor strange to say the least, specially when her own sister watched questioningly at her husband. . .Almost like if she didn't trust him alone with his most hated enemy and a slew of very expensive articles potentially being destroyed in case of a fight. . .Or something worse.

Still, the need to appear in public and hold high the Kuno-Tendo name for all to see was a responsibility she nourished into a tradition and loosing face now was not allowed in her book. "C'mon Akane. . .Let them fix their little mind games. . ." Said the middle Tendo remorsefully.

Akane found her choice of words even more puzzling, tossing an almost silent "be careful" on her way out. "Alright Ranma Saotome. . .This way if you please. . ." Both fighters took a stroll of sorts across the several personal rooms and corridors in the mansion, meeting one or two servants the family had from the distance between bedrooms and the main entrance.

Ranma couldn't help himself from scoffing angrily after such grandiose habitat made his Dojo and house look like a simple abode, watching dumbly the different decorations and sparkling reflections of lights and colors against the golden trimmings and the chandeliers.

"Here we are." Said Kuno, walking into his private studio first, and then letting his guest walk in next. The several books, Samurai armors and the giant desk in the center overtook most of the space, and it looked as sophisticated as the rest of the house, but Ranma wasn't here to appreciate riches and looks. He was here to prevent a possible massacre. Too bad what came next wasn't exactly what he planned at all.

The young pigtailed fighter managed to reserve any ill comment with the goal to avoid a fight with his host. As a matter of fact, Ranma tried to make an effort to act politely and forget past offenses with the hope to reach a mutual and beneficial agreement. . .But.

Splash!. . .Sounded that darn noise again every time someone threw a container filled with cold water his way. The now drenched and angry redhead turned swiftly around ready to demand the reason for the attack when the surprising speed Kuno used from the unexpected exploit didn't give much time left for the girl to react.

His arm reached directly against her back, holding firmly the still beautiful girl while his other limb grabbed the back of her neck. Knowing more or less what would happen next, Ranma felt Kuno deepening his lips against hers in such tenderly passion she found no ill attempt to harm her in any way.

It took a flashing second for the transaction to be delivered, and the shock itself made it last a second or two longer, but when Tatewaki saw no intent for the redhead to push him back, the master of the house unsealed his lips, wondering why wasn't the cursed man taken his shot and kill him by now. He suddenly set her in place, walking back a few steps and frowning questioningly by her passiveness, wondering why was his fake goddess frozen in place.

"I-I expected thee to come at me and kill me on the spot, my pigtailed goddess. . .After all, I know you are really a man." That statement was the snapping shot Ranma needed to wake up from the trance, driving the redheaded woman to shake vigorously her red mane and stare daggers at her captor. "An' why in the hell would you do that in the first place Kuno!. . .I should kill you right where you stand but. . ." Then, she reacted at the last sentence with more impetus, frowning her own brow with puzzlement.

"W-Wait. . .You know I'm really a guy an' still kissed me like that!?" It was a point the young woman found increasingly worrisome, which staggered her first reaction to destroy him into a second plane of interest. "Oh! My pigtailed girl. . .I have wished this for so long." Admitted the Kendo master, confessing the shame his madness made him do with another male without a care in the world, and dropping on his knees before the girl of his dreams.

"Nabi-chan explained me in detail about the darn curse and the reason why you two are one and the same, but. . ." Kuno tried to find a way to respectfully deal with this heavy burden weighing his soul beyond what a young seventeen year old could resist, but in the end there was only one solution, and that was the complete surrender of his heart.

Ranma, still affected by the heat from the kiss noted a man ready to walk on death row. He always thought the confusion died with his choice to move from town long ago, but just like what happened with Ukyo a few hours ago, the master of the Anything goes realized loose ends stay loose until they are tied at some point.

With a sad look and believing she had a lot of fault in all this, the redhead stopped from overreacting, walking close to a chair and willingly sitting in wait to hear his side of the story. That's the moment Tatewaki Kuno used to sit at her side, this time forgetting any ill attempt to ravage her amorously and instead act like the gentleman he is.

"You don't get it Ranma. . .You left, and everything changed for everyone. . .Everyone except me. When Nerima changed for good, I understood something had to be done, and that's when I contracted Nabi-chan among others to track your whereabouts and find out what had happen to my goddess."

"It took me some time but on the next months I learned of your. . ."Ailment". At first that enraged me beyond rational thought, believing that you played the cruelest of tricks with a desperate man in search of love." In that second his hand reached hers, still not like reaching for affection but to try and empathize with his broken feelings how he meant what he was saying.

"I learned much, much later what that fiend did to you and the pride a man can never be taken that way was snatched from your grasp. Things somehow evolved after that though. . .Maybe you became soft or maybe he accepted fate by cursing himself into a woman and renouncing manhood over a child. . .Who knows." At this point Ranma saw how all his past secrets and mistakes were clearly divulged by whatever price Nabiki asked to everyone coming in contact with her private life.

It wasn't necessary for Ranma to hide or pretend the story between Ryoga and him as either female or male form was false or if it escaped Tatewaki's understanding of a different kind of love, and it was even more obvious that Akane fitted a perfectly good role as the third spouse in their amazing marriage. Still, what baffled the pigtailed girl the most wasn't what the Kendoist knew of her. . .But what was the next step he expected her to take after all this.

"K-Kuno. . .Don' get me wrong. I sure am glad you realized who I am, but why?. . .Why kiss me now after knowing the truth?" And there it was. The most important question dancing in Kuno's mind ever since he unveiled her secrets and, for a lack of a more appropriate word, embraced its significance staring right back at his face, leaving him no choice but to come clean.

"Why kiss you?. . .Do you not see the reason why I should not take such amazing gift even if you are a man?." Kuno wanted to act like the old teenager in search of dashing moves and flashy speeches but this was it. . .The one loose end he tried to tie a long time ago and one that deserved his full attention.

"Ranma Saotome. Please, do not shy away from me. . .I." His eyes started to tremble at the same time his lips contorted in a series of misshaped articulations in hope to find the right words, but again. . .A simple phrase was all he could muster after those beautiful blue eyes and that crooked brow waited impatiently for a reason.

"I-I. . .I loved you ever since you kicked me into that pool my goddess. . .I-I mean, Ranma. I worshiped you like the most beautiful reward to my indulging prays and when I found out you were a man, something clicked inside of me. . .I asked before the night sky and the bright moon one small question." At this moment both his hands reached hers, encasing them close together which startled the redhead to a point where she crossed sights with him long enough to make this a special time for Kuno more specifically.

"If he can love a man like Ryoga Hibiki. Then why not love me the way I do for "her". . .?" When Kuno shed all dreading feelings of rejection and offered his most intimate desire to be a lover no matter the gender, the question jumped right into Ranma's mind as well.

"_He's right!. . .I-I accepted Ryoga after all this an' even when I know my feelings are true for him, why didn' I feel the same for Kuno, or any other suitor for that matter_?" It baffled her to consider such answer after the way Kuno treated all women but the truth remained unbroken. . .Could she have loved Kuno in the same way she loves Ryoga?

"_I. . .I don' think I would, I mean. . .That idiot an' I have history far older than 'kane an' me. We understand each other an' for some reason I am unable ta understand yet, I always wanted ta dress and act as a girl for him. . .No!. . .What I feel for Akane an' Ryoga ain't no way comparable ta another guy, even if he was as attentive as Kuno-Senpai. _. ."

And there she had it. The only reason why Ranma, Ryoga and Akane lasted this long after every hardship thrown into their relationship stared straight at her face. Maybe Kuno or Picolet Chardin, or even Mikado Sanzenin could have had a chance to grope, kiss and fondle her on every turn, but true love is the kind of respect only Ryoga as a male always displayed and the endearing feeling of loyalty he did as a woman made the redhead think in no one else capable to replace neither Akane or her lost girl.

The problem now became increasingly stressful when she tried to argue that same point across a wounded Kuno. She could see his eyes begging for something that cannot be achieved any longer. Her eyes begged him to remember Nabiki as his wife and what repercussions a failed attempt to search affection from her could do to his state as father and husband. Problem though, is that he understood that as well.

"I know what your eyes ask of me Ranma-san, and I agree with them. I could never soil the image I have forged over the years, not to mention what I have sacrificed in order to receive such marvelous children. No Ranma-san. . .I am not asking you for an exchange of love. All I want is a moment of pure bliss at your side."

She had no idea what he meant by it at first, but as his hands began to take hers and his pulling led the young redhead towards a hidden bed behind the bookshelf, Ranma began to see what that older Tatewaki Kuno had in mind. With all the pressure from past mistakes, coupled with Ukyo's confession and the last years of female education, the redhead decided to let this pass as a memento for old times sake, admitting willing defeat only this one time and laying on the bed right besides the man who pursued for so long.

"Just understand this Kuno. . .No touchin' of any kind, got it!?" The man couldn't ask for more, laying right behind the shaking girl and spooning her rather close without actually touching certain intimate parts. "That is all I desire my goddess, and do not worry about this. My wife knows of my weakness and she too ordered me to proceed without actual physical interaction, so rest assured. . .All I want is you at my side."

Still reluctant, the young maiden did as told under the pretense to close in a loose end in her life. Maybe it was for the best, but how would this affect the man inside the girl, and much more importantly. . .How would this be interpreted by Akane and a missing fanged girl who gave her life in exchange for love. Ranma opted for a cast of silence, letting the man hug her much smaller frame within his strong arms and letting both bodies finally touch like two lovers resting after a long and stressful day without making the caress intimate.

By the time both Ranma and Kuno made themselves at ease the competition was over and the participants headed home whether as winners and survivors or losers and injured ones. When the main door at the Tatewaki-Tendo estate opened, Nabiki already had in mind what was going on in that bedroom she prepared for when "that day" were to come.

She knew her husband had always a little redhead pinned in the deepest bowels of his heart, and by knowing that, the rich and astute businesswoman knew something had to be done to push Ranma's shadow from her life forever. So, she sent to build that bedroom, ready to be used after she coerced Kuno into fulfilling his utmost and deepest desire once and for all regardless of her jealousy and hatred for that redheaded illusion. Suffice to say, she swore to personally tear down that bedroom after being used as a way to purge the disease Ranma Saotome was for the man in her life whether her man approved or not.

"C'mon guys. . .Daddy is busy at the moment. Let him rest and we can all convene tomorrow morning." Announced calmly the bobbed haired woman as she passed that darned door, ignoring what was going on the other side and leaving towards the entertainment room upstairs.

Time began to feel cozy and warm every minute Ranma cuddled on his arms. She was able to tell how happy Kuno felt by the sudden rearranging limbs and how close he would move his lips towards the back of her head or neck. It was a dance between how close would Kuno get to arouse her, and what she considered too much to bear. . .In the end, her mild manners over femininity and soft character allowed him to reach certain portions easily omitted by her own limitations.

In other words, Kuno had the opportunity to grasp at least from her waist and up, making the session much more intimate the more his hands roamed her chest and navel. Gray eyes threatened to erase her pretty blue ones at some point, but he would feel his petting too invasive, pulling back in the last moment and apologizing with ticklish whisperings closer to her jaw.

Whether Kuno wanted this to happen or not, it was too late for Ranma to stop the same repeated mistake she did when Carl closed in on her, and just like that time, the second the Kendoist embraced her closely around her chest one again, a long drawn out moan made Kuno blush intensely, compelling him to hug her tighter and kiss the back of her hair in desperation.

"M-My goddess!. . .I have waited all my life for this. I know you have a life of your own, but today. . .Today you belong to me alone. . ." Those words sizzled in Ranma's memory so hard, a tear swelled in the corner of her eye. It was an amazing lapse she wished to be shared with Akane or Ryoga, but one she would force out of her head the second she'd walk out of that house.

Time kept moving forward, and before she could react to the dimming light penetrating the window a clock marked ten bongs in ordered succession. "Wha. . .What time is it!?" Asked Ranma as her arms brought an end to the madness and her still warm body jumped from the bed and on her feet a second later.

Kuno did not answered though. He was still in heaven, and taking deep whiffs of air like if they were made of the most exquisite taste. Still invigorated by the intimate session, the Kendo master remained sprawled on the bed. . .Half naked by the look of it from Ranma's perspective. "K-Kuno. . .Why are you naked?" Asked the girl more confused by the minute when she turned around and finally saw him face to face.

The man, still silent and composed, let the sheets fall from his moderately muscled and ripped body as he stood up, showing to the girl he had nothing underneath. Ranma immediately followed the dropping silky blanket's path, stopping only to stare at certain part she knew it was no different from the one her male body had, but still making her very self-conscious and awkward to stare at either the man or his nudity.

"Sorry Ranma, but if this was going to be our first and only session as lovers, there's no way I could pass up the chance to feel you as close as possible. . ." Kuno's daring move left the redhead with a hanging mouth, closed almost instantly when he started to walk closer by her and his hands once again grabbed the side of her shoulders. "Thank you, my goddess. . .I don't care who you really are, or what side you prefer the most. All I care is that my beautiful teakettle girl slept with me today and that is all I can cherish from you. . .Please, stay as long as you like, but I must join my family after I clean myself up."

Ranma wanted nothing more but to ran home and scrub her skin until it could bleed, but there was a reason why she was here, and before the still young man left her with a blanket firmly wrapping her features, the redhead jumped in the heat of the moment and demanded her request to be heard.

"Kuno!. . .You got ta stop the competition. I sensed Saffron earlier an' I'm sure he's around somewhere. . ." The young man stopped by the implication, turning around with the idea to watch those sensuous curves one last time before attending her needs. Pretending interest at the question, Kuno darted towards the redhead, grabbing Ranma one last time around her waist, and slipping a quick peck on her lips while watching enthralled how the girl was more busy waiting for an answer than the feeling to be held like a lover a second time around.

"I'm sorry my teakettle girl, but rules are rules, and even though I sponsor the competition, I don't have total ruling over the tournament. . .There are judges and all the schools who support it as well and I don't think I can dissuade all of them for your sake, my beautiful goddess." Ranma felt like she talked to a wall by then, stopping him from holding her in his arms and pushing him away in anger.

With a last farewell Kuno bid the girl of his dreams into a forgotten part of his past, burying the only regret he had in his youth and embracing his present with no fear before his new future. Ranma on the other hand stayed there for almost an hour later, watching how easy is for some men to forget and move on while others have a tremendous problem trying to erase what the past holds against them within a present they might not survive.

It was almost midnight by the time a pigtailed girl walked into the Dojo. She looked lost and somewhat pensive after the weird experience this day tested her with, not to mention the possibility to encounter that young god in the midst of town. Still, surprises were bound to happen regardless of how much she wanted for this day to end.

As she walked into the living room, the happy ambiance from her kids playing with adults brought a bright smile on her face. The picture of Sachi, little Ryoga and a bandaged Ranma Jr. sure made the redhead jumpy and able to forget what had happened in that instant at least, joining her family just as her mother and two strangers proudly enjoyed from tea and cookies.

"M-Mom!. . .Did you just arrived now?" Asked the redheaded girl to a woman who brimmed with joy. "Y-Yes dear. . .We received a letter about the Saotome's progress during this competition and we are very proud at the results." Once she said this, her eyes promptly winked towards the other two watching over the kids.

They looked old just like Happosai or Cologne, but there was a certain resemblance the redhead found alluring and strange. "Mom?. . ." Was everything Ranma could say before Nodoka pulled her in front of their guests. With a respectful bow, both women showed their good manners and desire to comply with the scrutinizing looks the old couple branded them with.

At first Ranma wanted to rebel and act smugly like she had been all her life, but something called out the demeanor she learned from Midori and the female lessons over feminine modesty kicked in on their own. "I see my grandson is learning to be a respectful member in society. . .Either as a man or a woman." Analyzed proudly the female elder.

"I don't know dear. . .To me, that boy is just pretending to be polite for our sakes, and since we're in that topic. . .Why does he need to be in that deplorable curse at all!?" This time the old man stopped arguing with his wife, veering around to see a nervous redhead while his pointing finger accused her of unbiased lies.

"You must be flirting with some idiot out there aren't you, boy!?. . .I knew that good for nothing thief would be a bad teacher, but to actually encourage his only son to cross-dress and flirt with his own kind is just incompressible!" Ranma was barely able to register all the false accusations against his pride as a man. . .Except that being called a grandson made the young woman swallow nervously and admit they had much more pull in the family than what she could ever have.

"G-Grandpa?. . .I-I. . .I wasn'. . ." She wanted to explain something. . .Anything, but what could she use to redeem the atrocities she did as a ditzy girl messing with boys when younger, not to mention what just happened with yet, another man pursuing her in behalf of those old days. No. . .There was nothing she could say to defend herself, accepting defeat instead by remaining silent. That is until a second voice did the talk for her.

"Now listen here!?" Shouted Akane with commanding voice despite the bulging eyes Nodoka made by an outburst her daughter in law planned to do against two of the most respected seniors in Japan. This was bound to turn into a big fight neither the first eldest Saotomes or the youngest of the Tendo sisters would let up so easily, or at least that's what the middle aged redhead believed at first. . .Then again.

"Listen Mr. and Mrs. Saotome, I have the utmost respect for everything mom has told me about you." Suddenly, that commanding tone energizing the environment subsided into a soft voice the raven haired mother learned to use when trying to make a point across her children.

"Specially, I want to thank you for accepting Ryoga as part of the family Mr. Saotome. . .She is like a sister, and even more now than ever. But despite what you believe of your own grandson, my husband has demonstrated his pride as a man and I have no ill contempt from the past. . .He is an amazing father and a master in the art, and I don't like when people judge him when they don't know everything he has gone through. . ."

Nodoka was more than proud by the speech, but as a daughter herself, the woman in a kimono turned around with the hope to see the situation diffused. It was a tough decision to take, after all Masato Saotome had a much bigger male ego and an incomparable pride unlike the easily controllable temper Ranma ported as a teenager.

"Fine darling. I will accept I don't have all the facts straight, and by doing so, I too admit my grandson has been misjudged in the past, but rest assured. . .I have investigated the way he acted before other males his age and that doesn't have me too happy." That was the best apology either Nodoka or Akane could accept from the old man, agreeing there wouldn't be anymore good feelings for now, but happy to see both elderly enjoying the company Sachiko and the kids offered.

Ranma sure was thankful as well by Akane's intervention, but her mind was elsewhere and as soon as the family went back to enjoy the night, the redhead promptly rushed through the stairs and towards the last empty bedroom.

"What's with dad, mom?" Asked Jr. while holding a big piece of cake Midori and Miko baked on top of his bandaged arm. "He is a bit busy with an old enemy of ours honey. . .Don't worry ok?. . .He'll be fine by tomorrow when the next fights start." Junior saw a somber look on his mother's eyes, but the tired boy bought the lie without any trouble, walking ahead with his cake and receiving the cheers from his family and friends.

"Is he really ok Akane-san?" This time it was Carl who's seen Ranma this worked up before. . .Specially when the redhead wanted to avoid an incident like the one they had a few years ago. "No Carl-san. . .You and I know he is a big liar and a worse actor when pretending to be ok. In fact. Are you able to smell it?"

Akane didn't wait for Carl to answer her puzzling question after she excused herself for the night and followed her husband turned girl into that last bedroom. Carl knew where that scent came from though, but he wondered how was it possible to reach this far from the Kuno-Tendo school of martial arts.

When Akane walked into the room, an already sleeping redhead laid on a side of her bed, snoring deeply into dreamland and ignoring the other girl when she walked around the mattress. Ranma prayed for a simple "good night" and a kiss, hoping to ignore the reason why she wanted to stay a woman for this long, but the rustling of clothes and the shuffling Akane made from one side to the next were taking a big toll on the redhead's nerves.

Finally Akane sat on the other side of the bed, taking deep whiffs against some type of material closer to her nose and sighing sadly by the result. "You know Ranma. . .Next time when you take a shower, try to wash the clothes you use in there too. You may not sense it, but these clothes reek like the expensive cologne Kuno wears all the time. . ."

That was it, thought the pigtailed girl. She cringed under the sheets in wait for an enormous fight where she was going to be a punching bag or worse, but. . .It didn't happen. Akane slightly slid right besides the laying girl, kissing her hidden forehead and hugging her for dear life. "I can't imagine how painful it must have been. . .Rest Ranma-chan. Rest and think nothing of it. . .I know you and I know this was the hardest thing you have ever confronted. . ."

One last kiss was the sealing promise to never tell this incident to anyone and that one kiss became the breaching crack in the redhead's denial wall keeping most of her mistakes from the past well buried. "I-I can'. . .I can' fight Akane. . .I-I need you tonight. . ." Was all she could muster with a broken tone before both girls cuddled between each other, holding tightly and musing words of real love and understanding.

It certainly was a very traumatizing experience Ranma wouldn't forget anytime soon, but then again, the arms of her true soul mate held her close enough, she found the courage to move on with her life this time. "I wish Ryoga was here with us. . .I'm sure she could make us confront Kuno an'. . ." But nothing else was said after that, nothing but the wish to have their third spouse here with them.

A few hours later and really early in the morning, the family walked readily to start another day of beatings and defeats. As a proud family member and leader in his own community, Masato Saotome led the young twelve year old prodigy across the streets of a battling Nerima. So far, from the almost eighty fighters left at the end of the day, only twenty five remained.

The Kuno siblings, Shampoo's boys and Sakyo himself managed to take most of the rest in the subsequent days, and as the young Ranma Jr. showed his mettle as a fighter against the more skilled students from different schools, the count ended up with only twelve participants on that Friday afternoon.

"I got to admit it grandson. . .There may be still hope for the Saotome name as a school of martial arts after the way your son has fought. I certainly consider your father a lost cause, but I proudly bestow my trust in you." Said Masato, proud to see the truth behind the myth Ranma Saotome really was.

Both Akane and Ranma couldn't feel more proud themselves, and although little Jr. had been fighting only the regular schools during all week, Ranma felt confident that when the real Chi wielding fighters start to show up next week, his son would be in pair to their attacks.

"Look!. . .One of the big ones is about to fall!" Screamed a guy among a crowd quickly forming nearby. The dusty streets of Nerima in that particular area became a tornado made of flying dirt and smoke, causing so much lack of vision, most of the fighters, Jr. included were forced to run and meet whatever was happening over there.

Then, there he was again. Ranma's eyes grew considerably in size after a malicious intent to harm seeped within his senses. "Akane!. . .It's him!" Announced nervously the proud father. Both Akane and her husband rushed faster than the rest, arriving seconds later close to that block and watching Ukyo holding her hands over her mouth and apparently staring horrified at the center of the dusty cloud.

"Ucchan!. . .What's goin' on?" Asked genuinely the pigtailed master. The chef, unable to contain herself and forgetting all self-respect lunged at his arms, pointing with a trembling finger at the demon attacking her son.

"It's Sakyo, Ran-chan. . .T-That monster appeared out of nowhere and my son tried to challenge him." As if on cue, the dirt flying everywhere subsided down on the ground, revealing not only a beaten Sakyo Kuonji laying unconscious on the floor, but showing to the rest of the competition a fourteen year old boy dressed in a white garb and porting a giant red gem on his chest.

His blonde hair on the front and red on the back was the unmistakable look of a much more mature Saffron who seemed to enjoy taking his opponents apart. A few feet away from the young fighter, his two closest allies watched sternly how their ruler found the competition dull and boring.

Ranma remembered instantly what Kiima promised silently for only Saffron to hear on their last encounter, and as Ukyo ran towards her son hoping to help him regain consciousness, the pigtailed master intervened between the powerful enemy and his loved ones.

"Kiima-san!. . .You promised ta teach him better!. . .Why on earth are you here again!?" The pretty short haired woman convincingly hiding her wings underneath a cape did nothing to antagonize her ruler, keeping herself quiet while letting a bigger and more fearsome foe take the stand.

"He recently unlocked his godly powers, you puny peasant. . ." It was Vindaloo, the general in charge of the Phoenix army and the one dictator shaping the young prince into a much worse menacingly being than how he was a few years ago. "It couldn't be helped after the last humiliating defeat our king had from you, but this time the law is in our hands and we will take the right measurements against that situation."

His eyes showed the same hunger for power he had almost ten years ago when Saffron invaded Nerima at the young age of four. At the time, the then supreme warrior tried to impose his ruling when Ranma's triumph on Mount Phoenix left him bitter, and being beaten a second time sure brought the worst on him this time around.

As he said this, the master of the anything goes ran swiftly towards the corpulent man, ready to defend his family and the town who shone him away in the past. . .That is, until several judges walked in front of the giant winged man, obstructing Ranma's path and waiting for the Saotome master to abide by the rules.

"Mr. Saotome!. There cannot be a fight outside the tournament, that is one of the main rules. You will stay on your side as long as any foreign guest behaves and don't provoke a challenge of their own." Ranma had no other choice but to obey and walk back with his wife with a dreading feeling sinking deep in his heart.

They were increasingly tense by the happy looks from the general and Kiima, but what made them gasp in horror was when the young Saffron pointed at the favorite combatant standing a few feet away from him. "You are that idiot's son. . .Are you not!?" Asked the malicious ruler at Jr. who didn't shy away from his demanding question.

"What of it!?" Challenged back the seven year old. Immediately, the indirect approach invited the rest of the crowd to move away from the streets, giving more than enough space for the two fighters to contend in a more loosely manner. "Ranma!. . ." Screamed Akane at her husband, surely afraid by the lack of experience her son had against the biggest of opponents on the land.

The pigtailed man had no choice but to stay back, unable to interfere into a young seven to sixteen year old tournament and the one competition he was too old to attend. "I can' do nothin' Akane!. . .I hate ta say it, but he is playin' by the rules an' there ain't much else I can do. . ." This was it, thought Akane who saw the life literally leave her eyes if Jr. were to end up worse than defeated.

Both parents and the rest of the Saotomes watched when Ranma Jr. made the first move, darting at an amazing speed and almost reaching the other young fighter's jaw. It was a controlled attack, one that meant no immediate harm or chances to defeat him on the spot, and the downside from that move was the reason his father trembled at the uneven level of fighting skill both adversaries had.

"He ain't tryin' ta fight for real!" It was a decisive moment in the life of a young martial artist to dedicate his focus entirely at his most powerful enemy, and Jr. seemed to grasp the idea to just study him like a regular opponent. . .Big mistake.

"I see you do not understand the gap between our abilities. . .Very well. Let's end this for now and wait for a better opportunity next week." Once he said this in a nonchalantly way, the boy with blonde and red hair phased much more quickly than how Jr. moved, almost teleporting himself mere inches from the young Saotome kid and tapping his chest with Saffron's open palm.

The boy had no time to react or even protect from the enormous force pushing him across the street and stamping his back against a thick wall several feet away. Jr. managed to gasp in the last second, releasing a wad of blood from his crooked mouth and into the air, and dropping unconscious against the ground.

There he stood, watching the boy's father twirl in place from the agony to see his son suffer a terrible loss. It was the end and disqualification from the only hope the Saotomes had to regain their status among the other schools. . .That is, until little Sachiko calmly walked into the street alone.

Almost inaudible words left Akane's lips, getting the attention of a distraught Ranma back into reality and compelling him to watch horrified how his most precious gem walked assuredly into the hands of oblivion. "S-Sachi!. . .What are you doing!?" Begged with a broken voice the proud father at a girl who her brows were closely kneaded in anger and her demeanor showed how much she hated when someone bullied her little brother.

"Trust me dad. . .I will fix this." Declared the weak twelve year old, using her inhaler before a smiling Saffron and the rest of the crowd who questioned why was a sick child replacing a fighter on this tournament. The question didn't limit its reach to the public either. Ranma rushed at the judges and the registration guy attending the challenge with the demanding objection to take his daughter off from the tournament.

"I-I'm sorry Ranma-san, but you said it yourself back then. 'all the Saotomes were martial artists and fighters in their own way'. . .And after she signed as the replacement participant in case of little Ranma's defeat, I saw no problem letting her name on the document. . .See for yourself." Said the man as he offered him the piece of paper with the little girl's signature weakly drawn on it.

There was no mistake. The simple scribbling stared back at the surprised and flustered man, and not even his wife had the power to cancel such irresponsible action. "Ranma!. . .You can't tell me you didn't watch your own daughter signing those documents, please!" Begged one last time, just as a vengeful Saffron walked into position a few feet away from the weak girl, looming over her more petite frame with his more threatening form.

Ranma had no words or excuses at all, letting his silence respond such accusations, and leaving him with no other option but to watch with dread what that powerful god could do to a weakened teenager. "I see your son's replacement is no other but that baby you protected so much back then. . .Well. . ." His words suddenly took the shape of a madman, aiming his open hand at Sachiko and basking in the sweet moment the Phoenix king would take from the Saotomes by snatching the pride and joy Ranma had on this earth, and leaving him beaten and demoralized for the rest of his life.

"I wish I could stick around and humiliate every fighter coming my way, but I have a country to rule and watching you worm after I'm done with your own daughter is the best reward I could ever want from this filthy competition. . ." The young winged master waited no longer for speeches or family moments, raising his extended hand and shouting for all to hear.

"Instant-Annihilation-of-all-mortals-Blast!"

The bigger-than-life ball of energy exploded from within Saffron's energized body. It looked so unfair for the young teenager to end like this, but there was nothing more anyone could do. When The enormous blast began to disperse towards its target, Sachiko's calm demeanor began to shine by the intense light, certain that her doom would be delivered fast and painless. . .Or so it seemed.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sachiko!. . .No. . .!" Roared loudly the scream of a mother watching her daughter die. Ranma could not believe what just had happened either, and even though he kept his emotions in check thanks to the soul of ice, he knew his wife didn't have the luxury to suppress her motherly instincts in the same way.

The second Sachiko walked into the fight Ranma felt like a good idea to dream about a hidden power inside his little girl. A talent she probably obtained behind Ranma's back, and the one surprise that could have tipped the balance between the two fighters, but who is he kidding. His eldest daughter was always stuffing her face with books and homework, leaving no time left for a single ounce of hard practice or training of any type.

That's when reality replaced wishful thinking after the tiny but powerful ruler kept his hand in place as a way to demonstrate his prowess despite the cloud shimmering where the girl stood. The malicious intent Ranma felt the day before resided with force once again which led him to believe Saffron would not only wanted to affect his daughter permanently, but he aimed to kill dozens from the crowd behind the blast in an instant.

In fact, the familiar sphere made out of light, fire and heat he released from within his pure Chi reserve was supposed to kill everything besides Sachiko after the speed he used to shoot at point blank distance was impossible to avoid. Ranma had not time to react whether he wanted to, but his mind kept wondering about the attack itself and the foolish need to warn them despite it was already too late to do so.

"Y-You don' understand!. . .That kid ain't no kid!. . ." Alerted tensely Ranma, but the deed was done. The only thing left for the poor pigtailed man was to watch his closest flesh and blood submerge into that enormous blast made of pure concentrated fire. "N-No. . ." Mused weakly a moment later, defeated once the attack made contact and amazingly enough engulfed whoever it touched first without actually passing through.

"R-Ranma!. . .My daughter. . .T-That monster killed my daughter!" Accused Akane who still grasped her husband's arms. It was too painful to bear the sight made from the raising dust into a column of dirt after the chi based orb consumed Sachiko into oblivion. Ranma figured just then why would there be all these dirt flying around a few minutes earlier, understanding Saffron was about to use that same ability against Sakyo, but he must have diffused it on the last second when he felt Jr. and himself nearby.

Tears started to swell from his eyes, negating the idea to be seen as either a weak male or a worthless fighter, but resting assured the mother inside of him could redeem herself through those painful tears for all to see without a care in the world. Nothing else made any sense though. He watched that column of dirt alive like if it had will of its own, and as he expected something from it, the pain in his heart helped him reach a level he never had before.

"Y-You are goin' ta pay for this. . .I swear you'll pay dearly!" Yelled the young fighter, unleashing all his might and surprising most of the crowd by the flashy display of pure Chi rivaled only to an old master when he took matters seriously.

General Vindaloo, a man with ulterior motives and the one villain he fought ten years ago was the first in noticing that same intent to kill Ranma used to repel his attack. Back then, the general managed to awake that sensation after almost killing both Akane and the little baby held in her arms, causing the pigtailed father to lose it. When he remembered that moment, the corpulent military warrior interposed between the madly wretch threatening to explode and his master, ready to fight him again. . .That is until Saffron stared at something else within the raising column.

It was a faint energy signature inside the still burning hole made by the powerful Beam. Hard to appreciate for both older fighters when they had other matters in mind, but the powerful mass not only matched one of Saffron's most powerful attacks, but was able to surpass it inside of the explosion, swallowing it whole. "No!. . .I can't be!" Shouted incredulously the boy when a silhouette began to take shape among the blinding dust and the steam coming from the point of impact.

Akane and Ranma began to feel it as well, turning immediately around in hope to see the little girl somehow Scot-free from the mortal attack, but the Chi from the cloud was much different than what they expected. The dark shadow depicted a more male form holding something or rather, someone on his arms. When the dust settled by pure force alone Saffron, Ranma and the rest of the crowd stared at a strange boy holding Sachiko tightly against his chest and completely unscathed from the terrible blast.

"You. . ." Called out a bit doubtful the Phoenix king, unable to understand how were the two of them still standing. "Who are you. . .Answer me before I send you to hell. . .!" It was on alright, but the strange newcomer decided to ignore that boy, walking instead towards Akane and when they met face to face, the young fighter bowed respectfully before the older woman.

He looked like one of those brooding kids most other teenagers call "emo" just like Hikaru Gonsunkugi, but much more beefed and donning a more impressive stare. His clothes remained somewhat familiar as well which didn't help to know who was he or why did he save Sachiko in the first place. Things changed a lot once he dug one of his hands into a pocket, pulling what it looked like a handkerchief.

Akane stared enthralled at the kid, realizing he was no older than Sachiko but more importantly, the second he let the little girl free from his arms, Sachi ran at her mother's embrace, throwing the biggest of smiles and reporting the situation with a simple phrase while she too pulled a similar hankie from within her dress, tying it firmly around her head just like the boy did. "I told you mom. . .The white kitten was coming home. . ."

The young raven haired mother exchanged looks between the two children, wondering if it was even possible for that kid to be Ryoga's son. "B-But in the picture, your um. . .Little brother is seven, like Jr." The incoherent response branded a deep stare from the pigtailed father who by then was already among his family and mystified looked how strong that boy seemed to be with that familiar bandanna closely tied on his forehead.

"K-Kenta. . .Is it really you?" Asked Akane with a trembling tone. The boy never left his smile down, slightly bowing before her again and getting ready to finish some unresolved business next. "Yes mom. . .It's me. It's a bit hard to explain, but grandpa should be nearby to talk about it. . .I kind of went ahead and intervened in the fight without him and Kemi."

What happened next swelled Ranma's heart with so much pride, tears threatened to run free again, this time made out of honorable satisfaction for what t kid was about to say. Kenta, although aware of the blond boy staring daggers on the other side of the street, stalled the fight a bit longer turning slowly towards Ranma and respectfully falling on one knee.

"F-Father. . .It's an honor finally meeting you." Declared with the utmost respect, leaving his head dipped between his shoulders and letting everyone see who his allegiances belonged to. "I won't let you down. . ." Finally said the brooding kid before standing back up and walking towards his opponent.

"A-Akane. . .Did you see that?. . .H-He presented himself like a student. . .Sniff!. . ." The proud master wanted to cry for real this time, trying to forget what he represented as a master of the art and possibly endanger his look as a male when he wanted to run and hug him like the mother he was inside.

Good thing Akane felt the same way, and by doing so, she grabbed her husband by an arm ready to back him up in circumstances like these ones. "Hold it there Ranma. . .I know what you want to do, but not here, and specially not now. . ." Ranma understood what she meant after some of the men among the crowd wondered if the unstoppable Ranma Saotome had unmanly tears on his face. "Y-Your right. . .Thanks 'kane."

Back on the street, both fighters measured each others capabilities. Saffron felt no immediate threat from the twelve year old, prompting a disrespectful cackle and a question with the idea to humiliate the Saotomes further.

"You are of no consequence to me brat, but. . .Isn't there some type of rule about new fighters intervening in private challenges?. . .I don't recall inviting you into this match, you idiot. . ." His smirking face made Ranma snarl madly at such technicality, but he had a point after all.

The two judges and the registration man convened into the matter, watching how the newcomer was never present during the first ceremony or the roster describing all fighters during this past week. "I-I think he's right. . .There is no mention of you anywhere young man. Tell me. . .Who are you and why are you interfering with this official match?"

Kenta remained silent after the accusation, nodding only once at his half sister who joyfully walked closer to the man signing students into the tournament and requesting the document she signed last week. "I'm sorry Sir. I signed my brother that day when Jr. did his as well. . .See?"

The girl reached over the piece of paper, asking for a pencil first and erasing her scribbled first name later, leaving "K. Saotome" firmly signed in bright blue color over the dotted line. "See. . .Kenta Saotome is junior's replacement assistant. . .I was just holding his position while he came from out of town."

Her sweet smile and the fact a K. Saotome was indeed officially marked as the second choice gave no doubt to proceed with the match. "Very well. . .We agree with the terms. Mr. Kenta Saotome, you may represent the Saotome school of indiscriminate grappling. . ."

Once everything marched according to plan, Kenta twirled back at his adversary, walking into his stance and waiting for Saffron to make his move. "I'll let you hit first you majesty. . .Call it, a gift of good faith" Ranma was the first to disagree with the offer, voicing his concern openly until Kenta bowed slightly down and hoping his father could recognize what was he capable to do.

"Fine you moron. . .Have it your way. One attack is all I need to move out of this wretched place and lead my people once again back home." Saffron found Kenta so simple minded and unimpressive that the young kami let his cape fall, letting his impervious wings out for all to see. What came next made Ranma queasy, remembering what the Phoenix fighter was capable to do besides fly into the air with those extremities.

"Blazing emperor's wings!" Called out openly the ruler, ripping his own set of wings and setting them ablaze while throwing them against the boy like a pair of flaming boomerangs. "Wow!. . .Amazing!. . .I haven't seen anything like this since that "other" brat almost took the town down those few years ago!" Commented one of the old men at his friend.

"You idiot!. . .He is the same kid almost taking this place apart. Good thing that Saotome boy is here to stop him again." Would quip yet another old man. Ranma was deeply focused on the patterns Kenta used to avoid the homing attacks though, taking danger away from pedestrians and jumping amazingly accurate between its razor sharp edges without missing any timing.

Saffron couldn't do much but laugh at the monkey hopping to avoid his new moves, but what worried his general the most wasn't what that brat was capable to dish. . .It had more to do with the lack of Chi he showed despite his acrobatic display straining his movements. "Sire!. . .Do not let your guard down. . ."

The young blond-redhead scoffed his worries aside, enjoying the spectacle until that monkey vanished from his distant position and appeared a second later right in front of him. Saffron had taken junior's place this time, watching regretfully how that brat's own open palm rested on his chest one moment, and the next all he could see was Kenta shooting away from his fist a tremendous gust of air that sent him rolling across the street.

Saffron tumbled several times, gaining some scrapes and dirt on his impeccable white suit, but at the same time allowing him to react and fly before crashing against a wall. "D-Damn you!. . .You'll pay for. . ." But he wasn't able to finish that sentence when the new Saotome fighter popped once again against his face, this time punching him straight on his nose and this time forcing the king to break that wall he managed to avoid earlier.

Ranma and Akane's mouth hanged open by the serious damage Saffron suffered from the second punch. The pigtailed father noticed something else that everyone missed during the scuffle. . .Kenta Saotome stood there, ten feet on the air for longer than what any jump could keep him that high.

A few seconds later the kid let a mysteriously suspicious dark matter leave from under his feet, letting the tiny fighter go and fall on the ground unharmed. Moments later Saffron exploded from the debris, mostly mad at the way he was humiliated but unable to do a thing when the two judges raised their red and white flags. "Point for Kenta Saotome. . .The winner of this match belongs to the Saotome school of indiscriminate grappling. . ."

The young god wanted to ignore the decision, preparing to launch at Kenta instead until his general interposed defiantly before he could even move ahead, explaining next what would happen if he were to do so. "Please my master. . .Leave that peasant for next week. If you were to act now the rules would not be on our favor any longer, and we have official business to attend during this measly competition. . ."

His words meant nothing to the enraged kid, but he was more worried for the ripped clothes and his ego than politics. Still, he let the match go for now, hopeful to decimate anyone on his path when the time were to come. "We'll see each other again brat. . .You can count on it. . ."

Kenta felt the need to do one more move as a sign of respect towards his abilities by extending his hands side by side and catching the two flying wings still burning brightly. "And I will be waiting, my king. . ." The sarcastic moniker did more psychological damage than what the young Saotome expected, compelling the god to growl menacingly at him as he walked on the opposite side of the street.

Kenta used that strange black mass again, suffocating the flames from the wings and swallowing them whole into its darkness. A moment later everyone cheered with applauses and screams across the streets in Nerima. Such ovation following the new prospect towards the center stage made others turn and look at the new addition with puzzled stares.

"Who do you suppose is he?" Asked a bit taken Mei, not only finding a strange vibe coming from Kenta alluring, but the rough looking attire and dark shape of clothes he wore made the girl watch him with even stranger eyes. "I don't know sis, but if you keep making those weird eyes at him, I might just beat him on the spot." Jealously demanded her twin brother to quit messing around.

A tiny smile deflected his envious stares away. She was always thankful that her brother took care of her against other boys and their romantic endeavors, but this boy seemed somewhat, appealing. "Aw, Mako. . .I was just asking. . ." Replied the girl with false innocence.

It may had been a simple exchange of affection between siblings, but the question remained in their minds. During the few hours they fought today, most of the crowd they so easily won over the last week seemed to cheer vehemently for this new combatant now and whatever fights he might've won on that side of town easily overlapped their own winning streak.

Still, impressions were very important to uphold when the preliminaries were over. The Kuno siblings, Shampoo's children and Tofu's own kids walked one after the next across the big wooden stand, followed loosely by Kenta on the back end and receiving their own personal medals and recognition from their efforts. Sakyo and Ranma Junior, although winners on their own challenges were taken to the improvised infirmary to be attended by Kasumi and Ono.

At the center stage, all twelve fighters stood proud before Tatewaki Kuno. The elder master and prime supporter for the tournament gave the required speech about manliness and heroics, always keeping an eye of recognition on his own children, but never leaving his sights off from the young Phoenix king who stood apart from everyone else.

"The judges and I agreed to re-initiate the next part of the competition next week, but after some unforeseen circumstances beyond our control, that tournament will be held at the end of the month. . .Three weeks from today." It was the best Kuno could do after the second reason from Ranma's visit the prior day alerted him of the powerful fighter and his plot to destroy the town again.

Saffron didn't like that decision one bit, refusing to stay any longer in the tournament with only a handful of worthy opponents for him to destroy. After the boy whispered into his general's ear some inaudible comment, all three Phoenix people walked away from the competition, the simple prizes and the people wondering where was the contestant going.

"Should we keep an eye after him Ranma?" Asked the Kendo master once he walked down from the stage. His close presence and what happened earlier made the pigtailed fighter nervous though, forcing Ranma to move a few steps away inadvertently and insinuating to his so called friend what happened wasn't still water under the bridge. Kuno did remember that scene vividly in his mind as a cherished memory, and even when the rest of the crowd waited for the regular festival to commence, both masters of their own style decided to forget the awkward moment for the sake of their children, walking on opposite directions and cutting ties until the pigtailed father could be reason with.

"Mei. . .Makoto. Let's go. . .We still need to be ready for the next competition and going to bed early helps the mind." Ordered the man to his children. Oddly enough, Mei followed her father obediently, but the silent stare between the male twin and Kenta could easily start a fire in a second.

Both Sachiko and her half-brother had their own matters to attend anyway, so they decided to just turn around and walk towards the Tendo Dojo while gossiping like two old friends who hadn't seen each other in ages. Whatever challenge it could have been raised by then, it had been wasted after they left. "We'll meet soon enough anyway. . ." Repeated quietly Makoto, leaving the stage after his father called him a second time.

Akane and Ranma were the ones following both teenagers gossiping happily while Kenta joyfully carried Ryoga Jr. on top of his head like if they were real blood siblings. The proud father's chest could be seen emerged from within with such satisfaction, many friends and neighbors would congratulate the resemblance between all of them and Ranma. The raven haired mother on the other hand stared between father and children though, wondering how well the two older siblings and their long missing brother talked amongst themselves so naturally. "They sound like if they know each other forever. . .'kane. . .Did I miss somethin' here?" Asked intrigued the pigtailed man.

Akane explained in more detail about the dreams they used to connect each other with since childhood, and how Ryoga taught Sachiko through their link about her other brother and sister metaphorically representing them as kittens. "What bothers me though, is that they were junior's age, not twelve like Sachiko. I know there must be an explanation, but I prefer for Ryoga to tell me. . .She must be waiting at the house by now." Quipped slyly the still very young girl.

Once she said this, Ranma's eyes grew in surprise, unaware that maybe his third spouse might be at home with her parents and his grandparents. "Your right!. . .She must feel all awkward after the last time we met an' probably must be waitin. . .C'mon!" Both grown-ups rushed among the children, excusing their prompt enthusiasm and running by the hand towards the Dojo.

"You think dad will be disappointed?" Asked Sachiko at her twelve year old brother. "I believe so sis. . .Mom has a big problem with dad right now, and is something she didn't want to tell us. . .Not that we didn't guessed anyway. At least grandpa should be there to explain everything." The redheaded teen in glasses gasped this time when yet, the missing grandfather she wondered where could he be was probably ready to meet her at home.

Sachi, little Ryoga and Kenta rushed a few seconds later, the boy strangely pulled by Sachi's more excitedly hand which didn't bode well ever since his own sister loved to do that despite his terrible secret. Once they arrived to the house all three kids stopped and bent a little to gasp for air, watching each other with a smile and blushing from the exertion.

"C'mon." Ordered Sachi tensely, ready to meet the strangest picture ever taken in her whole life. Oh yeah. . .The second they entered, a slew of silent stares mixed with cheerful banter transformed this old house into pure madness.

There they were, Sachiko's great-grandfather on one side of the living room cursing in a Kanji so ancient, she found hard to understand what was he saying while Genma stood by the kitchen's frame, a big plate with sweet pork and rice balls on one hand and using the other one to stuff the food in his already full mouth. Ranma clearly screaming his lungs out trying to diffuse their differences, but watching how even his mother had trouble controlling the situation which was about to explode between all the adults, that's when that old tone the children feared at first stopped every demand, shout and complaint into a screeching halt.

"This is it!. . .This is my husband's home and mine. I may allow all of you to speak your mind, but remember you are MY guests. . ." Once Akane flared angry at each of the present company everyone stopped bickering, searching a special place where to sit and stay away from whoever was he angry against.

"Thank you!" Added more melodically the woman, leaving her husband to take the lead. "Ranma. . ." Conceded next Akane at a father who always found that side of her enticing. "Ok pops." Aimed the pigtailed patriarch next at his father and the one with the best news he expected in so long. "Where is Ryoga. . .She better be ok or I swear. . ." Before everything could get out of hand again, the young man managed to retract his tone of voice from starting a fight, waiting instead for the man to talk.

Many claims fell in deaf ears as the old man chew impolitely his food, taking his sweet time to address the situation in the process. What Ranma and Akane noticed though, was how he wore his regular bandanna and glasses like old times, but something made him look. . .Aged. And those manners, Ugh!. . .The old thief and exiled man stayed glued at his plate just long enough for Akane to loose it again, taking the food forcibly from his hands, and barely giving him the chance to swallow and clean his face with the back of his sleeve while doing so.

"Man. . .I've been eating nothin' but worms an' herbs since we got back, girl." Once taking all the attention towards him, the older Saotome master walked near a chair, resting comfortably on it and watching with a gleam on his eye at his son. "Well. . .I'll be a monkey's uncle. M'boy a proud father an' a law abiding citizen. . .I never expected you ta fall this low. . ." Declared with a vengeful smirk Genma.

"C'mon pops!. . .Stop stallin' an' tell me where is she!?" Both Saotome demeanors clashed in that second, wining the amused looks from Carl and Kenji while getting a disgraceful stare from Masato. "Damn it Ranma!. . .Stop callin' her like that!. She ain't no girl an' more importantly. . .She ain't comin' back any time soon."

That raised the brows from all the presents who had met the fanged girl one way or another. Ranma himself began to flare by the response, understanding that maybe his father disposed of her long before bringing her children with him. The closer he walked towards his father, the more pressure from his Chi could be felt among the crowded family. Even Akane had trouble restraining him back when his own fangs showed up in pure anger.

"W-What did you do to her. . ." Demanded the pigtailed father to his dad, but the more he pushed him, the more the old man kept quiet for some strange reason. Tension was getting on everyone's nerves by his silence and the possible thing Ranma could do to him from such childish games, that is until Akemi unlatched from her grandmother Nodoka, running right between them and holding her open palms on Ranma's chest.

"Don't be mad Daddy!. . .Grandpa has been through so much already. Let him rest and I will tell you what I know." The young father saw Ryoga in the little girl, contemplating her dark and silky hair, and those beautiful captivating green eyes diffusing the anger swelling in his heart. Sigh!. . ."Thank you Akemi-chan. . .I really needed that." Replied Ranma before walking outside with the little girl in hand.

Genma decidedly went after the plate going cold on the table, but when he was about to reach for it, a really strong hand grabbed his on the last moment, forcing his full attention at the sudden pull. "Kemi-chan might be able to tell Ranma most things, but I know you must have talked with Ryoga in a more personal way. . .Come. . ." Said Akane as she dragged the older man into the kitchen.

The rest of the family, the Hibikis, Endos and friends realized this was an intimate matter they all shared an interest in, but their presence stressed more than helped the situation. "Ok dear, we'll be on the new renovated house Kenta and Akemi-san lived in before moving. . .Let us know when your ready to receive us again." Said Nodoka with the hope to cool her parents down and use that time to bid her own talk with Genma for later.

Carl decided to leave as well for now, cheering at Sachiko for her valiant way to protect the family during the tournament and wishing Jr. a good night sleep after the boy was still unconscious from the fight. Kenji and Midori walked stairs up towards their bedroom lastly, leaving little Ryoga, Kenta, Jr. and the little redhead alone in the living room.

Outside, Kemi-chan and her father walked around that pond which had seen its days of splashing and transforming of young teenagers for as long as the family could remember, and this time, father and daughter enjoyed a time long overdue. "Daddy. . .Ever since Ta-kun and I can remember mom has fought with nightmares. She always wakes up all sweaty and crying about something that happened before we were born. . .Something that always makes her say things like "I don't want this". . .Or "Get away from me" when she sleeps. . ."

"We still can't understand what is she running from, or what does that even mean, but that changed her a lot during our childhood. She started to become more disgusted with being a woman, and mom reached a point where she only talked sweet to us. . .The rest of the time she always fought against the scientists and researchers trying to hit on her." The little girl kept explaining about a fanged girl who despised being cursed and locked as a female, leaving mostly her hatred to govern her mind.

Ranma did understand those phrases well enough specially when he was the cause for the girl to act that way. In fact, a fog of a dream always clouded his own judgment during those blissful two hours he and the beautiful fanged girl enjoyed together. The sublime sensation from her skin added to the caress and heavy petting slowly seeped his mind into one thought alone. . .Ranma, the man was having incredible sex with Ryoga, the woman.

After her green-eyed girl was taken away from his grasp, dreams started to cloud his judgment again, reinforcing the belief he really took advantage from an unprepared young woman and by doing so, Ranma's subconscious screamed loud and clear he had to atone that mistake on his own way. That's how Ranma Saotome ended up asking Midori for the same help that created Ryoga into the perfect feminine mother she had become.

A sigh of defeat was all he could let out, making Akemi's brows knead in puzzlement, but letting the girl keep talking without explaining why he sighed in the first place. "Then, when grandpa died something clicked in her mind. . .I don't know if it was guilt or something else, but she forgave him for all the terrible things Dr. Kang told us he did and from then on we hit it off like a real family."

As he learned of so many things his father would never reveal on his own, Ranma took his daughter back into the house. Tired from so much secrecy and ready to face whatever psychological damage his father wanted to save him from, the pigtailed father walked unannounced into the kitchen, interrupting the discussion Akane had with Genma by forcibly grabbing the man from his Gi.

"Ranma!. . .What are you doing!?" Asked the young mother afraid to be seen acting vengeful after her little speech minutes earlier, but the man never budged one inch. This time he stared at his father with enigmatic looks instead of the angry ones he did before. A sudden pull from both sides of his cloth revealed not only to him, but to the raven haired woman an enormous scar right across his chest, and over his heart. "You idiot!. . .Why didn' you say what happened an' instead misled me like that!?. . ."

Akane drove her hands over her lips, impressed by the terrible looking wound and waiting to hear how did he even survived such attack. Genma pulled from his Gi once again, fixing it back into his sash and sitting back by the table.

"It was my fault, really son. . .I kept pushin' an' pushin'. . .Demeaning her on every turn an' when we last fought for revenge, that's when she lost it." The old man showed signs of regret and pain so vividly Ranma and Akane had never seen him crying like this. He immediately cleaned those damn pesky tears off, taking a deep breath trying to calm down and forcing his voice from breaking up.

"I was a goner M'boy. All I wanted ta do was lie on that table an' ask for forgiveness. . .Dyin' once an' for all, but she. . ." Tears were definitely streaming now, not the fake ones he always used to get what he wanted, but real, emotional droplets leaving both young parents flabbergasted.

"I-I. . .I saw her one last time an' the only word coming out of my damn mouth was ta call her my daughter." The old master suddenly stood from the chair, walking desperately around and forcing his now broken tone down into a painful squeak. "You know me Ranma. . .You know your old man would never break this easily, but Ryoga forgave me for what I did, an' after she stabbed me through my chest in that fateful morning, she gave me life once again on that table the next day."

Ranma felt so proud in that moment, walking near his father and patting him on the back while letting Akane pour some hot tea for him to calm down. "I'm glad you two worked things out pops. . .But where is she. I really need ta talk with her. . ."

"No kidding M'boy. . .What you did last before she was captured broke all his self reliance as a man. . .I-I tried ta teach him back, but I failed. Ryoga blamed "that" time with you as his weakening boiling point an' after all these years, the only thought in his mind was to be a full fledged man with the mission ta defeat every single enemy you have conquered in the past."

This was the part Akemi and Kenta knew at some level, but that information was supposed to be delivered by their grandfather alone, letting both kids out of the loop when a tamed Ryoga confided in his new foster father. Genma explained how Ryoga obtained all details about the Musk civilization from the head researcher back at the lab. Their empire's location and how to get there, leaving the cursed girl with the goal to defeat Herb first, then Saffron in the that order.

"T-That idiot!. . .Why is she tryin' ta validate what we already know!?" Both Akane and Genma saw genuine interest in that question, but what Ranma lacked by asking it was what the young raven haired woman tried to achieve on her own for the last five years.

"Because we want to measure up to you Ranma. . .To be your equals and deserve to be loved justly. You may not understand why Ryoga always did what she did, but I do. I remember once I told her, my job is to wait and watch over you after the day has been saved, and do you want to know what she told me?" The pigtailed man instantly forgot his impotence to understand and instead he paid attention at the one thing he always took for granted. . .Loyalty.

"She said, you needed help during every single fight. That no matter how impossible the odds or how strong your enemy could overpower you, your friends would always encourage you to defeat evil, walking away at the end as a sign of respect." It was so true the way she described the deeds Ryoga did for him even before she became a girl that Ranma began to see his own blind spot.

In the past, every time Herb, Saffron or any other unstoppable force would threaten him with doom and destruction, either Ryoga or Mousse stepped in to help, but there was something Ranma admired the most about the fanged boy. He always hid away after the fight was done, leaving the praise and recognition only to the victor which in this case was always him.

"I. . .I know what you're tryin' ta say 'kane. . .Ryoga has always had my back an' that's why I want ta thank her an' make this family whole again." Ranma tried to value the effort both girls gave him during his transition into adulthood, and it was working fine until his old man interfered with the conversation.

"But you still don' get it m'boy." He looked at his son with stern eyes this time, hoping for the young father to understand the difference Ryoga showed from previous occasions to what she aimed to achieve this time. "Ryoga snapped from whatever you did to her back then, and now she refuses to be a woman. As we speak, she has finally fixed that problem an' can change into a man, very painfully I'll give you that, but she. . .I mean, he has a different agenda an' I'm afraid you're not included in it just yet."

The three adults kept talking about the other facts missing during the conversation. The training Genma gave Ryoga before leaving, the plan with the maps and directions Kang left on those folders and lastly the terrible outcome Kenta and Akemi-chan suffered from messing with the acupuncture points.

"So, that's why they are older. . .I can' believe your attack is that powerful." Genma regretted that mistake as well, procuring always to make it up to the now fanged boy, but unable to do so until his job to watch over his children would end when Ryoga were to be back. "From now on I'm Kenta and Kemi-chan's parent until Ryoga is back or you accept them as part of your family." Declared openly the old man.

It was so obvious the look and decision Ranma gave him after the amazing fight he saw between Saffron and his son, instantly recognizing the strong golden-eyed teenager as his own. A resounding yeah!, and a smile were the best signs of approval Genma could get after watching over those two kids all this time. "Good m'boy. . .I'll leave them ta you now, an' I'll be on my way. Ryoga is goin' ta need all the help he can get, an' since your other great-grandfather is here, I don' want ta make matters worst."

The old Saotome master patted one last time his son on the back, walking outside the kitchen and meeting a certain someone who had to have his own personal discussion with, and the one woman coming back to the Dojo just for him alone. "No-chan. . .Ready to talk some more 'bout the past?" Asked the much older man at his estranged wife.

"Let's husband. . .There is much to talk after the last twenty years left us apart." The couple left a few minutes later, only to be stopped by a shout from their son. "Pops!. . .What do you mean by "Ryoga is goin' ta need all the help he can get?". . ."

The man looming over his later forties turned and watched his son one last time before disappearing beyond those wooden gates, throwing the most serious glance and preparing him for what was to come. "Son!. . .Herb is not the man who challenged you all these years ago. Look into the folder an' see who the now King Herb really is. . ." With that last warning Genma and Nodoka left the young couple alone, satisfied that his job as family guard had been resolved.

Walking back into the living room, both Akane and Ranma fell on the couch, revising the different Intel Dr. Kang had gathered for years it seemed, and carefully reading every detail about the cursed ruler. It was daunting to say the least when vast information about Herb's prowess as a fighter, a general and a king made the pigtailed man cringe in desperation.

"This ain't right 'kane. . .I got ta go. I got ta go an' do something!" After decidedly taking matters on his own hands, Ranma Saotome stood from his side of the couch, firmly ready to run upstairs and pick his trusty backpack. That is, until Akane's much more stronger hand grabbed his arm, sitting him in a thud back on the sturdy piece of furniture.

The surprise was major, specially when he never expected his wife from interfering with such strength. A tilt from his head and a raising brow were the sign the pigtailed fighter used to ask Akane what was her deal. The mother, although patient and wise as she grew into this marriage, had learned as well how certain truths are in need to be restored on their own. With a long, drawn out pause, the raven haired mother of now five kids set him straight against the couch and delivered possibly the biggest news he was yet to learn.

"Ranma. . .You can't leave." Her apparent nervous demeanor and quick play of hands described someone who hid a terrible secret from her loved ones so, pausing a bit longer before demanding the reason why, Ranma kept waiting for the rest of the motive to come on the open.

"I have thought about this for some time now, and Midori-chan has found me a way to get a very well paid job here in Nerima." Ranma frowned at first, finding the news incredible, but wondering why was she hiding that from the rest until now. Without loosing anymore time, the youngest Tendo took a last deep breath, keeping a serious stare with her husband and reporting what Mi-Chan and her resolved about a better income for all.

"I will be the rector in charge of all schools on this side of Japan. Thankfully Tokyo U. pulled some strings after what we did for the faculty long ago and the position will be ready to be taken soon. The problem is. . .T-That I need a certain degree not available on campus." Ranma kept exchanging doubtful looks between his wife and the floor, trying to understand what exactly that entitled, but missing the real point.

"Ranma. . .Mi-Chan has offered me a chance to step up in my life, but to do that I must study overseas for at least one year. . .More specifically, in America." Suddenly Ranma's ears popped under pressure, giving him the odious hissing sound one gets when blood rises unexpectedly and turns the top of the brain into a pressure cooker.

"W-What!?. . .What did you just say?" Asked the man confused. Akane knew this was going to be a very difficult situation to deal with after the mess every Saotome generation had in the same house and at the same time, but she had a plan already traced way before everyone realized it and she would never jeopardize every sacrifice she did over the years now that their economic situation could be better. "I'm sorry I didn't say that before Ranma, but after all the family visiting us and Jr. fighting alone on this tournament things unraveled much more faster than how I could anticipate."

The pigtailed man took his time to think it over, falling loudly against the back of the couch and pondering if that move was the right one to take. "B-But. . .Is Ryoga!. We owe her our help an' I think I should be the one goin' there an' save her. . ."

An even louder slap against the table forced Ranma to stare puzzled at his wife. Her brows were closely kneaded just like those times when anger flared through Mr. Mallet on hand. "Ranma. . .You haven't learned yet why she is doing that. Or, is it maybe that "the great Ranma Saotome" must take care of his wives and keep them out of trouble at all times?"

It was painfully sarcastic the way she used that question to remind him how this problem began in the first place, giving him a nudge in the right direction after the way Ryoga wanted to redeem herself as a man. "S-Sorry 'kane." Admitted the man next. "I keep forgetting you guys are equals in this relationship, just like me." It felt condescending the way he explained it, but the young mother wanted to finish their prior conversation first and leave Ranma's plan to save Ryoga for later.

Her husband did understand that she was trying to pull her own weight just like Ryoga, using knowledge and academic experience instead of brawn to be on the same level. That was the reason why Ranma let Akane do as she wished, coming into the realization that maybe Ryoga could be fine on her own for a bit longer as well.

There was not much else he could argue now and so, the man of the house simply bent his hands obediently over and admitted defeat. "Well. . .We do need the money, an' no matter if the outcome of this tournament could bring good income in the future or not, having a more secured method your way is the best course of action. I guess it don' matter how I slice it, there's no way I can solvent our debts without an extra hand. Wait, what 'bout the money you'll need for the journey an' your stay over there 'kane?"

"Everything is covered." Assured the youngest Tendo. "Campus is offering me a full grant and an all expenses paid account for a lapse no more than two years overseas, but one is all I need to take the spot here. So, my biggest concern is that you need to stay and deal with our children this next year as either a mom or a dad, communicating each other only by letters and the occasional phone call." It was a new change the pigtailed father wasn't really ready to confront, but a challenge was a proud oath he swore to uphold no matter the shape or look from it.

"Yeah. . .I guess that's the only way for us ta be free of bills." A last loving glance towards the only girl he ever loved, well, besides their other spouse, was all the incentive Ranma needed to accept such impossible request, forcing his decision to leave off for the Musk on the table and deciding to forget the chance to save Ryoga on that far away land.

"We can talk about this later Ranma. I will stay after the tournament is over, then I will explain to the children what I need to do and lastly I'll be on my way." Both parents were in one page by now, wondering why there was so much silence in a home where five children lived.

"Where did Kemi and Ta-kun run off ta?" Quipped Ranma at his other half. A simple motion of her index finger told him she had seen them walk upstairs to where Jr. was resting. "They must be worried sick after all this time he's been out." The young father's eyelids dropped half way just as his sly smile hinted Akane for them to sneak their ears against the door and hear what they were talking about.

At first Akane shook her head, but the first reunion between siblings made her mind wonder what they were actually gossiping about. A quick sprint over furniture and the rooms downstairs took both parents across the stairs and behind that door before anyone could suspect.

With their ears plugged carefully against the wooden surface they managed to hear the faint murmur of all the kids discussing matters like close siblings. "Why are we whispering again Kenta?" Asked Ranma Jr. who apparently was already up and talking with his brothers.

The whispering continued on the other side, more quietly than the last sentence, but it was Ranma and Akane Saotome, martial arts masters and keen to heighten senses unlike most men. That's when their paused conversation gave up their ability to hear just as sharply through walls, and letting Kenta explain the intrusion happening on the other side from the room.

Little Ranma was the first in ask. "What do you mean you can hear them?" Confused by the way his new brother acted in the group. Kenta couldn't contain his repressed silence anymore, complaining fairly louder this time for all to hear. "I can hear dad's thumping heart a mile away. . ."

That made the pigtailed man stiff comically the second they heard that, specially when Akane rolled her eyes defeated and took a deep breath before knocking properly on the door. "Hey!. . .I can' help ta be this excited, you know?" Defended Ranma dumbly.

She just ignored him and threw her closed fist against the door, only to be stooped by Akemi who added. "You can come in mom. . .You don't need to knock. . ." That answer did make her look dumb as well, but she replaced contempt for innocence, walking into the room by her husband's hand.

"Thank you Kemi-chan. We were just checking on you. . .By the way, how's my little hero!?" Asked in a syrupy manner so motherly and cute, both Ranma father and son made the puke sign behind her back while she brought a chair closer to the bed.

"I saw that!" Pointed out dismissively the woman, ignoring again the pest she married long ago and concentrating in her own son. "Mom. . .Mom!, I'm ok. See. . .?" Said the boy once her hands roamed around the bandaged head and bruised limbs.

Akemi, Sachiko and little Ryoga couldn't help but snicker at the annoyed boy after being kissed like a baby, winning a weird stare from Kenta who acted more serious than usual. "I'm glad you're awake son because I have wonderful news!. . .Ta-kun is goin' ta participate on the tournament with you. . .Some fights he can take an' others you!"

It sounded marvelous in the excited way he dressed the sudden exchange from the weakest fighter for the stronger one, which won the cold stare from Akane, Ranma Jr. and little Ryoga instantly. ". . .What?" Asked the young father unaware of the situation.

Jr. did nothing much but exhale exasperated, realizing he was no match for that blond kid and another lost match would mean his school's disqualification. "I-I guess it's ok dad. . .I'll be an alternate fighter from now on. . ." Dissed somewhat angry at the same time he felt a pang of jealousy towards his new older brother.

The rest of the kids sadly glanced at the hurt boy, and even though Ranma could not see his blunder right away after the enormous misplaced pride his older son gave him, Kenta was the one breaking his news in half. "S-Sorry dad. D-Don't get me wrong!. . .That would be an honor for me to be at your side during the tournament, but. . .I can't."

Now both Ranma father and son were lost, peeking so slightly towards the brooding looking kid and wondering why would he reject such opportunity. "W-What do you mean son. We can win this competition easily an' Saffron won't see what hit him next, you'll see. . .By the time I'm through with you, the Saotome school of indiscriminate grappling will be legendary!"

Ranma's hands were spread in the air by then, picturing parades and trophies made in their honor and pretty girls holding a young Kenta side by side like if he was a movie star. It was a pretty amazing dream alright, but another more strenuous nudge from his wife set him back into reality, letting him watch his son shake his head disapprovingly.

"Sorry dad, but mom made me promise not to act as the main son in the family. I swore to call junior "my big brother" as a way of respect and to never interfere with his fights unless he ask me to." Dreams began to vanish like sand all through his fingers, sending the proud man back into his humble origins as a master and although he always wanted that kind of recognition from junior, Kenta being the next best thing was an order he could not understand.

"Why would your mother want you ta swear that?. . .You are the strongest Saotome there is, an' having you on the front seat makes this school look good!" Again, a very loving but loud slap on the head from Akane's heavier hand made the pigtailed fighter see how his other son was being hurt by the way he dismissed him. "Oh, C'mon!. . .It ain't like that Jr.!. . .All I want is ta make you stronger while the school gains fame."

It was a nice save, thought the young father, but Kenta went again with the instructions his mother left them with before she embarked on an adventure of her own. "Sorry, but I will be helping train big brother for these next two weeks and he will be the one confronting Saffron and the others on this competition dad." For a long minute Ranma father meditated in his words, assenting at the plan a second later after having no other choice.

Ranma Jr. did wonder how could that even be possible, but Kenta was already on the case, leaving his kid sibling to rest for the day and promising they would start tomorrow. One last thing veered the attention from the fanged teen though. A matter they were supposed to deal with the second Kenta and his sister were to arrive home. "Remember sis. . .I'm not the only one in need of training." Hinted next at Akemi which she agreed some other measures were needed for the family to work fine again.

"I hear you. That's why Sachi, mom and I will be taking our leave now. . ." Said the girl with lustrous dark hair as she pulled Sachiko and her mother's hands towards the living room. Ranma began to act suspiciously intrigued by now, fighting over the idea to follow the girls right behind and see what they were planning to do, or stay with the boys and get ready to train.

It was a fierce battle, but regardless of how interesting it would be to talk with the girls, as a girl, The Saotome young father decided to stick around and maybe talk Kenta over his precarious decision. "Son. . .What exactly told you Ryoga 'bout the family and junior's training?"

The taller boy rested his back on the wall, near the bed, contemplating how much he wanted for this meeting to take place ever since his mom told him legendary tales about his father defeating all odds. "Dad, mom knows how much you have struggled and she always made sure Kemi and I would keep present in our minds how difficult it was for you to be a mother and a woman when in reality you always considered yourself a man."

"That's why she taught us the code by which you two always lived by. We followed it step by step, plus a few more she implemented along the way." This was the part where Ranma would remember what he talked about Ryoga long ago with his wife. "She said, there's two types of heroes in this world. . .One that fights evil and protects the innocent, saving the day in the end."

"And the second type who does the same thing, but in the end he let's the first hero take the day. Mom is like the second type, or "underdog" like she called it sometimes." The boy explained them how they always practiced from the first time they walked until now about loyalty and respect. Kenta had that sparkle in the corner of his eye every time he praised Ranma like if he meant every word despite never meeting him until now.

"I promised to always watch over my brothers and sisters, but I swore to help them learn the way I was taught." It was a noble thing to say, but the one complaining this time was Ranma Jr. who found his fight with Saffron impossible to win. "B-But I can't do it!. . .That boy is too strong for me, and two weeks are not enough to learn whatever you can teach. . ."

He was alarmed alright, specially after the beating a simple touch of his palm did to his already fit body. "You're wrong Big brother. Mom taught us that we have the concentrated power from both our parents. . .In my case, mom's sturdiness and a hidden ability is what has taught me to develop myself as a fighter, Akemi has the same hidden capability, but she acts before fighting head on. . .Like mom does now."

"You berate yourself from being unable to fight him, but you were born from dad and Akane-mom, and they possess their own traits that I can help you master." It was an inspirational speech for sure, and one that kept both Ranma father and son grasping the edge of the bed. When the seven year old tilted his head convinced, Ranma father was the one wondering about that special ability.

"You mean that dark mass following you 'roun don' you?" Kenta assented with his analyzing prowess, explaining how that energy was more than just a technique someone can learn. When Ranma Jr. asked if he could attain such power the boy deflated when Kenta told him it wasn't a gift he could show him how to use.

"Sorry big bro, but that source of energy wasn't a teaching from mom. . .You see. According to what mom and Dr. Kang told us, when Kemi-chan and I were about to be born, those seals refused to let go of us. Mom fought her own body trying to expunge us and while doing so, she transferred that strange energy we later called "Shi" because is based in her lowest depressive state of mind."

He later told them that the dark surge became like a friend, protecting them from harm if whatever attack would be more powerful than what they could take. "That's why I can't show you how it works. . .Its just there protecting me in case of too powerful enemies trying to destroy us."

Ranma finally understood the way his son used that dark matter to jump, stand on and even avoid damage without getting himself harmed in the process. "I see. Ryoga must have tried ta protect you two when she was delivering, an' those seals must've applied that same ability in you two. . .No wonder you are the perfect match for Saffron. He is light an' you are darkness even when he is the bad guy and you the hero."

Mused jokingly the proud father after the ambiguity became so surreal. A moment later Jr. decided to complaint again, wondering how on earth could his "little brother" teach him something so powerful that a god could fall on his hands.

"You don't get it junior. . .Darkness isn't the only element clashing against light. Saffron's Chi comes from the sun, or so said my mom. His ability is based in fire, leaving light as a side effect from his attacks." This was the part Kenta used to make things more interesting for his foster older brother and father, enticing their imaginations when an old bed story he heard from Ryoga became his central point over this chat.

"Mom told me a story when I was little. I loved listening every night how a brave sixteen year old fought against all odds for the love of his life." The more details the brooding looking boy relied from that curious tale, the more emotional Ranma father became in front of his sons. Even a tear or two were clearly visible by the time Kenta was in the middle of the story.

"She told me how that valiant young boy defeated the monstrous foe using an ancient technique Amazon warriors taught him. A technique he mastered in not time and one that increased the cold power from his weapon." The young boy managed to tell the supposedly fable with such power, it sounded like a real fact someone Jr. might have met before, Who knows, he believed that maybe even his father could have been that young boy Kenta described so eloquently.

Both Ranma father and Kenta smiled respectfully at each other, the teen feeling so proud to be Ranma's son while the father thanking silently at Ryoga for teaching his children the good deeds he did long ago. "Anyway. Believe it or not our dad is that boy, and Saffron is that terrible foe endangering Akane-mom. . ." That bit of information sent Jr. into staring with frowned eyes at his father, wondering why he never said a thing, then he remembered his oath to always fight to protect and never be taken by the praise of others, understanding more clearly now why he hid it from him.

"I still don't get how can that help me defeat this Saffron. . .Is not like I can get this fabulous weapon and use it against him again. . ." There was no chance to find that weapon anyway, after all, they confiscated it after the fight in Jusendo. No, that was impossible to obtain but then again, what Kenta had in mind wasn't the pole helping Ranma with the battle.

"Jr., Dad used his soul of ice ability to power up the Kinjakan, turning its already amazing effect into an unstoppable force." The twelve year old sat once again on the bed, grabbing his brother's shoulder and explaining what was the real plan they'd work on the next two weeks. "Akane-mom and our dad have their own traits which were passed on to you, Little Ryoga and Sachiko. . .All I have to do is tap into them and exploit them until you can learn to master that power."

Now that brought a big smile on the seven year old boy who agreed to the idea and allowed his younger brother to help him achieve that level of power. The three boys were about to take a walk after all day being cooped up in the room, but it seemed as other aspects the Saotomes didn't foresee were about to take place.

Still a bit confused about inconsequential matters, Ranma Jr. got off the bed, pointing a finger into the air and asking the two things Kenta despised the most, and the reasons why he brooded so much. "You know." Asked Jr. puzzled. "What I still don't understand is how you call Ryoga-mom like a real woman if daddy already explained us he is really a. . ."

But the seven year old couldn't finish that sentence, assaulted by the enormous energy flare emanating from the twelve year old. "No!. . .My mom was born a girl!. . .She was cursed to be a boy, and that is a fact just like I was definitely born as a boy as well. . .Got it!" His resounding voice called forth Akemi from within the living room, reaching his overbearing brother and hugging him for dear life.

Akane, Sachiko and the boys stared dumbfounded at the scene, seeing how the boy who could defeat a god was mentally breaking down from a simple comment about his mother. "Ta-kun. . .Um, I didn't mean anything by it. . .I was just. . ." Said Jr. worried. Akemi dismissed his worries aside tough, taking her brother out of the bedroom next and letting him roam free on the garden.

A few minutes later Akane and Ranma father walked near the girl, asking her if everything was alright while giving their young child some time to vent by the pond. "Mom. . .Ta-kun refuses to believe our mother was born a boy ever since she had those nightmares."

"He always woke up in the middle of the night scared to see mom in a desperate fit of panic and jumping from her bed with terror in her eyes. The other problem, well." She wanted to keep this secret from everyone, but these were her parents and the ones who should worry about their difficulties.

"For what Dr. Kang and mom told us, um. . .Kenta and I were born identical twins. Same looks. . .A-And same gender. . ." That brought Ranma and Akane's puzzled glances to the floor, slowly understanding why was the boy so infatuated with being male and the reason why he denied Ryoga's true sexuality.

"I-I see. . .I'm sorry Kemi, I had no idea Ta-kun had those issues. . ." Once the family realized the psychological problems the kid had, they all promised to never question, either his gender or Ryoga's original form.

A few more minutes later Ranma walked near the pond where the kid stared at the Koi fish. An arm surrounded his smaller frame and just like two old friends greet each other, the Saotome master hinted a last question for the day. "Hey man. . .Wanna spar with me today?" The boy completely forgot what was he brooding about, finding this to be the greatest honor he could get and following his father towards the Dojo.

On the far wall from the house two young shadows watched intrigued the new addition to the Saotome family. It was strange for combatants to meet each other after the preliminaries, but this seemed like an special case. Mei Kuno watched relieved at her childhood friend and boyfriend of sorts Ranma junior after she saw him leave the stage on a stretcher.

The little twelve year old, although too young for love had grown to like the defiant stance Jr. always had before the bigger threat her brother posed during those old beatings. She of course tried to pull her brother back, managing to do so right before Junior and little Ryoga could get too beaten during those fights.

But even so, the girl would always healed his wounds with unguent and keep them out of trouble by calling Akane after Makoto was out of sight. "Good. At least his awake." Commented gladly the girl to herself mostly. Her brother could have replied with a disgusted response, but the twelve year old watched intrigued at the other boy moving as fast and hard as Ranma Saotome himself.

"Who is that guy?" Wondered the kid after seeing no significant Chi on Kenta's moves and yet sparring with the greatest fighter Nerima has ever had like equal opponents. "I don't know how he does it, but I'll find out in two weeks anyway." Both kids had what they had come for, so they left the Saotome estate and decided to train even harder for the upcoming battle.


End file.
